Ignotus (trad)esp
by Grissina
Summary: ¿Quien es Ignotus? ¿De quien huye? ¿Como perdió la voz? ¿Le puedo ayudar a hacerse visible? ¿Quien es su abuelo? ¿Qué pasó realmente en Persia? ¿Que hay entre nosotros? ¿Y cuando todo acabe qué? ¿Y su padre qué sabe? - Albus POV - Traducción de mi fic en catalán del mismo nombre.
1. Ignotus

**IGNOTUS**

Era tarde. Me había quedado en la tienda preparando comandas para la mañana siguiente. La gripe estaba haciendo estragos ese año y el número de comandas para la poción peppermint era desorbitada. Cuando abrí la ventana para dejar salir a mis dos lechuzas, la Bruna y la Fosca, a mi cuervo, Bert, y a mi pequeño halcón, Sullivan, con la correspondencia y las comandas para la mañana siguiente fue cuando lo oí por primera vez.

Por un momento me pareció un ruido extraño, una especie de ronquido o gruñido medio ahogado. Desconcertado miré a derecha e izquierda hacia la oscuridad que me rodeaba, pero no detecté ningún movimiento. Asumí que había sido algún animal así que no me entretuve demasiado más, cerré la ventana de nuevo y recogí para poder cerrar finalmente la tienda y subir al piso de arriba donde tenía mi pequeño apartamento.

Me moría de hambre. Hacía horas que no comía y estaba muy cansado. Un poco de cena, una buena ducha y una noche de reposo. Eso era lo que más deseaba es esos momentos, una noche de reposo.

Hacía pocos meses que vivía solo. En días tan largos como ése, tener que cocinarme la cena después de haberme pasado el día cociendo pociones no me entusiasmaba, por eso recorría al invento de origen muggle más útil de los que disponía, el microondas. Comidas precocinadas y sobras recalentadas no eran mi opción preferida pero con lo cansado que estaba tampoco podía lograr nada demasiado elaborado.

Después de un plato de tallarines y una ducha que me dejó con la sensación de estar aún más exhausto me dormí tan pronto apagué las luces.

Pero mi descanso duró poco. Me desperté unas pocas horas después alertado por un ruido. Instintivamente me incorporé de la cama varita en mano y dije:

—_Lumos._

La estancia se iluminó y aliviado me di cuenta de que estaba solo. El ruido debía haber venido de la calle o quizá solo lo había soñado.

Cansado y molesto por aquella interrupción de mi descanso me estiré de nuevo y apagué la luz de la varita.

Pero no tuve tiempo de dormirme de nuevo que oí un murmullo apagado, parecido al gruñido que había oído en la calle antes de subir a cenar. Esta vez me quedé quieto y en silencio. Intentando descubrir la procedencia de ese extraño ruido. ¿Me habría entrado en casa algún animal extraño?

Volví a encender la varita. Pero por más que miraba a mi alrededor no veía nada. Entonces el ruido se repitió. Esta vez sonó como algo más que un gruñido animal, como si fuera una voz muy, muy rugosa. Cerré los ojos para escucharlo bien otra vez.

—Severus, por favor —me pareció entender. Estaba desconcertado.

La voz era solo un murmullo, sonaba lejana y apagada, y además, las palabras estaban intercaladas por lo que parecían gemidos o una respiración alterada, profunda y grave.

Muy pocos sabían que mi segundo nombre era Severus y nadie que yo conociera me llamaba nunca por ese nombre. Todos me decían Al, mis padres me decían Albus, muchos clientes me llamaban Potter, hasta había alguno que me llamaba Maestro, pero nunca Severus. Por eso cuando entendí ese extraño ruido como mi segundo nombre, además pronunciado entre extraños gemidos, no pensé que podría estarme llamando a mi.

—Por Merlín y Morgana —dije enfadado, pensando que lo que desde la cama parecían murmuraciones en el oído eran en realidad gritos que venían de la calle. Sin siquiera levantarme alcé la varita y apuntando a la ventana lancé un hechizo silenciador.

Me tumbé e intenté dormirme de nuevo. El alba llegaría en un par de horas. Pero mi tiempo de reposo de esa noche ya se había acabado.

—¿Me oyes? —oí que esa extraña voz rompía el silencio de nuevo. Esta vez las palabras habían sonado un poco más claras, como si hablara más despacio, esforzándose para hacerse entender. De todas maneras seguía siendo un sonido grave y rasposo.

—Está bien, ya basta de este color. ¿Quién hay aquí? —pregunté encendiendo la varita de nuevo para ver quien o qué se había colado en mi casa sin permiso. Pero la habitación estaba vacía.

Medio asustado, medio cabreado por la interrupción, me alcé de la cama y me dirigí a la sala, tampoco había nadie, el baño, la cocina, el despacho, el piso estaba vacío. Estaba solo.

—¡Severus, me oyes! —dijo entonces la rugosa voz tras de mi en un lamento que me provocó un escalofrío.

—No sé quien eres ni qué quieres —dije girándome hacia la puerta de la habitación, de donde había venido la voz—, pero te exijo que salgas de tu escondite ahora mismo o haré venir a los Aurores y acabarás en Azkaban.

—No puedo —dijo la voz misteriosa justo antes de arrancar a gemir. Supuse que eran gemidos, como una especie de llanto desconsolado, pero era difícil de decir por el tono oscuro y bastante extraño de esa voz.

—¿Qué no puedes? —pregunté exaltado y desconcertado. No me hacía ninguna gracia aquella situación y esa especie de llanto me hacía sentir incómodo—. ¿No me puedes decir quien eres, o no puedes ir a Azkaban?

—Necesito... ayuda —lloriqueó la voz. Las palabras volvían a estar intercaladas por grandes inspiraciones como si decirlas le supusiera un gran esfuerzo.

—Sí, esto es evidente —le respondí secamente, aún enfadado por la manca de sueño y sin saber como enfrentarme a una voz rugosa sin sentido que no paraba de llorar. Intenté contar hasta diez, respiré profundamente y pregunté de nuevo—. ¿Quién eres? Necesito saber como te llamas para poder ayudarte.

—¿Tienes una vuela-pluma? —dijo la voz con ciertas dificultades.

—Lo siento, no —le respondí confundido.

—Me cuesta hablar —hizo la voz medio ahogándose en sus propios gemidos, como si no solo le costara hablar, que era bastante evidente, sino como si hacer ese esfuerzo le fuera doloroso.

—¿Puedes hacer algún otro sonido, como picar de manos por ejemplo? —Le pregunté esperando poder mantener una conversación con el intruso ni que fuera a base de síes y noes y descubrir así quien era y como y porqué había entrado en mi casa en mitad de la noche.

—Sí —hizo la voz en un gruñido, y picó una vez encima de la mesa o contra la puerta, no estaba seguro.

—Veo que sabes como funciona. Un golpe es que sí, dos que no, tres que no lo sabes. ¿Entendido?

Un golpe. "Sí"

—Está bien. Ahora te haré unas preguntas y has de responder con sinceridad si realmente quieres que te ayude —dije mientras me preparaba mentalmente para lanzarle un hechizo no verbal para detectar mentiras—. Empecemos por una fácil. ¿Eres humano?

Un golpe. "Sí"

—Bien, eso ya es algo. Supongo que la respuesta es… pero más vale preguntar. ¿Eres muggle?

Dos golpes. "No"

—¿Squib? —pensé en que quizá era algún pobre squib víctima de algún mago tenebroso. Ya no era muy habitual, pero tampoco sería la primera vez que me cruzaba con pobres squibs víctimas indefensas ante magos trastornados.

"No" Eso me sorprendió, pero no hizo saltar ninguna alarma de mentira.

—¿Mago? —Pregunté, pensando que ya no quedaban muchas más opciones.

"Sí"

—Necesitas ayuda has dicho. ¿Estás herido? —la pregunta me salió sola, seguramente debido a los gemidos que el intruso había estado haciendo para hablar.

Tres golpes. "No lo sé"

—Vaya —murmuré desconcertado por aquella respuesta que no esperaba y que tampoco había hecho saltar la alarma del hechizo que había lanzado. Por primera vez me pregunté si acaso no habría funcionado—. Um… ¿y si te llevo al hospital? —Le ofrecí preocupado por él, por mi seguridad y también pensando en como sacarme de encima a ese intruso.

Pero dos golpes rotundos en la mesa me dejaron claro que no quería ir al hospital. No sabía si estaba ante alguien peligroso, violento o loco, tenía que ir con cuidado. Quizá debía aparcar ese tema.

—Mensaje captado. Nada de hospitales. Buf —murmuré notando como el pulso se me había acelerado por el susto.

—Perdón —dijo entonces la voz rasposa.

Aquella disculpa me sorprendió y a la vez me calmó lo suficiente para atreverme a insistir en el tema.

—¿He de entender que no buscas ayuda médica entonces?

"Sí"

—Me pregunto que puedes querer de mí. ¿Sabes que solo soy un Maestro en pociones? —le pregunté con la esperanza de que todo fuera solo un malentendido y ese desconocido hubiera entrado en mi casa por error, buscando a alguien más.

"Sí"

Quizá no me buscaba a mí sino solo una poción…

—¿Necesitas alguna poción? —le pregunté con optimismo pensando en como no había caído antes en aquella opción.

"No"

—¿Por qué has venido entonces? ¿Por qué no has ido a los Aurores? —no pude evitar preguntar molesto.

"¡No!" Dos nuevos golpes rotundos me hicieron saltar de nuevo el corazón.

—¿Eres un fugitivo? —Pregunté levantando la varita de nuevo en posición defensiva. ¿Me había relajado demasiado? Aunque poco podría defenderme si no veía a mi atacante.

Se hizo el silencio y me di cuenta de que amenazándolo no conseguiría nada. No parecía que ese desconocido, fuera quien fuera, tuviera intención de atacarme. Podría haberme matado mientras dormía y no lo había hecho, me había pedido ayuda.

—Contéstame. No podré ayudarte si no me explicas qué te pasa —le dije bajando la varita.

—Por favor —dijo la extraña voz en lo que parecía un gruñido de súplica.

—¿Estás huyendo o no? —Insistí.

Se oyó un nuevo gruñido-gemido, que me pareció un llanto contenido; Después muy suave, casi como si fuera una caricia más que un golpe oí la respuesta.

"Sí"

Era evidente que huía de alguna cosa pero, por más irracional que fuera, que hubiera sido sincero me tranquilizaba.

—Lo ves, has dicho la verdad y no ha pasado nada. Si quieres que te ayude debes confiar en mí.

"Sí"

—¿Puedes hacerte visible? —Le pregunté incomodo por la sensación de estar hablando solo.

"No"

Un ligero cosquilleo me advirtió que esa respuesta escondía algo, aunque no era mentira ¿No podía o no quería? Era difícil de decir. Pero pensé que no era momento de insistir en el tema. Como mínimo sabía que el hechizo no verbal había funcionado.

—Está bien. Necesito un café. ¿Quieres uno? —Le ofrecí medio en broma, intentando relajar un poco el ambiente cambiando a un tema cuotidiano, aunque no esperaba que aceptara.

"Sí" respondió sorprendiéndome.

Una de les sillas de la mesa se apartó sola. Intenté no quedarme mirando. Se me habían puesto los pelos de punta. Por el contrario me dirigí a la cocina y puse una cafetera a hacer. Inmediatamente salí y me dirigí a la habitación.

—Me voy a vestir. Ahora vuelvo —murmuré antes de cerrar la puerta mirando la silla "vacía".

Me vestí deprisa. No quería dejar solo al desconocido invisible demasiado rato. Antes de salir de la habitación, pero, descolgué el teléfono y llamé a la tía Hermione, uno de los pocos miembros de la familia y de la comunidad mágica que como yo utilizaba ese invento muggle con regularidad. Con aquel desconocido en la sala no podía usar la chimenea.

Era demasiado pronto, me saltó el contestador y le dejé un mensaje:

—Tía, soy Albus, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? Contacta con papá y dile que me llame al móvil. Gracias. Ya te lo contaré. Recuerdos al tío. Besos.

Una vez enviado el mensaje me apresuré a salir de la habitación.

—Prepararé un poco de desayuno. Necesito café —murmuré mientras cruzaba la sala bacía hacia la cocina.

Cuando llegué a la puerta me asaltó la duda de si estaría hablando solo realmente.

—¿Todavía estas aquí?

"Sí"

Y por más extraño que parezca respiré aliviado. Sí que quería deshacerme de él, pero creía sinceramente que necesitaba ayuda y la verdad es que antes de perderle de vista quería saber porqué necesitaba ayuda, por qué había acudido a mí, por qué no quería saber nada de hospitales ni Aurores, y como diablos se había metido en mi casa.

Un rato más tarde volví a entrar en el comedor con dos tazas de café, dos platos con tostadas y mermelada de ciruela y de cerezas.

—Espero que te guste. Lo siento, no soy muy bueno en esto de la cocina. Aunque no hacerte visible ni hablar, supongo que podrás comer…

"Sí"

—Bien, pues buen provecho. ¿Te parece bien si continúo con las preguntas mientras desayunamos?

"Sí"

En ese momento una mano de piel pálida, casi transparente apareció de la nada y cogió la taza de café humeante. No dije nada al respecto, e intenté no mirarla demasiado tampoco. Aunque era difícil no fijarse en una mano flotando delante de mí con una taza de café primero y después una tostada que desaparecía y reaparecía un poco más pequeña sin motivo aparente.

—¿Vives aquí en Londres?

"No"

De hecho tampoco era tan extraño dado que la comunidad mágica Inglesa no tenía demasiada tendencia a establecerse en núcleos muggles demasiado grandes.

Descubrí que era inglés, eso sí, y que había estudiado en Hogwarts igual que yo, aunque se negó a responder preguntas que pudieran revelar más información sobre su verdadera identidad o incluso su edad.

—Si no me quieres decir tu nombre tendré que llamarte de algún modo. Ya lo tengo: Ignotus. ¿Sabes quien era? —No respondió—. Del cuento de las reliquias de la muerte, el tercer hermano, el de la capa de invisibilidad.

El misterioso hombre invisible tampoco respondió a eso. Y en ése instante unos golpecitos en el cristal me indicaron que el correo matutino acababa de llegar.

Intentando no dejar entrever mi estado de alerta, como si tener aquél extraño individuo en mi casa no me preocupara lo más mínimo, me levanté y abrí la ventana a mis pájaros.

Bruna y Fosca se posaron sobre la mesa a la espera que les recompensara el trabajo bien hecho con un trozo de tostada.

—Buenos días, bonitas. Sois mis reinas —les dije acariciándolas un poco mientras les daba parte de mi desayuno—. Y ahora a dormir.

Ambas lechuzas ulularon suavemente y emprendieron el vuelo hacia mi despacho.

—¿Y tú Bert, no quieres desayunar? —Dije entonces mirando al cuervo negro que se había posado sobre mi hombro izquierdo—. Anda, ve a buscar la bolsa de chucherías.

Mientras yo me sentaba de nuevo en la silla, el animal voló hacia la cocina bajo mi mirada y cogió de encima la despensa una bolsa marrón y me la trajo hasta la mesa para que le diera un par de saltamontes secos. Pero no había terminado de comerse el segundo que el pájaro batió las alas amenazadoramente hacia donde estaba Ignotus.

—Tranquilo Bert. Éste es Ignotus. Sé que no lo puedes ver, no pasa nada. Ignotus necesito que tiendas la mano y dejes que Bert se acerque a ti. Dale un saltamontes y así entenderá que no eres una amenaza.

Bert quiso picarle la mano a Ignotus. Pero después de que lo reprendiera dejó de intentarlo y se quedó postrado en mi hombro, desconfiando del misterioso desconocido y su mano flotante; Demostrando todo el recelo que yo intentaba esconder para intentar tirar de la lengua del hombre invisible.

—Cuando abran las tiendas enviaré Bert a comprar una vuela-pluma, así podrás darme más explicaciones. Hasta entonces tendremos que seguir con los síes y los noes. Así que dime, Ignotus, ¿la mano es la única parte del cuerpo que puedes hacer visible?

La mano picó dos veces en la mesa. "No".

Entonces, antes que yo pudiera pedirle nada más la otra mano apareció y ambas señalaron debajo la mesa. Cuando me agaché puede ver dos zapatos sucios durante unos instantes antes de que desaparecieran de nuevo.

—¿Y ya está? —Pregunté confundido.

"Sí"

De nuevo ese cosquilleo. No mentía, pero había algo raro en su invisibilidad.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Eres invisible de nacimiento?

"No"

—¿Es tu invisibilidad fruto de algún accidente?

"No"

—¿Es intencionada?

"Sí" "No"

—¿El hecho de ser invisible tiene alguna relación con lo que sea que quieres que te ayude?

"Sí"

—¿Quieres que te ayude a ser visible de nuevo?

"Sí"

—¿Por qué yo? —Pregunté más por mí que por él, dado que en realidad él no podía responderme.

"Sí"

Aquella respuesta fuera de lugar me hizo mirarme las manos de Ignotus con más atención y entonces me pareció entender lo que, gesticulando, intentaba decirme.

—Por que confías en mí —murmuré.

"¡Sí!" Picó con énfasis Ignotus y luego las manos hicieron el gesto de aprobación con el pulgar hacia arriba.

—¿Nos conocemos?

"Sí" y "No".

—Es evidente que tú sabes quien soy yo.

"Sí"

—Y yo debo saber quien eres tú.

"Sí"

—¿Pero nos conocemos?

Otra vez la respuesta de las manos fue gesticulada. Una mano basculando a derecha e izquierda decía "más o menos", el pulgar hacia arriba en señal de aprobación me decía que iba por buen camino.

—A ver volvamos a tu problema. ¿El no poder hablar es de nacimiento?

"No"

—¿El no poder hablar y el ser invisible está ligado de algún modo?

"Sí"

—¿Está relacionado en el sentido que una cosa provoca la otra?

"No"

—¿En el sentido de que te han pasado ambas a la vez?

"Sí" "Más o menos" decía la mano.

—¿Por el mismo motivo?

"No" "Más o menos"

—¿Te lo has hecho tu mismo?

"No"

—¿Te lo ha hecho alguien?

"Sí"

—¿Y es de este alguien de quien huyes?

—Ya no.

La inesperada respuesta verbal me sobresaltó.

—¿Conozco a quien te hizo esto?

"No"

—Después me tendrás que decir por qué no quieres acudir a los Aurores... ¿No habrá sido algún Auror? —Pregunté asustado de la sola idea de que los hombres de mi padre pudieran hacer nada parecido.

"No"

Respiré aliviado.

—¿Sabes cómo te lo hicieron? —pregunté entonces, consciente de que sería mucho más fácil ayudarle si sabíamos exactamente qué teníamos que contrarestar.

"Sí" y "No"

—Será mejor que nos esperemos a tener la vuela-pluma para seguir con este tema. ¿Quién te hecho esto es humano?

"Sí"

—¿Es hombre?

"Sí"

—¿Es inglés?

"No"

Aquello podía complicarlo todo mucho.

—¿Te lo hizo aquí en Inglaterra?

"No"

—¿Sabes dónde te lo hizo?

"Sí"

—Está bien. Te quiero ayudar, lo prometo, pero comprenderás que me cuesta confiar en ti sin saber quien eres, así que necesito que confíes tú en mí por los dos de momento y me cuentes como te lo has hecho para entrar en mi casa. Sé que te cuesta hablar, pero es importante que me digas cómo pasaste la barrera de seguridad. He de abrir la tienda y no puedo llevarte conmigo; Y tampoco puedo dejarte aquí solo si no es un lugar lo bastante seguro Necesito que me digas qué falló de mi sistema de seguridad para arreglarlo antes de irme.

Lo que acababa de decir era cierto, no quería dejarle solo en un piso que quizá no era seguro, pero también necesitaba saber qué había fallado para que una situación similar no me pudiera volver a pasar.

—...trado tras de ti —murmuró Ignotus con dificultad.

—¿Has aprovechado que las barreras estaban bajadas para entrar cuando lo hacía yo?

"Sí"

—No entiendo como has podido pasar de todas formas el hechizo debería haber detectado que alguien más que yo entraba al piso…

—Capa... invisibilidad —dijo de nuevo con dificultad su voz rugosa.

—¿Quieres decir que eres invisible por una capa de invisibilidad?

"Sí" hizo con una mano en la mesa. "Más o menos" hizo la otra basculando lentamente a derecha e izquierda.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti y dejarte aquí solo mientras atiendo la tienda?

"Sí"

La pregunta era un poco absurda. Y tampoco tenía más opción que dejarle solo en el piso, pues no podía llevármelo a la tienda y exponer a mi clientela de ese modo, por no hablar del hecho de darle acceso a material peligroso de mi trastienda.

—¿Sabes cómo funciona un teléfono? —se me ocurrió pedirle.

"No"

—Mira, si necesitas nada, descuelga el auricular, aprieta esta combinación numérica —dije mientras escribía en el bloque de notas del lado del teléfono mi número de móvil. De aquella manera podríamos comunicarnos si fuera necesario sin que él tuviera que salir del piso—. A través del auricular podrás oírme. Dado que no puedes hablar tendrás que dar golpecitos al auricular para responder sí o no. Si sucede algo y necesitas que suba llama y golpea el auricular repetidamente ¿De acuerdo?

"Sí"

—No creo que suceda, porqué nadie me llama nunca a casa, siempre me llaman al móvil, pero si suena no hagas caso, saltará el contestador. Oirás la voz de quien intenta llamar dejando un mensaje, pero ellos no podrán oírte a ti, así que tranquilo.

Los pulgares levantados de Ignotus me indicaron que lo había entendido.

—Volveré para comer. El baño es esa puerta de allí. Si tienes hambre o sed sírvete tú mismo, la cocina está allí. La habitación y el despacho estarán cerrados.

Con cierto pesar cerré mágicamente la habitación y el despacho. Le di una última ojeada a las manos que quietas descansaban encima de la mesa y salí del piso para abrir la tienda. Dejando tras de mí una ristra de encantamientos de protección que habrían enorgullecido a papá. No podía permitir que nadie más entrara en el piso, y hasta saber quien era Ignotus tampoco podía dejarle salir y vagar por el mundo siendo invisible.

En la puerta ya me esperaban tres clientas.

—Albus querido —dijo una de ellas mientras entraba antes incluso de que me acabara de poner el delantal de trabajo y encendiera todas las luces—. Tengo al pequeño con una fiebre que da miedo se me ha terminado el gel refrescante.

Gel para bajar la fiebre, pociones para el resfriado, para el dolor de garganta, para la afonía, para la mucosidad, para el dolor de oído. Aún no había llegado el mediodía que ya había vendido la mitad de las pociones que había preparado la noche anterior.

Me refugié unos minutos en la trastienda y saqué el móvil. Papá no había llamado todavía. Sin pensarlo marqué el número del tío George.

—Tío George, necesito ayuda. La gripe me está colapsando. ¿Podrías pedirle a Roxie que me venga a echar una mano esta tarde? —Mi prima Roxane trabajaba de dependienta en la tienda de artículos de broma de mi tío Goerge, a pocos metros de mi pequeña apoteca. Y los primeros días de haber abierto y los días que, como ése, tenía más trabajo del que podía abarcar yo solo ella me echaba una mano.

Después envié a Bert a la librería a comprar una vuela-pluma.

Y finalmente seguí despachando clientes tan rápido como podía para evitar que se me acumularan. Por la tarde tendría que dejar a Roxie en el mostrador y dedicarme a reponer el estoque.

Antes de subir a comer volví a sacar el móvil del bolsillo y comprobé que papá no me había llamado. Llamé al ministerio pero papá no estaba. Entonces llamé a la tía de nuevo, pero tampoco estaba en su despacho en ese momento, sino en una reunión y no quise molestarla. Así que la llamé al móvil y cuando saltó el contestador, porque en el ministerio los móviles no funcionan nada bien (por eso papá no lleva nunca el suyo encima y por eso no lo llamé a él directamente), le dejé un nuevo mensaje.

—Tía, necesito contactar con papá. Con papá, no con el jefe de Aurores. Dile que me llame al móvil. La chimenea está cerrada. Gracias. Besos al tío.

Acto seguido cerré la tiendo y subí arriba. Con Bert en el hombro y la vuela-pluma nueva en la mano.


	2. Vuela-Pluma

**VUELA-PLUMA**

Lo primero que me sorprendió al entrar fue el olor. Entonces vi la mesa pulcramente parada y una olla humeante que volaba desde la cocina hasta la mesa.

—Ostras —murmuré sorprendido—. Gracias, no hacía falta que prepararas la comida. He comprado esto —dije acercándome a la mesa y dejando la vuela-pluma y un bloque de notas muggle que había cogido de la tienda mientras miraba la comida.

No estaba seguro de si era muy seguro comer nada que yo mismo no hubiera preparado antes de saber quien tenía metido en casa. Pero por otro lado me estaba muriendo de hambre y tenía poco tiempo antes de que Roxie se presentara, y por algún motivo ilógico e indescifrable no me sentía nada amenazado por la presencia de Ignotus.

Mi mente, las enseñanzas de papá, las recomendaciones inacabables de mamá, la tía, la abuela… todo eso y el sentido común decían que debería ir con pies de plomo con ese individuo, pero de todas maneras mi cuerpo no parecía dispuesto a mantenerse en estado de alerta constantemente; invitado invisible o no, mi cuerpo parecía confiar en él más que yo. Por primera vez una de las enseñanzas de papá, "cree en tu instinto", contradecía a todas las demás.

Empecé a ver la mano de Ignotus como cogía la vuela-pluma y luego la dejaba, acto seguido ésta empezó a escribir sola en el bloque de notas que el mismo Ignotus había dejado al lado de mi plato.

_Me ha parecido que hacer la comida era lo mínimo que podía hacer por quien me ha acogido y quiere ayudarme. Además me aburría tanto rato aquí solo. Curiosear sin tu permiso habría sido rudo._

_Por cierto, me sorprende que hayas intentado comprobar si la comida está envenenada. O eres más confiado de lo que deberías o mucho más poderoso de lo que pensaba. No me ofenderé si lo compruebas, de hecho diría que deberías hacerlo._

—¿Has envenenado la comida, quizá, Ignòtus? —Le pregunté sorprendido por aquel comentario tan sincero.

_¡No! Pero podría haberlo hecho y no creo que debas confiar en lo que digo, como mínimo no aún. No me conoces, no sabes ni quien soy._

—Supongo que confío en ti.

_Pero si..._

Empezó a escribir la pluma. Pero yo la detuve.

—Tu preocupación por mí me hace pensar que no has envenenado la comida. Además si quiero que confíes en mí, creo que es lógico que empiece confiando primero en ti, ¿no? —Le pregunté dejando la pluma de nuevo para que él pudiera responderme.

_No. Potter, en el mundi hay gente mala._

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Te molesta que empecemos a comer? No tengo mucho tiempo antes de tener que abrir la tienda de nuevo.

_Por supuesto._

—Buen provecho— dije sirviendo los dos platos.

Después de unos minutos de silencio degustando la sopa que había preparado, le dije que ahora que podía darme explicaciones más detalladas esperaba que me pudiera decir qué le había pasado para acabar siendo invisible y casi mudo. Dado que por la mañana ya no había querido responder preguntas más personales, pensé que empezar pidiéndole quien era no me llevaría a ninguna parte.

_Cuando salí de Hogwarts las cosas no me fueron como yo esperaba. Mi padre, presionado por una educación clasista y anticuada, y sobretodo por mi abuelo, me desheredó al descubrir que no era la persona que él esperaba. Mi crimen: enamorarme de alguien que él no… aprobaba._

_Sin dinero y sin familia pasé tiempos difíciles. Hice pequeños trabajillos para antiguos amigos de la escuela, cosas de las que no estoy especialmente orgulloso pero que de todas maneras no merecen ningún castigo especialmente ejemplar para cualquiera con dos unzas de sentido común. Pero mi abuelo no ha sido nunca una persona sensata._

_Aún no he podido descubrir como supo a qué me dedicaba. Pero mediante uno de mis amigos, hijo de una familia amigos de toda la vida de mi familia, me pidió que fuera a verle._

_No es que nunca haya sido una persona demasiado confiada, y conociendo a mi abuelo ya me esperaba que se avergonzara a de mi y quisiera poner fin a aquella situación en la que estaba, dándome un trabajo o alojamiento o…_

_Bien, dicho así, de hecho, supongo que es exactamente lo que sucedió. Lo que no esperaba es la forma en que lo hizo. _

_No lo vi venir y solo poner el pie en casa fui atacado sin miramientos, atado y amordazado; Inconsciente fui trasladado fuera del país. _

_Cuando recuperé la conciencia me encontraba ya a muchos kilómetros de Inglaterra. Mi abuelo me había vendido como esclavo a un Maharajá descendiente de los Persas del actual Pakistán._

_El Maharajá era un mago muy poderoso y yo estaba indefenso y sin varita. _

_Intenté darme a la fuga numerosas veces, pero no pude escapar de su red. Siempre había alguien que me veía y me delataba antes de que pudiera por fin desaparecer._

_Un día el Maharajá… para no complicarlo demasiado se podría decir que decidió que yo debía desaparecer. Hizo cazar tantos ejemplares como pudo de Demiguises de sus dominios y con su piel… me cubrió para siempre._

_Con el tiempo me acostumbré a vivir sin ser visto. Hecho que me permitió enterarme de cosas que un simple esclavo como yo no debería haber sabido nunca. Me quise aprovechar de ello y… _

_Todo lo que gané con ello fue que el Maharajà me silenciara con un hechizo. _

_Una tarde me llevó con él de caza. Nos alejamos de las zonas habituales de caza del Maharajá, pero un predador más preparado y peligroso que nosotros atrapó al Demiguise que perseguíamos. Cuando la Quimera atrapó nuestra presa y la hubo devorado salió corriendo delante nuestro siguiendo el rastro que la manada de Demiguises habían dejado tras ellos, entonces los dos caballos que montábamos huyeron despavoridos lanzándonos al suelo._

_El olor a humano debe ser más suculenta que la de los Demiguises, porqué la bestia dio media vuelta i empezó a perseguirnos a nosotros. La Quimera localizó al Majaharajá antes que éste pudiera recuperar su montura y huir. _

_La lucha fue feroz. Creí que el Majarajá no había sobrevivido y salí corriendo de allí. Pero el Maharajá sigue vivo, porque no he recuperado la voz._

_He vagado por toda Europa, invisible, mudo, sucio y muerto de hambre durante semanas. He utilizado métodos de transporte muggle que ni sabía que existían para poder volver a casa. He intentado comunicarme. Pero todos pensaban que era algún espíritu o fantasma. Y si no huían despavoridos me atacaban sin miramientos. Pero sigo desarmado, mi abuelo me quitó la varita antes de venderme y como esclavo no tenía derecho a tener una…_

_A medida que me he alejado del Pakistán y el tiempo ha ido pasando el hechizo silenciador ha ido desapareciendo. Ahora puedo hablar un poco, aunque es doloroso y nunca puedo pronunciar más de cuatro o cinco palabras antes de volver a perder la voz de nuevo. Si es que este gruñido se puede llamar voz._

_Por lo referente a la piel que me cubre y me hace invisible… he intentado de todo para sacármela, pero ha sido inútil._

Cuando la pluma se paró yo ya había acabado de comer, y la verdad es que con el nudo que se me había hecho en el estómago no habría podido comer nada más ni que hubiera querido. ¡¿Qué tipo de familia vendería a alguno de los suyos como esclavo por el motivo que fuera?!

—Lo siento mucho.

_¿El qué?_

—Lo que te ha pasado.

_No es culpa tuya._

—Sí ya lo sé. Pero... tu propia familia te ha traicionado, te vendieron como esclavo y…

_No te he pedido que me tengas lástima. Te he pedido ayuda._

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte. Pero admito que estoy desconcertado. No sé si podré hacer mucho por ti. No sé qué te hace pensar que podré ayudarte.

_No sé si nadie puede ayudarme, pero sabía que tu lo intentarías, y si alguien puede solucionar mi situación eres tú, estoy seguro de ello._

—Está bien. Me parece que lo mejor será empezar por el hechizo de tu voz. Si logramos revertirlo será más fácil que me ayudes con lo de la invisibilidad.

Un golpe en la mesa fue todo lo que recibí como confirmación de que estaba de acuerdo con mi plan.

No pensaba decirle que había pensado pedir ayuda a mi padre. Yo no era ningún experto en deshacer ataques de ése tipo y por otro lado la familia de Ignotus merecía ser castigada por haberle vendido como si de una mercadería se tratara.

Por la mañana, al llamar a mi tía lo que quería era el consejo de papá para saber como deshacerme de ése hombre invisible sin ponerme en peligro, pero ahora lo que quería era ayudarle. Si al irme a la tienda simplemente no me había sentido lo bastante amenazado por él, ahora ése sentimiento se había convertido en unas ganas de protegerlo que no había sentido desde que había sabido que Lily había empezado a salir con su primer novio. Pero tampoco sobre eso quise decir nada.

En silencio recogimos la mesa y él se volvió a sentar en la silla.

—Ignotus. He pensado que seguramente quieras darte un baño. Te he dejado una toalla limpia al lado de la bañera. Si tienes ganas de descansar túmbate en mi cama. Por la noche ya miraremos de encontrarte donde dormir. De nuevo, si necesitas nada llámame al teléfono y subiré, ¿de acuerdo? Mi prima me ayudará esta tarde en la tienda así que me podré escapar sin problemas, si necesitas nada no dudes en decírmelo.

_¿Piensas dejarme la habitación abierta?_

—Visto que no me has destrozado la sala, he pensado que tampoco me destrozarás la habitación. Solo hay el armario con la ropa y algunas novelas. No soy rico, no tengo nada que valga la pena robar y no creo que hayas venido a hacerme daño, así que no veo porqué no he de ofrecerte que descanses.

Cuando llegué a la tienda Roxane ya estaba frente la puerta. Le expliqué que necesitaba poder reponer el estoque de pociones y que me quedaría en la trastienda trabajando mientras ella atendía a los clientes. Con una sonrisa en los labios me besó en la mejilla y me dijo:

—Al, necesitas descansar, o al final el que necesitará pociones reconstituyentes serás tu. Trabajas demasiado.

Dicho eso se puso el delantal y abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a una bruja que ya se esperaba a fuera a que abriésemos.

Una vez solo, me apresuré a preparar una caldera de cada una de las pociones que se me estaban acabando debido al aluvión de la mañana. Y cuando ya todas estaban hirviendo me dediqué a buscar entre los libros de la trastienda pociones para la afonía. No estaba seguro de que una poción pudiera revertir el hechizo que había dejado a Ignotus mudo, pero quizá podría hacerle menos dolorosos los intentos para comunicarse verbalmente.

La tarde pasó volando. Roxane cerró la tienda por mí y antes de irse vino a decirme adiós.

—Al, iba en serio, tienes que cuidarte un poco más y trabajar un poco menos. ¿Quieres que te ayude a embotellar todo esto?

En ese momento el móvil me sonó. Era papá.

Dejé a mi prima embotellando pociones para el resfriado y me fui hasta el mostrador para poder hablar con papá tranquilamente.

—Hola papá —dije, aún sin saber muy bien como encarar la conversación.

—Hijo, Hermione me ha dicho que me buscabas. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No. Bueno, sí, pero no te preocupes, todo está bien. Pero es que... bien... —tartamudeé yo sin saber por donde empezar.

—Albus, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras.

—Lo sé papá, por eso te he llamado. Pero es delicado. No se trata de mí —tanteé.

—¿Tu hermano se ha metido en problemas de nuevo? —dijo en tono resignado.

La presunción de papá me hizo sonreír, de hecho probablemente sí que en James estaba metido en algún litro que otro, pero por una vez yo no sabía nada de aquello.

—No. Se trata de alguien que no conoces. Papá Necesito que hagas algunas investigaciones por mí sin hacer demasiadas preguntas.

—¿Eres tú Al el que se ha metido en problemas? —ahora sí sonaba preocupado.

—No papá. Ya te he dicho que es para alguien más.

—Bien, dime qué necesitas que investigue y veré qué puedo hacer.

—Necesito saber que normativa hay respeto a la venta de esclavos aquí i a Pakistán.

—Albus, ¿venda de esclavos? —preguntó espantado.

—Sí. Además necesito que la tía me consiga una autorización para consultar la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts y otra para la Biblioteca Nacional, a ser posible con acceso a los volúmenes raros.

—¿Hijo he de preocuparme? —insistió.

—Por mí no. Papá, solo intento ayudar a alguien, te lo prometo —le intenté calmar.

—Está bien hijo.

—Una última cosa. Tío Percy... ¿podrías conseguir que mirara los registros de propiedades, bienes y herencias, y me buscara una información?

—¿Qué tipo de información? —preguntó en tono profesional. Aquello me tranquilizó, saber que mi pare me tomaba en serio me calmaba siempre.

—Cambios en testamentos de herencias muy cuantiosas. Sé que el ministerio controla los patrimonios de cierta importancia económica. Necesito saber si algún heredero ha sido desheredado recientemente.

—Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada. Ya sabes como es tu tío.

—Gracias papá. Algún día te explicaré de qué va todo esto. Te lo prometo.

—Cuídate mucho. Y ve con mucho cuidado, sea lo que sea lo que estés haciendo.

Sabía que papá no se limitaría a buscarme la información que le había pedido. Él mismo indagaría hasta sacar en claro lo que estaba pasando. Hasta saber porqué quería yo esa información, a quien quería ayudar, a qué tenía que ayudarle, por qué y como hacerlo.

Pero a mí ya me iba bien, porque si papá conseguía verificar la historia de Ignotus sin que ni yo ni él le hubiéramos dicho una sola palabra del tema sería mucho más fácil obtener la ayuda de los Aurores una vez llegado el momento de enfrentarnos a la familia de Ignotus, fueran quienes fueran, y algo me decía que no era una familia cualquiera.

Era consciente de que mi invitado invisible no quería acudir a los Aurores y tras su explicación ése mediodía creía entender porqué. Ignotus había delinquido para poder sobrevivir después de ser desheredado. No sabía exactamente qué había hecho y confiaba que no fuera nada importante, pero estaba claro que alguna cosa no demasiado legal había estado haciendo para sus amigos. ¿Qué tipo de amigos eran esos que se habían aprovechado de su situación en vez de ayudarle? ¿Tendría alguna cosa a ver el motivo por el que le habían desheredado con eso?

Fuera como fuera sabía que después del que seguramente había sufrido como esclavo, todo por culpa de su familia, Ignotus no quería tener que pagar por lo que fuera que hubiera hecho antes. Pero, según yo lo veía, ya había pagado con creces sus pecados. Y de hecho tenía todo el derecho de pedir que su abuelo, y su padre si estaba implicado, pagaran por haberlo vendido como una mercancía sin valor independientemente de lo que él hubiera hecho antes de que eso pasara.

Lo primero que debíamos hacer era volverle la voz a Ignotus. Luego conseguir hacerlo visible de nuevo. Dos tascas que quien sabe el tiempo que nos llevarían, si es que lo lográbamos. Confiaba en que papá y la tía nos ayudaran de un modo u otro. Y finalmente contaba con, para aquél entonces, haberme ganado la confianza de Ignotus y poder convencerlo de que había de denunciar a su familia.

Sería entonces cuando ser el hijo del jefe del Cuerpo de Aurores del Ministerio sería al fin una ventaja. Si la historia de Ignotus era verídica, y dentro de mí sabía que lo era y que además seguramente aún no sabía ni la mitad de lo sucedido realmente, el castigo para el abuelo de Ignotus, y quizá también para su padre, serían ejemplares.

Seguro de mí mismo, con la resolución de hacer todo lo posible para ayudar al misterioso invitado que me esperaba en el piso de arriba, entré a la trastienda, ayudé a Roxie a acabar de embotellar pociones y finalmente la acompañé a la puerta. En otras circunstancias la habría invitado a cenar, pero me hice el cansado y ella misma me mandó escaleras arriba con órdenes estrictas de meterme en la cama y dormir como mínimo ocho horas seguidas.

Cuando llegué arriba, no sé porqué, esperaba encontrar de nuevo la mesa puesta y a Ignotus esperándome para cenar. Pero por el contrario el piso estaba en silencio y a oscuras. Inmediatamente me asusté. Tuve la sensación que Ignotus se había ido. Aunque me costaba imaginar que alguien sin varita hubiera podido burlar todos los hechizos que había puesto en el piso esa misma mañana. Pero si lo había logrado y algo le sucedía no tenía forma de localizarle, por no saber no sabía ni quien era en realidad.

—¡Ignotus! —Grité sin pensar; sin siquiera recordar que aunque el pobre me hubiera oído no podría haberme respondido.

Asustado ante la idea que de nuevo estuviera vagando por las calles sin que nadie le oyera, le creyera y a merced de quien sabe quien o qué entré en la habitación apresuradamente. El cansancio olvidado y la desesperación flor de piel.

—¡Ignotus! —grité de nuevo abriendo la luz y mirando toda la habitación en busca de no sabía qué, ya que ni siquiera sabía quien estaba buscando, por no decir que no lo podía ver.

Entonces haciéndome saltar el corazón por la boca, unos brazos fuertes me agarraron por la espalda impidiendo que instintivamente golpeara a mi sigiloso atacante sin pensar. Mientras aún me removía entre esos brazos que no me dejaban mover ni un milímetro pude sentir en mi oreja un murmullo ronco.

—Severus... soy yo... estoy aquí. Tranquilízate… Severus.

Y al entender quien me tenía retenido me paralicé de golpe. Resoplando pregunté:

—¿Ignotus, eres tú?

Los brazos aún me tenían fuertemente cogido, y un ronquido grave dijo:

—Sí.

Entonces fui consciente no solo de los brazos fuertes como dos barras de acero que me mantenían atrapado sino también del cuerpo cálido arrapado a mi espalda, del pecho firme que como el mío subía y bajaba arrítmicamente por el esfuerzo de retenerme prisionero. Y el cálido aliento que soplaba en mi oreja me erizó todo el bello, un escalofrío recorriéndome la columna.

El corazón se me aceleró y nervioso forcejeé para liberarme de unos brazos que esta vez no se opusieron a mis ansias de libertad.

—Me has asustado —dije sin girarme para no ver a Ignotus, o para que él no me viera a mí mejor dicho.

Una mano suave sobre mi hombro me sobresaltó.

Después de dar un bote como si fuera una colegiala asustadiza me di cuenta de que la mano de Ignotus blandía una nota arrancada del bloque que yo mismo le había proporcionado ese mediodía.

_Y tú a mí. ¿Se puede saber por qué has entrado gritando de esta manera?_

—Perdón. Yo… la luz estaba apagada y… he pensado que…

Una nueva nota se materializó delante de mí.

_Después de ducharme me he tumbado y me he quedado dormido. Me has despertado._

—Perdón. Pensaba que te habías ido.

Dos toques contundentes sobre la puerta fue tota la respuesta que recibí.

Estuvimos mucho rato en silencio. Mientras yo me duchaba él preparó un poco de cena. Y cuando salí del baño la mesa ya estaba preparada.

Cuando ya llevábamos media cena, me atreví a decir:

—Esta tarde he hablado con mi padre. Le he pedido que me consiga un permiso para acceder a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts y otro para la biblioteca Nacional, sección de libros raros incluida. De hecho es mí tía quien podrá lograrlo, pero si llego a pedírselo directamente a ella mi padre se habría extrañado. Se ha acostumbrado que todos le pidan ayuda a él.

La vuela-pluma se puso a escribir antes incluso que yo acabara de hablar.

_Agradezco el esfuerzo, pero no quiero acudir a ti para lograr la ayuda de los Aurores del Ministerio, sino la tuya. No quiero que nadie más sepa nada. Si involucras a alguien más desapareceré para siempre._

—¡No! —exclamé sobresaltándome con mi propio grito de espanto—. No será necesario. Yo solo quería poder consultar los libros. No sé como te quitaron la voz o como te hicieron invisible. Para poder revertirlo necesitaré ayuda, ni que sea de los libros.

_No te hacen falta los libros de la biblioteca. Sé perfectamente qué hechizo utilizaron para quitarme la voz. Y sé dónde conseguir un libro que lo explica para que puedas decir el contra-hechizo. Lo habría hecho yo mismo si todavía tuviera mi varita, pero no la tengo, y es por eso que necesito tu ayuda Potter. La tuya y la de nadie más. ¿Queda claro?_

—Cristalino.

Un poco contrariado por aquél súbito ataque de autoridad de Ignotus acabé de cenar en silencio. Después me levanté y me encerré en el estudio, la única estancia de la casa en la que él todavía no tenía permiso para entrar.

En la calmada compañía de Bert, envié a Fosca y Bruna a su ruta nocturna para enviar las comandas de ingredientes para el día siguiente. Después me senté y reflexioné sobre las palabras de Ignotus. Acabé convenciéndome que en realidad ése comportamiento había sido solo fruto del miedo. Ignotus quería seguir escondido de los Aurores y su familia. Y después de lo que había sufrido era normal que tuviera miedo.

Reafirmada mi decisión de ayudarle en todo lo que me fuera posible, preparé una poción para la afonía, sencilla y rápida, no muy potente pero que esperaba que suavizara el dolor que le había causado a Ignotus al obligarle a hablar esa noche.

Cuando salí del despacho, la sala estaba de nuevo en silencio y a oscuras. Esta vez, sin gritos, me dirigí a la habitación y pregunté:

—¿Ignotus? ¿Estás aquí?

Un toque sobre lo que supuse que era la mesita de noche me confirmó su presencia.

—He preparado esto para ti. Es para el cuello. Me has dicho que te duele cuando hablas, ¿no? Espero que esto te alivie un poco. Mañana con más calma te prepararé algo más potente.

Unos dedos suaves y fríos fregaron los míos al coger la copa que estaba ofreciendo al aire delante de mí. La copa flotó sola unos instantes y luego desapareció. Cuando reapareció estaba vacía.

—¿Mejor? —le pregunté cogiendo la copa que se había parado flotando delante de mí.

Un nuevo golpe en la mesita fue toda respuesta.

Como no tenía más camas en casa y la mía era lo bastante grande para que tres personases durmieran sin tocarse, le ofrecí que durmiera conmigo hasta que encontráramos la manera de transformar el sofá de la sala en una cama para él. Yo no había sido nunca demasiado bueno en transfiguraciones y antes de pedir ayuda a nadie tenía que pensarme una buena excusa y estaba demasiado cansado para pensar una de elocuente en ese momento.

Como toda respuesta las sábanas de abrieron y un bulto extraño se formó debajo de ellas.

—Buenas noches —murmuré un rato después. Y esta vez el silencio fue la única respuesta.

A mí por el contrario me costó dormirme. Eso de tener a alguien en mi cama me tenía nervioso. Sobretodo porque dada la situación debería ser mucho más cauto y estar en alerta total, pero por el contrario no me sentía para nada amenazado por su presencia; Y era precisamente eso lo que me angustiaba, la confianza que había logrado ganarme en tan solo un día.

Finalmente pero, en algún punto de la madrugada, acunado por su respiración profunda y tranquila acabé durmiéndome.


	3. Favores

**FAVORES**

Me despertó el olor a café. La luz del día ya entraba por la ventana y el agua del baño indicaba que alguien estaba en la ducha, presumiblemente Ignotus. Me había costado dormirme pero estaba claro que al final me había dormido profundamente.

Mientras desayunábamos llegaron Bruna y Fosca. Justo después de que ambos pájaros entraran al despacho para dormir en su pértiga y Bert saliera a pedir su desayuno erizándose en mi hombro, aún mostrándose desconfiado ante la presencia de Ignotus, éste me alargó una nota.

_¿Qué días no trabajas?_

—Sábados y domingos, pero aún así todos saben que si tienen una urgencia…

_De aquí dos semanas las urgencias deberán esperar. Lo prepararé todo para que puedas acceder al libro que te comenté. ¿Tienes acceso a alguna ave de correo que no sean las dos lechuzas brunas o el cuervo?_

—Tengo un pequeño halcón, pero aún no ha vuelto de su última entrega. ¿Por qué?

_Las lechuzas no son de la clase adecuada, demasiado comunes y mi abuelo no se relacionaría nunca con nadie que tuviera un cuervo como mascota. Un halcón por el contrario… si llega antes de esta noche… de todos modos siempre puedo ir a la oficina de correos, con un poco de suerte algunos de los pájaros todavía me reconocerán y podré enviarlos yo mismo sin necesidad de un intermediario._

—Sullivan no puede tardar en volver. De todos modos estará cansado y depende del tipo de viaje que quieras que haga no sé si… Porque, de hecho, ¿qué pretendes conseguir enviando un correo a tu abuelo?

_El libro que necesito que veas no lo encontrarás en Hogwarts, Potter. Mi abuelo tiene una de las pocas copias que existen. El Maharajá tenía otra. Hasta donde yo sé la tercera copia es parte de una colección privada de un americano y de la cuarta no se ha sabido nada desde que hace unos cien años fue robada en Alemania por Gellert Grindelwald. Cuando el gran Albus Dumbledore le derrotó, el libro desapareció. Hay quien dice que Dumbledore se lo quedó, hay quien opina que lo destruyó, los más inocentes creen que lo entregó al ministerio, y otros creen que ni sabía que el libro existía y que años más tarde el mismo Lord Voldemort se apropió de él. Yo me creo esta última versión, ya que si no, no me explico que mi abuelo pudiera conservar su copia habiendo estado a las órdenes directas de Voldemort. _

_Sea como sea la última copia no tenemos modo de saber donde está. La del americano queda algo lejos, eso sin tener en cuenta que no sé exactamente quien es ni dónde vive este mago yankie, y no puedo volver Pakistán a buscar la del Maharajá porque la quemó. _

_Sé dónde guarda el abuelo su copia del libro, me lo enseñó a escondidas de papá más de una vez. El abuelo creyó durante mucho tiempo que yo seguiría sus pasos, no como papá. Hasta que… En fin, el viejo me explicó muchas cosas antes de intentar deshacerse de mí._

_Te prometo que recuperar el libro será pan comido. Sólo debemos invitar al abuelo a una velada en la ópera o a alguna fiesta snob o una cena para recaudar fondos. Cualquier cosa que le permita lucir sus mejores galas ante la gente importante. Para cuando vuelva ya tendrás el libro en tus manos._

—Espera un momento. ¿No estarás sugiriendo que YO robe el libro?

_Jamás Potter. Yo entraré en casa de mi abuelo. Solo. Llevarte conmigo a esa pequeña incursión a casa de mi abuelo solo me traería problemas. Para empezar te daría más información de la que quiero que tengas sobre mí y mi pasado. Y para terminar no creo que fueras capaz de entrar y salir de allí con el sigilo necesario. _

—¿Insinúas que soy incapaz de moverme sigilosamente?

_No. Pero te pareces demasiado a tu padre. La casa de mi abuelo está empapelada de cuadros que tienen como única finalidad detectar la presencia de Harry Potter. Reliquias de su antiguo amo y señor. Parecen fotografías mágicas inofensivas de la familia, o hasta cuadros de paisajes, pero si alguno de ellos te viera… te prometo que salir sigilosamente de allí sería imposible._

—Tu abuelo es un enfermo. Deberías denunciarle. De verdad Ignotus, mi padre podría...

_Si tu padre o alguien más que no seas tú sabe nada de esto sin mi consentimiento, Potter, desapareceré. Sabes que puedo hacerlo, hasta puedo acercarme a ti tan sigilosamente que ni me tendría que esperar a que te durmieras para tenerte a mi merced. Que por cierto, ahora que lo mencionas, déjame decirte que permitirme dormir en tu habitación no ha sido lo más inteligente que has hecho nunca precisamente. ¿No te dije ayer que debes ser más cauto? ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que puedo ser un loco y que puedo intentar hacerte daño?_

—No, un loco que quiere hacerme daño no se estaría a sermonearme para intentar que fuera más cauto. Estate tranquilo no diré nada a nadie.

_Sé que confías en tu padre y lo entiendo. Pero la ley no podría hacer nada por mí que yo solo no pudiera hacer más rápido y mejor si fuera necesario._

—¿Es en eso en lo que necesitas que te ayude? ¿A vengarte?

_No te equivoques, Potter. Necesito ayuda para leer el contra-hechizo del jodido libro. Tan solo para eso. No he necesitado nunca ayuda de nadie para ajustar cuentas pendientes._

—Así que la única cosa que quieres de mí es que te devuelva la voz. Y una vez recuperado ¿qué piensas hacer, si se puede saber? ¿Irte y matar a tu abuelo? ¿Volver al Pakistán y asegurarte que el Maharajá pasa a mejor vida también? ¿De verdad esperas que te deje ir así, Ignotus?

_No podrás impedirme que me vaya si no puedes verme. Y no te estoy utilizando, Potter, desde el primer momento te he dicho la verdad, te he pedido una ayuda que tú te has ofrecido a darme voluntariamente y sin preguntar. _

_Mira, la única otra manera de recuperar la voz es matando a quien me lanzó el hechizo. Yo no pienso volver al Pakistán para convertirme en asesino, pero si tú prefieres ayudarme matando a alguien que leyendo un hechizo te daré el nombre y dirección exacta del ejecutor del malogrado hechizo. Todo sea por tu paz de espíritu. Sinceramente te tenía por alguien más honesto y de principios morales más elevados. Aunque también confieso que esperaba que tu experiencia en el rompimiento de las normas sería suficiente para hacerte ver que ser cómplice de un robo no es la muerte de nadie y menos si se trata de separar a un enfermo mental como mi abuelo de una herramienta negra tan poderosa como el "Grimoire" que guarda bajo cal y canto en su habitación._

_Una vez haya recuperado la voz podrás quedarte con el libro y dárselo a tu padre si quieres. Me da igual._

_Aunque te cueste creerlo no busco venganza. Solo quiero recuperar mi vida. Empezando por mi voz. No puedes llegar a imaginar qué es vivir sin poder comunicarse con libertad o sin poder usar tu propia magia. Por si ser invisible no fuera bastante difícil. No quiero matar a mi abuelo. No paga la pena. Siempre he sido mejor persona que él y no lo tiraré todo por la borda ahora porque la vejez le ha vuelto más retorcido si cabe de lo que era de joven. _

_Si alguna cosa aprendí en Pakistán es que el dinero no lo es todo en esta vida. No quiero el dinero de mi familia. Por no querer no quiero ni su nombre. Prefiero llamarme Ignotus para siempre jamás antes que volver a utilizar el nombre que ellos me dieron. No quiero nada de ellos. Empezaré de nuevo y ellos nunca sabrán el regalo que me hicieron el día que me desheredaron. _

_Soy libre, Potter. ¿Eres conciente de lo que esto significa para alguien como yo? Alguien que ha vivido toda su vida a la sombra de su padre y con los ojos de toda la familia clavados en la nuca, a la espera que cumpliera con sus expectativas. Nunca más. Soy libre de sus juicios. Libre para hacer lo que yo quiera, cuando yo quiera y sin miedo a sentir la espada de Damocles encima mío nunca más._

_Y mi libertad no depende de nadie más, solo de ti. Solo te pido que leas en voz alta un conrtra-hechizo y me des la libertad. No creo que este pidiendo demasiado._

—Harías carrera como político Ignotus. Eres muy hábil con las palabras.

_¿Eso significa que me ayudarás?_

—No he dicho nunca que no te ayudaría. Mereces recuperar la voz, tu capacidad de ser visible, tu vida. Mereces que quien te hizo esto pague por…

—¡No!

_No quiero que nadie pague nada. ¿No lo entiendes?_

—No, no lo entiendo. Sinceramente me cuesta creer que después de todo lo que debes haber pasado no quieras venganza a algún nivel. Y lo que no quiero es que intentes conseguirla tú solo y acabes en más problemas. No sé quien eres, no sé como eres, no puedo saber qué quieres realmente. Solo puedo confiar en que lo que me dices sea cierto. Pero lo que dices es tan extraordinario que me cuesta creer. No me puedes culpar. Has de admitir que la mayoría de la gente querría destruir a quien ha hecho de su vida un infierno.

_Mi vida no es un infierno Severus. Al menos no es el infierno al que mi familia creía que me condenaba. Nunca lo fue. Sí, fui vendido a un Maharajá. Pero el Maharajá me trató como una de sus posesiones más preciadas. Fui mucho más desgraciado viviendo en Inglaterra que en Pakistán. _

_Antes de ser desheredado vivía una mentira. Hasta que fui demasiado infeliz y cometí la insensatez de confesarle a mi padre… algo que no pudo digerir. En poco más de medio año descubrí que mi familia no estaría allí para mí cuando lo necesitara; Y que los que consideraba mis amigos ya no lo serían ahora que ya no era un miembro acomodado de nuestra sociedad. Nunca he estado más solo como en ese tiempo. Obligado a hacer cosas de las que me he avergonzado siempre, para sobrevivir, para tener un plato caliente en la mesa y una cama donde dormir en hostales de mala muerte._

_En el Palacio del Pakistán… Como mínimo allí nunca tuve que hacer nada deshonroso. Siempre tenía al alcance todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Tenía una cámara para mi solo, con una retahíla de sirvientes dispuestos a besar el suelo que yo pisaba. Nunca me faltó nada. Vendiéndome al Maharajá el abuelo me dio el mejor regalo que nunca pude haber soñado. Y ahora que soy libre de mi familia, por nada del mundo querría volver a entrar en su juego de mentiras y venganzas. La vida es demasiado corta para malgastarla así._

_No creo que sea tan extraordinario como dices. Solo quiero vivir tranquilo. Encontrar un trabajo honrado que me satisfaga y me permita comer y dormir bajo cubierto cada día. Rodearme de gente honesta y buena. Y vivir tranquilo._

—Lo que es increíble es que no te hayas consumido por todo el resentimiento y el odio.

_Les odié durante mucho tiempo, créeme. Pero el odio solo me llevó problemas. He sufrido mucho por el odio que sienten los demás hacia mí, y por el odio que yo sentía por los demás. Demasiado. Y he visto caer un imperio debido a los odios y las traiciones dentro una misma familia. Aún siento odio, claro que lo hago, no soy ningún Santo. Pero no quiero que sea esto el motor de mi vida. Soy demasiado joven para consumirme de esta manera. No quiero acabar como mi padre o mi abuelo. Me niego a ser como ellos._

No sabía qué decir a esas palabras. Así que durante un rato no dije nada. Recogí la mesa y lavé los paltos. Antes de irme hacia la tienda le dije:

—Ignotus. No sé muy bien por qué, pero confío en ti. Te creo cuando dices que no quieres venganza, aunque no lo acabe de entender. Así que haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte. Si necesitas nada, lo que haga falta, para recuperar el libro… Mereces empezar de nuevo y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que así sea.

Una mano fuerte me tocó el pecho y luego me apretó el hombro en señal de agradecimiento.

—Recuerda, llámame por teléfono si necesitas algo.

La mañana en la tienda fue atareada como la tarde anterior. La única distracción durante la mañana fue la llegada de Sullivan.

Subí a casa contento de poder decirle a Ignotus que podría usar mi halcón en vez de arriesgarse a enviar la falsa invitación desde la oficina de correos donde podía ser descubierto.

De nuevo la comida estaba en la mesa e Ignotus me esperaba para comer juntos.

El halcón le pareció un ejemplar adecuado para la función de correo y antes de que me marchara a la tienda de nuevo me preguntó:

_¿Estás seguro?_

—¿Seguro de qué? —le respondí yo desconcertado.

_Que ayudarme es una buena idea._

—Sí. ¿Tú no? —le pregunté molesto por aquél ataque de inseguridad.

Ignotus no me respondió y yo me fui a trabajar.

Por la noche cuando subí a cenar el panorama que me esperaba era muy distinto al de la hora de comer. La casa estaba a oscuras y en silencio. La mesa no estaba puesta y de la cocina no salía ningún olor.

Pensando que Ignotus quizá se había dormido, entré en la habitación con cautela, me puse cómodo, e intentando hacer el mínimo de ruido posible volví a salir cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Cuando llegué a la cocina dispuesto a hacer la cena, pero, me encontré con el bloc de notas sobre la mesa con unas letras grandes a la primera página que decían:

_A la atención de A. Severus Potter._

_He tenido todo el día para pensar en ello y creo que no deberíamos seguir adelante hasta que sepas dónde te metes. No es justo que te pida que me ayudes, que confíes en mí, en mi palabra, y que yo no lo haga contigo. No te he dicho quien soy, ni te he explicado toda la historia y no me parece justo que no sepas un poco más de mí y qué me pasó antes de enfrentarte a mis problemas y a mi familia por mí._

_Esperaba que tu curiosidad te impulsara a hacer preguntas, que insistirías más en intentar descubrir quien soy, por qué me desheredaron, o qué ocurrió en Pakistán para que yo volviera tan cambiado. Pero no lo has hecho. Has aceptado todas y cada una de mis parcas explicaciones y condiciones: ayudarme solo, sin saber quien soy sin saber quien es mi familia, y además me has abierto las puertas de tu casa de par en par; Me has dado alojamiento en tu propia cama, me has dado de comer y cenar, me has dejado usar tu baño…_

_No estaba preparado para algo así y no sé si estoy con el estado de ánimo adecuado para enfrentarme a mi pasado. _

_No todos somos Gryffindors valientes como tú, no me veo capaz de explicarte toda la verdad. No todavía. Dame un tiempo para reunir el valor necesario Severus. No puedo ni quiero empezar una nueva vida con mentiras, pero no estoy listo para dejar ir el pasado aún._

La nota no estaba firmada. Pero tampoco hacía falta. Asustado salí a la sala gritando su nombre como la noche anterior.

—¡Ignotus!

Callé un momento, hasta incluso cerré los ojos esperando oír ni que fuera el más mínimo ruido, pero el silencio era abrumador.

—¡Ignotus! —volví a gritar esta vez entrando en la habitación.

Como si me hubiera golpeado un rayo, mi cuerpo, recordó la sensación de unos brazos fuertes cogiéndome por detrás por sorpresa, rodeándome e inmovilizándome contra un cuerpo torneado y atlético, con una respiración cálida soplando suavemente en mi oreja.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espinada y una punzada en el pecho me quitó el aliento. ¿Cómo podía añorar de esa manera la presencia de alguien que apenas hacía un par de días que conocía? Alguien de quien siquiera sabía el nombre; Alguien que no había visto nunca.

Arrebatado por aquella revelación me dejé caer en la cama. Las sábanas impregnadas de un nuevo olor solo hicieron aumentar el peso que tenía en el pecho. Como si una mano invisible me hubiera apretado las entrañas me enrosqué en mi mismo.

Eso no podía terminar así. De un salto me levanté de la cama y corrí hacia el despacho.

Con las manos temblorosas cogí un trozo de pergamino y empecé a escribir a toda prisa.

_¿Pero se puede saber quien te has creído que eres Ignotus? Te he abierto las puertas de mi casa, te prometo ayudarte ¿y así me lo pagas? ¿Yéndote sin decir adiós? _

_Si para quedarte necesitas que te someta a un tercer grado, tranquilo, mil preguntas sin respuesta te esperan. Si no te he preguntado nada ha sido porque pensaba que no estabas preparado, precisamente intentaba darte tiempo para que tú mismo fueras quien me diera más explicaciones. Merlín sabe el tiempo que nos llevará hacerte visible de nuevo, así que pensé que tendrías tiempo de sobra para reunir el valor necesario para sincerarte conmigo. De momento con saber lo que sé ya tenía bastante._

¿Como seguir...?

_No puedes irte de este modo, sin avisar…_

Lo taché.

_Si cuando Bert te encuentra no vuelves con él…_

Lo volví a tachar.

_Le he dicho a Bert que no vuelva sin ti. Quiero mucho a mi cuervo así que más te vale devolvérmelo pronto, por favor._

_No pedes vagar por las calles, hace demasiado frío y podría encontrarte con alguien que…_

Volví a borrar eso último.

_No sé por qué me preocupo tanto por ti…_

No eso tampoco podía decírselo.

_T'espero para cenar._

Y deliberadamente firmé con mi segundo nombre.

_A. Severus_

Una vez acabada la nota la plegué y llamé a Bert. Él era el único que podría encontrarle.

—Bert, sé que Ignotus no te gusta, pero necesito que me hagas un favor. Ha salido y necesito que vuelva. Encuéntrale y dale esta nota. Por favor. Anda ve, y no vuelvas sin él — le dije dejándole ir por la ventana hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

Tres horas más tarde Bert todavía no había vuelto.

Yo estaba sentado en la mesa con la cena ya fría delante, incapaz de comer nada. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y no me atrevía a pensar en el porqué.

Necesitaba hacer algo. Sin ser consciente de que mi estado de nervios era evidente encendí la chimenea y llamé a casa.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? —dije de rodillas al suelo, la cámara de casa mis padres estaba tenuemente iluminada.

—¿Albus? —Dijo la voz de mamá saliendo de su habitación vestida ya con la camisa de dormir.

—Lo siento, ¿os he despertado? —murmuraré.

—No, tu padre acaba de llegar.

—¿Ginny quien es a estas horas? —oí la voz de papá de fondo. Parecía cansado.

—Lo siento mamá, no debería haber llamado tan tarde. Ya hablaremos —no le di tiempo a replicar, simplemente saqué la cabeza de la chimenea y me levanté.

Acababa de apagar las llamas para que no pudieran llamarme cuando unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron saltar el corazón.

—¡Ignotus! —grité corriendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola de un plumazo sin preguntar quien era.

Pero no era mi amigo invisible sino mi padre, vestido aún con el uniforme de Auror y con cara de cansado, quien esperaba en el rellano de la escalera.

—Albus hijo, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó entrando en casa.

Lo vi mirar hacia la mesa, parada para dos y con la cena ya fría esperando ser consumida.

—Papá, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunté finalmente reaccionando. Intentando que se notara el desánimo que sentía por no haber sido Ignotus quien llamara por fin a la puerta.

—Has dejado a tu madre muy preocupada. ¿Qué sucede hijo?

—No pasa nada, solo tenía ganas de deciros hola, Pero no me había dado cuenta que era tan tarde. Lo siento, no quería molestaros —mentí.

—¿Esperabas a otra persona? —me preguntó entonce él señalando la mesa.

Papá siempre sabía cuando mentíamos y normalmente se lo montaba para lograr que fuéramos nosotros mismo quienes admitiéramos haber mentido y luego usando nuestra conciencia en contra nuestra lograba que le dijéramos la verdad.

—No —empecé a decir, pero era demasiado evidente que estaba mintiendo y con mi padre mirándome de ése modo no me quedó otro remedio que admitir la verdad—. Sí, pero no ha venido y…

—¿Es este Ignotus el amigo que me dijiste el otro día que intentabas ayudar?

—Te dije que no hicieras preguntas… —murmuré asustado y nervioso.

—Sí, pero no soy conocido por seguir órdenes estúpidas precisamente, ¿verdad que no? —sonriendo me tendió la mano para que me acercara y le contara qué estaba pasando.

—Papá… —le dije en un lamento, no quería rechazarle pero tampoco podía contárselo todo como si nada—. No te lo puedo contar. Lo prometí. Siempre dices que es importante cumplir las promesas.

—También es importante saber con quien te relacionas antes de prometer nada —dijo él en tono reprobador.

¿Por qué nunca funcionaba intentar girar sus enseñanzas en contra suya?

—¡Papá! —exclamé, pero, emocionado, leyendo entre líneas—. ¿Has descubierto quien es?

—Hablé con tu tío. Me dejó echar un vistazo a los registros y solo hay un heredero que ha sido desheredado desde el final de la guerra. El heredero de una de la familias más antigas y peligrosas de Inglaterra. Hijo, ¿me puedes explicar en qué estás intentando ayudar al hijo de Draco Marlfoy?

—¿Malfoy? —murmuré sin responder a la pregunta de mi padre.

¿Ignotus era Malfoy? ¿El mismo Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy que había ido a Hogwarts conmigo? ¿El altivo príncipe de Slytherin que nunca había aceptado ni uno de los gestos de paz o amistad que le había ofrecido a lo largo de los año a escondidas del resto de mi familia, intentando acabar con la guerra entre Gryffindors y Slytherins?

—Sí Albus, en Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy.

Al oír el nombre en boca de mi padre, como pronunciaba el apellido Malfoy, con repulsión y rabia, entendí porqué Ignotus, Scorpius, no había querido que pusiera su identidad. Debía tener miedo de que al saber quien era en realidad no quisiera ayudarle. Y la verdad es que no podía estar seguro de cómo habría reaccionado a su presencia esa primera noche si me hubiera dicho quien era de entrada, no podía afirmar que le habría dejado pedirme ayuda con tanta facilidad ni contarme por todo lo que había pasado.

—Papá, no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ¿me entiendes? Nadie puede saber nada de esto —le pedí a papá de forma suplicante, ahora sí cogiéndole la mano—. Tienes razón no sabía a quien le prometía ayuda pero eso no cambia el hecho que Ignotus necesita mi ayuda y que no pienso retractarme.

—¿Ignotus?

—Sí. Tiene que ver con una capa de invisibilidad que te… —intenté evadir la pregunta de mi padre.

—No pedo simplemente fingir que no sé que Scorpius Malfoy anda por aquí. Tiene bastantes denuncias pendientes en su contra y…

—Lo sé papá. Pero no acudí a ti como jefe de Aurores sino como mi padre. Por favor —le supliqué de nuevo.

—Hijo, no me puedes pedir que...

—Pero te lo pido —le corté—. Ahora no puedes arrestarle, su vida corre peligro.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que corre peligro? —Alguien en peligro, alguien a quien salvar, eso había captado por fin su interés, lo podía ver en como le brillaban los ojos tras las gafas redondas.

—Pues eso —intenté responder vagamente, pero sus ojos me estaban pidiendo a gritos una explicación más extensa—. Le atacaron, le vendieron como esclavo, y se escapó del ataque de una Quimera por los pelos. Pero sigue indefenso y… —acabé diciendo de forma incongruente.

—Como puede ser que no supieras a quien estabas ayudando, hijo? —papá estaba usando las técnicas de interrogación de los Aurores conmigo, cambiando de tema súbitamente intentando pillarme con la guardia baja para extraerme más información de la que yo estaba dispuesto a revelarle.

—Ya te he dicho que tiene una capa de invisibilidad.

Pero aquella respuesta le enfureció.

—¿Y no te he enseñado nada? ¿No recuerdas como hacerlo para sacársela?

—No... —Después de respirar profundamente tuve que admitir el problema de Ignotus—. Se la cosieron a la piel de algún modo y ahora es invisible. Papá, confía en mí. Si empiezas a perseguirle su familia lo acabará sabiendo y si le encuentran será su fin.

—Podemos protegerle—dijo suavemente viendo lo afectado que estaba yo por la sola idea de que pudiera pasarle algo.

—Lo sé, pero está asustado. No le quiero presionar. Tú me enseñaste que no siempre lo mejor pasa por seguir las normas, hay normas que a veces se deben infringir con tal de hacer las cosas bien. Éste es uno de estos casos. Él ha venido a mí porque confía en mí. Sé que tiene temas pendientes con la justicia, me lo dijo. Pero por ahora… si te cuento porqué confío en él no podrás dejar de intentar… y él no… Por favor papá, confía en mí.

—Albus, siempre he confiado en ti. Pero también sufro por ti. No quiero que te engañe.

—Él no… Yo le he engañado a él; Le prometí que no diría nada de él a nadie y te lo he dicho a ti. Si se entera… por favor.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo finalmente levantando las manos en posición de derrota—. Pero tienes que prometer que tendrás mucho cuidado, los Mafoy…

—Él ya no es uno de ellos papá. Y aunque lo fuera, necesita mi ayuda y ha tenido el valor de pedírmela. Piénsalo papá, un Malfoy pidiendo ayuda. Sólo por eso merece una oportunidad.

—¿Qué le digo a la tu madre? —dijo con la mano ya en el pomo de la puerta.

—No lo sé. Invéntate alguna historia. Dile que he estado muy estresado con la tienda y que… no lo sé.

—Le diré que te han dado calabazas, así te dejará tranquilo unos días. Pero deberías pasar por casa para calmarla. La has asustado. Y debes dormir más, Albus, tienes una ojeras terribles.

—Gracias papá —le dije abrazándolo en el lindel de la puerta.

Él me revolvió el cabello y salió. Una vez fuera del piso, con una sonrisa en la cara lo vi desaparecer.

Me quedé quieto mirando escaleras abajo.

—Pasa —murmuré mirando a la oscuridad de la escalera apartándome ligeramente para dejar paso por la puerta.

Entonces las alas negras de Bert batieron tres o cuatro veces y alzando el vuelo entró en el piso directo hacia el estudio.

—Volveré a calentar la cena —dije unos segundos después cuando hube cerrado la puerta del piso.

No le podía ver pero sabía que Scorpius, a quien pensaba seguir llamando Ignotus hasta que él no me revelara su identidad, estaba parado delante de mí.

Yo todavía estaba enfadado porque se hubiera marchado de esa forma, pero entendía porqué lo había hecho; estaba asustado. Y ahora que sabía quien era realmente no podía dejar de entenderle, yo también lo estaría si su familia me persiguiera y estuviera solo e indefenso como lo estaba él. Mi preocupación por él, por lo que su familia podía llegar a hacerle si le pillaban de nuevo, se había multiplicado por diez en el momento en que papá había mencionado el apellido Malfoy. Con razón papá quería que le diera más detalles. Pero no era el momento. El plan seguía siendo el mismo que antes. Ignotus debía recuperara la voz, luego la visibilidad, y esperaba que por aquel entonces me habría ganado su confianza como para poder acudir a papá sin problemas. Una vez se enfrentara a sus problemas con la justicia podría volver a tener una varita, se podría proteger de su familia, podría volver a tener una vida.

Cenamos en absoluto silencio.

—¿Puedo confiar en que seguirás aquí mañana por la mañana? —le pregunté cuando ambos teníamos ya los platos vacíos.

Un golpe en la mesa. "Sí"

La verdad es que ahora que ya estaba más calmado empezaba a sentirme responsable de que Ignotus hubiera podido salir del piso. La, cada vez más intensa, sensación de comodidad que sentía al estar con él había hecho que bajara la guardia tanto que no había puesto los hechizos al irme a trabajar para que no pudiera salir. Ése sería un error que no volvería a cometer, no podía dejarle ir, ya no, y mucho menos dejarle solo en el piso. Solo y desprotegido.

—Porque si es necesario puedo poner un hechizo para que no puedas salir del piso —dije en parte para presionarle a que no intentara irse de nuevo y en parte porque quería que supiera que podía protegerle dentro de ése pido de cualquier cosa o persona, sin hacerle sentir violento al hablar más claramente se su necesidad de ser protegido por otro.

Dos golpes. "No"

—Eso espero. Las últimas cuatro horas… —estuve a punto de decirle que casi tengo un ataque de nervios, pero no me pareció adecuado—. Será mejor que nos metamos en la cama. Estoy cansado y mañana trabajo.

Con un golpe de varita mandé los platos, la olla y los vasos a la cocina. Ya los lavaría por la mañana. Y luego me levanté y me metí en la habitación. Unos minutos más tarde, como si me estuviera dando tiempo para cambiarme, Scorpius, me siguió y como la noche anterior se metió en la cama silenciosamente.

—Buenas noches Severus —oí que su voz rugosa decía cuando yo ya estaba a punto de dormirme.

—…nas noches —logré contestar antes de caer finalmente dormido.


	4. Sra Thomas

**Sra. THOMAS**

De nuevo me despertó el olor a café recién hecho y el sonido de agua corriente en el baño. Scorpius se había levantado antes que yo otra vez y había hecho el desayuno.

Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa para desayunar me tragué la vergüenza y el orgullo y le dije.

—Ignotus, no hace falta que te levante tan temprano. Es decir, no es que no me guste encontrarme el desayuno hecho cada maña, o la cena, o la comida. Me encanta. Pero no quiero que pienses que quiero que te quedes solo por esto.

_No sufras, me gusta cocinar. Me recuerda las clases de pociones._

Si no fuera porque eran solo unas letras en una libreta, habría jurado que le había visto sonreír levemente mientras respondía.

—¿Te gusta hacer pociones?

De repente había tenido una idea.

"Sí"

—¿Y eres bueno? —le pregunté, consciente que sí que lo era, o por lo menos lo había sido hacía unos años, ni yo había sacado mejores notas que él en pociones en Hogwarts.

"Sí" Respondió con lo que en cualquier otra circunstancia o momento habría considerado una buena dosis de arrogancia.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir que podrías bajar a la tienda conmigo hoy. Así pasarás menos horas solo y tendrás menos tiempo para pensar. No te puedo dejar hacer pociones para comercializar, porque me podrían retirar la licencia, pero podrías prepararte alguna poción para el cuello más potente que la que te día anteayer.

_¿De verdad me dejaría entrar en la trastienda y hacer una poción?_

—No veo por qué no. Si me dices que eres bueno te creo, y además si no es cierto peor para ti, al fin y al cabo la poción será para ti —le pinché un poco.

_¿Pero que no está tu prima ayudándote? ¿Y si me ve? Bueno ya me entiendes._

—Roxane solo viene por la tarde. Pero, eh, si no te apetece no pasa nada, solo era una idea para que no te aburrieras.

Era mucho más que eso. Era el modo de no perderle de vista. Dejarle solo en el piso sabiendo quien era su familia ya no me parecía una buena idea.

Una parte de mí quería darle la oportunidad de hacer magia de nuevo, aunque solo fuera preparar una poción. La otra simplemente no quería perderle de vista un minuto más de lo necesario. En esos momentos aún no me había empezado a preguntar porqué parecía necesitar tenerle controlado. Al fin y al cabo ser el hijo del jefe de Aurores tenía que servir como mínimo para pensar en términos de seguridad y prevención antes de nada; En mi mente intentaba preveer problemas y cubrirme la espalda no dejándole solo en el piso.

_Me encantará poder hacer ago de magia, aunque solo sea una poción para la garganta. Hace tantos días que no hago magia que… pero no quiero molestarte. Sé que estos días tienes mucho trabajo con la pasa de gripe que hay._

—Precisamente, necesitas la poción y yo tengo tanto trabajo que no tengo tiempo, no será ninguna molestia que bajes a hacerla tú, al contrario, todo esto que me ahorras. Solo intenta que los clientes no te vean. Quiero decir, bueno ya me entiendes —aquello de la invisibilidad era confuso.

Así esa misma mañana tras desayunar los dos bajamos a la tienda juntos. Por suerte, como nos habíamos levantado temprano y no nos habíamos entretenido, dispuse de unos minutos antes de que las primeras clientas empezaran a impacientarse ante la puerta, para poder enseñarle los alrededores de la trastienda a Scorpius.

Una vez encendido un fuego tras una de las calderas más alejadas de la puerta la mano de Scorpius se puso sobre mi pecho y me empujó hacia el mostrador para que saliera a atender a la clientela.

—A trabajar —dijo la voz siempre rugosa de Scoprius. Esta vez pero había un matiz diferente, nuevo. Me costó de identificar pero cuando observé sus manos blancas empezar a manipular los ingredientes que usaría lo vi claro: Scorpius estaba emocionado por poder volver a hacer magia.

Con una sonrisa en los labios salí a abrir.

La mañana pasó más deprisa que otros días. Cada vez que tenía que entrar a la trastienda a buscar alguna botella no podía evitar observa como las manos expertas de Scorpius trabajaban en la caldera que le había preparado. Quizá era porqué ya sabía quien era, pero habría jurado que sin saberlo, al verle trabajar, lo habría adivinado. Sus movimientos seguían pareciéndome los más elegantes y eficientes que había visto nunca.

Antes de cerrar, al mediodía, estaba atendiendo a una de las últimas clientas cuando de repente tuve la sensación de tener a alguien detrás. Pero antes de que pudiera girarme Bert se puso sobre mi hombro y me entregó una nota escrita con la vuela-pluma de Scorpius.

_Necesito una botella._

—Que cuervo tan simpático —dijo el último cliente que quedaba en la tienda observándome.

—Sí —dije sin saber muy bien qué hacer—. Ahora salgo a atenderle. Un momento por favor —y me metí a la trastienda con Bert en el hombro.

Sin decir nada me dirigí al armario donde guardaba las botellas nuevas y lo abrí, contrariado por tener que mostrarle a Scorpius de nuevo donde podía encontrar las botellas, porque estaba seguro que ya se lo había enseñado a primera hora de la mañana. Entonces vi el problema de Scorpius. Había usado hasta la última botella que me quedaba de mono dosis.

—¿Las has usado todas?

"Sí"

—¿Y tenías que usar las mono dosis?

"Sí"

—Sí, ya sé que se conserva mejor, pero… bien es igual, pon lo que te quede aquí y luego enviaré una comanda urgente al soplador de vidrio. Merlín, con el descalabro de ayer se me olvidó hacer la comanda para hoy. Esta tarde tendré que hacer malabares. Por cierto, me has asustado —añadí en tono de desaprobación.

Cuando salí al mostrador el hombre ya estaba impaciente. Me disculpé y le atendí tan rápido como pude. Cuando cerraba la puerta de la tienda tuve de nuevo la sensación de tener a alguien detrás de mí. Esta vez, pero, no era Bert.

—Siento haber gastado todas las botellas de mono dosis. Sé que son caras.

La voz rugosa de Scorpius me hizo dar un bote. Era la primera vez que le oía decir tantas palabras seguidas.

—Has... —balbuceé girándome instintivamente para verle, el espacio vacío delante de mí me desconcertó un momento y solo atiné a decir—. ¡Funciona!

—Sí. Si la poción es lo bastante potente, puedo hablar más rato sin dolor.

Seguía siendo un sonido entre un ronquido y un gruñido más que una voz propiamente dicha, con un tono oscuro y rugoso, pero ya no parecía un gemido de dolor.

—¡Es genial! Quiero decir que… En serio me alegro que funcione. Aunque me hayas dejado sin botellas de mono dosis —dije riendo contento.

—Lo siento —dijo un poco más flojo.

—Yo no —dije sonriendo para que entendiera que lo decía en serio—. Subamos a preparar la comida.

Mientras me movía por la cocina, empecé a decir en voz alta la lista de cosas que debíamos hacer esa tarde para intentar no olvidarme nada.

—Esta tarde mientras Roxie atiende a la clientela nosotros haremos inventario. Es una tarea un poco pesada, pero si me ayudas acabaremos rápido. Y aprovechando que mañana no trabajo, esta noche escribiré al hospital para saber la previsión de nuevos casos de gripe para la semana que viene y entonces mañana haremos más o menos pociones según nos indiquen.

—¿Haremos? —me cortó la voz de Scorpius.

Era agradable poder conversar así con él. Aunque solo hablara con frases cortas y su voz siguiera sonando como un horrible ronquido medio ahogado. Era mucho mejor que tener que ir leyendo las notitas de la vuela-pluma.

—Bueno si quieres ayudarme —dije percatándome de que había estado usando el plural son siquiera consultarle si quería ayudarme. No es que pensara permitirle no bajar conmigo a la tienda pero si no quería hacer pociones tampoco iba a obligarle.

—Pensaba que no te podía ayudar, por el tema de los papeles…

—Sí, bien, si no lo dices nadie sabrá que me has ayudado, ¿no? Siempre va bien poder contar con un par de manos hábiles como las tuyas. Además no está prohibido contratar a un ayudante. Tú necesitas un trabajo, no te puedes pasar los días solo en el piso dándole vueltas a lo que te ha pasado. Y está claro que yo necesito ayuda en la tienda y mi prima me puede ayudar de vez en cuando pero es mi tío quien le paga un sueldo.

—¿Me estás ofreciendo un trabajo? —me cortó de nuevo con voz de sorprendido.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que sí, que de hecho es lo que acababa de hacer.

—Sí supongo que sí —admití sorprendido, pero nada arrepentido por lo que acababa de decir—. Si te interesa, claro. Mientras no arreglemos tu situación será un acuerdo verbal, sin papeles que puedan incriminarte y cuando finalmente seas libre ya decidirás qué quieres hacer.

—Eres increíble Severus —dijo en un murmullo tan suave que casi sonó como si volviera a tener una voz normal.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron enrojecer endiabladamente. Intentando esconder la turbación que sentía me giré de cara a los fogones consciente que mis orejas estaban rojas como tomates delatándome de todos modos e intenté distraer su atención de mi.

—¿Por qué me llamas Severus? —pregunté.

—Es un poco largo de contar —murmuró y acto seguido oí el sonido suave de la vuela-pluma empezando a escribir.

_Siempre he supuesto que te llamas Albus Severus por los dos directores de Hogwarts de la época del tu padre, Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape. _

_Severus Snape era… fue para muchos estudiantes de Slytherin como un padre, para mi padre lo fue más que mi abuelo en muchos aspectos. Supongo que no te sorprenderá saber que papá era un Slytherin y que el profesor Snape fue una gran influencia para él... Papá le respetaba mucho, aunque alguno de sus actos no lo demostraran. Igual que los actos del profesor Snape no demostraron nunca la gran estimación que sentía por tu padre._

_Papá me contó siempre muchas cosas buenas de Severus Snape. Todo lo que el profesor le enseñó sobre pociones papá me lo enseñó a mo. Y…_

_Por otro lado, a pesar de las grandes gestas del profesor Dumbledore, por la manera en como papá habla de él siempre he tenido la sensación que era un manipulador, igual que todos lo que están en posiciones de poder._

_No lo sé. Pienso que la historia del trágico amor del profesor Snape hizo que durante mis años en Hogwarts él fuera mucho más real para mí que no el siempre perfecto profesor Dumbledore que a pesar de todos los libros que tuvimos que leer sobre él siempre ha sido una figura muy lejana para mí, como una leyenda._

_Además todos te llaman siempre Albus. Nadie parece recordar que tu segundo nombre es Severus. Y a mí me gusta ser diferente. Así que siempre que pensaba en ti te llamaba Severus y no Albus._

_No es que pensara en ti muy a menudo, evidentemente. Sólo quería decir que si nunca me refería a ti lo hacía por tu segundo nombre ya que, como he dicho, me gusta más y me hace pensar en alguien que considero mejor persona que tu primer nombre._

_Por otro lado me hace el único que te llama así._

_¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te molesta que te diga Severus?_

—No, pero como muy bien has dicho nadie me llama nunca por mi segundo nombre. A mí también me gusta el nombre de Severus. Papá me ha contado muchas cosas también de los profesores Snape y Dumbledore. Aunque no todas buenas. Snape era un hombre solitario, pero fue fiel y valiente hasta el último instante. Dumbledore sí que era un poco manipulador, porqué era muy poderoso, pero papá cree que también sufrió mucho por culpa de ello. A su manera también era un hombre solitario. Siempre he pensado ambos eran como eran porque la tragedia marcó sus vidas amorosas de forma muy injusta. Ambos aguantaron cosas que nadie debería tener que sufrir.

—Mi padre no mencionó nunca nada de la vida de Dumbledore —dijo Scorpius casi perdiendo la voz.

Entonces volvió a usar la vuela-pluma.

_Y menos de su vida amorosa. Lo tenía por un ermitaño dedicado enteramente al aprendizaje y el enseñamiento de la magia._

—El viejo director era exactamente así. Pero Albus Dumbledore también fue joven. Y también se enamoró.

Con la ayuda de Scorpius pusimos la mesa y mientras comíamos le conté la historia de Albus Dumbledore y Gellert Grindelwald. La que me había contado papá, de cómo se conocieron de jóvenes; De cómo Gellert había llenado la cabeza del joven Albus de ideas nuevas, de ansias de poder, de planes de futuro; de cómo el joven Albus se había enamorado y como por ello había desatendido a su familia. Hasta que la desgracia se sucedió en casa de los Dumbledore, y el corazón de Albus Dumbledore se rompió para siempre jamás. Era una historia que me gustaba mucho.

—No le debía amar tanto —murmuró Scorpius, pensando seguramente en como había acabado la historia de esos dos grandes magos.

—Sí que lo amaba, y ahí reside la verdadera tragedia de su vida —dije yo recordando la voz de tía Hermione una tarde de lluvia que habíamos obligado a papá a contárnosla por enésima vez, ella la contaba mil veces más que papá—. Porque la muerte de su hermana fue un malogrado accidente. Pero la muerte de Gellert no lo fue. Grindelwald se corrompió, el poder lo consumió. Dumbledore pero, tocado por la duda de quien había acabado con la vida de su hermana, el miedo y los remordimientos, no intentó todo lo que debería para enderezarle, o para intentar detenerle. ¿Por qué crees que tardó tanto en ocurrir el encuentro entre los dos magos? Además Albus creía que Gellert no le quería, no lo suficiente como para volver a su lado como mínimo, y que de jóvenes solo le había usado porque era un mago poderoso y el poder atraía a Gellert como las moscas a la miel. Y quizá tenía un poco de razón.

—¿Le confrontó por venganza? —dijo con dificultades antes de ponerse a toser.

—No. Le confrontó porque era lo que debía hacer, había llegado un momento en el que ya no podía esconder más la cabeza bajo tierra y tuvo que escoger el menor de dos males. A veces la vida te deja sin opciones. Y Albus tenía que escoger entre ver a la persona que amaba convertirse en un asesino de masas o luchar contra él, contra los planes de futuro que ambos habían soñado juntos y arriesgarse a convertirse él mismo en asesino, el asesino de aquél a quien amaba. ¿Imaginas lo que tiene que ser tener que afrontar esta decisión? Yo creo que por eso tardó en encararle, aun a pesar de las repetidas suplicas de todo el mundo. Papá dice que el amor de Dumbledore era tanto que decidió que sacrificaría su alma si era necesario para salvar la de Gridewald, o lo que quedara de ella. Finalmente prefirió luchar, y en última instancia acabar siendo un asesino, a dejar que Gellert se convirtiera en alguien tan atroz como años más tarde lo fue Tom Riddle al convertirse en Lord Voldemort. Por suerte el combate, como sabes, no acabó con la muerte de Gellert. Y papá siempre ha creído que fue porque Gellert se rindió para evitar que Albus tuviera que matar para detenerle. Pero rendirse le llevó a vivir encarcelado por el resto de su vida, siendo un blanco fácil para cuando Voldemort le fue a buscar. Papá piensa que Dumbledore se culpaba de la muerte de Grindewald, porque él lo encarceló donde Voldemort le mató. Es parte de la historia conocida que Gellert se negó a decirle nada de la Varita del Destino, pero papá cree que lo hizo no sólo para truncar los planes de Voldemort sino para proteger a Dumbledore, dueño de dicha varita. Porque en el fondo Gellert Gindewld también amaba a Albus. Pero Albus no lo supo a tiempo. Y ambos murieron solos.

_Que presagio más negro para tu vida amorosa llamarte Albus Severus_

Juro que aún sin haberlas pronunciado pude oír el tono de mofa al que me tenía acostumbrado cuando íbamos a Hogwarts.

—¿Eso crees?

_Bien que estás solo. ¿O es que tienes una novia escondida en el estudio y por eso no me dejas entrar en él?_

—No seas burro. Tú eres el primero que me dijo que debía ser cauto ¿no? Y si estoy es porque no he encontrado aún la persona adecuada. Es más, haciendo honor a los hombres que me dan nombre amaré como nadie a mi persona especial, el día que la encuentre. Yo no pienso que sea un mal presagio. Solo espero que cuando esta persona entre en mi vida no me abandone, porque no creo que con estos antecedentes sea capaz de superarlo.

_¿No has estado nunca enamorado?_

—He salido con algunas chicas —respondí sorprendido por aquella pegunta tan personal —, pero no, no creo que me haya enamorado aún. ¿Y tú, Ignotus?

—Hace años —dijo con un gruñido ronco, que me hizo pensar en un animal herido.

—Es por eso que te desheredó tu padre, ¿verdad?

Un suave golpe en la mesa fue toda la respuesta que obtuve y decidí no insistir. Si no quería hablar no pensaba forzarle, por mucho que los nervios y me estuvieran comiendo por dentro.

—Se nos hace tarde, Roxie debe estar a punto de llegar.

Un golpe de varita, los platos a la cocina y dos minutos más tarde salíamos del piso de nuevo hacia la tienda.

—Sé que ahora que puedes hablar lo de la pluma es más incomodo, pero si no quieres que tenga que darle explicaciones a mi prima deberás quedarte en un rincón con la vuela-pluma.

—Tranquilízate, sé como pasar inadvertido —murmuró casi sin voz.

—Muy bien, pues vamos allá.

Roxie no había llegado.

—Deberías tomarte otra dosis de poción para el cuello —dije como si hablara solo mientras me ataba el delantal y abría la tienda.

Entonces me puse, como por la mañana, tras el mostrador para atender los primeros clientes de la tarde.

La primera vez que noté que Ignotus rondaba detrás de mí casi me da un cubrimiento, como si su presencia, tan evidente para mí, fuera igual de obvia para mis clientes. Nadie, pero, pareció darse cuenta de que no estaba solo al otro lado del mostrador.

Con la excusa de ir a buscar la poción que me pedían entré a la trastienda murmurando:

—¿Se puede saber qué intentas? —La incredulidad y el enfado mezclándose dentro de mí.

_La mujer que estás atendiendo quiere tres botes de poción para la tos, uno de gel para la fiebre y tres infusiones para los nervios. Yo además le aconsejaría una tisana para dormir, porque tiene unas ojeras terribles._

—Pero si solo me ha pedido el gel para la fiebre.

_Creo que quiere perder un poco el tiempo. Cuanto más tarde en volver a casa más rato tiene para estar lejos de los hijos que están todos enfermos. Si no le dices que se cuide ella acabará enferma también._

—De acuerdo, gracias, pero haz el favor de dejar de pasearte por el mostrador, me pones nervioso. ¿Y si alguien te ve? —musité mientras cogía de la estantería las pociones que Scorpius me había dicho.

_El hombre alto quiere poción vigorizadora. Estoy seguro que tiene una amante y no quiere quedar mal con ella_.

—¡Ignotus! —murmuré poniéndome rojo por lo que acababa de decir, como si estuviera habando de mi vida sexual y no de la de un cliente que ni siquiera era un habitual.

—Ya lo verás —murmuró él.

Nervioso salí al mostrador de nuevo y serví a la mujer de los hijos enfermos. Sorprendida porque sabía lo que me quería pedir antes que lo hiciera aceptó mi consejo y compró la tisana para dormir.

—Yo, verá, he oído decir que… para hombres de mi edad —murmuró intentando que el resto de clientes no le oyeran.

De la nada apareció en la estantería de debajo el mostrador un pote de la poción vigorizante que Scorpius había mencionado instantes antes.

—Disculpe que le interrumpa, pero… ¿Es esto lo que quiere? —pregunté enseñándole la botellita disimuladamente.

Los ojos se le iluminaron de golpe.

—Oh, muchas gracias joven, no sabía como pedirla. Yo… es que verá, es la primera vez que… y yo…

—No se preocupe, es mi trabajo. Serán 7 sickles y 13 knuts —le corté yo mientras envolvía el pote con papel marrón para que nadie viera lo que había comprado.

El siguiente cliente quería poción para la tos, que de nuevo apareció en la estantería de debajo el mostrador antes de que me moviera para ir a buscarla. Sin saber qué cara poner la vendí y miré a la siguiente clienta.

—Buenos días señora Thomas, ahora mismo le busco lo suyo —dije antes de que la mujer pudiera ni decir hola y pasando olímpicamente de la poción para el dolor que había aparecido en la estantería, me giré y entré en la trastienda.

—¿Me equivocado de poción? —hizo la voz ronca de Scorpius muy cerca de mi oreja izquierda, aún rugosa pero ciertamente mejor que al bajar, se debía haber tomado otra dosis como le había sugerido.

—No. Pero hay clientes y clientes, Ignotus.

Mientras rebuscaba por la trastienda en busca del pequeño paquete que tenía preparado para la señora Thomas cogí la vuela-pluma de Scorpius y ella escribió la explicación.

_La señora Thomas es una clienta especial. Si hijo iba a clase con mi padre. Ella y su marido son muggles, y él sufrió torturas durante la guerra y tiene dolores crónicos. Pero como los dos son muggles y el médico muggle no les ha podido ayudar, el medimago le ha recetado pociones para el dolor. Pero hace demasiado años que toma todo tipo de fármacos y ya no le hace efecto nada. Con su permiso creé una poción de una receta especial para él. Es una poción en pruebas y no debería venderla aún, pero quisieron probarla y le funciona. El medimago que les lleva es amigo de mi madre, cuando le conté lo que había hecho se dio cuenta enseguida que para el señor Thomas seguramente es la única manera de morir sin dolor, así que él le hace la receta para una poción del dolor normal y yo le doy la medicina nueva en vez de la vieja. No es estrictamente legal, pero el pobre hombre no merece morir sufriendo._

—Impresionante —murmuró la voz rota y rugosa de Scorpius en mi oído antes de que saliera de nuevo al mostrador.

Por más de media hora estuvimos trabajando del mismo modo, yo atendía a los clientes y él me llevaba las pociones a escondidas. Con cada nuevo cliente yo era cada vez más capaz de percibir sus movimientos, saber si se acercaba por la derecha o por la izquierda, esquivar sus brazos, incluso notar cuando se quedaba de pie a mi lado observando la clientela.


	5. Pizza

**PIZZA**

Entonces la puerta se abrió de un plumazo y Roxie entró resoplando.

—Perdón por llegar tarde. Papá ha insistido en probar una cosa nueva y…

Todos en la tienda miraban a mi prima mientras se colocaba el delantal de trabajo.

—¿Él está bien? —pregunté preocupado, con una idea aproximada de qué podía haber sucedido en casa de mi prima.

—Sí, la explosión no hizo muchos destrozos. Deberíamos haberlo dejado para mañana.

—No sufras mujer. ¿Seguro que te va bien quedarte? —insistí, recordando el desorden y el caos que usualmente causaban los accidentes en la tienda de mi tío.

—¿Estás de broma? Con el lío que hay en casa ahora, venirte a ayudar es la mejor excusa que podía tener —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, pues. Ahora que ya has llegado entraré a dentro que hemos, quiero decir, he de hacer inventario. Si hay alguna comanda especial no dudes en decírmelo.

Tras de mí Ignotus entró a la trastienda.

La presencia de Roxie entrando y saliendo del mostrador a la trastienda hacía imposible que mantuviéramos ninguna conversación mientras trabajábamos, así que le pedí a Scorpius que usara la vuela-pluma para hacer inventario mientras yo preparaba la poción para el dolor de la señora Thomas, que tardaría a groso modo unas tres semanas en estar preparada.

Aún y estar ambos haciendo dos tareas distintas e independientes podía sentir la presencia de Scorpius moviéndose a mi alrededor, observando mis movimientos. Sabía que le intrigaba la poción que había inventado y la verdad es que yo tenía ganas de alardear un poco delante suyo. El siempre había sido el mejor en pociones en Hogwarts, con diferencia, y por fin yo tenía algo que enseñarle a él en ese campo.

—¡Auch! —exclamé cogiéndome la mano tras hacerme un corte por culpa de estar demasiado pendiente de la presencia de Scorpius en vez de poner atención a lo que tenía entre manos.

A pesar de saber que tenía a Scorpius al lado observándome me sobresalté cuando noté sus manos cogiéndome por el antebrazo para poder observar la herida.

Sin decir nada, ni pedir permiso, me extendió la palma, que estaba toda sucia de sangre, la acarició con un dedo pálido que hizo salir de debajo de su capa y luego sin aviso de ningún tipo alzó mi mano y la puso debajo la capa hasta llegar a su cara. Yo no me di cuenta de qué hacía hasta que no sentí su lengua lamiendo la herida.

Al primer instante quise apartar la mano, pero ni siquiera llegué a hacer el movimiento reflejo, ya que todo el bello de mi cuerpo de erizó con esa sensación. La respiración se me paró, el corazón se me aceleró y una intensa sensación me nació bajo el vientre haciéndome rodar la cabeza.

Acto seguido, antes que yo pudiera protestar por haber violado de ese modo mi espacio personal o, por el contrario, que pudiera quejarme por que esa lengua húmeda y caliente había abandonado mi piel sensible, atrapó mi mano entre las suyas, apretó fuerte mi palma contra la suya y murmuró unas palabras en latín que no llegué a entender. Un calor extraño se concentró en mi palma y entonces Scorpius me soltó y volvió a pasar sus dedos pálidos sobre mi palma ahora ya curada de la aparatosa herida.

—Torpe —murmuró en un gruñido suave cuando soltó mi mano.

Yo estaba aún tan confundido por las sensaciones que acababa de provocarme y por el hecho que me había curado de un modo que no había visto nunca antes que no fui capaz de contestarle.

Con la cabeza gacha escondí la turbación y la confusión que sentía, me limpié los restos de sangre de la mano y seguí trabajando. Esta vez poniendo los seis sentido en la tarea para evitar cortarme de nuevo.

Scorpius siguió trabajando en la lista del inventario a mi alrededor sin decir nada más del incidente, y cuando fue la hora de cerrar la primera fase de la poción para el dolor estaba ya lista y el inventario terminado.

Entonces despedí a Roxie, deseándole un buen fin de semana y ofreciéndome para ayudar en la tienda de mi tío si lo necesitaban. Aunque no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de limpiar el estropicio de la explosión ofrecerme a ayudar era lo mínimo que podía hacer después que Roxie hubiera venido a ayudarme a mí. Mi prima pero me aseguró que no sería necesario, me dio las gracias por la oferta, me recomendar aprovechar el fin de semana para descansar y luego me abrazó, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue calle arriba hacia la tienda de su padre.

Aún nervioso cerré la tienda y empecé a subir las escaleras con la presencia silenciosa Scorpius tras de mí.

—No tengo demasiadas ganas de cocinar. ¿Te parece bien si pido unas pizzas? —Dije sintiéndome muy incómodo. Por primera vez desde que Ignotus había entrado en mi casa realmente tenía ganas de que se fuera. Y definitivamente no tenía ganas de propiciar una situación como la de la hora de comer y dar pie a ningún tipo de pregunta personal.

—¿Pedir? —preguntó con un gruñido confundido.

Yo sonreí, mi vida estaba tan mezclada entre el mundo mágico y el muggle que a veces se me olvidaba que había magos que de los muggles solo sabían que existían.

—Sí, comida para llevar; es un invento muggle. Tienen tiendas que se dedican a cocinar para ti y luego te lo llevan a casa.

—¿Y como lo traen hasta aquí? —preguntó con la voz más ronca de lo que la recordaba, con toque de sarcasmo, intentando evidenciar que no era posible lo que yo estaba diciendo.

—Hehehehe —reí, no tanto por su desconocimiento como de mi poca facilidad para hacerme entender ante alguien tan lógico y pragmático como Scorpius—. No lo llevan hasta aquí. Es la pega de vivir en el callejón Diagon, el aislamiento del mundo muggle. Mi hermano vive en el Londres muggle, se lo llevan a él y él me lo envía por la red flu.

—Sabrá que tienes compañía —dijo con cierta cautela.

—Sí, pero es viernes por la noche, soy joven, y soltero sin compromiso, créeme si hay alguien a quien no le parezca sospechoso que haya invitado a alguien a cenar, es mi hermano. Tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez, quiero decir… ya me entiendes.

Sin saber cómo, había acabado exactamente en la situación que intentaba evitar. Me sentía nervioso hablando de esos temas con él. Así que descolgué el teléfono y llamé a James.

—¡Ei! ¿Sí? Lo siento, ¿no te habré cortado el rollo, no? Bien, bien. Sí. No, es que quería encargar un par de pizzas y… Sí James, un par. Veo que me entiendes. Bien —entonces tapé el auricular del teléfono con la mano dije—: Ignotus, ¿de qué quieres la pizza?

—¿Queso?

—Sí, James, una de cuatro quesos y una tropical. No James. Oh, bien sí supongo que sí. Tú mismo. Por cierto mamá quería hacer una cena… sí, de acuerdo, hablaremos en otro momento que no estés tan atareado. Gracias. Adiós —al colgar alcé la mirada hacia donde había estado Scorpius la última vez que había hablado y dije—: Tardaran una media hora en llegar. Aprovecharé para ducharme mientras tanto —era consciente de que mi tono era más seco y cortante de lo necesario, pero no lo podía evitar.

Un golpe sordo proviniendo de la habitación me sobresaltó. Porque creía que Scorpius seguía en la sala conmigo. Sin decir nada, pero entré en la habitación, cogí mi pijama y me metí en el baño.

De repente la presencia silenciosa de Scorpius, que todo el día había sido agradable, tranquila y de algún modo cada vez más previsible, había logrado ponerme en un estado de nerviosismo que no quería analizar.

El corazón aún me iba un poco acelerado del último susto. Mientras me desnudaba no pude evitar recordar como había empezado todo unas horas antes en la trastienda, cuando me había cortado la palma de la mano.

Inconscientemente me miré la palma. No había rastro de ninguna cicatriz. Era increíble. No pude evitar tocarla y el tacto de mis dedos me evocaron el tacto de los dedos fríos y suaves de Scorpius examinándome atentamente y luego la abrumadora sensación de su lengua húmeda y cálida sobre la herida pulsante. Y exactamente igual que por la tarde todo el bello de mi cuerpo se erizó y una sensación de vértigo me tiró de bajo el vientre.

Sabía exactamente qué era ese pinchazo a traición que me había aclarado el corazón y la respiración de forma incontrolada, que me tenía tan nervioso de repente: Deseo.

Tan pronto esa palabra cruzó mi mente tres cosas sucedieron casi a la vez. Primero una segunda punzada despertó mi miembro, luego mis dedos acariciaron suavemente mi palma repitiendo el alud de emociones y sensaciones que le primer contacto había generado, amplificando todo lo que ya sentía, y finalmente un miedo irracional se apoderó de mí.

Corriendo, queriendo huir de mí mismo y de mi cuerpo, me solté las manos, encendí la ducha y entré en ella sin siquiera comprobar la temperatura del agua.

—¡Aaaahhhggg! —grité cuando el agua helada entró en contacto con mi piel hipersensible y caliente.

Con las manos temblorosas intenté graduar la temperatura del agua pero estaba descoordinado y solo logré tirar los potes de champú al suelo.

—¿Severus, estás bien? —Oí como la voz ronca de Scorpiusa hacía un esfuerzo y me llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. No quería ni saber lo que le debía haber costado alzar la voz de ése modo.

—¡Sí! ¡No pasa nada! —grité asustado por la excitación que me provocaba la posibilidad de que entrara—. Me ha caído el champú pero ya está. Tranquilo no pasa nada.

Un golpe en la puerta, que interpreté como que me creía, fue toda respuesta y respiré aliviado. Me negaba a sentirme decepcionado.

Bajo el agua fría intenté recuperar el aliento. Unos segundos después como ya me había acostumbrado a la temperatura gélida del agua, me enjaboné con prisas y acabé de ducharme con agua fría en medio de pequeñas exclamaciones poco viriles.

Una ducha fría vigoriza el cuerpo y es buena para la salud, especialmente tras una semana muy dura en el trabajo, me decía a mi mismo. Pero en el fondo sabía perfectamente que con aquella ducha fría solo intentaba evitar volver a encenderme como una cerilla.

Al final dejé de intentar engañarme y cerré el grifo. Y recostado en la pared, y con más violencia de la necesaria, empecé a masturbarme. Fue rápido y el orgasmo no logró tranquilizarme o sofocar la incomodidad de saber que todo lo había provocado un hombre que tenía viviendo conmigo y a quien debería estar ayudando y no…

Aún no había salido del baño cuando oí unos golpes en la puerta.

—¡Estoy bien, ahora salgo! —grité pensando que sería Scorpius intentando saber si no me había matado yo solito dentro el baño. Comenzando a hiper-ventilar al darme cuenta de que quizás se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Quizá había hecho más ruido del que pensaba. Mierda.

—No hace falta que corras, hermanito.

—¡James! —grité sorprendido y sobresaltado, de nuevo olvidando por un instante que la presencia de Scorpius sólo yo parecía poder detectarla.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —dijo con picardía.

—¡No! —Grité con las mejillas encendiéndose como dos semáforos muggles y mortificado empecé a tartamudear—. Yo sólo…

—Está bien hermanito. No necesito explicaciones, que no soy papá. Escucha te dejo las pizzas en el horno para que no se os enfríen, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias —dije con la voz ahogada por la vergüenza por las insinuaciones de mi hermano a la vez tan lejos y tan cerca de la verdad.

—Por cierto, espero que hayas usado protección. No me gustaría ser tío antes de hora —dijo unos segundos más tarde para pincharme un poco más.

—¡James! —grité haciéndome el escandalizado.

—¡Buenas noches hermano! —dijo él riendo.

Esperé un par de minutos a que la respiración se me normalizara y ya completamente vestido con el pijama limpio murmuré:

—¿James?

Dos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron, pero a la vez me aliviaron. "No". James se había ido y volvíamos a estar solos Scorpius y yo.

Abrí la puerta de golpe, no queriendo pensar demasiado en ésa última frase.

—Bien, quizá mejor que haya pensado que estaba en el baño contigo, quiero decir con una chica, quiero decir, bueno ya me entiendes. La cuestión es que mejor así que no que me haya visto solo y ya con el pijama y empezara a hacerme preguntas. Bien, no lo sé. Ahora me hará preguntas igual, pero vaya supongo que siempre le puedo decir que sólo ha sido cosa de una noche y…

La mano de Scoprius en mi antebrazo cortó mi monólogo acelerado y a la vez me paró el corazón.

—Cena —dijo en un gruñido que parecía esconder una sonrisa.

—Sí, perdona, no sé que me pasa. James y sus bromas que me han puesto nervioso y el agua fría que…

Un dedo sobre mis labios me hizo callar.

El corazón se me desbocó. Y tragué con dificultad.

—Respira —murmuró en un rumor grave y suave.

Me puse rojo y de repente, espantado, me aparte. De nuevo tenía todo el bello del cuerpo erizado.

—¿Severus, estás bien? —preguntó la voz ronga de Scorpius con cierto grado de preocupación.

—Sí, ¡claro! —Exclamé un poco demasiado entusiasta para sonar sincero—. Venga siéntate que traeré la cena a la mesa.

Apresuradamente me dirigió a la cocina y cuando estuve allí solo, me tuve que agarrar de la encimera de mármol. Me fallaban las piernas y seguía con el corazón acelerado y rojo como un tomate. No podía acabar de creer que todo aquello me estuviera pasando. Quizá mi palma era un punto erótico, sí, tenía que ser eso, la cuestión es que nadie nunca antes me había lamido la palma así, sólo era eso.

Llené un vaso de agua fresca y me lo bebí de un golpe. Después de dos o tres respiraciones profundas cogí las dos cajas de pizza que James había dejado y el paquete de seis cervezas que las acompañaban. Aunque no estaba seguro de que el alcohol fuera adecuado para la ocasión. En mi estado podía llevarme por un camino que no quería ni imaginar. Claro que también podía lograr calmarme. La verdad es que en ese momento me era un poco igual.

La cena fue silenciosa. Yo estaba demasiado nervioso todavía y decidí dejar de balbucear. Me dediqué a contestar el par de preguntas que esa cena tan muggle le sugirieron a Scorpius y luego comimos en silencio.

—Estoy agotado. Necesito irme a dormir —dije de nuevo un poco secamente, una vez hube terminado—. Quédate un rato aquí en la sala. Si quieres puedes poner la tele… o no, es igual, mañana te contaré lo que es la tele. En fin, buenas noches Ignotus.

Sin esperar respuesta me levanté y me fui hacia la habitación.

Cuando ya llevaba más de cinco minutos dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir oí que llamaban a la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar? —la voz oscura de Scorpius rompió el silencio.

—Sí, claro —dije dándome cuanta de que me hacía sentir incómodo que Scorpius tuviera que hacer esa pregunta. Desde el primer momento que había entrado en mi casa le había dejado hacer y deshacer a su manera y ahora me hacía sentir incómodo que me pidiera permiso para algo así. Quizá era culpa mía, no debería haber bajado la guardia de ese modo, tan rápidamente.

Se me hacía difícil pensar que sólo hacía tres días que le conocía.

Noté como se sentaba en la cama y luego se tumbaba. Me giré, una vez más, intentando no pensar en nada.

Bufando de exasperación finalmente me incorporé y me senté al borde de la cama.

—Severus —murmuró él al tiempo que noté un peso moviéndose en su lado de la cama. Extrañamente en ese momento me di cuenta de cuanto me gustaba que me llamara por mi segundo nombre. Solo me faltaba eso—. ¿Es que te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?

—¿Qué? —pregunté descolocado por aquella pregunta.

—En la ducha… —se explicó—. Puedo mirar de curarte.

—¿Qué? No yo… —me puse nervioso al pensar en como me había curado por la tarde y en el episodio de la ducha.

Callé cuando noté las manos frías de Scorpius presionándome las sienes. Me tensé cuando noté que estaba de rodillas detrás de mí, muy cerca. Había dejado de respirar cuando él dijo:

—Relájate y déjame hacer —su voz profunda y rugosa cortó de raíz el impulso de levantarme y alejarme.

Respiré profundamente y noté como, contra todo lo que esperaba, me relajaba un poco.

—Mejor— susurró él.

Sus manos habían empezado a masajearme la cabeza suavemente, hábilmente. Cuando las caricias bajaron hacia las vértebras del cuello, un escalofrío me recorrió la espinada y no pude evitar dejar salir un gemido. Avergonzado me tensé de golpe y esta vez sí que me aparté de él.

—¿Te he molestado? Perdón —dijo él.

Yo no pude decir nada, demasiado avergonzado. Era yo quien se había excitado con sus friegas y por el contrario era él quien pedía perdón. Sabía que no estaba bien.

—No pasa nada yo… —intenté decir yo. Pero ninguna excusa vino a mi mente por mi comportamiento así que callé.

Él se tumbó en su lado de la cama. No podía verle pero estaba seguro que se había tumbado bien al límite de la cama, a punto de caer, el máximo alejado de mí. Me sentí mortificado.

—Tienes buenas manos— susurré sintiéndome un poco idiota. ¿Qué le dices a un hombre que acaba de provocarte una erección y a quien claramente has incomodado con un gemido fuera de lugar?

El comentario no logró suavizar el ambiente tenso. No sabía qué hacer para lograr que las cosas entre nosotros volvieran a ser como antes. Sólo hacía unas horas me sentía cómodo con él, aún sin poder verle. Incluso cuando no sabía quien era, o justo instantes después de saberlo, me había sentido más cómodo con él que ahora. Y era culpa de mi cabeza; Yo era el que lo había complicado todo. Tenía que tragarme la vergüenza, los impulsos deshonestos y recuperar la calma. Él había venido a mí buscando ayuda y yo… eso no estaba nada bien.

—¿Cómo me has curado esta tarde?

La pregunta salió de mis labios antes de pensarla. Quizás saber qué había sucedido realmente, desde su punto de vista, me ayudaría a dejar de pensar en ese incidente como un ataque de carácter sexual por su parte.

—Un hechizo que Snape le enseñó a mi padre —la rugosa voz de Scorpius respondió lentamente unos segundos más tarde.

—Me habría gustado conocer a Snape. En casa siempre he oído decir que como profesor era muy estricto y bastante malhumorado, los tíos insisten que era mezquino con todo el mundo que no fuere Slytherin, pero he visto su libro de sexto. Lo tiene papá. Sólo era un alumno de 16 años y ya inventaba sus propios hechizos y era capaz de modificar recetas para mejorarlas.

Hablar me relajaba y pensar en historias del pasado también.

—Papá siempre decía que era el mejor profesor —incidió él en un tono de voz muy bajo, tanto que de no haber estado todo tan silencioso no le habría entendido.

—¿Sabías que fue Snape quien inició a mi padre en el arte de la Oclumancia? —Dije yo contento de haber encontrado un tema de conversación seguro y alejado de la incomodidad de unos minutos antes.

—No.

Sus respuestas monosilábicas seguían pareciendo gruñidos animales. Pero eso entraba en la normalidad que intentaba recuperar así que me relajé un poco más.

—Papá no guarda muy buenos recuerdos de Snape como profesor. Pero de todos modos siempre ha hablado de él como un mago brillante, poderoso y más valiente de lo que la historia cuenta.

—Con ése hechizo Snape salvó a mi padre de desangrarse cuando tenía dieciséis años —dijo con cierto esfuerzo entre ruidos guturales que me hicieron recordar que estaba deseando poder recuperarle la voz.

Me habría gustado decirle que conocía la historia. Que sabía que había sido mi padre quien accidentalmente había casi desangrado al suyo y que si no hubiera sido por la aparición de Snape… Papá nos había contado ésa anécdota, en contra de los deseos de mamá, para hacernos entender los peligros de usar a la ligera un hechizo desconocido.

—¿Me lo enseñarás? —pregunté en vez de eso, pensando en poder decirle a papá como Snape había salvado a Draco Malfoy, pensando en hasta dónde podía hacerle una demostración para poder enseñarle el hechizo. Nunca había podido enseñarles nada a mis padres. Eran magos demasiado poderosos y vividos como para poder encontrar fácilmente algo de lo que no hubieran oído hablar.

—Si quieres —dijo de nuevo en un susurro.

La tensión entre nosotros había desaparecido. Me relajé completamente por fin y con una sonrisa en los labios murmuré:

—Buenas noches.

—…nas noches —me respondió.

Instantes después yo ya dormía.


	6. Preparativos

**PREPARATIVOS**

Por la mañana, como ya se estaba haciendo habitual, me despertó el olor a café recién hecho. Scorpius estaba sentado en la mesa con un periódico y una taza de en las manos.

—Mira esto —me dijo con la voz ronca señalándome un artículo de las páginas de sociedad.

Esa noche había una fiesta en el Ministerio para Celebrar los 20 años de papá como jefe de Aurores.

—Ostras me había olvidado —murmuré leyendo por encima el artículo.

—La lista de invitados… el abuelo —murmuró con cierta facilidad señalándome el final del artículo donde había una relación de todos los invitados. Estaba seguro que se acababa de tomar una dosis de la poción para la voz.

Los nombres de Draco Malfoy y Lucius Malfoy aparecían en lista.

—¿Tu abuelo está invitado? —pregunté intentando sonar inocente.

—Oh sí. Es perfecto. Cuando vuelvas de la fiesta tendré el libro —la determinación era más que palpable en su voz.

—Ignotus, ¿estás seguro que…? —me daba pánico pensar en dejarle ir solo a casa su abuelo, especialmente ahora que sabía quien era ése desgraciado.

—Sí —dijo en su habitual gruñido para los monosílabos.

—¿Necesitas algo? —le ofrecí, deseando que me dijera que le acompañara. A la mierda la fiesta de papá, ya me inventaría alguna excusa.

—No —dijo rotundamente, de hecho ya lo esperaba—. Sé como entrar y como salir, dónde está el libro y que ellos no estarán en la casa.

—No sé si me gusta que vayas solo. Quizá debería acompañarte —si él no me lo pedía me ofrecería yo.

Pero sólo me gané dos golpes secos en la mesa.

—Sé que no puedo entrar en la casa de tu abuelo pero me podría quedar a fuera y montar guardia para si viniera alguien —insistí.

—¿Y si viniera alguien? —sentí como escupía la pregunta con cierta dificultad y en un tono que recordaba mucho a su habitual tono sarcástico de cuando estudiábamos juntos en Hogwarts.

—Soy un buen duelista por si no lo recuerdas —dije medio ofendido por la duda. No era precisamente yo el que no tenía varita ni modo de protegerme.

—¿Y la fiesta? —siguió preguntando con un ronquido áspero, casi cortante. Parecía que como más molesto estaba más le costaba hablar.

—Puedo decirle a papá que no me encuentro bien.

_Un maestro de pociones que no puede curarse a él mismo (?)_

Que me lo escribiera me molestó, porque me recordó cuanto necesitábamos aquel maldito libro.

—No lo sé, ya encontraré una excusa que… —intenté decir de todos modos, porque seguía con mal cuerpo, pero me cortó con un gruño seco y ronco.

—¡No! —Y con esfuerzo y rabia en la voz añadió—. Lo he de hacer solo. He de enfrentarme a mis fantasmas.

Sabía lo que quería decir con eso y sabía que probablemente tenía razón; Sabía que con sus abuelos y sus padres en la fiesta las posibilidades que le sucediera algo en la casa donde había crecido eran bajas; Y que además él necesitaba hacerlo solo, por su autoestima, por su orgullo. Pero saberlo no hacía que me resultara sencillo admitirlo ni no insistir en acompañarle. Demasiadas cosas podían no salir bien.

—¿Me dejarías que te lance un par de hechizos antes de irte como mínimo? —dije a la desesperada, mi cerebro aún pensando en formas de ir con él contra su voluntad y si al final yo no podía ir como mínimo que fuera desprotegido del todo.

—¿Cuales? —gruñó desconfiado.

—Uno para hacerte indetectable, para ayudarte a pasar las medidas de seguridad de la casa. Uno para hacerte insonoro, para que los elfos domésticos no te puedan oír —fui intentando pensar rápido en todo lo que podría ayudar—. Y uno para hacer un transportador de emergencia, por si pasa algo.

—¿Eso no es ilegal? —dijo medio sorprendido medio burleta, en un ronquido que parecía un carraspeo. En algún lugar de mi cerebro aquél tono de voz provocó una extraña sensación.

—También es ilegal lo que tu intentas hacer y no he intentado sacártelo de la cabeza, ¿no? No me quedaré tranquilo sabiendo que estás allí indefenso y sin un modo de volver si las cosas se tuercen.

—Está bien —cedió en uno de sus murmullos graves y suaves.

Unos minutos más tarde Scorpius estaba protegido por todos los hechizos que en ese momento me vinieron a la mente de las clases de defensa y las clases particulares que todos los nacidos en la familia recibíamos de papá, mamá y los tíos. Además me quité el reloj y se lo hice poner.

—Para activar el traslador da una vuelta entera a las manecillas en sentido anti-horario. Te llevará a casa de mis padres.

—¿Tus padres? —preguntó confundido.

—Es una medida de emergencia que papá nos obliga a llevar.

—¿Y tú?

—No sufras por mí, estaré en la fiesta con toda la familia y estaremos en el ministerio. Nada me pasará. Eres tú quien se meterá en la boca del lobo. Sobretodo no te lo quites y no dudes en usarlo. Papá sabrá enseguida si el traslador se ha activado así que yo también lo sabré y vendremos en unos segundos.

—No será necesario —se negó con autoridad—. Utilizaré la chimenea. Será entrar y salir.

Él estaba completamente seguro de ello, se notaba en su tono de voz autoritario y con un toque de petulancia.

—Prométeme que me llamarás cuando vuelvas —seguía con la extraña sensación en el vientre, pero ya no estaba seguro de si era preocupación por él o otra cosa que me daba vueltas y que yo intentaba ignorar, porque no acababa de entenderlo y me daba miedo enfrentarme a ello. Me decía a mi mismo que no era momento de pensar en eso.

—Prometido —hizo él con su voz aún más ronca de lo habitual. Probablemente porque había hablado demasiado.

Sin saber qué más decir no dije nada.

Mientras desayunaba, nervioso, le vi verter una nueva dosis de la poción para el cuello en el café. Yo no dije nada más. Con un poco de suerte mañana ya no la necesitaría, me dije, intentando no pensar en porqué no me gustaba que tuviera que hacerlo solo.

Al final, pasé la mañana hablando con la gente del hospital cobre las previsiones de la pasa de gripe para la semana siguiente, revisando el inventario de Scorpius y haciendo comandas.

Cuando el último de mis cuatro pájaros se hubo ido, cargado de cartas y comandas hacia distintos proveedores de ingredientes y material de laboratorio, me senté en la silla dejando salir todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones, dramáticamente. Con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados me sorprendí de haber podido pasar tanto rato sin distraerme y con un suspiro empecé a penar en qué me pondría para la recepción de esa noche.

—¿Tienes hambre? —me preguntó la voz rasposa y grave de Scorpius.

Entonces me di cuenta del aroma que salía de la cocina. Y me rugió el estómago. Scorpius rió una risa tosca y grave en tono divertido y yo enrojecí. Me maldije los huesos. Era ridículo que mi cuerpo me traicionara de ese modo. Cualquier diría que era un adolescente asustadizo de quince años.

En silencio, como siempre, servimos la comida y comimos. Daba gracias por aquellos silencios que me permitían recomponerme y forzar mi mente a centrarse de nuevo en lo que teníamos que hacer y no en mi propio comportamiento idiótico e infantil.

—No sé qué ponerme esta noche —murmuré mientras hacíamos postres, completamente absorto en el trabajo de esa noche.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —se ofreció. No pude evitar preguntarme como podía ser que a él le pareciera emocionante inspeccionar mi armario en busca de algo adecuado cuando a mí me parecía casi una tortura.

—No me gusta tener que pensar en qué ponerme, me da dolor de cabeza —me quejé, mientras él ya me arrastraba hacia la habitación cogiéndome de la mano.

—Siéntate —me ordenó con un ronquido empujándome hacia la cama.

Mi mente, traidora, me recordó, a gritos, como me gustaban las amantes dominantes. Y, con un evidente nerviosismo, diversas voces dentro de mi cabeza me decían que Ignotus no era mi amante, que no era una mujer y que tenía que centrarme en lo que teníamos entre manos porque no era ético estar pensando cochinadas con alguien tan indefenso como él, invisible, casi mudo y sin varita. Tuve que hacer callar las voces de mi consciencia antes de que me recordaran como me había curado la herida y qué poco indefenso parecía Ignotus entonces.

El armario se abrió y piezas de distintos estilos empezaron a moverse solas, colgándose y descolgándose. Por suerte mía el trabajo de encontrarme un vestuario adecuado parecía haber absorbido a Ignotus y eso me permitió recomponerme de nuevo, no sin dejar de fustigarme mentalmente una vez más por no ser capaz de controlar mi propia mente.

Pasados unos minutos toda la ropa había sido revisada. No era conocido por tener un gran fondo de armario precisamente. Sobre la cama habían ido a parar un par de pantalones, unos negros y unos grises que ni recordaba tener, la única camisa que tenía y un jersey gris de cuello vuelto que me había regalado la tía Hermione un par de navidades atrás y que todavía estaba por estrenar.

—Pantalones negros, camisa blanca, al baño, ya —me susurró autoritario con la voz aún ronca Scorpius mientras me daba las piezas de ropa.

Salí sin sentirme cómodo vistiendo eso, parecía un camarero.

—¿Y si me pongo una corbata…? —Dije yo, completamente fuera de juego en el tema de la moda.

—No. Cámbiate los pantalones —me ordenó lanzándome los pantalones grises.

Volví al baño, haciendo rodar los ojos delante de su actitud, me recordaba a Lily cuando era niña y vestía las muñecas una y otra vez simulando las desfiladas de moda.

Cuando me vi en el espejo tuve la sensación de haber retrocedido en el tiempo.

—No —dijo Scorpius. Parecía que llevara puesto el uniforme de Hogwarts—. Prueva los negros con el jersey.

Esta vez cuando salí del baño Scorpius no dijo nada.

La sensación de estar parado en una habitación aparentemente vacía sabiendo que alguien me observaba intensamente era cada vez más natural e incomoda a la vez. Era confuso.

—Este jersey me queda algo… —murmuré estirándolo de mi estómago, me quedaba tan arrapado que tenía la impresión que con un poco de imaginación cualquiera que mirara incluso podría ver lo que había comido.

—Es perfecto —roncó entonces cortando mi corriente de pensamientos en un susurro grave y suave, provocando de nuevo extrañas sensaciones en mis entrañas.

—¿De verdad? —dije sorprendido —. No crees que parezco un poco… No sé…

—¿Afeminado? —me cortó bruscamente en un ronquido más brusco de lo necesario.

—Sí —era un modo de decirlo. Incómodo. Eso era muy incómodo. Casi era imposible seguir negándome a mismismo que me sentía mucho más desconcertado e incómodo por el hecho que fuera un hombre que no por saber quien era, que era un fugitivo de la ley o por saber que le estaba ayudando a cometer un crimen, yo el hijo del jefe de Aurores.

—No. Es sobrio, elegante y seductor —dijo de nuevo con ese tono grave y suave que parecía más el ronquido de un gato satisfecho que su gruñido habitual.

No supe qué decir tras aquél último adjetivo, así que no dije nada.

—¿Tienes una capa negra? —Me preguntó mientras yo me ataba los únicos zapatos que tenía. Normalmente iba en bambas, que eran mucho más cómodas.

—No. Tengo un abrigo negro, una cazadora de piel marrón y la túnica de graduación —dije sacando las tres piezas del armario.

—Demasiado muggle —dijo mirando el abrigo y volviéndolo al armario mientras me alargaba la cazadora—. Pruébate esto.

La cazadora era mi pieza de invierno favorita, me la ponía mucho y por eso estaba bastante gastada.

—Poco formal.

La túnica de la graduación, con ribetes rojos y dorados, ni se la miró. Vi como las cosas del armario se volvían a mover.

—¿Y esto? —dijo sacando un rollo de tela de seda verde del fondo del armario.

—Lo compré para la tienda. Durante la Navidad sirvo las pociones dentro de pequeñas bolsitas que hago con esta tela —expliqué tímidamente, fuera de temporada era una idea un poco cursi, no podía negarlo.

Mientras, él extendió el rollo sobre la cama. Todavía quedaban nos cuantos metros.

—¿Tienes hilo y aguja? —susurró distraídamente mientras daba vueltas a la tela y la observaba minuciosamente.

—Sí, claro, ¿pero no pensarás hacerme una túnica con esto? —exclamé alarmado.

—No. Una capa.

—¡Pero si me helaré! ¿No ves que es una tela demasiado fina? A demás…

—Potter —me cortó con un gruñido seco—, ¿eres un mago o no eres un mago?

—¿Siempre has de salirte con la tuya? —Me forcé a replicar, negándome a ceder delante de sus brotes de autoritarismo déspota que tanto me alteraban, mal me pesara.

—Siempre que puedo. Tijeras, hilo y aguja —ordenó él con la dignidad de un emperador.

—¿Por favor? —murmuré con algo de sarcasmo, haciendo rodar los ojos, y saliendo de la habitación para ir a buscar lo que me había pedido al estudio.

Cando volví me hizo poner en medio de la sala con los brazos en cruz y me pidió que no me moviera.

Mientras sus manos me tomaban todas las medidas posibles, la vuela-pluma iba apuntándolo todo. Y mi mente volvía a sufrir una batalla entre mi lívido cada vez más descontrolada y la sensatez cada vez más debilitada. Me sentí idiota y avergonzado. Pero por suerte él parecía demasiado absorto para darse cuenta.

Su habilidad con las tijeras me dejó asombrado. Antes de seguir me pidió que aplicara una serie de hechizos a la tela. Y luego me tuvo hechizando las agujas por aquí y por allí un buen rato para que fueran cosiendo los pedazos de tela que tan minuciosamente él había ido haciendo. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya tenía la capa casi acabada. Unos pocos hechizos más para impermeabilizarla y evitar los descosidos, y listo.

—¡Uau! —exclamé al probármela.

Era sencilla, larga y ligera. Tenía capucha y bolsillos interiores para la cartera, la varita y el teléfono móvil. Me hizo sonreír la ocurrencia de Scorpius, sólo él podía pensar en personalizarme la capa de ése modo.

—¿Te gusta? —susurró indeciso.

—Mucho. Gracias.

—Ahora más vale que te apresures o llegarás tarde.

—¿Ya son les seis? —pregunté alarmado. El tiempo con él me pasaba volando.

—No.

_Pero debes llegar antes que llegue todo el mundo. Eres el hijo del homenajeado es tu trabajo atender a los invitados de tu padre._

—Prométeme que irás con cuidado —dije cambiando de humor súbitamente. Había llegado el momento y no quería dejarle ir solo.

—Prometido.

—Y que me llamarás cuando hayas acabado —insistí, de nuevo con la extraña sensación de que todo aquello no podía salir bien. No podía entrar en Malfoy Manor sin permiso y salir con una posesión de magia negra como el Grimoire sin consecuencias graves.

—Que sí —dijo en un tono muy similar al que mi hermana usa cuando mi madre le decía que tuviera cuidado, aunque dos octavas más grave.

—Y que…

—¡Severus! —gruñó sacudiéndome por los hombros.

—Perdón. Te estoy poniendo nervioso, ¿verdad? Es que solo puedo pensar en qué haría si algo no saliera bien y no pudieras volver. Yo… —no seguí hablando porque se me cortó la voz.

—Todo irá bien. Estaré bien —me susurró cogiéndome la cabeza suavemente.

Aunque se me aceleró el pulso y la respiración, me sentí más calmado. Respiré profundamente y, forzándome a sobreponerme a mis propios miedos y prejuicios, cerré los ojos y dije con un hilo de voz.

—Bésame.

Sentí perfectamente la pequeña exhalación de sorpresa que hizo Scorpius.

—¿Qué? —gruñó y yo quise morirme de vergüenza, pensando en que mi propia necesidad me había hecho malinterpretar sus señales, me quedé lívido.

—No, yo… es una tontería, olvídalo.

—¡No! —exclamó él y entonces el sorprendido fui yo—. ¿De verdad quieres que te bese?

—No, yo… Sí. Por si a caso… yo… —E inmediatamente me puse rojo y, avergonzado, intenté bajar la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía decirle que, por si las cosas no iban bien, no quería esperar a saber como sería un beso suyo?

Él, pero, me impidió bajar la cabeza y yo abrí los ojos sorprendido. No poder verle el rostro, no poder buscar su mirada, era más inquietante que nunca.

—No abras los ojos —susurró, y yo, notando mi corazón acelerarse vergonzosamente, los volví a cerrar.

Me puso la mano bajo la barbilla y, esforzándome para no abrir los ojos, noté como una tela me cubría la cabeza.

Entonces noté sus labios cálidos y suaves sobre los míos.

Esta vez fui yo el que hizo una pequeña exhalación de sorpresa, y él lo aprovechó para tantear con su lengua mi boca.

No tardé en responder al beso de forma apasionada. El contacto de nuestras lenguas fue como si una corriente eléctrica me hubiera atravesado de la cabeza a los pies, mis manos volaron solas a sus caderas para acercar nuestros cuerpos hasta tocarnos.

El contacto de su cuerpo firme contra el mío me hizo gemir, devastando totalmente cualquier resto de incomodidad que quedara dentro de mí por la idea de ser los dos hombres, y él intensificó el beso de forma casi feroz. Noté su mano, fría y firme, acariciándome la nuca, mientras con la otra me abrazaba la cintura.

Empujado por el deseo abandoné su boca y ataqué con pequeños mordiscos su mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, logrando que fuera él quien gimiera de forma ronca y gutural. Su piel era cálida y suave. Hacía olor de mi jabón y a cuero. Cuando mis besos ya habían recorrido su cuello y estaba a punto de llegar a la clavícula le sentí murmurar.

—No, Severus —y me paré de golpe, sintiendo que mi cerebro se había cortocircuitado.

Espantado por haberme dejado llevar de ese modo por el deseo me aparté inmediatamente de él saliendo de debajo de la tela que nos cubría. Parpadeé de una cuantas veces, desconcertado, al abrir los ojos; por un momento había olvidado que era invisible.

—No —repitió cogiéndome de las mejillas como un rato antes, impidiendo que me apartara más de él.

—Lo siento —dije cerrando los ojos avergonzado de nuevo, respirando de forma afectada, sus manos me impedían bajar la cabeza.

—Yo no —dijo él suavemente acariciándome la mejilla con el pulgar, haciéndome erizar todo el cuerpo—. Pero ahora no es el momento. Llegaremos tarde.

Enrojecí aún más, si es que era posible. Había olvidado la fiesta, el libro y todo el resto. ¿Qué me pasaba? Con la de problemas que tenía él encima y yo parecía que solo podía pensar en su cuerpo… me sentí mortificado, por la vergüenza, y el deseo, y la frustración.

Con los ojos cerrados noté como una mano me soltaba y volvía a cubrir mi cabeza con la capucha que cubría la suya. El segundo beso fue mucho más suave. Más como una caricia que un súbito ataque de deseo.

Después recostó la frente en la mía.

—Cuando acabe esta noche hablaremos.

No pude evitar abrir los ojos un instante. Los suyos me miraban y le brillaban de un modo extraordinario. Suavemente él me cogió la cara y pasó los lugares por mis párpados, forzándome a cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Era difícil ver nada bajo la oscuridad de la tela, pero estaba casi seguro de haber reconocido sus ojos y no pude evitar sonreír. Recordaba sus ojos grises de cuando íbamos a Hogwarts, pero entonces siempre me habían parecido fríos, distantes. Ahora eran pozos de luz, cálidos y transparentes. No pude evitar sonreír.

Me veía incapaz de hablar así que hice lo único que pude, rodearle con mis brazos y abrazarle contra mí. Intentando hacerle entender todo lo que sentía, como si los sentimientos se pudieran transmitir por la piel.

Él me respondió al abrazo y con la nariz escondida en su cuello respiré profundamente, su olor marcándose a fuego en mi memoria sensorial, y luego me separé lentamente. Antes de salir de la capa, pero, le besé suavemente en los labios una última vez. Era difícil no abrir los ojos de nuevo, para verle otra vez y confirmar lo que creía haber visto, pero algo en mí me decía que no lo hiciera, que él necesitaba que no lo hiciera.

—¿Mejor? —me preguntó acariciándome la mejilla una vez fuera de su capa.

—Sí —logré decir aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Debes darte prisa —me urgió.

—Lo sé —le dije antes de respirar profundamente para centrarme de nuevo—. Prométeme que volverás sano y salvo.

—Te lo prometo.

Después de una última respiración profunda cogí un puñado de polvos flu de la bolsita que tenía en la repisa de la chimenea, me metí dentro, y dije con la voz aún temblorosa.

—Ministerio de Magia — Si me entretenía más no me iría y acabaría obligándole que me llevara con él.

Las llamas me envolvieron y la sala de mi casa desapareció en la oscuridad. Flashes de otras casas me acompañaron en el corto trayecto desde mi pisito del Callejón Diagon hasta el Ministerio.


	7. Fiesta

**FIESTA**

El Hall estaba lleno de gente vestida elegantemente. Dos pasos después de salir de la chimenea un camarero se acercó a mí.

—Si puede dirigirse a la zona de identificación, por favor, una vez dentro podrá dejar la capa en el guardarropa.

Intentando no pensar en que había dejado a Scorpius atrás para que se metiera solo en la boca del lobo me dirigí donde me habían indicado. Me examinaron la varita, me pidieron el nombre y me expandieron una chapa dorada que decía: Albus S. Potter. Hijo de Harry J. Potter.

Con la chapa en el pecho pude pasar y entrar al salón de actos para reunirme con mi familia.

—¡Albus! —mamá fue la primera en verme—. ¡Pero si estás guapísimo! —exclamó mientras me abrazaba efusivamente. Mamá cada año se parecía más a la abuela.

—Ostras Albus, ¿has atracado una tienda de moda? —se metió conmigo James.

—Ni caso hermanito, que estás genial —dijo Lily.

—¿Llegando elegantemente tarde? —dijo papá levantando una ceja al verme.

—¿Qué, no te gusta? —dije dando una vuelta sobre mí mismo haciendo que la seda revoloteara vaporosamente. De repente estaba contento y orgulloso de llevar la capa hecha a medida por Scopius.

—Es muy elegante —dijo sin demasiado entusiasmo—. Hijo, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?

—Claro —respondí parando de hacer el idiota con la capa como un adolescente exultante y empezando a preocuparme por el tono serio de mi padre.

—Harry, no tardéis que los invitados están a punto de llegar y si no saludas a alguien estaremos recibiendo malas críticas en el profeta durante semanas —nos advirtió mamá y acto seguido se dirigió a la puerta a saludar a los abuelos que acababan de llegar.

Papá me llevó a fuera por una puerta lateral y en silencio caminamos hasta el primer despacho que encontramos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté tan pronto papá hubo cerrado la puerta.

—Hijo, sé que te dije que no me metería y que confiaría en ti, pero…

—¿Qué? —pregunté yo medio a la defensiva oliéndome problemas.

—James me ha comentado que ayer os pilló en la ducha… —Papá siempre tan directo.

Y yo mataría a James cuando le pillara.

—¡No! —exclamé—. YO estaba en la ducha. Ignotus estaba en la sala. Pero evidentemente James no le vio.

—¿Así, tú y el hijo de Malfoy, no…? Quiero decir que no hay nada entre vosotros —dijo nervioso. Y me di cuenta de que era el mismo tipo de nerviosismo que había sentido yo todo el día. Prejuicios que tenía debido a la educación medio muggle que papá nos había dado.

Pero por encima de esa inquietante idea, me molestó que sonara como si de ser al contrario las cosas tuviesen que cambiar.

—¿Si te dijera que sí qué pasaría papa? —le dije desafiante. Enfadado por la posibilidad de que realmente el hecho de tener interés por Scorpius pudiera afectar a papá de ese modo. Se suponía que papá era la persona más justa que conocía, y pensar que él podía ver con malos ojos una relación con Scorpius no era nada agradable.

—Bien, nada, quiero decir que… hijo esta conversación ya la tuvimos una vez, ¿te acuerdas? Los hombres tienen dos cabezas, una encima los hombros y una bajo el vientre. Confío en tu criterio, siempre que estemos hablando de la cabeza de arriba. No sé si me explico.

—Por supuesto, papá. Como un libro abierto —dije aún molesto y no sólo con él sino también conmigo mismo, porque estaba expresando en otras palabras lo que yo había pensado no hacía ni una hora.

—Entiendo que si tiene problemas quieras ayudarle. Pero no quisiera que se aprovechara de la situación…

—Puedes estar tranquilo. No me ha seducido para que le ayude —dije ofendido por la insinuación, no sólo de que Scorpius fuera un cualquiera dispuesto a usar hasta su cuerpo para lograr lo que necesitara de mí sino de que yo podía ser tan bobo como para caer en una cosa similar—. Soy bastante mayor para decidir qué hago o dejo de hacer con mi vida, para decidir qué hago con quien y a quien le doy explicaciones. Y sinceramente no creo que te deba dar ninguna explicación de ningún tipo.

—No, no me debes explicaciones. Pero siempre serás mi hijo Albus. Motivo por el que siempre me preocuparé por ti.

—Pues no hace falta que te preocupes —no pude evitar replicar, de nuevo sintiéndome más un adolescente que el hombre hecho y derecho que se suponía que ya era.

—No es tan fácil hijo. Te quiero.

Me cabreara que mi padre me dijera te quiero de ese modo. Porque hacía que se me pasara el cabreo y me sentía estúpido y desarmado.

—Lo sé papá —dije suspirando resignado—. Pero tengo derecho a escoger con quien me relaciono. Y la verdad me molesta que prefieras creer que por tu propia experiencia con Draco Malfoy puedes juzgar a su hijo como si fuera el padre, antes de creer en mi palabra cuando te digo que él es alguien de confianza.

—Sólo quiero que tengas cuidado. Si está jugando contigo…

—No está jugando conmigo —exclamé con cierta exasperación negándome a creer siquiera que él pudiera tener razón.

—Eso es lo que quieres creer, pero…

—¡Basta! No pienso escuchar una sola palabra más. No tienes derecho a juzgarle sin conocerle.

—Quizá tengas razón hijo —admitió en tono de disculpa, quizá convencido más por mi vehemencia que por mis palabras—. Pero no le juzgo por ser hijo de quien es, Albus, sino por lo que ha hecho.

—Lo que HIZO —dije recalcando el pasado—, en todo caso.

Entre nosotros se hico un silencio incomodo que me sentí obligado a romper. Seguramente porque no entendía esa necesidad visceral de defender a Scorpius. No es que papá no tuviera razón o que yo tuviera argumentos irrefutables para mantener esa postura, solo la palabra de Scorpius y no podía culpar a papá de no creer en ella ciegamente como hacía yo, porque no siquiera acababa de entender porqué confiaba yo tan absolutamente en ella.

—Ha cambiado papá No digo que hiciera cosas que no debía, ni que no deba pagar por lo que hizo. Pero ya no es esa persona, ni lo volverá a ser si puedo evitarlo. Y tiene derecho a solucionar los problemas de uno en uno, tras todo lo que le ha pasado. Contaba con tener tu ayuda, pero quizá me equivoqué, quizá no tengo derecho a pedirle al jefe de Aurores que haga excepciones —la voz se me rompió, me había emocionado, y papá se acercó para abrazarme.

—Por supuesto que puedes contar conmigo. Siempre. Albus. Siempre. Soy tu padre y no hay nada más importante para mí que vosotros y vuestra madre, ni siquiera mi trabajo. Sólo quería saber en qué tipo de lío me estaba metiendo. Saber hasta qué punto estás tu involucrado.

Su mirada verde y penetrante me puso nervioso. ¿Hasta qué punto estaba yo involucrado? Demasiado, pero no se lo podía decir, no aún. Necesitaba hablar con Scorpius ya.

—Te prometo que lo convenceré para venir a hablar contigo sobre su ficha delictiva. Pero aún no —dije desviando la mirada, intentando acabar con aquella incómoda reunión.

—No es eso lo que quería decir —dijo él paciente. Como siempre logrando hacer sentir culpable por no ser sincero con él.

—Lo sé —susurré mirándome los zapatos.

Ambos callamos un momento, papá esperando que yo le respondiera finalmente a lo que quería saber, yo sin saber qué decir realmente. Pero sabía que tenía la batalla perdida de antemano. Papá tenía una especie de poder extraño sobre mí, no podía no decirle nada o mentirle, y él lo sabía.

—Creo que me he enamorado, ¿es eso lo que quieres que te diga? —dije enfadado conmigo mismo por no poder salir de esa incómoda situación de otro modo que confesando lo que papá quería que confesara. O conmigo mismo por no haber sido capaz ni de admitirlo sin la presión de papá.

—No lo sé. ¿Eres feliz?

Esa respuesta de papá me desconcertó. No era lo que esperaba. Pero por otro lado era totalmente previsible, al fin y al cabo, papá siempre quería que fuéramos felices sin importar demasiado el cómo o el porqué.

—Sí. No lo sé. Sí.

—No pareces feliz Albus —siguió insistiendo él.

—Estoy nervioso —admití y cometí el error de volver a subir la mirada. Por qué sus ojos eran tan… ¡Argh!—. Todo ha ido tan rápido que no he tenido tiempo de asumirlo. Esta noche cuando vuelva hemos quedado que hablaríamos —acabé diciéndole. No sé si intentando convencerle a él o a mi mismo.

Y entonces su cara se relajó. Ya me había arrancado toda la información que quería. El interrogatorio había concluido. Ambos lo sabíamos.

—Venga, vamos pues, que sin mí se ve que no puede empezar la fiesta y cuanto antes empecemos antes acabaremos —dijo él golpeándome la espalda y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Papá —dije para que se detuviera. No estaba seguro de qué quería decirle así que cuando me miró a través de sus gafas con cara de inocencia la pregunta se escapó de mis labios sin poder pensármelo antes—: ¿De verdad no te molesta que sea un Malfoy?

Su rostro denotó sorpresa por mi pregunta durante un micorsegundo. Luego volvió a poner su cara de seguridad, confianza y bondad infinita.

—No te negaré que el apellido me trae malos recuerdos. Pero la persona hace al nombre y no a la inversa. Y si te hace feliz…

—Gracias —susurré aún sin saber muy bien por qué. No necesitaba su aprobación, pero tenerla me tranquilizaba, haría las cosas mucho más fáciles para mí.

Él sonrió levemente y se giró de nuevo para abrir la puerta finalmente y salir de la habitación. Pero yo le detuve de nuevo, esta vez con un exabrupto en tono de súplica.

—No le digas nada a mamá. Por favor.

—Haré lo que pueda, pero ya sabes como es tu madre. Todo sería más sencillo si se lo dijeras tu mismo.

—Cuando las cosas se hayan arreglado, papá. Te dije que le prometí que no hablaría de ello con nadie y…

—Está bien, está bien, pero ya sabes lo que pienso de los secretos.

Sí, estuve a pinto de decir. Pero no hacía falta.

Con cara de aquí no ha pasado nada, volvimos a entrar al salón de actos y la fiesta empezó poco después.

Amigos, familia, conocidos, compañeros de trabajo de papá, de mamá, del abuelo, del tío, etc. Cuatro palabras amables por aquí, un pequeño intercambio de información irrelevante por allí, apretones de manos con viejos amigos, con conocidos y con desconocidos, promesas de quedar un día de estos para ponernos al día que sabíamos que no cumpliríamos. Poca comida y demasiada bebida.

En otro momento habría disfrutado de ver reunidas a tantas caras conocidas; De poder, por una vez, tener a toda la familia bajo un mismo techo más amplio que la Madriguera; De ver a la comunidad mágica rindiendo homenaje a mi padre, que se lo merecía. Pero no esa noche. Esa noche sólo había una persona a quien tenía ganas de ver, con quien tenía ganas de hablar o a quien tenía ganas de abrazar. Y además aún estaba molesto con papá y me reventaba no poder sentirme totalmente feliz por él y que cada vez que me felicitaran por ser su hijo me sintiera enojado y molesto. ¿Qué merito tenía ser el hijo del gran Harry Potter?

La cobertura del móvil dentro la sala era mala. Al principio lo comprobaba cada cuarto de hora, luego cada diez minutos, luego cada cinco.

La entrada de los Malfoy no me pasó por alto. Llegaron, como papá me había dicho a mí, elegantemente tarde. Ambos rubios, con el pelo largo, vestidos de negro y con un bastón en las manos como si fueran unos reyes con sus cetros. Del brazo, sus mujeres. Ambas vestidas de forma deslumbrante, como si las protagonistas de la fiesta fueran ellas, con sus vestidos y sus joyas brillantes.

—Esta parafernalia de comportarse como pavos reales exhibiéndose me pone los pelos de punta —susurré observándoles de refilón.

—Tú no vas mucho más discreto, hermano —me dijo Lily haciendo volar mi capa verde.

Ofendido por la comparación me la desaté del cuello y la llevé al guardarropa. Por mucho que Scorpius fuera diferente de su padre y su abuelo no se podía negar que había hábitos adquiridos que difícilmente podría dejar atrás. Me pregunté si el vestir sería una de las pocas reminiscencias Malfoy que le quedaban a Scorpius, y si habría otras no tan inofensivas.

Esperaba que Scorpius hubiera contado con que su familia llegaría tarde y que no hubiera tenido problemas.

Tras la llegada de los Malfoy, nervioso no dejé de mirar el teléfono cada dos minutos o menos. La recepción era muy mala, pero esperaba poder recibir ni que fuera el aviso de una llamada perdida.

Pero ni llamadas perdidas, ni ninguna señal de que Scorpius lo hubiera logrado, llegaban y yo me estaba poniendo nervioso. Cuando estaba a punto de irme de la fiesta para ir yo mismo a buscarle me llamaron por megafonía.

—Una llamada para usted —me dijo el chico de recepción alargándome el teléfono de la entrada.

—¿Severus? —la voz ronca al otro lado de la línea me hizo soltar el aire que no era consciente de estar reteniendo.

—¡Gracias al cielo! —Exclamé—. Sí lo sé, es culpa mía. Con los nervios se me había olvidado que la recepción de los móviles en el Ministerio es pésima. ¡Lo siento tanto! Estaba preocupado. ¿Ha ido todo bien?

—Sí, tranquilo —dijo con un ronquido.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que intentaré escaparme de aquí ahora mismo y volver a casa. Necesito verte. Bueno, ya me entiendes —dije acelerado y sin pensar en la fiesta, los invitados, en papá o en la excusa que le daría por irme tan temprano.

—Yo también tengo ganas de verte —esas cuatro palabras dichas en un ronquido me inundaron el pecho de calor —Pero no estoy en casa aún. Tengo que hacer una cosa antes de volver.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué tienes que hacer? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —exclamé alarmado.

El chico de la recepción me miró extrañado y yo me giré para que no me viera la cara.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Estoy en un lugar seguro.

Respiré un poco más tranquilo. Pero me di cuenta de que de todos modos tenía unas ganas locas de verle, de volver a tenerle a mi lado.

—De acuerdo, pero… —quería decirle que de todos modos volvería a casa inmediatamente y así nos veríamos antes. Pero él tenía otros planes.

—Lo que he de hacer lo he de hacer solo. Mañana hablaremos y… tranquilo.

—Ignotus… —Entendía que necesitaba tiempo, que ya no estaba en peligro y por lo tanto no hacía falta que me preocupara, pero de todos modos no podía dejar de sentir un peso en el pecho.

—Creo que ya se como podemos arreglar mi segundo problema —me dijo para distraer mi atención—. Pero necesito… necesito hacer una cosa antes "Cof-Cof" ¿Confías en mí?

—Sí. Aunque no estoy seguro del porqué —confesé—, pero sí.

Había estado hablando con bastante fluidez como si hiciera poco que se hubiera tomado una dosis de poción para el cuello, pero de todos modos hablar tanto seguía siéndole doloroso, y estaba claro que le dificultaba el respirar.

—Bien —dijo en uno de sus gruñidos monosilábicos.

—Te duele el cuello, ¿verdad? —me consolaba pensar que con un poco de suerte al día siguiente dejaría de sufrir.

Un golpecito en el auricular fue su respuesta.

—De acuerdo. Cuelgo entonces. Pero vuelve a llamar por cualquier cosa que necesites. Yo… no olvides que me has prometido volver sano y salvo.

"No".

Si hubiera sabido donde estaba, probablemente, no le hubiera hecho caso y hubiera ido a buscarle, aunque él me hubiera pedido tiempo.

—Bien. Cuídate. Y no tardes —añadí pensando en lo larga que sería la noche si tenía que esperar mucho rato para verle, o para abrazarle y convencerme que no le había pasado nada en su incursión en casa de su abuelo.

El resto de la fiesta se me hizo interminable. Me moría de ganas de volver a casa. Ya teníamos el libro. Uno de los dos problemas estaba casi solucionado y Scorpius creía haber encontrado la solución del segundo. No podía sacármelo de la cabeza.

Los Malfoy fueron de los primeros en irse, como si quisieran demostrar que tenían cosas mejores que hacer que pasar el tiempo allí.

Poco después otros invitados empezaron a retirarse también. A mí me parecía que no lo hacían lo suficientemente rápido. Todo el mundo parecía querer despedirse de mi padre en persona y del resto de la familia para poder felicitarle una última vez.

Cuando la mayoría de invitados ya se habían ido y solo quedábamos los amigos cercanos y la familia propiamente dicha decidí que ya era el momento de tocar a retirada.

—Papá, me voy —dije interrumpiendo su conversación con Luna Lovegood sin muchos miramientos.

—Claro. Pero ve con cuidado, hijo —me dijo él apretándome la mano.

—Luna —dije haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza.

—Haz caso de los consejos de tu padre, Albus, él siempre sabe lo que dice, excepto en temas del corazón, entonces piensa demasiado —me dijo ella dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla como cuando aún era un niño.

—Luna, creo que eres la mujer más sabia que conozco. Gracias —le dije besándole la mano.

Me fui con una sonrisa en los labios que se ensanchó cuando oí que Luna le preguntaba a papá si de verdad había estado intentando aconsejarme en temas de amor.

Exhausto, entré en casa por la chimenea. Todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio. No me sorprendí, pero me sentí un poco decepcionado al no encontrar a Ignotus.

Arrastrando los pies entré en la habitación y me desnudé lentamente. No fue hasta que casi ya estaba dentro de la cama que vi el pequeño sobre de papel doblado, con mi nombre escrito, y una pequeña botellita al lado que descansaba en la mesita de noche.

_Las fiestas de sociedad son agotadoras. Poca comida y demasiado alcohol. Tómate esto te aliviará el dolor de cabeza y te ayudará a dormir. Cuando despiertes ya estaré aquí. Ignotus._

Suspirando me dejé caer en la cama. La verdad es que sí que tenía dolor de cabeza. Sin pensármelo una sola vez, me incorporé, destapé la botellita, la olí y me bebí su contenido de un solo golpe.

Parecía la poción para dormir sin sueños, pero no la era. Llevaba jengibre y lavanda. "Te aliviará el dolor de cabeza", había dicho Ignotus. Mañana tendría que preguntar qué me había tomado. Por ahora solo podía pensar en el cansancio que me cerraba los ojos y el dulce sabor a flor de la pasión que la poción había dejado en mi boca.


	8. Carta

**CARTA**

Después de una noche muy corta, por la mañana no me despertó el olor a café recién hecho ni el sonido del agua en el baño sino el movimiento repentino de alguien dejándose caer encima la cama.

Cuando sobresaltado miré a mi alrededor y no vi nada supuse que había sido Scorpius.

—¿Ignotus?

—Ten —fue todo lo que me dijo, y me dio el bloque de notas donde escribía con la vuela-pluma.

Pocos segundos después le oí roncar levemente.

Descolocado, salí de la habitación con la libreta en las manos. Me hice un café y me senté en la mesa para leer qué había pasado para que Scorpius estuviera durmiendo a aquellas horas en vez de haber dormido durante la noche, a mi lado.

_Siempre pensé que tu padre era un idiota por no haber aprovechado la fama que tenía, por no haberse valido de su nombre para subir hasta arriba desde el principio. Contra todo lo que me enseñaron de pequeño, tu padre rechazó todos los honores que pudo, y todo para casarse con tu madre y formar una familia, como si para formar una familia uno no pudiera ser el héroe nacional ni aparecer en la prensa cada semana. Su vida estaba llena de actos incomprensibles para mí hasta hace solo unos meses. _

_Os crió a medio camino entre la magia y el mundo muggle. A pesar de lo mal que su familia muggle le había tratado intentó mantener el contacto con ellos y por lo que sé hasta les ha protegido contra los ataques de fanáticos descontrolados. Después de haber arriesgado su vida para deshacerse del mago oscuro más temido de los últimos quinientos años, tu padre siguió arriesgándola por la comunidad mágica como Auror. Y no sólo eso, sino que empezó como un agente novato más del cuerpo, sin aceptar favoritismos ni recompensas desmesuradas, empezando desde abajo y haciendo méritos como agente para lograr el lugar que esta noche celebrabais de jefe de Aurores._

_Nunca entendí qué le había impulsado a vivir su vida como la ha vivido. Mi padre me había explicado demasiadas cosas de la época en que ellos iban a Hogwarts. Mi padre creía que tenía más suerte que otra cosa y que no se había ganado el estatus de héroe; Sí, había acabado con Voldemort pero no lo hizo solo, y lo que él hizo ¿no lo habría hecho cualquier otro en su misma situación? Yo no sabía qué creer. La versión de mi padre tenía mucho sentido. Y en el colegio la actitud pedante de tu hermano y algunos de tus primos hacían tan difícil creerlo todavía más…_

_Pero con los años me he dado cuenta que todo lo que papá me había contado de la vida, el pasado y el futuro, todo era una versión retorcida de la realidad. El odio y la amargura del abuelo hicieron de mi padre una persona… creo que mi padre no ha sabido nunca qué es amar ni sentirse amado. Por suerte yo he tenido la oportunidad de descubrirlo antes que el espiral de odio me engullera para siempre como a ellos._

_No puedo decir que no odie a mi padre y al abuelo por como me trataron, por no haber aprendido a amar, por todas las enseñanzas erróneas de la vida que predican todavía hoy. Pero el odio que siento empalidece cuando pienso en lo que he aprendido sobre el amor, sobre la lealtad, sobre el honor y sobre el perdón. Yo habría terminado como ellos si no hubiera encontrara quien me enseñara lo que significa amar la vida, vivir para amar. Y no puedo más que compadecerles. Siento lástima por ellos y por eso no tengo intención de aplastarlos como si fueran insectos. Aunque una parte de mí piense que se lo merecerían._

_También por eso no quiero decirte quien soy. No quiero que sepas quien son ellos. No quiero que les busques no quiero que intentes vengarte. Porque no lo necesito. Porque no lo deseo. La única cosa que tengo ganas de hacer en este momento es empezar una nueva vida._

_Hace tanto sólo unos días no tenía nada. Sólo una pequeña esperanza, muy pequeña. Pero ahora tengo un amigo, un lugar donde dormir, comida caliente a cada comida, un trabajo apalabrado; Y lo más importante, un futuro Severus, aquella pequeña lucecita se ha convertido en tantas esperanzas que creo que mi pecho explotará de un momento a otro._

_Sólo hay una cosa que me angustia, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos puede mandarlo todo a paseo. No sería la primera vez que mi vida se tuerce pero es la primera vez que creo que sé lo que debo hacer para evitarlo. Por una vez he de hacer las cosas bien, porque necesito que salga bien._

_Quiero que sepas toda la verdad de mi historia. Me propongo explicarte el motivo por el que me desheredaran, el motivo por el cual no quiero que hables con los Aurores, aunque intuyo que ya has hablado con tu padre, el motivo por el que mi abuelo me vendió, el verdadero motivo por el que soy invisible, el verdadero motivo por el que no tengo voz, la razón por la que el Maharajá se sacrificó y yo huí, y por el que después de todo volví._

_No será sencillo. Duermes en la habitación, si me concentro puedo oír tu respiración calmada. Yo no puedo dormir. No sé si es por los nervios por lo que me dispongo a decirte, por la adrenalina por lo que hecho esta noche, o por la inminente recuperación de mi voz. Mañana podrás leer el libro y encontrar el hechizo adecuado para liberarme y será cuestión de horas._

_Confío que, cuando hayas leído esto, sigas queriéndome en tu vida, pero si no fuera así sepas que lo entenderé y que no te culparé de nada. ¿Cómo hacerlo, después de lo que has hecho por mí? Además quiero que sepas que, saber que de todos modos me liberarás, incluso si te cuento toda la verdad, me da el valor que a mí me falta para ser totalmente sincero contigo. _

_Tu actitud no ha dejado de maravillarme y desconcertarme desde que llegué. No acabo de entender toda la confianza que me has brindado hasta ahora (sigo pensando que eres demasiado confiado con los desconocidos) pero no puedo negar que agradezco que seas así y me hayas dado una oportunidad que cualquier otro me habría negado; Es por eso que quiero pagarte con la misma moneda. No te he dicho ninguna mentira, pero como decía la profesora McGonagall no decir toda la verdad ya es mentir por omisión. Y no quiero mentir nunca más. Especialmente a ti. Admito que estoy espantado por como cambiará, todo lo que te quiero decir, la manera como me ves. Cuando termines de leerlo recuerda que yo sigo siendo el mismo Ignotus que ayer_

_Te dije que mi padre me desheredó cuando supo que me había enamorado. Admito que esta parte de la historia, hasta ayer, me daba bastante miedo contártela. A pesar de ser el principal motivo de mi regreso. Para empezar la persona de quien me enamoré hace tiempo no es alguien de familia noble o de sangre pura. Como mínimo para los estándares de mi familia. Por si no fuera bastante sacrilegio, el padre de la persona que amo le salvó la vida al mío hace años y mi padre no ha podido perdonarle. Tener una deuda así ha corroído el alma de mi padre durante años. Y si la noticia no era lo bastante escandalosa, la cereza del pastel, lo que realmente creo que acabó decidiéndole fue que me había enamorado de un chico, alguien que nunca podría dar la descendencia que él tanto esperaba._

_Te aseguro que cuando le confesé a mi padre que me había enamorado de un chico pensé que podría llegar a entenderme, sino nunca le habría dicho una palabra de ello; Ya que por otro lado el mío era un amor sin futuro y arriesgarme así no me ayudaría a cambiar eso; El chico que yo anhelaba estaba fuera de mi alcance y lo sabía. Pero me equivoqué. Me he equivocado en muchas cosas en la vida._

_Quizá si hubiera accedido a decir que era un error pasajero, una tontería de adolescentes, mi padre se lo habría pensado dos veces. Me habría castigado igualmente, eso lo tengo claro, pero no me habría echado de ese modo. Pero yo, a pesar de las circunstancias, me veía incapaz de negar lo que sentía, sobretodo con veritaserum en la sangre._

_Mis amigos me acogieron los primeros días como si nada hubiera cambiado. Poco después descubrí que solo lo hacían porque no sabían que algo sí había cambiado. La noticia de mi caída, pero, pronto se esparció; Yo ya no tenía dinero, papá me había cerrado el grifo y no estaba en sus casas de visita social sino que estaba pidiendo por alojamiento, comida y trabajo. No tardé en verme excluido del círculo social al que estaba acostumbrado._

_Mis amigos, pero, sabían que tan pronto como me había convertido en un pobre desgraciado podía volver a ser el rico heredero de la fortuna familiar. Sólo hacía falta que mi padre cambiara de opinión de nuevo. Así que para cubrirse las espaldas me daban en préstamo pequeñas cantidades de dinero para poder pagar alojamientos de tercera y no morirme de hambre. Acumulando así favores que esperaban poder cobrarme cuando más les conviniera a ellos._

_Cuando los meses empezaron a pasar, empezaron a reducirme la paga, temerosos de que la situación se eternizara. Entonces empecé a pedirles trabajo. Yo buscaba ser empleado de alguna de sus empresas, alguna cosa decente con la que hacer una vida más o menos normal. Pero ninguno de ellos quería contratarme y arriesgarse a enemistarse con mi padre._

_Pronto me comenzaron a pedir favores a cambio de lo que me había estado dando y de no retirarme las cada vez más escasas ayudas económicas que recibía de ellos. _

_Espionaje, preparación de pociones sin permiso, hurto y… prostitución. Estos son los cargos que encontrará tu padre cuando mire mi ficha. Eso si no me delataron más tarde de alguna otra cosa por la que nunca llegaron a pillarme o si no me culparon de cosas que ni hice, que también podría ser. Conociendo a mis amigos no me extrañaría lo más mínimo._

_No me siento orgulloso de esa etapa, pero me pusieron entra la espada y la pared y delinquir parecía la única opción para no morirme de hambre en aquél momento._

_Me muero de vergüenza diciéndote que tipo de cosas me vi obligado a hacer. Pero mereces saber toda la verdad. Como ya te dije esperaba que investigaras más, que me hicieras más preguntas. Creía que estaba preparado para un tercer grado al que nunca me sometiste. Ahora que he decidido explicártelo todos sé que no lo estaba y te agradezco aún más que me hayas dado el tiempo y el espacio para encontrar el valor de confesar por mi mismo. Me muero de vergüenza por lo que hice, pero me mortifica más que puedas pensar de mí cosas peores aún de lo que soy. No puedo saber si me creerás, de hecho supongo que no tienes motivos para hacerlo pero quiero que sepas que el último cargo fue fruto de una situación comprometida y un malentendido. Espero que me creas cuando digo que no ocurrió lo que crees. Palabra._

_Nunca me he sentido más humillado que en ese momento. Cuando me di cuenta de que me había dejado engañar hasta el punto de que nadie creería que no estaba intentando vender mi cuerpo por dinero… ni siquiera haber sido vendido por mi abuelo al Maharajá fue peor para mí que alguien pensara que voluntariamente me había ofrecido sexualmente por dinero. Yo solo intentaba ayudar a una amiga y si cogí el dinero que me ofrecía fue porque estaba convencido que por una vez ella simplemente intentaba ayudarme. Si hubiera pensado por un solo instante que ella pensaba que ese dinero era algún tipo de recompensa por un encuentro sexual que nunca tendría lugar… cuando accedí a enseñarle algunos trucos para quedar bien con su prometido… definitivamente no pensábamos que era el mismo tipo de ayuda. Se me lanzó en brazos, yo no supe como rechazarla y cuando me dijo las intenciones que ella llevaba ya era tarde. Su prometido había llegado e intentar explicar que todo había sido un malentendido sólo sirvió para que él, que también había sido un amigo, me tratara como la escoria más absoluta y cursara una denuncia por prostitución en contra mía._

_Me sentía tan humillado, tan enfadado. Pero a la vez no tenía modo de rebatir esa acusación. Con todo lo que había hecho los meses anteriores los Aurores nunca me habrían creído y no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir. Las únicas personas que en esos momentos formaban parte de mi vida eran otros pobres desgraciados con una retahíla de delitos a su espalda tanto o más larga que la mía. Podría haber intentado explicarme, pero ¿Quién me habría escuchado?_

_Por otro lado, las explicaciones no han sido nunca necesarias para mi abuelo, que siempre saca él solo sus propias conclusiones y encima normalmente se equivoca. Además es experto en juzgarlo todo según le convenga en cada momento._

_Ya te dije que no sé como ni cuando mi abuelo lo supo. Pero el hecho es que lo supo. Me hizo ir a casa y sin darme ninguna opción me atacó, desarmó, aturdió, y facturó hacia el Pakistán._

_Me convertí en el nuevo esclavo del Maharajá Kaveh Tercero bisnieto del Gran Pashá Shahrivar de Persia._

_El Maharajá era un hombre bondadoso en el fondo, aunque el vivir inmerso en unas políticas turbias y complicadas de pactos y traiciones encubiertas le hicieron un hombre duro y a menudo hostil. El abuelo le debía un favor de años atrás y conociendo su gusto por los esclavos sexuales masculinos decidió matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Saldaba una cuenta con el Maharajá y a mi me sacaba de circulación, y encima él sacó unos galeones extra. Un negocio redondo._

_Como imaginarás me sentí como un trapo sucio. Me deprimí. Me enfadé. Me revelé__. __Intenté huir repetidas veces como ya te dije, siempre sin éxito. Agredí gente de palacio. Hice muchas cosas de las que más tarde me arrepentí. Pero el Maharajá tuvo mucha paciencia conmigo._

_Pasara lo que pasara me hacía cenar cada día con él. Me mantenía en una cámara de un lujo que yo no había conocido nunca antes. Tres esclavos de menor rango que yo se ocupaban de que no me faltara de nada. Y a pesar de mi condición de esclavo sexual nunca me puso un dedo encima en contra de mi voluntad, ni lo intentó. Conmigo era siempre amable, bondadoso, respetuoso, atento; Incluso casto._

_Decir que me sedujo sería exagerar. Pero con el tiempo aprendí a disfrutar de su compañía. Era un hombre sabio que disfrutaba viéndome vestido con las mejores galas que yo hubiera podido soñar. Un hombre que le gustaba hacerme reír, solo para oír el sonido de mi risa. Me trató como nunca antes me había tratado nadie. Escuchaba todas mis opiniones, después nunca me hacía caso porque casi nunca creía que yo tuviera razón en nada; Pero aún así siempre me pedía mi opinión y me escuchaba. Y los días que consideraba que yo tenía razón, entonces, me hacía caso y eso lograba hacerme sentir importante y especial. Me llenaba de regalos inesperados hacía venir cantantes y actores para que actuaran en palacio para mi solo entretenimiento._

_Un día me pidió que le contara mi historia. Como había llegado allí siendo un esclavo cuando a sus ojos yo había nacido para ser un príncipe. Lloró cuando acabé el relato. Él no sabía que quien me había vendido era mi propio abuelo. De hecho él no sabía mi nombre. Me llamaba Omid, que en persa quiere decir esperanza. Me besó la mano y me prometió que con él nunca me faltaría de nada. Y yo me lo creí._

_Pero saber que yo había renunciado a la fortuna familiar por no poder negar el amor por ese compañero de colegio le volvió celoso. Su vida amorosa había sido trágica. Y con mi llegada pensó que yo podría ser su gran amor antes de morir, una historia de felicidad para cerrar una vida de traiciones y desgracias. Por más que yo le apreciara y respetara, jamás podría amarle como él quería, como él me quería a mí. Y creo que él lo sabía y eso le corroía por dentro._

_Un tiempo después de mi confesión llegó a palacio un sobrino suyo que cada vez que me veía se quedaba mirándome. Nunca me había sentido tan mal conmigo mismo como cuando me cruzaba con ése hombre. El Maharajá no tardó en hacer cazar suficientes Demiguises para hacerme una capa de invisibilidad con su piel para ocultarme de su sobrino. En parte para hacerme sentir cómodo, en parte, me temo, por celosía y miedo de perderme por alguien más joven. _

_Me pidió que la llevara siempre puesta, en todo momento, que no me la quitara hasta que no estuviésemos él y yo solos. Y dado el gran numero de esclavos, sirvientes y visitas constantes, eso significaba, llevarla casi todo el día. Como comprenderás la idea no me sedujo. Accedí a ello porque era un esclavo a fin de cuentas y era lo que tocaba, pero al principio no podía dejar de quejarme. Por eso todos en el palacio cabían que yo sólo podía quitarme la capa de invisibilidad si estaba con el Maharajá a solas. Las órdenes del Maharajá eran sagradas. Creían, pero, que eso era porque me la había cosido mágicamente a la piel, para evitar que yo me la quitara por voluntad propia, y le traicionara con alguien; que sólo él con su infinita magia podía liberarme de ella._

_En realidad no era cierto. Si él estaba cerca yo podía quitármela y ponérmela a voluntad. Incluso si no estaba con él o no estábamos solos habría podido quietármela. Sólo cuando estábamos demasiado separados físicamente la capa quedaba pegada a mí como una segunda piel. Cuando le pregunté porque pasaba eso, me dijo que para protegerme, para evitar que alguien intentara atacarme cuando él no estuviera cerca para protegerme._

_Me contó que su sobrino era uno de sus peores enemigos. Hacía años que codiciaba el título de Maharajá y todo el palacio sabía que estaba tramando algo contra él. Escondiéndome de su vista pretendía evitar que me convirtiera en el blanco de sus tretas contra él. Que era exactamente lo que había pasado años antes con un antiguo esclavo del Maharajá que murió a manos del marido de su hermana, el padre de su sobrino, en un intento fallido de arrebatarle el título, las tierras y la fortuna. La peor parte es que su cuñado le robó la única cosa que le importaba de verdad, el esclavo de quien estaba enamorado._

_Después de saber aquella historia acepté esa medida de protección sin quejarme más. No quería hacerle sufrir innecesariamente, quizá no estaba enamorado de él, pero de algún modo le quería lo suficiente para no querer hacerle sufrir y con el tiempo me acostumbré a vivir siendo invisible. _

_Sé que te dije que había sido un castigo. Lo siento. No estaba preparado para admitir toda la verdad. Mi capa de invisibilidad no estaba pensada para ser un castigo, pero se convirtió en uno. Ser invisible me llevó más problemas de lo que evitó. Porque oí cosas que no debería haber oído. Le dije al Maharajá que su sobrino planeaba asesinarle, y eso acabó con la muerte del sobrino. _

_Entonces la hermana del Maharajá vino a reclamar justicia. Pero el Maharajá era más poderoso que ella, tanto política como mágicamente hablando, así que no podía hacerlo de frente. Sabiendo que yo había sido testigo de los hechos y que había sido el delator de su hijo quería poder interrogarme con el pretexto de limpiar el nombre de su hijo muerto._

_El Maharajá, pero, sabía que si me dejaba a merced de esa mujer ella me mataría a la primera de cambio y urdió un plan para salvarme. No me dio muchos detalles, pero el hechizo que me impide hablar era parte del plan. Así como la salida de caza._

_Yo, que sabía que estaba en las manos de uno de los hombres más inteligentes de la tierra, que además, por alguna extraña razón me amaba (de una manera extraña sí, pero me amaba) le seguí el juego sin dudarlo un segundo. Creyendo plenamente en sus capacidades, su estrategia y en la infalibilidad del plan, fuera cual fuera, aunque supusiera quedarme mudo por un tiempo. Al fin y al cabo mi vida dependía de ello._

_Cuando la quimera atacó esa tarde… quería ayudar, quería protegerle. Al fin y al cabo yo era el joven y él el viejo, yo el esclavo y él el Maharajá. Pero él era de los dos el único que tenía varita y de lejos era el mago más poderoso de los dos._

_Yo no podía hacer nada._

_Le vi caer muerto, lo juro. Sino nunca le habría dejado allí solo. La capa no me podía proteger de la quimera y opté por intentar huir. Y aunque no sé muy bien como acabé lográndolo._

_Ya estaba casi en la frontera con la India cuando me di cuenta de que seguía sin poder hablar y que no me podía sacar la capa. Eso solo podía significas que el Maharajá seguía con vida. Quizá para ti no tendrá sentido lo que hice entonces, pero no tenía donde ir y el Maharajá era la única persona del planeta que parecía preocuparse de verdad por mí. Así que di media vuelta y volví a palacio._

_El palacio, que había sido el lugar más increíble y majestuoso que puedas imaginar, grande, precioso, rico, con una copia de los jardines colgantes de Babilonia alrededor, con torres, con cúpulas doradas y mil cámaras, estaba completamente arrasado. No podía entender qué había sucedido. Sabía que en el pueblo vivían algunos de los sirvientes del Maharajá que no eran esclavos y corriendo fui a ver si encontraba a alguien que pudiera explicarme qué había sucedido._

_El secretario del Maharajá estaba en casa y me esperaba con una carta de él para mí._

_En la carta el Maharajá me contó que hacía meses que diversos enemigos de los alrededores amenazaban con atacar. Entonces había pasado lo del sobrino y su hermana había querido atacar también. El Maharajá sabía que de caer su territorio en manos de cualquiera de sus enemigos, la gente, sus súbditos, sus sirvientes, sus esclavos, sufrirían durante años su tiranía. Pensando en toda la gente que le había servido decidió arruinar lo que todos sus enemigos tanto envidiaban de él para intentar disuadirles de invadirle y que la gente humilde de su territorio se salvara._

_Años atrás había medio domesticado una quimera y decidió usarla para fingir su muerte, acabar con el palacio y de paso darme la libertad. Ahora ya sabía porqué la bestia no me había atacado ni perseguido cuando había huido asustado. Después había hecho que la quimera atacara el palacio y lo destruyera. Su intención era quedarse a vivir en el pueblo como uno más, entre su gente. Con su magia planeaba crear la ilusión de que el pueblo había sido destruido también. De hecho estaba esperando a que yo me marchara para poner en marcha el hechizo desilusionador._

_La carta también decía que me daba la libertad. Que creía que merecía empezar de nuevo. Me instaba a volver y afrontar mis fantasmas, a intentar ser feliz y conquistar el amor de quien yo tanto amaba. Me ofrecía quedarme a su lado si lo deseaba, pero con la advertencia que había modificado el hechizo de la capa de invisibilidad para que solo la persona que yo amara por encima de todo pudiera quitármela. Si él no era esa persona no podríamos vernos nunca más. Además, añadía, el Grimoire de donde había sacado el conjuro para quitarme la voz se había quemado con el palacio, no me la podría devolver. Si quería recuperarla debería volver a Inglaterra, enfrentarme a mi abuelo y utilizar su Grimoire para liberarme.._

_Por qué me había hecho invisible entonces. La carta decía que era porque era el único modo en el que el podía dejarme ir. Que me quería demasiado y que si me hubiera visto los ojos o hubiera oído mis súplicas no habría sido capaz de empujarme lejos de él. Pero que sabía y creía que yo merecía ser feliz, feliz de verdad, al lado de alguien que me amara tanto como él y a quien yo pudiera amar a su vez._

_Para ayudarme a volver lograron conectar la chimenea del secretario con una de Turquía de un pariente suyo. Y de allí tuve que hacer el viaje solo, cruzando Europa sin poderme comunicar, sin poder ser visto._

_Fue un viaje muy duro. Muchas fueron las veces que creí que no viviría para ver la mañana siguiente. Pero tenía una razón para vivir: amaba a alguien y tenía que hacérselo saber aunque él no me amara. Porque yo nunca me había sentido tan especial como cuando el Maharajá me demostraba su amor por mí. La meta era conseguir ser yo quien hiciera sentir a alguien así._

_Antes de ser enviado a Pakistán creía que el amor que yo sentía era cosa mía, que si quien amaba no me correspondía no había motivo para decírselo, que le amaría en silencio y nunca le diría nada porque no servía de nada hacerlo. Me creía especial por haberme enamorado tan profundamente de alguien, porque sabía de primera mano que hay quien no es capaz de enamorarse así, yo había encontrado una persona perfecta aunque no la había podido tener y pensaba que eso era lo más importante._

_Mientras volvía a casa, pero, sabía que en realidad no hay nada más grande ni más importante que coger todo ese amor que yo siempre me había guardado para mí y entregarlo a quien correspondiera. Que el verdadero quid de la cuestión era dar amor y no guardártelo._

_Y este era mi objetivo, lo que me mantenía caminando cuando ya no podía más. Lo que me hacía tragar la vergüenza de tener que utilizar transportes muggles y robar para poder comer._

_Cuando me di cuenta de que me oías. Que podías notar que yo estaba allí, que no era un fantasma ni nada parecido…_

_Había tantas cosas que quería decir y a la vez me daba tanta vergüenza todo. Pero no podía hablar, así que decidí que antes de contarte nada de todo esto tenía que recuperar la voz, ¿porque de qué otro modo te podría contar nada?_

_Y entonces me acogiste. Te volcaste en mí y yo me colapsé._

_Esa noche… tu nota, la angustia de esas pocas líneas me hicieron reaccionar. Había venido para dar todo el amor que había guardado dentro de mí durante años y no a provocar más angustia. Y volví._

_Y tú empezaste a actuar de forma extraña. No sabía si era porque estabas nervioso. No entendía esos ataques de vergüenza, ni lo monólogos medio histéricos. No se me ocurrió pensar ni por un instante que pudieras estar sintiendo nada por mí. Soy invisible, ¿cómo podías haberte fijado en mí? ¡Si ni siquiera sabías nada de mí! ¡Si todo lo que conocías de mí era mi voz en forma de un horrible gruñido!_

_Pero cuando esta tarde me has pedido que te besara… Estoy hecho un lío, Severus. Me has hecho sentir cosas que pensaba que no sentiría nunca y…_

_Una vez recuperado el libro he estado tentado de intentar colarme en el ministerio para que dijeras el hechizo de una vez por todas y poderte contar toda la historia. Por qué había vuelto y por qué te había pedido ayuda a ti y solo a ti._

_Pero entonces me he dado cuanta que cuando pueda hablar, con mi voz normal y no este horrible gruñido ronco, lo primero que quiero decir no son todas estas explicaciones. Pero tampoco quería decírtelo hasta que supieras toda la historia. Porque necesito que entiendas el alcance de estas palabras, cuando por fin las diga. Tienes que entender que van mucho más allá de dos palabras, que no hay modo de describir realmente lo que siento y su inmensidad. Y que a falta de nada mejor lo resumiré en esas ocho letras._

_Y como si el beso que me has dado hubiera logrado desorganizarme el cerebro, cuando estaba intentando decidir qué hacer he entendido que no sólo tengo la oportunidad de recuperar la voz y usarla para decirte lo que siento por ti, sino que hay la posibilidad de que una parte de lo que quiero darte me lo puedas devolver._

_Y por eso he escrito estas líneas. Porque necesitaba saber que no había malentendidos de por medio. Y porque has de entender que digas lo que digas, hagas lo que hagas, eso no cambiará lo que siento. Porque lo que siento es tuyo y siempre lo ha sido. Y lo que hagas de ello sólo depende de ti._

_Como ya te he dicho espero que saber la verdad no cambie demasiado el como me ves. Porque si el beso y el abrazo eran indicadores de lo que sea que sientes… _

_Ahora me tomaré lo mismo que te he preparado. Espero que te haya ido bien. Lo he preparado en un momento en la tienda. Por cierto tienes que pensar en mejorar el sistema de seguridad, entrar aquí ha sido demasiado fácil, incluso para mí. El efecto me durará unas seis horas. Lo digo porque difícilmente me despierte antes de eso y no quiero que te asustes. Es necesario que descanse antes de que intentemos devolverme la voz._

_Te dejaré el libro sobre la mesa para que puedas hojearlo, hay un punto de libro marcando la página del hechizo. Espero que podamos hacer el contra-hechizo tan pronto como me despierte._

_Y luego, hablaremos. _

_Y si entonces aún necesitas verme como decías ayer por la noche, te diré quien soy en realidad y hacerme visible a tus ojos ya solo será decisión tuya._


	9. Hechizo

**HECHIZO**

Me temblaban las manos cuando acabé de leer esas líneas, que de hecho habían sido más de diez páginas de pulcra y limpia escritura hecha a mano. Nada de vuela-pluma esta vez.

Estaba en shock. Siempre había sabido que Ignotus no me había contado toda la verdad de lo que le había pasado, así que la historia en sí no me sorprendió tanto como él pensaba, saber que había sido esclavo sexual de un Maharajá no cambiaba lo que sentía por él o lo que pensaba de su familia. Pero por el contrario, saber lo que él sentía por… por mí.

No me cabía en la cabeza que Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy pudiera amarme, a mí, de ése modo. No podía ser. Ignotus, el chico que en dos días y medio había logrado que pasara de temerle a desearle, no podía… no podía amarme así y ser Scorpius. Era imposible. Era imposible. Papá tenía que haberse equivocado; Y claramente yo también. No era posible que desde el colegio Scorpius estuviera enamorado de mí. No, había intentado acercarme a él y ser su amigo demasiadas veces para contarlas y siempre había sido rechazado de llano por el altivo rubio como para poder creer ahora que estuviera enamorado de mí. No.

Releí el texto un par de veces más.

Tampoco decía en ningún momento que el compañero de colegio al que tanto había amado fuera yo. ¿O sí lo decía?

Me daba vueltas la cabeza.

Me levanté de la silla y caminé por la sala. La habitación parecía bacía, pero yo sabía que no lo estaba. Alguien, encima de la cama, dormía plácidamente bajo los efectos de una poción reparadora. Alguien que…

¿De verdad esa persona me amaba tanto como decían esas líneas? ¿Y de verdad era Scorpius?

Entré en la habitación, sabiendo que había un modo de descubrirlo. Si lo que decía era cierto yo, y solo yo, podía confirmarlo.

Con los ojos cerrados escuché atentamente para saber como estaba tumbado, dónde tenía la cabeza. Me senté en la cama mirando de no despertarle y con las manos temblorosas busqué el borde de la capucha que le cubría la cabeza a Ignotus.

Cuando la encontré empecé a tirar de ella, pero el temblor de mis manos era muy intenso y me di cuenta que quizá aquello no era una buena idea.

¿Cambiaría nada ver a Scorpius realmente?

No. Quien dormía bajo esa capa, fuera quien fuera, era Ignotus. Y hacía días que yo mismo había decidido que su pasado no me importaba, que protegerle y ayudarle a tener un futuro era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

¿Un futuro que me incluyera a mí? Él acababa de dejarme claro que esa decisión estaba completamente en mis manos. Y eso era precisamente lo que me tenía tan aterrado.

Sin saber qué hacer de todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Decidí dejarle dormir y salir a la sala de nuevo.

El libro de encima la mesa me llamó la atención y decidí centrar mis esfuerzos en aprender la manera de devolverle la voz a Ignotus. Entonces, como él había dicho, hablaríamos y luego ya veríamos qué pasaba.

El libro era realmente escalofriante. Todos los hechizos y pociones descritos eran para hacer daño o causar graves problemas. El que había silenciado a Ignotus, de hecho, no era un conjuro silenciador sino que causaba una especie de mutación que deformaba las cuerdas vocales. Por eso Ignotus podía hablar un poco pero le era extremadamente doloroso.

El libro no contenía el contra-hechizo, lo tendríamos que crear. Claro que, sabiendo lo que hacía exactamente el hechizo del libro, no podía ser muy complicado. De todas maneras era un trabajo que un medimago haría mil veces mejor que yo. Los conocimientos de anatomía humana que yo tenía eran limitados. Si me equivocaba en algo podía acabar desgraciándole para siempre, o peor ahogarlo sin querer.

Respiré profundamente para intentar calmarme. Era más que probable que Ignotus no quisiera acudir al medico así que me tocaría hacerlo a mí. No podía negarme a intentarlo y si me encaraba al problema pensando que no podría resolverlo nunca lo lograría. La fuerza del pensamiento positivo.

Cogí papel y lápiz y empecé a escribir en la libreta todo lo que el libro decía del hechizo. Si tenía que trabajar, prefería no tener que ver las horribles ilustraciones que lo acompañaban.

Después de estar estudiando el hechizo un buen rato, haciendo anotaciones al margen de la libreta me di cuenta que me rugía el estómago. Decidí hacer una pausa y preparar algo para comer.

Con la mesa ya puesta y la comida a medio hacer decidí guardar el libro y la libreta en el estudio para más tarde.

—¿Cómo puede nadie hacerle algo así a alguien? —susurré mientras cerraba el estudio tras de mí para terminar la comida, las horribles imágenes del libro aún frescas en mí mente.

—Yo era un esclavo, no era nadie —la voz rugosa y oscura de Ignotus me sobresaltó.

—¡Ignotus! —dije girándome hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Si lo hubiera podido ver me habría acercado corriendo y le habría abrazado. No importaba que fuera o no Scorpius, no importaba si me amaba más allá de todo lo que era razonable tal y como decían esas hojas, sólo me importaba que había logrado entrar en casa de su abuelo y salir con el libro para volver a casa sano y salvo y que necesitaba abrazarle.

—¿Estás bien Ignotus? ¿No te pasó nada ayer por la noche, no? —dije caminando hacia él tanteando con las manos para intentar localizarle.

—No. Claro que estoy bien —sus ronquidos me sirvieron de guía para finalmente localizarle con las manos.

Esta vez no le pedí que me besara. Busqué el límite de la capucha, él se tensó, supongo que esperando que le descubriera, pero yo sencillamente me metí debajo y le besé desesperadamente.

Él tardó un rato en responder a mi beso. E incluso cuando lo hizo se mantuvo prudente y un poco distante.

—Estaba tan preocupado Ignotus —susurré escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello, respirando su olor, tan característico, de cuero y jabón—. La poción que me diste ayer no esperaba que me dejara fuera de combate de ese modo. Y no sabía cuando despertarías y… necesitaba abrazarte —le confesé apretándolo entre mis brazos.

—Severus… —murmuró en ese gruñido tan suave que casi parecía una voz normal—. ¿Qué no has leído mi nota?

—¿Nota? —dije intentando no reír por el eufemismo—. Querrás decir las más de diez páginas de confesión.

Le sentí tensarse de nuevo.

Le solté y salí de su capa, pero mantuve mis manos en sus hombros.

—Hay cosas que no entiendo Ignotus. Y hay cosas que… pero quiero que hablemos cuando hayas recuperado la voz. Cuando podamos mantener una conversación en tiempo real. Cuando pueda verte la cara.

—Sabes que si quieres puedes vérmela ahora—contestó él gruñendo.

—No quiero quitarte la capa hasta saber que cuando lo haga… Sé que aún tienes miedo de decirme quien eres Ignotus y no quiero que lo tengas. Porque quizá no signifiquen lo mismo esas cinco letras si las digo yo que si las dices tú, pero lo que siento por ti tiene muy poco que ver con tu aspecto, tu verdadero nombre o hasta con lo que tú sientes por mí. Y necesito que lo sepas. Creo que me he enamorado, Ignotus. Me siento muy atraído por ti, por tu olor, tus movimientos sigilosos, por el sonido de tu respiración a poca distancia de mí en todo momento y por el increíble tacto de tus labios. Pero sobretodo por tu forma de ser. Y todo eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que haya debajo la capa, sino aquí dentro —le toqué el pecho—. No tengo palabras para describir qué pienso de tu capacidad de perdonar, de tu manera de entender la vida, de tu capacidad de lucha y superación. Ignotus quiero que entiendas que me he enamorado de ti, el hombre capaz de levantarse mucho antes que yo para prepararme el café; del hombre que me regaña cuando cree que soy poco cauto ante un desconocido; del snob que cree que mi vida es tan muggle que podría mezclarme con ellos y nadie lo notaría la diferencia. Me encanta el experto en pociones a quien le importa un rábano si las botellas monodosis son más caras y las usa de todos modos porque sabe que son la mejor forma de conservar la poción que ha creado con tanto cuidado. Y me emociona pensar en trabajar juntos en la tienda. Me fascina el Ignotus competitivo que quiere saberlo todo siempre y que observa y aprende lo que haga falta para que siga siendo así, incluso si son cosas muggles. Me divierte el pícaro que se ríe de la clientela por debajo la nariz. Me maravilla que seas tantas cosas distintas a la vez, desde el Ignotus más elegante y educado al más autoritario y el que está demasiado acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. Y me enamora que sin perder un ápice de todo esto seas capaz de ofrecerte a coserme una capa para lograr que yo sea el más elegante de la fiesta. Por no habar del detallista capaz de coserme un bolsillo en la capa para el móvil aunque a penas sepa qué es o para qué sirve. Me da igual si aquí debajo eres rubio o moreno o si tienes un tercer ojo. Pase lo que pase, nada de lo que siento ahora cambiará al quitarte la capa. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que aunque me muero de ganas de hacerlo no quiero ser yo quien tome la decisión de hacerte visible. Debes ser tú. Cuando entiendas que saber tu nombre ya no es una amenaza. No sé quien eras cuando llegaste aquí, pero para mí, ahora y siempre, eres Ignotus.

—¿De verdad no me la quitarías? —logró medio pronunciar con la voz tan afectada como esa primera noche.

—Yo también tengo muchas preguntas Ignotus. Y me muero de ganas de verte los ojos y hablarlo contigo. Pero no ahora, como mínimo hasta que hablar no te sea tan doloroso. No me puedo concentrar en lo que sentimos el uno por el otro sabiendo lo que te hicieron en el cuello y lo doloroso que te resulta decir una sola palabra. De verdad que no entiendo como pudieron… tenías razón el otro día cuando decías que hay gente mala en este mundo.

La sensación de un cuerpo abrazándome cuando yo solo podía ver el vacío era extraña, así que cerré los ojos y me dejé envolver por sus fuertes brazos.

—He preparado un poco de comida —dije suavemente mientras me dejaba acariciar la espalda y la cabeza suavemente—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Dos golpecitos en mi cabeza me dieron la respuesta. "No"

—Tienes que comer un poco. Seguro que ayer no cenaste nada.

Pero no insistí y seguimos abrazados un rato. Hasta que finalmente fue él quien me dejó ir.

—Besame —susurré—. Y después de comer miraremos de devolverte la voz.

Cuando después de comer le tomé de la mano y le hice entrar en el despacho noté como temblaba. No sé si por el contacto, por la confianza que le demostraba abriéndole las puertas de ése último rincón de mi casa o simplemente por la emoción de lo que íbamos a hacer.

El despacho era la estancia más grande del piso. Dos de las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías para libros y la otra para botes, botellas y material diverso para hacer pociones. En la tercera pared había un ventanal que daba a la calle y que dejaba entrar la luz del día. Y la última pared estaba ocupada por las perchas de mis cuatro pájaros y mis escobas. Ocupando el espacio central de la habitación había un escritorio y una superficie de trabajo con espacio para dos calderas medianas.

Entré una silla del comedor y la puse al lado de la mía.

Mientras buscaba entre los libros de mi pequeña biblioteca un par de volúmenes que había usado en el último curso de Hogwarts vi de reojo como las páginas que había estado escribiendo antes de comer se levantaban de encima el escritorio.

—Ignotus. No digo que no lo vaya a hacer, ni que no lo quiera intentar. Pero hay un pequeño detalle que… sé que no quieres ni oír hablar de hospitales pero me siento obligado a decirte que dado el tipo de hechizo que te lanzaron creo sinceramente que un medimago podría hacer un trabajo mucho mejor, más limpio, preciso y rápido que el mío.

La vuela-pluma, como otras veces, se pudo en marcha antes que yo acabara de hablar.

_Sé que lo que te pido no es precisamente fácil y que tú no eres un experto en contra-hechizos y que en tema de malformaciones los mejores son los médicos, pero… Severus, si vamos a San Mungo tendremos que decir quien soy a los Aurores, todos sabrán que estoy aquí de nuevo. No quiero que nada de esto pase. No aún. No hasta que hayamos podido hablar._

—Lo sé. Pero me preocupa no ser capaz de… —dije dejando la nota sobre los libros que había acumulado sobre el escritorio. Pero una mano en el antebrazo me hizo callar—. Lo intentaré, te lo prometo, y lo haré lo mejor que pueda, tu me ayudarás. Pero prométeme que si algo no sale bien dejarás que pida ayuda a los expertos.

La mano que todavía me tenía cogido por el brazo presionó suavemente una sola vez "Sí"

—Bien. Ahora centrémonos en la tarea.

Después de unas cuantas horas trabajando sobre el hechizo, estaba bastante seguro de haber dado con la formula correcta para volver la laringe de Scorpius a su forma natural.

—Creo que ya lo tenemos.

Un solo golpe sobre la mesa confirmaba que él pensaba igual que yo.

No podía negar que estaba muy nervioso. Pero había llegado el momento y no pensaba echarme atrás

Mientras yo trabajaba con el contra-hechizo él había estado preparando una poción anestésica para evitar el posible dolor del proceso.

—Comencemos. Tómate la poción y siéntate en la silla —le indiqué.

Después de ver desaparecer el contenido del frasco y que éste quedara vacío encima de la mesa extendí las manos en dirección a donde la cabeza de Ignotus debía estar si estaba sentado.

Una de sus manos salió de debajo la capa para coger la mía y llevarla hasta su cuello. Como siempre su mano era suave y fría. No podía evitar preguntarme como sería tenerlas sobre mi piel hirviendo.

Palpando por encima la capa de invisibilidad coloqué mi varita encima su garganta. Si él hubiera sido visible y alguien hubiera visto la escena podrían haber pensado que le estaba amenazando.

Sacudiendo la cabeza saqué de mi mente todas esas ideas. Para concentrarme en el contra-hechizo que tenía que pronunciar. Después de respirar profundamente murmuré:

—Sobretodo, si lago va mal, si te ahogas o te duele mucho, cógeme el brazo y me detendré.

Él me apretó el brazo una vez en afirmación.

—Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo —gruñó en un ronquido grave y suave.

Volví a respirar profundamente. Cerré los ojos un instante y empecé a recitar suavemente, casi como un susurro, el contra-hechizo.

Pasado un minuto las palabras fluían de mí como un mantra que se repetía y repetía. Abrí los ojos al notar como mi magia se canalizaba por mi varita hacia Ignotus. La punta de mi varita brillaba en una pequeña lucecita de un color que cambiaba de púrpura al índigo de forma intermitente con el ritmo de mis palabras.

La respiración de Ignotus, al principio había sido lenta y calmada, pero ahora estaba agitada. Aunque era de esperar ya que le estaba retorciendo la laringe para devolverle su forma original.

No tenía forma de saber cuando habría acabado el trabajo. No era un experto, no había podido comprobar hasta qué punto estaba retorcida su laringe, ni sabía a qué velocidad trabajaría mi contra-hechizo. Así que era mejor parar temprano y tener que hacerlo de nuevo un poco más que no pasarme de largo y no saber cómo arreglarlo.

Tan pronto la decisión de parar fue tomada dentro de mí, el susurro que salía de mí casi de forma inconsciente se ralentizó hasta morir en un silencio expectante. La única cosa que yo podía ver era la punta de mi varita que lentamente se apagaba, ahora con una lucecita que se había ido volviendo rosada.

Entonces Ignotus hizo una respiración profunda y ruidosa que me sobresaltó. Y luego soltó el aire en una risa alegre.

De repente me sentí envuelto por sus brazos invisibles. Todo él temblaba, pero los sonidos de la risa que salían de su pecho me hicieron sonreír aliviado. Se acercó a mi oreja y susurró:

—Te quiero, Severus.

Después me cubrió con la capucha de la capa y me besó apasionadamente. La sensación de tenerle entregado a mí de ése modo, entre mis brazos, era indescriptible. Todo él temblaba. Y la verdad es que yo también me sentía un poco desbordado por la emoción.

—Ignotus —gemí entre besos.

—¿Qué? —gruñó él.

—Bésame.


	10. Frustración

**FRUSTRACIÓN**

El ya familiar olor de café me despertó. Pero no abrí los ojos. Con un suspiro me encogí entre las sábanas tibias.

—El desayuno se enfría —dijo la voz grave de Ignotus desde algún punto indeterminado de la habitación.

—Mmmm —fue todo lo que pude decir yo.

—¿No pienses levantarte para abrir la tienda?

Hice un gemido de frustración. Ignotus tenía razón. La gente necesitaba pociones para vivir. Pociones que yo tenía que hacerles y venderles. Pero para hacerlo tenía que levantarme y salir de la cama caliente.

Por suerte era viernes, lo que quería decir que solo quedaba un día. Un día más y por fin sería fin de semana.

Alargué la mano hasta la mesita, cogí la varita y murmuré un _accio_ para hacer caer Ignotus encima de la cama.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? — se quejó él mientras yo le cubría con la manta y me abrazaba a él.

En la última semana, desde que nuestra relación se había vuelto mucho más táctil, había descubierto que me era mucho más fácil predecir sus movimientos si cerraba los ojos i dejaba de confiar en la vista para centrarme en el resto de sentidos.

Metí la nariz en su cuello e inspiré profundamente. El olor a jabón y cuero era embriagador.

—Me pregunto si cuando te saques la capa dejarás de hacer este olor —susurré disfrutando del momento mientras él cedía al abrazo y empezaba a acariciarme levemente.

—¿Qué olor? —preguntó con un susurro.

Hacía una semana que había recuperado la voz. Lo habíamos logrado, aunque ya no era del todo la voz de Scorpius; La voz nasal que yo recordaba de los días de colegio se había perdido para dar paso a un tono grave, profundo y suave a la vez, que era difícil de describir. Él mismo había comentado que se sentía extraño hablando con una voz con un timbre tan distinto al suyo, pero había rehusado rotundamente mi oferta de intentar arreglarlo.

"Como menos cosas guarde de mi pasado mejor" había comentado unos días atrás.

Yo estaba cada vez más preocupado por su afán de querer dejar el pasado atrás a toda costa. Llevábamos juntos desde el pasado domingo, la mañana siguiente de la fiesta, bueno juntos, más que sólo amigos, dadas las circunstancias eso era todo; Y desde que habíamos dejado la libreta y el vuela-pluma atrás todavía no habíamos vuelto a hablar seriamente del tema de volver a ser visible, de revelarme su identidad y de afrontar su pasado.

Él evitaba el tema a toda costa y yo no había tenido tiempo ni fuerzas para presionarle después de una semana combatiendo los últimos embates de la gripe en la jornada laboral y de luchar contra todo lo que esa situación comportaba el resto de mi tiempo: Había tenido que dar largas explicaciones a papá toda la semana; también había tenido que evitar cualquier comentario que le dejara ver a Ignotus que yo ya sabía quien era; Y había tenido que luchar duramente contra mis ganas cada vez mayores de intimar con él con tal de no arrancarle la capa sin miramiento alguno. Y todo por no querer forzarle a dar ese paso.

Intentar que no dejara su pasado atrás sino que se enfrentara a él no me estaba resultando nada fácil. Con los pocos días que llevábamos juntos él parecía cada vez más cómodo debajo la capa, ahora que ya me tenía en sus brazos parecía haber perdido todo interés en recuperar su apariencia y con ella el pasado y la responsabilidad de lo que había hecho… Y aunque yo pudiera entender porqué no quería afrontarlos quedarnos estancados en esa situación no era viable de ninguna manera.

—Hueles a cuero —murmuré todavía con los ojos cerrados— y me gusta como se mezcla con el olor de mi jabón.

—Un buen motivo para no quitarme la capa —murmuró él cubriendo mi cabeza con la capucha y buscando mis labios.

Aquella voz grave era mucho más agradable y seductora que la original que yo recordaba. No pude evitar dejar salir un pequeño gemido. Nunca antes me había sentido atraído así por nadie. De hecho nunca me había sentido atraído por un hombre. La idea de la homosexualidad no me era aliena antes de conocer a Ignotus, pero nunca había sentido esa necesidad casi animal por el contacto físico con un hombre. Solo las mujeres me habían llamado la atención hasta ahora y nunca con esa intensidad. De algún modo me sentía un poco perdido, como si fuera la primera vez.

—No tergiverses mis palabras Ignotus —dije cuando se separó de mí un poco más tarde—. Ya te lo dije, yo no… —me esforcé para no abrir los ojos y salí de debajo su capa—. Haré todo lo posible para que la decisión sea tuya y solo tuya, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera que te la quites. No puedes vivir para siempre jamás como una entidad invisible, vivir así no es vivir —incapaz de centrar la mirada en un punto concreto, mi vista vagó por la habitación como si hablara por teléfono con él y no cara a cara—. Me muero de ganas de poder verte los ojos cuando te hablo. ¿Sabes lo extraño que resulta sentirme tan íntimamente ligado a un espacio vacío delante de mí?

Para demostrarme que el espacio delante de mí no estaba vacío en absoluto se acercó aún más a mí, juntando nuestros cuerpos como nunca hasta ahora habían estado.

Yo dejé salir una pequeña respiración de sorpresa.

—No soy un espacio vacío —dijo él con un tono amenazador que a mí me pareció la cosa más sexy que había oído nunca.

—No —le dije con la voz una octava más grave de lo normal, cerrando los ojos y notando ese cuerpo firme y esbelto contra el mío.

—No —ratificó él de nuevo buscando mis labios, de nuevo plenamente consciente de lo que había logrado con tan solo unas palabras.

Aquellos días también había notado que él solo me besaba si primero yo cerraba los ojos, e inconscientemente yo no podía evitar cerrarlos cuando me sentía excitado, era como estar suplicándole que me besara, pero no lo podía evitar. Sabía que no debía dejarle manipularme así pero era incapaz de apartarle de mí, de negarme o de detener sus besos, que poco a poco lograban que mi respiración se volviera errática y el ritmo cardíaco se me acelerara.

Un gruñido de frustración salió de mí, tan gutural y profundo que casi sonó como sonaba su voz antes de el contra-hechizo.

Me tenía completamente a su merced. Tumbado en la cama panza arriba, con su peso manteniéndome prisionero, su olor embriagándome.

Cuando sus labios abandonaron los míos no pude reprimir un gemido mientras tiraba el cuello hacia atrás y me arqueaba buscando más contacto de su cuerpo con el mío. Por un instante abrí los ojos y la imagen del techo blanco delante de mis ojos me los cerraron de nuevo.

Era como si una fantasía erótica se hubiera escapado de mis sueños, pero no tuviera suficiente fuerza para acabar de materializarse realmente: La podía notar pero no ver; Y era frustrante.

Quería poder decirle que se apartara de mí, que no me llevara a esos extremos hasta que yo no lo pudiera ver, no era justo que yo no pudiera devolverle las caricias; Ya que para hacerlo tendría que quitarle la capa, —por ahora solo podía acceder al su cabeza colándome debajo la capucha y a sus manos cuando estas salían de la capa—. ¡Era tan frustrante! Pero a la vez tan placentero lo que me hacía que no me podía oponer a ello.

—Ignotus —lloriqueé cuando sus manos se colaron dentro de mi ropa interior.

Hacía rato que su boca jugaba con mis pezones, el pijama completamente abierto dejando mi pecho desnudo a su merced, y ya no era capaz de hilar dos palabras coherentes.

En pocos minutos me hizo llegar al orgasmo con sus manos, y capturó el momento con un beso en mis labios robándome el poco aliento que me quedaba.

Extasiado me quedé un rato tumbado inmóvil. Le noté tumbarse a mi lado y susurrar:

—Severus, te quiero —para después dirigirse al baño.

Tumbado en la cama no pude evitar pensar por enésima vez en que todo eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. No tenía sentido aquella atracción fatal que sentía por Ignotus. Porque era un hombre. Porque era Scorpius Malfoy. Porque yo era Albus Potter. Porque siempre me habían gustado las mujeres. Porque siquiera le había visto aún y yo ya estaba…

Sacudiendo de la cabeza aquellas ideas, sobre como ninguna mujer me había hecho sentir así nunca, hasta qué punto estaba enamorado de él, o hasta qué punto era jodida aquella situación, finalmente me levanté.

Al poco rato, ya vestidos, desayunábamos en un silencio tenso en la sala.

—Te ha molestado que te masturbara, ¿verdad? —musitó Ignotus mientras yo recogía la mesa con un golpe de varita.

—No —dije con sinceridad, pero un poco secamente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó convencido de que no era sincero con él, levantándose de la silla.

—Ignotus, no me molesta el hecho de tener sexo (o lo que sea) contigo. Es solo que… —No sabía como decirle qué era lo que me había molestado realmente—. Ven aquí— le dile alargando los brazos hacia la sala aparentemente vacía. Durante aquella semana también había aprendido que era más fácil que él me buscara a mí que no que yo le buscara a él.

Cuando le tuve entre mis brazos le abracé. Sabía que él necesitaba que le diera suficiente confianza para creer en mis palabras, creer que saber quien era no cambiaría nada. La idea de decirle que ya lo sabía me había pasado por la mente una alguna vez, pero la desestimé enseguida. No quería decírselo porque necesitaba saber que confiaba lo suficiente en mí para decírmelo él mismo. Si era yo quien destapaba aquella carta siempre me quedaría la duda de hasta qué punto confiaba en mí y en lo que yo sentía por él; Y no quería que so pasara.

—Me gustaría… yo también —balbuceé—. Es… y tengo la sensación de que yo… que sólo… que tú… es decir. ¿Y tú? —Acabé diciendo yendo al grano.

—¡No! —exclamó él prestamente—. No. Créeme Severus, por mí no debes sufrir, disfruto mucho viéndote. Yo… es todo un espectáculo ver como se te dilatan las pupilas, como el pulso te late cada vez más fuerte en el cuello, como te arqueas cuando te beso el cuello, como cierras los ojos cuando… —susurró acariciándome el pecho suavemente—. No te preocupes por mí. Yo estoy bien.

Me besó tiernamente los labios, levantando un poco la capucha que le cubría la cabeza para hacerlo, lo justo para dejar sus labios al descubierto y no supe qué responder. No sabía qué decir.

Después de un silencio extraño bajamos a la tienda, dónde ya había gente esperando en la puerta, porque llegábamos tarde.

Era evidente que no me había entendido. Pero tampoco sabía como hacerme entender. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender que yo me refería a querer participar? A que yo también le quería ver, a que yo también le quería tocar. Por supuesto que quería que él disfrutara, pero además quería poder verlo, poder participar, ser la causa, ver sus irises teñirse de negro por mí, su cuerpo arquearse por mí. Tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerle entender que no era suficiente para mí lo que teníamos, que necesitaba que fuera valiente y confiara en mí y se sacara finalmente la capa. Y tenía que hacerlo sin decirle que ya sabía quien era; ni que pensara que con lo que teníamos no tenía bastante, porque no quería que creyera que no disfrutaba de lo que me hacía.

No estaba preparado para admitirlo pero no sólo disfrutaba de la culminación en sí, todo el acto de sumisión, el dejarme hacer, entregarme así a alguien, me estimulaba y excitaba más de lo que nunca habría imaginado y en el fondo no quería que eso cambiara. Simplemente quería poder abrir los ojos y verle allí, conmigo.

Habíamos estado trabajando juntos en la apoteca toda la semana. Yo desde fuera en el mostrador y él desde dentro la trastienda buscándome las pociones que la gente pedía y enviando a Bruna o Fosca a hacer encargos para que yo no tuviera que desatender a los clientes para hacerlo.

Se moría para hacer pociones, pero yo no había querido ceder en eso. Si alguien se enteraba que le dejaba hacer pociones y luego las vendía, a mí me podían retirar la licencia y él acabar en más problemas de los que ya estaba. No, en eso había sido inflexible, teníamos que ser responsables.

El día pasó bastante deprisa. Ya habíamos cerrado y estábamos acabando de hacer el inventario cuando le dije:

—Me apetece comer Chino hoy.

Su silencio fue lo suficiente elocuente para mí. Me moría de ganas de poder ver su rostro en momentos de incertidumbre como aquellos.

—Me desapareceré en un momento al Londres muggle para irlo a buscar mientras te duchas. ¿Te parece bien?

—¿Comida para llevar? —me preguntó sin responderme.

—Sí. ¿No te apetece?

—¿No nos lo puede traer tu hermano? —me respondió con una nueva pregunta.

—Mi hermano está en casa de mis padres hoy —dije, y luego decidí no hacer hincapié en el hecho que de nuevo, como siempre, él había obviado decir lo que él quería, como si eso no importara nada ante lo que a mí me apeteciera—. Además él me lo habría comprado en el Pato Mandarín porque saber que prefiero la Gran Muralla. Y no quiero que se repita el incidente de la pizza y las preguntas sobre la mujer misteriosa con quien estoy saliendo que desde entonces no ha dejado de hacerme.

De nuevo el silencio fue su respuesta.

Cuando salí del piso, tras encerrar a Ignotus dentro con todas las medidas de seguridad que sabía conjurar, me desaparecí hasta el restaurante la Gran Muralla.

Una vez pedido lo que quería, y mientras esperaba a que me lo sirvieran, fui al baño y de nuevo me desaparecí. Esta vez delante de la casa de mis padres. No tenía nada claro lo que iba a hacer, pero la idea me había venido a la mente a media mañana y estaba decidido a intentarlo.

Mamá me abrió la puerta secándose las manos con el delantal.

—Albus hijo, pensaba que hoy no podías venir… —dijo dándome un gran abrazo, sorprendida de verme.

—No me puedo quedar —murmuré yo—. ¿Está papá?

—Está en le estudio.

Sin decir nada más comencé a caminar hacia el estudio de papá.

—Albus… —me dijo para detenerme antes que llegara a coger el pomo de la puerta. Yo me giré y me la miré—. ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, claro.

Ella se acercó a mí. Mirándome fijamente, como solo una madre puede hacer.

—¿Aquella chica que…? —empezó a preguntar.

Yo le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—No hay ninguna chica mamá. Pero estate tranquila, estoy perfectamente y todo va bien —o iría bien pronto, pensé con determinación.

Ella me miró inquisidoramente. Los dos sabíamos que no se había tragado ni una palabra de lo que había dicho, pero no tenía tiempo para más explicaciones.

Papá, como había dicho mamá, estaba en el estudio. Escribía una carta. Como siempre que se inclinaba demasiado en la mesa, las gafas le habían resbalado hasta la punta de la nariz y los cabellos aún negros como los míos le caían rebeldes encima de los ojos.

—Papá… —murmuré entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de mí—. Necesito un favor.

—Dime de qué se trata y veremos qué podemos hacer —dijo él sin levantar la cabeza del papel, firmando la misiva que acababa en ese momento.

—Necesito que me dejes la capa.

—¿La capa de invisibilidad de tu abuelo? —preguntó colocándose bien las gafas y finalmente mirándome sorprendido.

—Sí.

—¿Para qué la necesitas?

Dudé. Sin saber qué decirle.

—Es difícil de explicar —empecé—. Es para el problema de Ignotus.

—Creía que se trataba de hacer que, Scorpius —recalcó papá— se volviera visible y no al revés.

—Ya sé que te dije que ya sabía como quitársela, pero el caso es que hay un aspecto que no está muy claro y pensaba que quizá haciendo un pequeño experimento con la tuya… —dije bajando la mirada nervioso por la posibilidad de que la idea que había tenido durante el día tuviera resultado.

—Albus eres consciente que hablamos de un objeto único y de mucho valor en todos los sentidos de la palabra, ¿verdad? No puedo dejártela si tienes intención de experimentar con ella —me aleccionó papá como si fuera un niño pequeño. A veces creía que para papá y mamá siempre seríamos niños pequeños.

—Ya sé que es distinta a todas las otras capas del mercado hechas con la piel de demiguises —dije yo en un tono un poco cansado, que solo hizo que provocar que papá tuviera que aguantarse la risa—, pero la necesito para poder ayudar a Ignotus a ser visible. De hecho el objeto de estudio en este experimento no sería tu capa, sino el propio Ignotus. Cualquier otra capa invisible me serviría, solo necesito poderme volver invisible yo, pero no me puedo permitir comprarme una y bueno… eres la única persona que conozco que tiene una que me pueda prestar.

—¿Tú quieres hacerte invisible? —los ojos verdes de papá me estudiaban entrecerrados. Todo rastro de honor desvanecido ya. Estaba seguro que su mente cavilaba mil posibles motivos para decirme que no, contra su tendencia natural a decirnos que sí a todo lo que le pidiéramos.

—Esa era la idea —confirmé sin saber realmente qué más decir.

—Y el objetivo de todo esto es que Ignotus se haga visible —afirmó papá en un tono que dejaba claras sus dudas al respecto.

Suspiré. La reticencia de papá era de esperar. Resignado me dispuse a intentar darle más explicaciones.

—El propio Ignotus es el único que se interpone entre poder ser visible de nuevo o quedarse invisible para siempre jamás. Necesito que entienda que ser invisible no es una opción. Si entiende la necesidad de poder volver a ser visto de nuevo, creo que entonces podremos liberarle y después ayudarle.

—Eres consciente que no puedo estar mucho más sin hacer nada sabiendo quien hay en tu casa, ¿verdad? —dijo dejando de mirarme para recoger el tintero y la pluma que había estado usando hasta entonces como si nada.

—Por eso necesito que me ayudes y me prestes la capa —dije exasperado. Después de una mirada de desaprobación respiré profundamente y accedía a explicarle algo más—. No quiere enfrentarse al pasado. Piensa que mientras sea invisible está fuera del alcance de lo que ha dejado atrás. Creo que si entiende que siendo invisible también se está manteniendo fuera del alcance de su futuro, quizá cambie de idea.

—¿De su futuro o del tuyo? —preguntó papá arqueando una ceja.

—Para el caso son lo mismo —dije secamente, desafiante.

—Siempre que se quite la capa y asuma… —empezó a murmurar papá en tono condescendiente.

—Papá —le corté yo—. Primero lo primero —No era el momento de discutir con él sobre ese tema. Ya le había dejado apretarme demasiados botones hasta que le había contado todo, ya era suficiente.

Él me miró durante unos instantes de un modo muy similar a como me había estado mirando mamá hacía unos instantes en la sala.

—Está en el baúl —dijo finalmente señalando el viejo baúl de cuando él iba a colegio.

Capa en mano, le di las gracias y me esfumé, intentando evitar a mamá en le proceso, de nuevo hacia el restaurante Chino.

Recogí la cena y llegué a casa a tiempo para pillar a Ignotus saliendo del baño. Aunque evidentemente, y para mi total desagrado, no le pude ver. Con un poco de suerte, pero, aquello cambiaría pronto.

—Ei, ¿Por qué no pones la mesa mientras me doy una ducha?

No le di opción a negarse. Dejé sobre la mesa la bolsa de la cena y entré en la habitación con la capa escondida bajo el brazo para, instantes después entrar en el baño.

No me entretuve mucho rato bajo el agua. Como antes acabara con todo eso, con un poco de suerte, antes podría por fin ver a Ignotus.


	11. Capa

**CAPA**

Hacía años que no usaba esa capa. No recordaba la extraña sensación de estar debajo de esa tela vaporosa. Era genial como la capa se adaptaba a las necesidades de quien la llevara puesta. Cuando a penas era un crío de doce años la capa me iba justo a medida y ahora seguía sin sobresalir ni un milímetro de mi piel por debajo de la tela.

Con cautela abrí la puerta y, rezando para no chocar con Ignotus, me acerqué a la mesa y me senté en silencio en mi silla. La única cosa que había delatado mi presencia había sido el leve movimiento de la silla.

—¿Quién eres? —oí detrás de mí al tiempo que la punta de un afilado cuchillo se posicionaba en mi cuello.

—Ignotus soy yo —dije espantado.

No había contado en que él, asustado, podría responder de aquella manera.

—¿Cuáles fueron mis primeras palabras? —preguntó para confirmar que decía la verdad. De repente me vinieron a la mente todas las historias que los abuelos y los tíos explicaban a menudo sobre la época de la guerra y de cómo hacerse preguntas de ámbito personal era la única manera de saber que quien hablaba era quien decía ser.

—Te quiero, Severus —respondí—. ¿Ahora, puedes bajar el cuchillo por favor? Si dañas la capa de mi padre…

—¿Se puede saber a qué juegas Severus? —preguntó enfadado separándose de mí.

—No juego a nada —intenté sonar inocente y como si no supiera realmente a qué se refería.

—Quítate la capa, haz el favor.

Yo me mordí la lengua para no decirle que se quitara él la suya.

—Intento demostrar una cosa.

—¿Intentas provocarme una parada cardíaca para demostrar que se puede ser de mi familia y tener corazón, quizá? —de repente su voz grave volvió a sonar más que nunca como la del Scorpius Malfoy que yo conocía del colegio.

No sé quien de los dos se sorprendió más por aquél exabrupto.

—No —respondí secamente, a la defensiva, sin saber como reaccionar. Hasta ahora Ignotus había sido siempre muy respetuoso, dulce y correcto conmigo.

Un silencio incomodo nos envolvió.

—¿Por qué no cenamos? —propuse al fin queriendo hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Se trataba de hacerle entrar en razón y no de terminar peleados.

Él no dijo nada. Yo no sabía si restaba mudo molesto todavía porque no me hubiera sacado la capa, cuando me lo había pedido, incómodo por la respuesta que se le había escapado, o simplemente porque no tenía nada que decir.

—Me lo tomaré como un sí… —murmuré mientras abría lentamente los paquetes de comida China para podernos repetir su contenido.

Entonces la silla delante de mí se apartó y un par de bastoncitos se alzaron en silencio.

—¿Qué me recomiendas que pruebe primero? —preguntó tranquilamente haciendo petar los bastoncitos expertamente por encima de los distintos platos.

En una calma relativa empezamos a cenar. Pero no era nada fácil comer sin salir de la capa.

—Te mancharás —dijo él pasado un rato de verme peleándome con los bastoncitos y un trozo de cerdo agridulce que no lograba que dejara de gotear para llevármelo ala boca por debajo de la capa.

—¿Cómo diantre te lo haces?

—Práctica —respondió con cierta petulancia—. Venga Severus, no seas tozudo y quítate la capa. Ya has demostrado que vivir así lo hace todo más difícil de lo que… —suspiró—. No hace falta que destroces la capa de tu padre, quítatela y cena bien —dijo con su tono de preocupación por mí que tanto me gustaba y a la vez tanto me desconcertaba.

—¿Crees que esto es lo que intento demostrar? —dije haciendo un bufido al final para remarcar mi incredulidad. El trozo de cerdo olvidado encima de la mesa en un pequeño charco de salsa.

—Pues sí, sino no sé… —pero su réplica murió en sus labios— Oh —hizo entonces en tono de comprensión después de unos instantes de silencio—. Muy astuto. Pero pensaba que no querías forzarme a quitarme la capa, que entendías porqué no me la he quietado. Pensaba que…

—Entiendo perfectamente porqué no te la has quitado, Ignotus —le corté dejando los bastoncitos con un golpe seco en la mesa, muy enfadado sin saber muy bien con quien o por qué—. Lo que no sé es si tú entiendes porqué quiero que te la quites.

—Es muy fácil adoptar tu postura Severus. Tú no te has encontrado entre la espada y la pared, tú no… —temblorosos sus bastoncitos quedaron quietos encima de la mesa de un modo mucho más suave que los míos—. No quiero tener que huir, no quiero volver a ser perseguido… —murmuró

—Pero no… —intenté decir yo atónito por la angustia que su tono grave no podía esconder que sentía, como la capa invisible no había podido esconder el temblor de su mano al dejar los bastoncitos.

—Sí —me cortó él—. Si me quito la capa, esto es exactamente lo que pasará.

—No lo permitiré Ignotus. No te dejaré solo. Lucharé contigo —le aseguré—. Los errores del pasado no se pueden ignorar, ni tampoco puedes dejar que dominen tu futuro. Sé que te da miedo. ¿Piensas que no lo sé? —no me respondió—. Pero yo estaré contigo. Estaré a tu lado en cada paso del proceso. Y te prometo que todo saldrá bien. Te prometo que pase lo que pase… —luchando para no sacarme la capa de un plumazo y abrir los brazos para que viniera a mí, hice una respiración profunda para intentar recordar mis ideas—. Lo más importante es que estaremos juntos, al fin, sin barreras de ningún tipo.

De nuevo el silencio. ¿A caso no podía ver a lo que me refería? ¿No podía entender que necesitaba verle? Exasperado por su manca de respuesta me levanté de la silla.

—Me da igual si bajo la capa eres rubio, moreno o pelirojo, me da igual si tienes un tercer ojo, si eres más guapo que yo o si… ME DA IGUAL, porque te amo a ti, no por tu cuerpo sino por como eres. Y sí, necesito saber como eres físicamente para sentirme completamente feliz, pero te prometo que verte finalmente no hará que lo que siento por ti disminuya en ninguna medida.

—¿Cómo puedes prometerme nada di ni siquiera te atreves a decirle a tu familia que…? —su reclamo en voz rota murió en sus labios.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi familia en todo esto? Yo hablo de ti y de mí. De… —Estaba desconcertado por su cambio de tema.

—¿Que qué tiene que ver tu familia? —dijo en tono irado y se levantó de repente, la silla cayendo al suelo detrás de él—. Severus si hay algo que nunca he envidiado y que a la vez siempre me ha molestado de ti es tu familia. Eres un Potter y eres un Weasley, hecho que quiere decir que por encima de todo eres un miembro de tu familia —aquel tipo de acusación me sonaba a reproche sobre algo que yo no creía que tuviera nada de malo, me hizo callar, a medio camino de sentirme dolido, a la espera de una explicación—. Ellos siempre han sido y serán la parte más importante de tu vida. ¿Cómo puedes prometerme apoyarme cuando sé que mi mera existencia enervará el pelo de toda tu familia? ¿Cómo se supone que me lo he de creer, que…? Lo siento. Si ni siquiera te has atrevido a corregir a tu hermano sobre mí y decirle que soy un hombre, como he de creerme que me amas…

—¿Espera un momento, crees que…?

—No, déjame acabar —me cortó él—. Sé que tú lucharías por mí contra mi familia si te diera la oportunidad, no quiero que pienses que no lo sé o no lo creo así. Sé que serías capaz de luchar contra todo el mundo por mí si creyeras que así hacías lo correcto. Pero el resto de tu familia… ellos no, no creo que vieran las cosas como tú y no sé si… Y entre otras cosas no puedo pedirte que te enfrentes a ellos por mí, no…

—¿Quien ha dicho nada de enfrentarse a ninguna familia? Yo hablo de ti y de mí. Hablo de lo que siento por ti. De lo que quiero que tú y yo seamos. De lo que necesito que seamos. De lo que necesito y lo que quiero. Olvídate por un momento del mundo que hay fuera de estas cuatro paredes, ¿quieres?

—¡Es lo que intento!

—¡No! Te escondes, que no es lo mismo. Pero no me refería a eso. Necesito que seas consciente de una puñetera vez de las implicaciones de lo que te pido.

—¿Piensas que no soy consciente de lo que quitarme la capa conllevará? ¿Por qué crees que no me la he quitado aún?

—Sé que eres muy consciente de lo que te espera fuera de estas cuatro paredes cuando des el paso. Pero también pienso que no eres totalmente consciente de qué significará para nosotros, o más bien qué significará para mí.

Después de unos instantes de silencio oí una pequeña disa ahogada.

—Todo esto es para decirme que quieres poder follar conmigo sin impedimentos Potter? —me dijo con una arrogancia que me encendió la sangre en todas las interpretaciones posibles. Mucho más cerca de su voz tal y como la recordaba de la escuela que nunca.

—Vete a la mierda Mal… —la frase murió en mis labios al darme cuenta de mi metedura de pata.

Por suerte o por desgracia llevaba la capa puesta así que él no me pudo ver cerrar los ojos y morderme los labios maldiciéndome los huesos. Intentando disimular la errada seguí como si hubiera estado a punto de insultarle con un "Mal nacido" en vez de haber estado a punto de llamarle por su apellido: Malfoy.

—Y para tu información no. No hablaba de sexo —dije intentando parecer dolido—. Y Merlín sabe lo que pagaría para poder tener una sesión de sexo contigo sin la capa en medio —no pude evitar añadir susurrando, no solo hablaba de sexo, pero estaba bien que él tuviera ese aspecto en mente, quizá eso jugaría a mi favor—. Hablaba de la vida en general. No me quiero conformar con lo que tenemos ahora. No me quiero conformar con saber que estás ahí aunque no te vea ¿Y sabes porqué? —evidentemente no respondió—. Porque podría hacerlo Ignotus. Me conozco y… Sólo llevamos juntos una semana y sé que si dejo que pase una semana más sin hacerte ver como me siento acabaré sucumbiendo y me conformaré, porque lo que tenemos, a pesar de ser menos de lo que quiero, ya es genial y si tengo que escoger entre esto o nada, absolutamente siempre, me quedo contigo aunque sea bajo una capa. Y lo que me aterra más de todo es que no me parece algo tan grave; No me preocupa no verte nunca más siempre que te quedes comigo; No me quita el sueño no saber tu nombre de antes, porque eres Ignotus y te amo y…

—¿Me amas?

La pregunta me cogió un poco a contrapié. Lo cierto era que no se lo había dicho ni una vez directamente, no como él me lo había dicho a mí. Pero la verdad era que sí, le amaba.

—Por supuesto que te quiero. Y me mata que no lo veas. Tengo la sensación de que me he rendido a tus pies y no puedo no luchar en contra de eso cuando sé que, a pesar de que con lo que tenemos podría ser feliz el resto de mi vida, si lucho para que salgas de aquí debajo lo que resulte puede ser… —sin palabras para describir todo lo que mi hiperactiva imaginación planeaba delante aquella posibilidad decidí callar.

Ignotus restó en un silencio absoluto y temí por un instante estar hablando solo.

—No te has dado cuanta —seguí hablando, sin poder detener la avalancha de sentimientos que se había desbocado dentro de mí al confesarle finalmente que le amaba—. Sé que después de la carta te sentiste como si finalmente te hubieras rendido a mí completamente, pero el caso es que me tienes completamente a tu merced. Fui yo quien quedó desarmado completamente sin poderlo evitar con esa confesión. Soy un león rendido a los pies de una serpiente y en vez de sentirme avergonzado me siento como un gatito a quien le hacen mimos y ronca de felicidad. Dices que mi familia es la parte más importante de mi vida y es cierto. Pero tú les has desplazado a todos de golpe a un rincón, a todos los Weasley y a todos los Potter; Y quizá es culpa mía que no lo sepas, quizá te lo tendría que haber dicho antes, pero el caso es que me muero de ganas de que tú y yo formemos ya una familia por nosotros mismos y creo que de esto no te has dado cuenta. Creo que crees haberme dado todo lo que tienes dentro, pero también creo que en el fondo no confías del todo en mí aún, como mínimo no lo bastante para decirme quien eras antes de ser Ignotus, y eso me duele —era conciente de que a pesar de que la capa de papá impedía que Ignotus me viera las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos, mi voz no las podía esconder con la misma efectividad—. No te pido más que… que confíes en mí. Y entiendo que quizá no puedo ver, como lo haces tú, todo lo que conllevará que des el paso de salir a la luz, pero necesito que también tú entiendas lo que comportará para mí que no lo hagas —mi experimento no había salido para nada como yo lo había planeado. Pero hacía rato que había cruzado el punto de no retorno con aquella verbalización de lo que sentía así que intentar guardarme nada dentro no era una opción, por eso, intentando que la voz no se me rompiera definitivamente, seguí hablando—. No conozco tu rostro y ya lo hecho de menos con tanta intensidad… Creo que por primera vez comprendo como se siente papá cuando habla de los abuelos a quien no conoció nunca y no obstante les ha echado de menos cada día de su vida.

No puede evitar un pequeño sollozo ahogado. Y avergonzado me quedé en silencio; Temiendo haber echado por la borda toda posibilidad de una vida con Ignotus a mi lado.

—Habría sido más fácil que me hubieras dicho que ya sabías quien era, Potter —hizo la voz de Ignotus no demasiado lejos de mí pasados unos agónicos instantes.

Entonces, finalmente una cabeza rubia de pelo corto y mal cortado apareció en medio de la sala. Sus pómulos eran más acentuados de lo que recordaba, sus ojos brillaban intensamente y seguían siendo de un gris que no había visto en nadie más. Lucía bolsas bajo los ojos de cansancio y nervios, que probablemente parecían mucho más profundas de lo que eran debido a la extrema palidez de su piel; Pero iba bien rasurado y limpio. Sus facciones seguían siendo elegantes, pero eran mucho más adustas y marcadas que años atrás; Había crecido, se había hecho hombre. Fue como si de golpe la imagen de un Scorpius Malfoy niño se hiciera añicos para dar paso a un hombre adulto, joven, fuerte, todavía más atractivo que su padre.

Miraba hacia mí pero sus ojos desenfocados denotaban mi invisibilidad.

Imitando sus movimientos también me quité la capucha de la capa.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté, sonriendo, la felicidad escapándose por mis ojos aún llenos de lágrimas, incapaz de contener la emoción dentro de las comisuras de mi boca que se curvaban solas en una sonrisa de tonto enamorado —¿Por qué habría sido más fácil?

—Habría sido más fácil saber que lo sabías porque una parte de mí no podía creer que no te importaba saber quien era, especialmente después de que te ofreciera que me quitaras tú mismo la capa y que te negaras —añadió en tono de reproche.

—Solo intentaba que lo hicieras tú mismo, sin que te sintieras presionado.

—¿No se te ocurrió que quizá mi manera de rendirme a ti literalmente era dejar que me quitaras la capa? —El tono dolido y esa mirada de dolor me dejaron paralizado un segundo, pues no, no se me había ocurrido—. ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que, el hecho de que no me la quitaras, podía significar para mí que quizá estabas asustado de lo que encontrarías debajo?

—Pero ya te dije que… —intenté disculparme.

—¡Pero no tenía sentido! —Estalló él—. No tenía sentido que estuvieras tan dispuesto a confiar, tan entregado, cuando no siquiera sabías quien era. Especialmente porque yo sí sabía quien era. He llegado a pensar que no eras tan inteligente como siempre había creído, que quizá no eras capaz de ver el peligro real de mantener en tu casa a alguien invisible que huía de la ley… Pero sabías perfectamente a quien estabas dejando meterse en tu cama, ¿verdad?

—Sí —admití sonrojándome.

—¿Desde cuando? —preguntó suavemente, sin ningún tipo de reproche en la voz.

—Desde la noche que intentaste irte —respondí en un susurro.

—¿Tanto? —Dijo sorprendido frunciendo las cejas intentando encajar todas las piezas.

Era fascinante poder leer todas las emociones, que hasta ahora había aprendido a escuchar en su voz, reflejadas también en sus ojos.

—Me has acusado injustamente de incauto Ign… —me paré de golpe—. ¿Te molesta que te llame Ignotus? ¿Prefieres que te llame Scorpius? —él negó con la cabeza a las dos preguntas y yo no pude evitar sonreír. Para mí él siempre sería Igotus—. La verdad es que cuando apareciste contacté con mi padre casi inmediatamente. Cuando me hubiste contado quien eras le dije a papá que un amigo necesitaba que hiciera unas indagaciones sin hacer demasiadas preguntas. Le dije que me buscara en los registros cuales herencias de fortunas cuantiosas habían sido modificadas recientemente. Y que me obtuviera permisos para acceder a la biblioteca del Ministerio y a la de Hogwarts. De pasada le pregunté por el tema de la legislación actual en temas de compraventa de personas. Creía que había sido lo suficientemente críptico para que no sospechara remotamente nada parecido a lo que pasaba pero… bueno supongo que no ha llegado a jefe de Aurores porque sí.

—¿Él te dijo quien era yo, verdad?

—Me lo dijo esa noche. Cuando volviste y no estabas… me asusté. Cuando luego de enviar a Bert no volvías llamé a casa para intentar calmar los nervios. Él ya sabía que el amigo que necesitaba esa información tenías que ser tú. Cuando se plantó aquí, pronto descubrió que te escondías aquí conmigo.

—¿Y aún no me ha venido a detener, por? —dejó la pregunta al aire para que yo le diera una explicación.

—Porque yo se lo pedí.

No recordaba cuan intensas podían ser sus miradas. Me estremecí.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —Preguntó con más resignación que acusación.

—Porque te había prometido no hablar de ti con nadie y había roto mi promesa. Además quería… Necesitaba que fueras tú quien bajara la capa. Que confiaras en mi a ciegas —admití bajando la cabeza, consciente de que estaba admitiendo mis propias inseguridades.

—¿Quien más lo sabe?

—Nadie más. Papá es el único que sabe que estás aquí. Sabe que eres invisible pero no le conté el porqué, ni que no tenías voz. Aunque conociéndole para cuando finalmente hables con él ya habrá atado cabos él solo por su banda. Investigar se le da muy bien.

—¿Sabe que… que te quiero?

—No lo sé. Pero sabe que yo te quiero.

Mi declaración pareció sorprenderle.

—¿Le has dicho que me quieres? —Dijo de nuevo frunciendo las cejas.

—No con estad palabras, pero sí.

—¿Y puedo saber porqué has tardado tanto en decírmelo a mí? —Dijo, ahora sí, en tono acusador.

—Lo siento. Estaba…

—¿Asustado? —Murmuró más dulcemente de lo que yo esperaba.

—Sí. Llevo una semana intentando que confíes en mí ciegamente, pero yo no he sido capaz de confiar en ti de igual modo. Lo siento. Debería haberte dicho que te quiero. Te lo tendría que haber dicho antes —susurré con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas de nuevo.

—Es verdad —suspiró—. Pero no te puedo culpar por hacer exactamente lo mismo que hice yo cuando me enamoré de ti: callar.

—Te quiero —dije acercándome a él. Intentando pedir perdón.

Sin decir nada más me besó. Por un instante cerré los ojos. Su beso fue intenso y posesivo. Sus brazos me envolvieron y yo simplemente me dejé dominar por él.

Después me besó el cuello y el rostro. Yo me notaba los labios enrojecidos y palpitantes. Me besó los párpados y eso me hizo abrir los ojos. Y verle allí delante de mí. Ver sus ojos desbordando amor, pasión y mil emociones más que no supe como nombrar me detuvo el corazón.

—Te quiero —dijimos los dos a la vez.

Con los rostros radiantes de felicidad nos miramos. Le besé de nuevo. De forma suave y tierna.

—¿Y a tu padre no le importa saber que me quieres? —Preguntó él cuando nos dejamos de besar unos minutos más tarde.

—Está preocupado. Pero no, en el fondo lo que le importa es que yo sea feliz —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Que asco de familia, Potter —dejó salir, celoso.

—¿Eso significa que quieres formar parte de ella? —le pregunté sin poder esconder todas las esperanzas y deseos que sentía.

No me respondió. Con una sonrisa en los labios me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a él. A pesar de no ver nuestros cuerpos, por las capas, podía notar su calor corporal irradiándome, su olor a cuero y jabón entumiéndome el cerebro a través del sentido del olfato y caso podía oír su corazón latiendo descontrolado como el mío o quizá solo era mi propio pulso acelerado resonándome en las orejas.

La sonrisa abandonó sus labios y se posó en sus ojos para dejar de ser burleta y volverse franca. Las pupilas de le dilataban, los iris se le encendían marcando el contraste de las líneas más oscuras que los conformaban sobre el gris plata agitado.

Sus labios eran delgados, de un rosa pálido, y en un ataque súbito de pasión descontrolada los apresé con los míos. Fue un beso furioso y demandante. Y cuando me aparté de él los dos boqueábamos. Sus mejillas eran de un rosa intenso que me maravilló y no pude evitar acariciárselas.

—Quítate la capa, Ignotus, quiero verte —le dije en un murmullo ronco.

—Quítamela tú —respondió él. Sus manos, la única parte del cuerpo que podía verle a parte del rostro, se alzaron y yo me apresuré a tirar de la tela invisible que le cubría. Pasándola por so cabeza y dejando por fin al descubierto el resto de su cuerpo.

No tenía suficientes ojos para absorberle todo. Tenía la sensación que lo tenía que memorizar antes de que parpadeara y desapareciera delante de mí.

Conocía el sonido de su respiración y estaba seguro de que si cerraba los ojos podría predecir donde estaba, como se sentía, qué quería incluso, sólo por su respiración y su presencia. Pero no conocía su tacto ni sus expresiones. Todavía.

Iba vestido con ropas extrañas, orientales habría dicho si hubiera tenido que etiquetarlas de algún modo. La tela, desgastada y más limpia de lo que esperaba, era de colores azules y verdes que en otro tiempo seguramente habían sido brillantes. Llevaba unas botas y un extraño cinturón de piel. Lo más sorprendente, pero, era que iba con el pecho al descubierto.

—Allí hacía calor —explicó él al ver la sorpresa en mi rostro—. Y la capa está hechizada para regular mi temperatura —añadió.

Mi mirada era intensa sobre su cuerpo medio desnudo. Y un escalofrío lo recorrió de cabeza a los pies, erizándole los pezones. Ignotus tragó con dificultad cuando mi mirada se centró en ellos, pequeños, rosados y pidiendo a gritos ser tocados en medio de su blanco pecho que subía y bajaba acelerado.

—Yo también quiero verte, Severus —murmuró con ese tono grave y rugoso que recordaba tanto a su voz de antes.

No le hice caso. No inmediatamente. Estaba fascinado por su rostro. Por poder ver en él las expresiones que se perseguían las unas a las otras. La ansiedad cuando me había acercado a él para sacarle la capa, el miedo y la vergüenza cuando le había mirado por primera vez, el rubor cubriendo su rostro al darse cuenta de que mi mirada encendida le recorría con deleite y curiosidad. El color gris de sus ojos resplandeciendo, el color rosado de sus labios, el rubor que se extendía por sus pómulos, por su cuello y pecho. Y finalmente el deseo, puro y claro, que le sacudió cuando yo me quité la capa y me pudo volver a ver.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. A mí también me había recorrido un escalofrío al ver en sus ojos el deseo que sentía por mí. Al inspirar, su olor característica de cuero, jabón y especias me inundó y me acerqué a él instintivamente. Las manos me temblaban un poco y seguía intentando reconciliar la imagen que tenía de él, mezcla de su olor, su voz, mi imaginación y los recuerdos de ese compañero de escuela lejanos y borrosos, con lo que ahora podía ver delante de mí y por como me miraba, tocar libremente y cuanto antes mejor.

Su cuerpo era delgado, más de lo que había intuido cuando estaba debajo la capa. Estilizado. Siempre lo había estado, pero ahora era casi preocupante.

—Estás muy delgado —no pude evitar decir con preocupación, alargando finalmente la mano para tocarle el pecho y la cintura con ambas manos.

Él hizo que no con la cabeza suspirando con el contacto de nuestras pieles. Su piel era blanca como el alabastre pero suave y cálida al tacto.

Con la mano sobre su corazón me acerqué más aún para besarle. El aire se le quedó atrapado en los pulmones cuando mis pulgares le rozaron los pezones.

—Severus —gimió.

Sus manos habían volado a mis caderas, pero más como si buscara soporte que intentando acercarnos más aún. Yo pude evitar reír de felicidad. Ver por fin el deseo y la necesidad recorrerle la mirada, por mí… Y él me hizo callar con un beso desesperado y posesivo que me hizo gemir y temblar.

Sus manos abandonaron mis caderas, ahora que ya estaban en contacto con las suyas, y volaron a mi pecho, donde no perdieron el tiempo en desabrochar los botones de mi camisa.

Nuestros cuerpos cálidos por fin en contacto. Pecho a pecho. Su latido era tan descontrolado como el mío y cuando pude notar su dureza contra la mía, restregándose en un movimiento sinuoso y afiebrado, por un instante pensé que ardería o me desmayaría allí mismo.

Cuando sus labios abandonaron los míos, mi respiración a penas funcionaba y de nuevo no pude evitar reír cuando sus besos se apoderaron de mi cuello.

—Lo siento —me disculpé avergonzado—. Todo esto es muy nuevo para mí —intenté disculparme—. Nunca he estado con un hombre y… —admití un poco asustado y muy nervioso.

Él se detuvo y se separó un poco de mí. Pero inmediatamente se acercó de nuevo me abrazó por la cintura con un brazo y me acarició la mejilla con la otra mano.

—No hay prisa, Severus. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para que descubras qué te gusta y qué no y qué quieres hacer y qué no —dijo él con una ternura que me cogió desprevenido y me inundó el pecho de calidez.

—Me gusta la idea de explorar —admití con una sonrisa, de repente mucho más ansioso que asustado.

—Vamos a la habitación —dijo Ignotus alargándome la mano. Y con los dedos entrelazados con los míos me arrastró hasta el lindel de la puerta. Allí me miró a los ojos esperando mi confirmación y yo sonreí, le besé los dedos que me cogían de la mano y entré a la habitación mientras me acababa de sacar la camisa.

Él no tardó en entrar tras de mí. Y sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro nos fuimos desprendiendo de la ropa que llevábamos. Él acabó antes que yo y se acercó para ayudarme.

Yo me había quedado medio parado con las manos desabrochándome los tejanos al ver su erección tensa e inflada apuntándome descaradamente.

Ignotus siguió mi mirada y al verse a si mismo, tras mirar mi rostro enrojecido y mis labios húmedos, sonrió.

—Eres tú, Severus. Mi cuerpo reacciona por ti, sólo sabiéndote cerca —murmuró acariciándome los brazos. No sé si intentando calmarme, intentando hacerme reaccionar, o intentando calmarse él. Su erección estaba casi a punto de tocarme, mis manos temblorosas intentaban, sin éxito, bajarme los tejanos, que de repente parecían dos tallas más pequeños.

Y no mentía, pude notar como un escalofrío le sacudía de nuevo, mientras me besaba el pecho y el abdomen mientras se iba arrodillando para ayudarme a deshacerme finalmente de los malditos tejanos, la última prenda de ropa que cubría mi cuerpo.

—Merlín —exclamé cuando sus manos, seguras y fuertes, frías, recorrieron mi culo al ayudar a bajar los pantalones.

Me ayudó a sacar los pies de las perneras, mientras me sujetaba por las nalgas que suavemente amasaba haciéndome temblar. Cuando estuve totalmente desnudo acercó el rostro a mi entrepierna e inspiró con intensidad. La nariz acariciando la piel entre mis pelotas, haciéndome temblar más aún, y entonces me besó el interior de mi muslo izquierdo y alzó la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres, Severus? Dime qué quieres que haga. Dime qué quieres hacer.

Yo no podía hablar. Mi erección ya me tocaba el abdomen y tenía la sensación de que si me quedaba demasiado rato más de pie me fallarían las piernas.

—Túmbate conmigo —dijo Ignotus, tomando de nuevo la iniciativa. Y subió a la cama y me hizo tumbarme de lado delante de él, de cara el uno al otro. La mano que tenía presionada contra la cama se estiró hasta tocarme el pecho. La otra me acariciaba con suavidad el rostro y poco a poco fue bajando por el cuello, los hombros, la cintura, la espalda, hasta llegar al muslo y luego tirar atrás hacia mis nalgas.

Cuando me agarró el culo gemí de nuevo y él se acercó a mí y me besó. Nuestros pechos casi se tocaban, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en su erección en contacto con la mía.

Tenía la sensación de haber estado esperando ese momento toda mi vida y no quería perderme ni un detalle. Totalmente fascinado por su erección no podía dejar de mirarla cada vez que sus labios me daban un respiro.

—Severus, puedes tocarme si quieres —musitó en mi oreja, y si hubiera podido apartar la mirada para verle el rostro estoy seguro de que le habría visto sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Mientas su mano abandonaba mi pecho me besó de nuevo, y entonces me cogió de la muñeca y dejando que lo mirara todo sin perder detalle dirigió mi mano a su erección.

Yo nunca había tocado el miembro de otro hombre que no fuera yo mismo. Y a pesar de saber que no podía ser muy distinto no estaba seguro de qué pasaría. Cuando finalmente mis dedos hicieron contacto con su piel exhalé sorprendido. Era caliente, y duro, y suave, y palpitaba, y saber que yo era el instigador de aquello me llenó de una inusitada sensación de poder y seguridad en mí mismo.

Con suavidad, intentando tocarle como me gustaba tocarme a mí cuando empezaba a masturbarme, rodee con mi mano su falo y empecé a acariciarlo. Cuando llegaba al glande lo acariciaba con el pulgar y cada vez que los dedos de Ignotus se clavaban en mi nalga, al tiempo, un gemido desvaído quedaba atrapado en su pecho, los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta.

Cuando mi otra mano se alejó de él hasta tocarme a mí mismo y pasearse por entre sus huevos y los míos, Ignotus abrió los ojos de repente gimiendo mi nombre…

—¡Severus! —exclamó en un grito ahogado.

—Quiero que… te quiero ver acabar, Ignotus. Te quiero provocar un orgasmo y ver como se te dilatan las pupilas, y como se te tensa el cuello y como la piel se te vuelve roja, y notar los espasmos de tu cuerpo bajo el mío, y oler el sudor exudar por todos lados, y saber que lo he provocado yo —le dije sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, por primera vez desde que nos habíamos tumbado ignorando nuestras erecciones.

—Merlín, sí —exclamó con una sonrisa, y cuando las pupilas se le dilataron visiblemente mi corazón dio un vuelco—. Más presión, Severus —logró decir de forma estrangulada, y yo le hice caso. Su cuerpo dio un pequeño respingo cuando mi mano se cerró a lo largo de él con presión—. ¡Sí! —exhaló—. Ahora olvídate de nada más y bombea, Sevreus. Rápido y preciso, Severus.

Estaba claro que él de había abandonado completamente a mis manos. Se dejó caer panza arriba y yo le seguí, arrodillándome a horcajadas encima de él. Totalmente fascinado por como su cuerpo se arqueaba debajo de mí en medio de un mar de murmullos graves y sensuales.

Abrió los ojos y sus manos me agarraron las nalgas otra vez, acercando mi erección a la suya.

—Tócate Severus —me ordenó en un gemido.

Y mientras con una mano no dejaba de bombearlo rápido y fuerte, con la otra empezó a bombearme a mi mismo.

Pronto acabé sentado sobre sus muslos, incapaz de aguantar mi propio peso. Sacudido por oleadas de placer, tanto mío como cuyo.

—No tardaré —avisó él.

Y aún no sé como, abandoné mi erección para poder cogerle las pelotas mientras no dejaba de bombearlo. Efectivamente no tardó demasiado en eyacular profusamente entre mis dedos y sobre su pecho blanco, en unos espasmos incontrolados y sin dejar de gemir mi nombre.

—Sevreus, Severus, Severus —repetía mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración. Yo estaba tan fascinado que por un instante me había olvidado de mi propia erección pulsante entre mis piernas, tan erecta que me tocaba la barriga—. Acaba tú también, Severus —dijo sonriendo cuando las olas de placer parecían haberle abandonado.

Con su mención a mi estado fue como si de golpe me faltaran manos para tocarme y darme placer. Nunca había fantaseado con masturbado delante de nadie pero de repente nada me parecía más erótico que la mirada gris de Ignotus clavada en mí mientras yo, a horcajadas encima de él, con sus manos manoseándome las nalgas, no dejaba de tocarme la polla y los huevos y gemía descontroladamente.

Estaba ya temblando cuando sus uñas se clavaron en mi piel, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperla, acercándome a él para que mis huevos fritaran los suyos. Y finalmente el orgasmo me sobrepasó. Una oleada blanca de placer electrizante me recorrió el espinazo hasta el cerebro, curvando los dedos de los pies, arqueando la espalda, vaciándome los pulmones de aire, y casi haciéndome explotar el corazón que me latía en las orejas.

Totalmente exhausto me dejé caer hacia delante, empujado por las manos de Ignotus que me cogió entre sus brazos, más fuertes de lo que parecían, impidiendo que rebotara como un peso muerto cobre el colchón.

—Te quiero —me susurró.

Yo todavía no era capaz de hablar, respirando con dificultad, pero sonreí i le besé como pude.


	12. Ministerio

**NA/**_Siento la tardanza. Primero un imprevisto con el plot, luego problemas con el PC y finalmente la vida, que siempre encuentra el modo de mantenerme alejada, literalmente, de mi amado Pc, me han impedido publicar nada esta semana. Espero que el resto podré subirlo a la misma velocidad que los primeros capítulos a partir del lunes._

_Mil gracias todos los que habéis pasado por aquí y habéis dejado reviews, son el mejor combustible para al alma._

_Y el mayor de los reconocimientos a Adarae, que me ha ayudado a mejorar la versión en español. Eres un sol!_

* * *

**MINISTERIO**

Después de esa noche no sé que esperaba que me despertara. Seguramente Ignotus, con una caricia, o quizá la sensación de ausencia cuando él se levantara antes que yo, el sonido de la ducha o incluso el olor a café recién hecho.

Desde que Ignotus estaba conmigo mi lado más muggle había quedado un poco apagado y el sonido del teléfono me sacó de un sueño exuberante, de Ignotus y yo siendo príncipes en un palacio oriental, con un susto. Cuando fui consciente de que el sonido que oía era el teléfono me intenté incorporar y fue entonces que mi movimiento despertó a Ignotus que dormía sobre mi pecho.

Verle allí luchando para abrir los ojos, ver sus cabellos rubios mal cortados y desordenados encia de mi pecho, ver su mano, su brazo envolviéndome la cintura, su piel pálida en contraste con lamía, verle a todo él relajado y soñoliento, más que solo notar su presencia a través de una tela invisible, hizo que mi corazón se expandiera de repente como una explosión de felicidad, y un calido sentimiento de pertenencia y fortuna me embargaron.

—Potter, ¿harás callar este estúpido sonido? —dijo Ignotus sin acabar de abrir los ojos con tono enfadado.

Con una sonrisa bajo la nariz me estiré para llegar a coger el auricular de encima la mesita.

—¿Si? —pregunté con la voz rugosa por el sueño.

—Albus, ¿te he despertado? —preguntar la voz de papá.

—No pasa nada —intenté decir sin reír porque Ignotus hacía rodar los ojos mientras su mano acariciaba suavemente mis pezones.

—Lo siento. Escucha hijo. He de pasar un momento —dijo con la voz grave—, ha ocurrido algo y...

Ignotus debió notar que me tensaba porque inmediatamente se detuvo y alzó la cabeza para mirarme a la cara.

—¿Mamá está bien? —pregunté yo asustado.

—Sí, sí tranquilo, no es nadie de la familia. Pero es importante.

—De acuerdo, dame diez minutos y voy... —dije más relajado, pero aún serio, mirándome a Ignotus.

—No. Se os acaba el tiempo —me cortó papá.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —se me abrieron los ojos de golpe.

—Mira levantaros, que ya va siendo hora, y en un cuarto estoy allí y os lo cuento con más calma.

No me dio tiempo a replicar; Me colgó. Estaba tan desconcertado que no me dio tiempo a sentir vergüenza por la presunción de papá de que Ignotus y yo dormíamos juntos.

—Severus, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Ignotus finalmente, preocupado, cuando me quedé mirando el auricular.

—Tenemos que levantarnos. Papá está a punto de... ¿venir? —dije aún descolocado.

—¿Venir? —preguntó separándose de mí mi asustado.

—Sí.

—¿Pero qué ha pasado? —repitió preocupado.

—No lo sé. Dice que nos ha de decir una cosa, no sé qué ha pasado. Dice que se nos acaba el tiempo.

—¿El tiempo? ¿El tiempo de qué?

—Creo que se refiere a que no podrá hacer como que no sabe que estás aquí mucho tiempo más.

En silencio nos levantamos, vestimos e hicimos la cama.

Íbamos a salir de la habitación cuando Ignotus me paró. Con cierta incomodidad me pidió si podía arreglarle el pelo. Si papá no hubiera estado a punto de llegar me lo habría comido a besos de tan adorable como lo encontré. Siguiendo sus indicaciones e intentando contener las ganas de reír y besarle por todos lados, le arreglé un poco el revoltijo de cabellos mal cortados que tanto me había sorprendido al retirarle la capa.

Cuando tuvimos el desayuno a medio hacer sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Dejé a Ignotus haciendo el café y fui a abrir la puerta.

—Buenos días papá —dije dejándole entrar.

—No sé si será muy buen día —murmuró él—. Escucha, le tienes que decir a Scorpius que sé que está aquí. Tengo noticias de su familia y no me gustaría que se enterara por la prensa.

En ese momento Ignotus salió de la cocina con paso decidido, con el desayuno en una bandeja que dejó en la mesa antes de acercar-se a nosotros que aún estábamos al lado de la puerta.

Los dos le mirábamos con cara de sorprendidos. Papá además parecía bastante fuera de juego. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar cuando Ignotus de acercó con la mano tendida diciendo:

—Señor Potter. Le agradezco que haya tenido tanta paciencia y haya confiado en la palabra de Severus.

—¿Severus? —fue todo lo que papá pudo decir mirándome a mí mientras Ignotus le soltaba la mano después de estrechársela.

—Bien, ¿Es mi segundo nombre, no? —dije yo sin saber qué decir, encogiéndome de hombros. Yo ya me había acostumbrado a que me llamara así pero no podía culpar a papá por sorprender-se, nunca antes nadie me había llamado por mi segundo nombre; Mamá cuando estaba muy enfadada conmigo me llamaba por el nombre entero, pero incluso en esas circunstancias el nombre de Seveures era solo un añadido a mi primer nombre.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos? —dijo Ignotus señalando la mesa puesta con el desayuno acabado de hacer.

—Sí. Papá, ¿quieres un poco de café? —le ofrecí yo, sin estar muy seguro de qué pasaría a continuación.

Papá asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a Ignotus, que se sentó a mi lado.

—No sabía que habíais logrado quitarle la capa… —dijo papá una vez los tres sentados mirándome de forma acusadora.

—Lo logramos ayer por la noche. Pensábamos decírtelo el lunes cuando fuesemos al Ministerio a arreglar su situación… —admití poniéndome un poco rojo al recordar la de veces que le había jurado a papá que se le diría enseguida cuando lográramos solucionar la situación de invisibilidad de Ignotus.

—Scorpius… —papá calló, buscando las palabras para expresarse—. Debo ser sincero contigo. Albus me ha comentado que, vaya que… que vosotros…

—Señor Potter —le interrumpió Ignotus dejando la taza de café encima de la mesa—. Amo a su hijo. Le he amado siempre y le prometo que no…

—No Scorpius, me has interpretado mal —le cortó papá, incómodo—. Lo que quería decir es que si hasta ahora he mirado hacia otro lado al hecho de que estás aquí, ha sido porque Albus confía en ti y yo confío en él. He intentado daros tanto tiempo como he podido para solucionar los pequeños obstáculos que Albus me había comentado que teníais…

—Se lo agradezco —dijo él todo serio.

Se me hacía raro oír a Ignotus tan… Formal no era la palabra adecuada, conmigo también era mucho más formal de lo que uno esperaría dada nuestra relación, pero aún así cuando estábamos solos él estaba mucho más relajado, parecía mucho menos el Scorpius de los años de colegio. En guardia, así es como estaba Scorpius ahora.

—Pero el tiempo se acaba. Hoy ha sucedido algo. No es una noticia agradable, Scorpius. Lo siento mucho, pero esta madrugada se ha encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de tu abuelo.

—¿Lucius Malfoy está muerto? —pregunté yo más sorprendido que otra cosa.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Ignotus serio y sin dejar entrever si la noticia le había afectado de alguna manera.

—Aún no lo sabemos. Pero hay magia negra implicada. No sabemos si un conjuro le salió mal o simplemente alguien ha decidido ajustar cuentas con el viejo Lucius finalmente.

—Cualquiera de las dos opciones es posible —comentó Ignotus con un ligero deje de desprecio.

—Por eso se están investigando las dos —corroboró papá.

—Papá, es un detalle que hayas venido a decírnoslo en persona, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo que decías antes de que se acaba el tiempo.

—Sí, bueno, la muerte de su abuelo ha supuesto muchos cambios.

—¿Cambios? —preguntamos ambos a la vez.

—Para empezar ahora el cabeza de familia es tu padre —dijo mirando a Ignotus—. Y por lo que me ha dicho esta madrugada en Malfoy Manor durante el levantamiento del cadáver eso va acompañado de toda una serie de cambios en la magia familiar.

—Sigo sin entender… —intenté decir yo.

—Yo tampoco sé muy bien de qué hablaba— admitió papá—. Pero me ha pedido hora a media tarde para cursar una denuncia que tiene que ver contigo, o eso me ha dicho.

—¿Le quiere denunciar? —logré preguntar escandalizado de pensar que la familia de Ignotus quisiera darle más por el saco de lo que ya había hecho.

—Si no lo he entendido mal quiere denunciar su desaparición.

—Pero no está desaparecido —dije yo sin entender a qué venía aquello.

—Lo está si sigo como si no supiera que no se donde está. Entended que tiene más de un cargo pendiente y yo debería estar buscándole y hacerle responder ante el Wizergamot para que el ministerio no le considere un fugitivo. Ahora bien, los cargos son antiguos y por tanto nadie espera que le busque teniendo trabajo más reciente en mis manos. Pero si tu padre cursa la denuncia me veré obligado a reabrir la investigación sobre ti y localizarte. Y llegados a ese punto no puedo seguir mirando hacia otro lado.

—Lo entiendo señor Potter. Ha hecho más de lo que…

Papá alzó una mano para hacerle callar.

—Mira Scorpius, no es ningún secreto que no tengo simpatía alguna por tu familia, pero mi hijo se ha enamorado de ti y no pienso dejar que tu apellido se lleve su felicidad por delante. Sé que enfrentarse al pasado es duro y difícil en el mejor de los casos, pero la única manera que tengo de ayudaros es que vengáis conmigo al ministerio ahora mismo y accedas a testificar por todos los cargos que tienes pendientes. Si vienes voluntariamente y como no tienes varita, podré dejarte en libertad con cargos mientras no fijen una data para el juicio. Si tu padre cursa la denuncia antes de que te entregues tendré que buscarte de forma oficial, le tendré que notificar donde estás y tendrás que esperar el juicio en Azkaban.

—No hay necesidad alguna de enviarle a…

—¿Está seguro de que o le pondré en un compromiso si voy ahora? —quiso saber Ignotus.

Muy típico de él preocuparse más de no meternos en problemas a nosotros que de si acababa en Azkaban, pensé yo.

—Hasta que no he llegado no sabía con seguridad si quien estaba con mi hijo eras tú o no, y siguiendo la presunción de inocencia no podía venir a buscar a un hombre desarmado para hacerle responder ante el Wizergamot por unos crímenes que no sabía si había cometido. Ahora pero sé seguro que eres tú y si me voy de aquí sin ponerte bajo custodia no podré volver a hacer la vista gorda cuando tu padre curse tu denuncia por desaparición. De hacerlo podrían echarme del cuerpo.

—Iré con usted —dijo Ignotus resoluto.

—Pudo ir yo también, ¿verdad papá?

—Necesita que vengas. Si tengo que dejarle en libertad alguien ha de responder por él —la pequeña sonrisa de papá me tranquilizó.

—De acuerdo, bajaré a poner un cartel en la puerta para avisar de que hoy no abriré y ya podremos irnos —dije yo.

Poco rato más tarde estábamos de nuevo los tres solos, esta vez hablando en el despacho de papá, en la oficina de Aurores. Allí, Ignotus, bajo la mirada cada vez más estremecida de papá, que tomaba notas sin parar con una vuela-pluma, relató todos los hechos que le habían llevado donde estaba ahora. Como su padre le había echado al saberle enamorado de un hombre, de mí, de hecho. Como se había visto obligado a malvivir y delinquir para subsistir. Cómo finalmente su abuelo le había vendido como esclavo.

Yo, que sabía toda la historia, pude ver como maquillaba los hechos, y aún así era escalofriante de oír. Cuando acabó noté como la mano de papá temblaba antes de coger la vuela-pluma para detenerla y leernos la declaración para que Ignotus la firmara.

Después, en silencio, redactó otro pergamino, esta vez a mano, que luego nos entregó. Decía:

_Yo Harry James Potter, como jefe de Aurores, y habiendo tomado declaración a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, dejo al acusado en libertad con cargos. _

_Hasta que se fije una fecha para la vista con el Wizengamot respecto a los cargos de los que se le acusa, Albus Severus Potter se compromete a responder por él en caso de fuga._

_Respecto a la petición de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy de poder llevar varita, le concedo un permiso especial, a pesar de los cargos pendientes, por motivos de seguridad del acusado._

—Recuerda llevar este documento siempre encima —dijo papá suavemente mirando a Ignotus con otros ojos después de escuchar por todo lo que había pasado—. Siento que tu abuelo haya muerto antes de poderle hacer pagar ante el Wizengamot por lo que te hizo. Te prometo que averiguaré si tu padre lo sabía o no. Y no sufras, no dejaremos que te hagan nada más.

—Gracias señor Potter, pero no será necesario. Sé que le sonará extraño y que quizá le cueste entenderme, pero no busco venganza. Preferiría que sencillamente le dijera a mi padre que no estoy desaparecido que, simplemente, no quiero saber nada de él y que dejara correr el resto.

—Si tu padre sabe lo que…

—Por favor. No quiero… —me miró a mí—. No volví para esto —murmuró mirando al suelo.

—Papá —intervine yo—. Ignotus no quiere que nos metamos.

—Pero…

—No. Te entiendo. Yo también quisiera hacerle pagar lo que le hicieron. Pero él no quiere, y lo más importante en este caso es Ignotus y lo que é quiera. Además, no ha cursado denuncia ¿verdad que no? Te ha dicho la verdad. Te hemos entregado la capa y el Grimoire, y hemos prometido cumplir con lo que el Wizergamot dicte respecto las ilegalidades cometidas en el pasado. No puedes pedir más. Papá, quiere empezar de nuevo. Conmigo.

Papá no dijo nada más al respecto. Y directamente de su propia chimenea nos marchamos a casa.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijimos ambos a la vez una vez yo hube cerrado la chimenea tras de mí.

No puede evitar reírme.

—No tiene gracia —dijo él sentándose en el sofá con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Lo sé —murmuré yo sentándome a su lado.

—Pues no te rías —dijo en tono autoritario.

—No lo puedo evitar. Soy feliz.

Él me miró con cara de incredulidad.

—Estás aquí conmigo, papá lo sabe todo, eres a un paso de ser libre, puedes volver a tener varita, y tu abuelo ha muerto. Lo siento. Sé que no debería alegrarme de una cosa así. Pero dormiré más tranquilo hoy sabiendo que quien te trató como una simple mercadería ya no se podrá acercar nunca más a ti.

—La muerte de mi abuelo no es una buena noticia Severus —me regañó como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Lo sé —respondí sin poder evitar ofenderme por su tono condescendiente. Después respiré profundamente y me disculpé—. Lo siento. Soy un idiota. Sé que era tu abuelo y…

—No me entiendes —me cortó él—. Soy más feliz de lo que nadie se imagina de saber que el viejo está muerto y que además ocurrió de un modo seguramente poco agradable. Pero su muerte… Ahora la magia de la familia me reclamará.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que te reclamará? —dije yo desconcertado tanto por el tono como por las palabras en sí.

—Muerto el cabeza de familia se inicia un proceso de cambio, de herencia. Mi padre pasará a ser el cabeza de familia. Y se espera de mí que en un futuro no muy lejano proporcione el heredero que perpetúe la estirpe.

—¿No pensarás que, tras todo lo ocurrido, tu padre te busca solo para que te cases y tengas hijos? —exclamé yo con incredulidad y desconcierto.

—No sé porqué me busca mi padre. Pero pronto no será la única cosa que me busque. Mi familia tiene una magia muy poderosa. ¿Por qué crees que durante la guerra Voldemort escogió Malfoy Manor como base? ¿O por qué crees que Grimauld Place fue la base de la Orden del Fénix?

—¿Como sabes que...? —pregunté perplejo de que él tuviera esa información sobre la Orden del Fénix. Si bien es cierto que muchos datos de esa época eran de dominio público, había otros que habían quedado en círculos privados.

—Mi abuela es una Black. La magia de las familias antiguas… Mira, tu padre seguramente no lo notó al heredarla, porque no es familia de sangre con Sirius Black, pero la magia de los linajes mágicos más antiguos es diferente a todo lo que te puedas imaginar. El primer hijo por ejemplo siempre es un chico. Un heredero. Pasa incluso en tu familia. No es cuestión de casualidad. I no solo son las familias como tales las afectadas por su magia. Las casas de familias antiguas tienen una serie de protecciones ancestrales, protecciones que van más allá del estado físico del lugar y de quien viva en él y que no pueden ser rotas o anuladas porque no han sido impuestas por ningún mago, simplemente existen porque la familia existe, y su función es asegurarse que la familia sigue existiendo. Este es uno de los verdaderos motivos por el que los miembros de familias como la mía siempre han estado en contra de mezclarse con hijos de muggles, por si la mezcla de sangre debilita estos vínculos mágicos, por miedo de perder todo esto.

—Yo pensaba que simplemente tenían miedo de los muggles, porque no los conocían lo suficiente. O porque los consideraban seres inferiores.

—Eso también. Algunos. Pero no, va mucho más allá de eso. Es como la protección que tu abuela dejó en tu padre al morir y que lo protegía de Voldemort. No era nada tangible, pero existía, porque había vínculo de sangre.

—No —le corregí—. Existía porque había amor. Albus Dumbledore decía que el Amor es la magia más poderosa que hay. Fue el amor quien empujó a la victoria a todos los héroes de la guerra. Severus Snape pudo ser un espía doble jugando a ser un espía triple sólo porque amaba a mi abuela, y aunque odiaba a papá por parecerse tanto al abuelo James también le quería por ser la única parte viva de la abuela Lily. Y definitivamente papá pudo vencer a Voldemort por el amor que sentía por todos los que luchaban a su lado y por los que habían muerto por el camino.

—Quizá sí, quizá el caso de tu padre no tiene nada que ver con la sangre, pero en mi familia todo tiene que ver con la sangre. Yo tengo sangre Malfoy. Y la magia de la familia me buscará. Y me encontrará.

—¿Como que te encontrará? Y aunque suceda, ¿qué más da? No puede…

—Sí que importa Severus. No podré escapar. Soy el único hijo del heredero. Por lo tanto paso a ser el heredero. Así que he de proporcionar un nuevo heredero. Y no sé como, ni cuando, pero la magia de la familia me encontrará y me hará proporcionar ése heredero. Y eso me asusta. Porque no podré evitarlo y conociendo a mi familia seguro que más de una persona saldrá malparada.

—Tu padre aún podría tener otro hijo que perpetuara la familia, aún es joven.

—No, lo dudo. Si papá pudiera tener otro hijo ya lo habría tenido. Recuerda que me desheredó ya hace años. Él quiere que yo forme parte de la familia y que vuelva para dar un heredero tanto o menos que yo. Si hubiera podido tener otro hijo que hiciera de heredero lo habría hecho, pero sigo siendo su único hijo.

—¿Tan grave sería que se perdiera el nombre de los Malfoy?

—Supongo que para la mayoría no, pero para los Malfoy sí.

—Tú tampoco quieres ser el último Malfoy?

Él se lo pensó unos instantes antes de responder.

—Me gustaría decir que no, pero la verdad es que nada bueno ha salido de esta familia así que…

—Claro que sí que ha salido algo bueno, por lo menos una cosa —le dije acariciándole la mejilla.

—No. Lo que he vivido me ha cambiado, pero yo era igual que ellos, todo lo bueno de mí lo he ganado lejos de ellos, después de pasar por un calvario tras otro, de ellos solo he obtenido las cosas malas. Si no hubiera pasado por todo lo que he pasado seguiría siendo tan malo como ellos.

—No eres, ni eras malo, solo idiota —intenté hacerle sonreír.

Él me empujó el brazo molesto por el insulto.

—No todo lo que has heredado de ellos es malo Ignotus. Eres la persona más persistente y tenaz que he conocido y si no me equivoco eso es un rasgo Malfoy. Tienes un don increíble para relacionarte con los demás, sabes enseguida todo lo que necesitas de los demás con una sola mirada a los ojos, sabes cómo convencer a la gente de lo que sea. Por lo que se de tu padre y tu abuelo eso también es un rasgo muy Malfoy. Un rasgo que tú —enfaticé—, utilizas para ayudar a los demás siempre que puedes. Lo que somos no lo define cómo somos, de donde venimos o con quien estamos emparentados, sino como escogemos comportarnos respecto a todo eso. Además, eres el hombre más atractivo sobre la faz de la tierra y no puedes negar que la culpa de eso también es de tus padres.

Con una sonrisa triste en los labios me besó castamente. Entonces se reclinó en el sofá y yo me tumbé encima de él. Si cerraba los ojos casi podía oír sus pensamientos barrenar dentro de su mente.

Casi en un acto reflejo, en un intento de calmarse, empezó a acariciarme el cabello. Y yo no pude evitar dejar salir un suspiro.

—Dime en qué piensas —le pregunté cuando ya no aguantaba más el silencio.

—Pero no te lo tomes mal. No quiero que pienses que…

—Tranquilo. Puedes decirme lo que sea —murmuré entrelazando mis dedos en su mano derecha que restaba en mi pecho.

—La verdad… es que me gustaría poder tener un hijo, que llevara el nombre Malfoy y educarle como es debido. Poder enseñarle a amar y respetar, a perdonar y a vivir sin pasar por encima de nadie. Sería agradable que por fin un Malfoy fuera una persona como es debido.

—Tú ya eres un Malfoy como es debido —dije mientras le besaba la palma de la mano.

—Sería interesante tener un pequeño Malfoy moreno y de ojos verdes como tú —dijo con una sonrisa bailando en sus ojos.

—¿De verdad te gustaría ser padre? —le pregunté colocándome de lado encima su pecho para poder verle la cara, con su brazo derecho envolviéndome protector.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. La verdad es que no había pensado nunca antes en ello. Cuando ayer hablabas de formar una familia conmigo…

—Pensaba en ti y en mí —dije apoyando la cabeza encima su pecho. Escuchar el sonido de su corazón era, quizá, una de las sensaciones más agradables en las que podía pensar en ése momento.

—Te quiero—murmuró. Su voz grave resonó potente dentro de su pecho. Con una gran sonrisa en los labios alcé la mirada.

—Lo sé y yo también te quiero Ignotus —y sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, mientras sus brazos me estrechaban en un abrazo posesivo.

Después de más besos murmuré.

—¿Qué haremos Ignotus? —me volvía poner con la cabeza en su pecho, donde su corazón todavía no había recuperado el ritmo normal.

—No lo sé —dijo respirando profundamente—. No te quiero perder ahora que por fin…

—No me perderás —le corté—. Nunca.

—Pero no sé como esconderme de la magia de la familia. No sé como evitar que nos separe. No sé…

—La capa —dije de repente apartándome de él—. La capa de invisibilidad.

—¿La capa? —dijo mirándome sin entender nada.

—Sí —me levanté—. Si la capa puede ocultar una persona de la muerte ha de poder ocultarte de la magia de tu familia, ¿no?

Y salí corriendo hacia la habitación a buscarla. Él me llamó por mi nombre por primera vez:

—¡Albus! —y luego se levantó y me siguió.

Mientras yo la buscaba en el armario él dijo desde la puerta, suavemente, como si no quisiera romper la burbuja en la que creía que estaba yo:

—La capa de demiguise no puede hacer todo eso que dices. Sólo es una capa…

—¡No! —dije girándome y dejando de buscarla por un instante gesticulando con los brazos como si eso pudiera ayudarme a hacerle entender lo que quería decir—. ¡La de papá! ¡La de Ignotus Peverell!

—¿Qué? —dijo entrando en la habitación.

—¿Recuerdas la historia de las reliquias de la muerte? —Dije volviendo a la tarea de buscar la capa de papá—. Los tres hermanos, el puente, la muerte, sus regalos… ¡Aquí! —exclamé cuando la encontré.

Entonces me acerqué a Ignotus y le cogí del brazo para llevarle hasta la cama y me senté.

—Sí pero… —murmuró él mirándome y después sentándose a mi lado.

—No, escúchame. La capa de papá es la capa de la historia —dije cogiendo entre los dedos la delicada tela—. Es la verdadera —murmuré como si fuera un secreto, de hecho lo era; Aunque por las historias de papá y los tíos siempre habían asumido que Voldemort había explicado que iba tras las reliquias de la muerte, pero por lo visto esa información se la había ocultado a sus más allegados, o bien los Malfoy no habían llegado nunca a saberlo o por alguna razón no se lo habían contado nunca a Ignotus—. Mis antepasados eran hijos de Ignotus Peverell. La capa ha pasado de generación en generación…

Con suavidad la puse encima su regazo. Sus ojos brillaban de forma extraordinaria.

—Pero es una reliquia familiar no me la puedo quedar —dijo quedamente, mirando la maravillosa tela en sus manos.

—No te la estarías quedando si te quedas conmigo— murmuré yo, elocuentemente.

—¿Y volver a vivir bajo una capa? —alzó una ceja, y ambos sabíamos que hablaba más de mi actitud de la velada anterior que no de su aversión a volver a ser invisible permanentemente.

—S... Ignotus. No quiero que vivas escondido bajo una capa, lo sabes. Pero ayer hablaba seriamente. Prefiero mil veces que te quedes aquí debajo para siempre si es la única manera de que te quedes conmigo. No entiendo todo esto de la magia de tu familia, ni entiendo como puede separarnos si no queremos. Pero veo que tienes miedo, mucho más de lo que nunca admitirías. Y tú no tienes miedo de nada Ignotus. Por lo tanto sí; Si realmente crees que no hay otro modo de evitar que te vayas… —con un movimiento suave le puse la capa por encima la cabeza, cubriéndole totalmente.

—Claro que tengo miedo, Severus, yo siempre tengo miedo. Soy un Slytherin —musitó.

Unos instantes más tarde es se la quitaba lentamente. Sus ojos le brillaban como nunca los había visto brillar, y todo su rostro denotaba determinación. Una de sus mejores cualidades.

—…monos —musitó, pero no le entendí.

—¿Qué? —pregunté confundido.

—Albus Severus Potter, te amo. Te he querido siempre y siempre te querré —murmuró con una solemnidad que me heló la sangre—. Soy consciente de que tengo muy poco para ofrecerte y esta no es la manera de proceder ni el momento de decirte una cosa así pero… —lentamente se deslizó por la cama hasta quedar de rodillas al suelo delante de mí. Me cogió las manos y murmuró— Cásate conmigo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio? —él me miró directo a los ojos con el rostro completamente serio—. Sí, —murmuró—. Claro que lo dices en serio. Scorpius, yo… no sé que decir.

—Di que sí.

Se me había acelerado la respiración y me temblaba el pulso.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Tú no —murmuró abatido levantándose del suelo.

—¡No! Yo… —se sentó en la cama a mi lado—. Sólo hace unos días que nos conocemos realmente, no sé si casarnos es… ¿Y si en un mes las cosas ya no nos van bien?

—Aunque las cosas no salgan tan bien como me gustaría… no creo que lo que siento por ti… no… —suspiró y me miró—. No hay nada que pueda cambiar lo que siento por ti. Nada. Para mi no ha habido nunca nadie más y sé que nunca habrá nadie más que tú Severus. Como mínimo no así. De modo que sí, estoy seguro. Más seguro de lo que he estado nunca de nada. Quiero que seamos una familia y no permitiré que nada se interponga entre nosotros.

—Ignotus, te amo. Y quiero que seamos una familia y que vivamos juntos para siempre. Pero con todo lo que está pasando no sé si es una buena idea…

—Severus, a mí me da igual si es una buena idea o no. Y la verdad, me da igual si no es el mejor momento —exclamó enfadado. Decidí dejarle hablar porque no sabía qué más decir—. Lo único que me importa es estar contigo. Si tú no te quieres casar pues nada, no nos casamos. Pero tienes que entender que yo seguiré a tu lado igualmente, porque no hay ningún lugar en el mundo donde prefiera estar. Pero todos modos si ser un Malfoy me ha de quitar también esto… —se le cortó la voz. Cuando volvió a hablar su tono era mucho más sosegado, pero no menos resoluto—. Severus, quiero que nos casemos. Es lo que siempre he querido. Y me esperaré toda la vida si es necesario a que tú también lo quieras. Pero si por lo que sea tenemos que separarnos… Quisiera poder mirar atrás y saber que he hecho todo lo posible para retenerte a mi lado, saber que he luchado con todo lo posible por nosotros. Y sobretodo, saber que tú también lo has hecho. Sé que no te puedo ofrecer nada de lo que me había imaginado que podría si nunca llegaba este momento. Sé que en el pasado he hecho cosas que… Sé que me has dado más de lo que nunca habría osado soñar que fuera posible, y que debería estar agradecido y no pedir más. Pero… Severus si no me hubieras besado, si… Yo habría podido seguir en silencio a tu lado, como un amigo y nada más, para siempre. Igual que sé que podría estar toda la vida a tu lado esperando a que me dijeras que sí aunque estuviera sufriendo a cada instante por si de repente querías romper nuestra relación. Pero…

—Ignotus cálmate. No tengo intención alguna de romper nuestra relación. ¿Crees que yo puedo echarme atrás tampoco? Para bien o para mal me gustas, me gustas mucho, mucho más de lo que… lo que siento por ti… Te quiero, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Y me da igual si te reclama tu familia, el Wizengamot, o el Maharajá de Persia. No tengo intención alguna de dejarte ir de mi lado. ¿Me oyes?

—¿Y esto qué quieres decir?

—Quiere decir que si casarnos es lo que tengo que hacer para lograrlo, así sea. ¿Tú quieres que nos casemos?

—Más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Pues nos casaremos. No te quepa duda. No sé como, ni cuando, ni donde, pero lo haremos. Y todo el mundo sabrá que somos una familia. Y si como tú dices ser una familia otorga alguna magia, la nuestra será más fuerte y mejor que ninguna otra que intente separarnos. Porque me amas más allá de lo que humanamente es posible y yo también te quiero por encima de cualquier límite razonable. Y yo creo en el amor como la fuerza más poderosa de este mundo y ninguna otra.

—¿Te casarías conmigo? ¿De verdad?

—Si es tan importante para ti, sí, claro, Ignotus, solo he dicho que me parecía un poco precipitado, no he dicho nunca que no quisiera casarme contigo. Además no me lo esperaba, me has cogido desprevenido, apenas he asimilado que te puedo ver y oír, no había pensado aún en el matrimonio para nada.

—Yo sí. Pero nunca había pensado que te lo llegaría a pedir realmente, o que nunca me dirías que sí. Porqué has dicho que sí, ¿no?

Entonces reí y le besé.

—Sí, me casaré contigo.

Y entonces fue él quien me besó con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—Tengo que hablar con mi padre. Y con el tuyo. Ha de haber un modo de poder estar juntos. Necesitamos saber qué quiere mi padre y si podremos contar con la ayuda de tu familia para evitar que me reclamen.

—Hablaremos con quien haga falta y pediremos ayuda a tantos amigos como sea necesario, pero antes tenemos que conseguirte una varita. No tengo ninguna intención de dejar que te acerques a tu padre completamente indefenso.

—No estoy completamente indefenso —respondió él ofendido.

—Sí, bueno, yo me sentiré más tranquilo cuando vuelvas a tener varita.

Ignotus restó en silencio. Yo tenía la sensación que había dejado de contarme algo pero no quise preguntar.

—¿Vamos? —le dije tendiéndole la mano.

Él la cogió. Me miró unos instantes, dubitativo, y finalmente tiró de mí hasta tenerme entre sus brazos. Me besó de un modo tal que cuando volvió a hablar apenas sabía de qué me hablaba.

Sus besos eran la mezcla perfecta de pasión y afecto. En sus brazos me sentía envuelto y adorado. Era embriagador.

—No —dijo él separándose de mí como si nada hubiera pasado y me tumbó en la cama

Y yo no fui capaz de resistirme a él.

—Ignotus —dije con esfuerzo, recuperando como pude la habilidad de hablar—. Necesitas la varita.

Él me miró divertido, mientras dejaba unos instantes de desvestirme.

—Hoy es sábado por la tarde, Ollivanders estará cerrado hasta el lunes —dijo elocuentemente intentando esconder la sonrisa burlona sin lograrlo realmente.

—Entonces continua con lo que hacías —dije abandonándome completamente entre sus brazos.


	13. Varita

**NA/** Mil gracias a Adarae, quien se ofreció a betear mi traducción y cuyas aportaciones y correcciones la han mejorado. Evidentemente cualquier error restante es mío y solo mío. Gracias corazón.

* * *

**VARITA**

Abrazados en la cama tras una sesión de sexo que había superado la de la noche anterior Ignotus murmuró.

—Todavía me cuesta creer que yo te guste de verdad Severus.

—Ves, ya tienes algo en común con mi padre —le pinché abrazado a él acariciando sus pectorales.

—No sé si eso… —intentó decir él claramente molesto por mi broma.

—Ignotus deja de preocuparte —le interrumpí yo—. Todo saldrá bien. Papá y mamá no se opondrán a que nos casemos —intentar tranquilizarle era como hablar con las paredes, ni siquiera me escuchaba.

—Quizá debería preparar un poco de Felix Felicis, tienes casi todos los ingredientes en la tienda —siguió murmurando para si mismo—, y no nos iría mal un poco de suerte extra cuando se lo digamos.

—Ignotus no necesitamos un poco de suerte extra. Además el ingrediente que no tengo no lo encontrarás tan fácilmente y se tardan seis meses en elaborarla, eso si te sale bien a la primera.

—Haré lo que sea para no perderte, Severus.

—Solo necesitas tres cosas para no perderme Ignotus, la primera es ser sincero conmigo, la segunda es amarme y respetarme muchísimo y la tercera… bueno la tercera… te prometo que no necesitas Felix Felices para la tercera.

Perdido en su mirada le besé profundamente.

—Me gusta la tercera —suspiró él cuando me aparté para apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, la mejor almohada del mundo.

Horas más tarde, mientras desayunábamos, papá me llamó para invitarnos a cenar. Ignotus no las tenía todas consigo, pero yo le convencí de que un día u otro tendría que conocer a mi madre, y dado que mi hermano no acostumbraba a estar en casa de mis padres los días de diario y mi hermana aún estaba de viaje de estudios, ir a cenar entre semana a casa de mis padres era su mejor opción de conocerla si no quería tener que conocerles a todos de golpe. Además sería muy buena oportunidad para saber qué había descubierto papá sobre las intenciones de su padre.

La tarde anterior había podido escaparme durante unos breves momentos de los brazos de Ignotus para poder enviarle un mensaje a Roxie, y habíamos quedado con ella que vendría a la tienda a media maána para que yo pudiera salir con Ignotus a Ollivanders a comprar una varita nueva. Mi prima sería la primera en ver a Ignotus sin la capa desde que había vuelto al país, a parte de papá y yo mismo.

En un primer momento estuve tentado de no contarle el motivo real por el que necesitaba su ayuda, pero después me di cuenta de que si quería casarme con él, y realmente quería hacerlo, no podía mantenerle escondido de la familia, así que le conté a mi prima una versión resumida y censurada de la historia, que ella aceptó con una calma relativa.

Como la semana anterior, bajamos los dos juntos y, mientras él ordenaba en los estantes la comanda que había llegado durante la noche, yo salí al mostrador a atender cuatro clientes y hacer limpieza.

Roxie no tardó demasiado en llegar. Venía más temprano de lo que habíamos quedado, pero no la podía culpar de sentir curiosidad.

Les observé atentamente cuando les presenté. Roxie no podía apartar la mirada de él, parecía fascinada y sobrecogida a partes iguales. Pero la reacción que realmente me sorprendió fue la de él. Ignotus se puso una mascara de seriedad y distancia, como la del sábado al hablar con papá. De nuevo, por unos instantes, me pareció que el chico que tenía delante dejaba de ser el Ignotus que yo conocía y amaba para ser un frío y distante Scorpius Malfoy. Quizá en retrospectiva lo que me sorprendió no fue tanto su reacción como no haberla anticipado.

Pero entonces él apartó la mirada de ella y me miró a mí, y su mirada se suavizó, una pequeña sonrisa, muy leve, adornó su rostro, y sin decir nada me dio la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos como si de repente hubiese sabido que necesitaba que me confortara y me asegurara que el Ignotus que yo conocía y amaba seguía allí conmigo.

Y entonces fue mi prima quien me observó a mí. Dejó de mirar a Ignotus como si acabara de ver un alienígena y me miró a mí con cara de querer coserme a preguntas. Ignotus también se dio cuenta de ello.

—Yo todavía tengo por cinco minutos, quiero acabar de recoger esto antes de salir. ¿Me esperas a fuera? —dijo todo serio.

Seguramente a orejas de cualquier otro aquella petición podía sonar extraña, extravagante incluso, dado que la tienda es mía y él ni siquiera trabajaba en ella aún, como mínimo no oficialmente. Pero yo sabía perfectamente que solo intentaba darnos tiempo y privacidad para poder hablar de él. Mi rostro se iluminó de golpe. Me sentía más comprendido y amado cuando hacía pequeñas cosas así que cuando me decía realmente que me amaba. Emocionado le besé y antes de separarme de él del todo murmuré:

—No tardes.

Acto seguido me giré hacia mi prima que ponía cara de que si pudiera estaría roja como un tomate y me la llevé a fuera de la tienda.

—¡Albus! —Exclamó ella cuchicheando, conteniendo la alarma que llevaba dentro para no llamar demasiado la atención en la calle.

—Lo sé, —dije yo emocionado, con una ancha sonrisa en la cara; Pero lanzando un hechizo muffliato a nuestro alrededor para evitar problemas.

—Ya decía yo que estos días parecías… no lo dé, distinto.

—¿No eras tú la que quería que conociera gente nueva y encontrara a Alguien? Pues bueno, ya está —dije sin poder esconder la sonrisa radiante que se me escapaba. No había esperado que hablar de mi relación con Ignotus con nadie me haría sentir tan feliz y con ganas de reír, creía que solo me sentiría así de especial bajo la mirada intensa de Ignotus.

—¿Es el definitivo, verdad? —Dijo ella en un tono entre resignado y melancólico.

—Sí.

—¿Estás seguro, Al? Quiero decir, es un Malfoy…

—No he estado nunca más seguro de nada Roxie. Es… sabes cuando hace años vimos aquella película muggle en casa de tía Hermione con Rose, de dos brujas hermanas y que una hacía un conjuro de amor…

—Me encanta esa peli —contestó ella con un suspiro.

—Si yo hubiera hecho ese conjuro, él habría sido siempre la persona con quien habría terminado.

—¿Es así de perfecto? —dijo ella en un tono un poco despectivo.

—Es así de único Roxie —la regañé yo—. Y le quiero más de lo que…

—Me lo creo, en serio Albus, se te ve en los ojos que lo aprecias mucho. ¿Pero y él? No me mires así, no me puedes culpar por desconfiar de él.

—No tienes motivos para desconfiar de él solo por ser un Malfoy. Sabes perfectamente que somos quienes somos por lo que escogemos hacer y no por como sean o como se llamen nuestros padres.

—No te enfades Albus —intentó calmarme ella.

—¡Por supuesto que me enfado! Estás hablando del hombre que amo, de la persona con quien quiero compartir mi vida y siquiera le has dado una oportunidad.

—Está bien, le daré un voto de confianza, pero sólo porque eres tú y te quiero. Pero te advierto que si no se porta bien contigo que Merlín lo ampare…

—Gracias, pero no será necesario, la única posibilidad de que me haga daño es que intentando protegerme haga alguna locura.

—Bien, pues que se guarde de hacer locuras.

—Sé que es un Malfoy Roxie, pero no es como le imaginas, bien sí lo es en algunas cosas, pero sólo en las buenas. Y me encantan estos rasgos de él, su elegancia natural, el pequeño dejo de arrogancia, la necesidad de saberlo todo, su fuerza de voluntad capaz de mover montañas, su increíble habilidad en pociones, como habla y como se expresa. Todo eso lo ha sacado de su familia y te puede sonar extraño pero me alegro Roxie…

—Venga, va, ve con él, antes de que no hagas que también me enamore yo de él.

No pude evitar estallar en carcajadas.

Mi prima me abrazó y me susurró en el oído:

—Me alegro mucho de verte finalmente así de feliz, Albus.

Cuando entramos a la tienda Ignotus aún trasteaba ordenando cosas, pero tan pronto nos vio se detuvo y nos miró a ambos, que lucíamos una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero que seguramente aún teníamos los ojos húmedos.

—Ignotus ya podemos salir.

Él no dijo nada, hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza a mi prima y justo antes de salir se puso la capa verde que él mismo había cosido para mí una semana atrás, cubriéndose los cabellos rubios con la capucha en un intento de pasar desapercibido. La maldita capa le quedaba que ni hecha a medida, parecía un modelo.

—Pensaba proponerte de pasar por Madam Munchkin antes de volver, pero creo que será mil veces mejor que te cosas tú mismo tu propia ropa. La capa es una pasada —le dije caminando a su lado intentando ignorar las miradas de todo el mundo.

Primero le miraban a él embobados, la mitad de las veces ni siquiera parecían reconocerle, aún así daba la sensación le observaban pasar como si una veela pasara a su lado, pero cuando alguien se daba cuenta de quien era y luego se daban cuenta de que yo andaba a su lado los ojos se les abrían como platos.

—Quizá debería haberme puesto la capa de tu padre —comentó él al pasar al lado de una bruja de no más de quince o dieciséis años que se lamía los labios al verle como si fuera comestible.

—Pensaba que te gustaba ser el centro de atención —dije yo intentando no reír por debajo la nariz al oír la joven bruja suspirar.

—No confundas términos, Severus. Una cosa es ganarse el aprecio de los demás vistiéndome y comportándome de forma adecuada y otra es pasearme desarmado con mi prometido en medio de una multitud que en cualquier momento puede atacarnos por culpa de mi pasado y del de mi familia.

—Bueno no sufras, yo sí tengo varita. Y soy perfectamente capaz de protegerte, sabes. Además ya casi hemos llegado a Ollivanders, y cuando salgamos ya no irás desarmado, podrás protegerte perfectamente.

—No me preocupa lo que me puedan hacer a mí, me preocupa lo que te puedan hacer a ti por ir conmigo —dijo un poco distraído, sin poder apartar los ojos de una bruja mayor y mal vestida que desde la esquina del callejón Nocturn nos observaba de manera intensa.

—Te recuerdo que me sé defender solito. Además dudo que nadie se atreva a atacar al hijo del jefe de Aurores en pleno día aunque…

—¿Aunque vayas conmigo? —dijo medio ofendido.

—Sabes que eso no es lo que quiero decir —dije abriendo la puerta para que entrara en Ollivanders.

—No puedes confiar tanto en que la posición de tu padre te proteja siempre —murmuró él mientras esperábamos a que salieran a atendernos.

—No, pero para cuando papá se retire, tú y yo, ya estaremos casados, así que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme —dije yo sonriendo por debajo la nariz.

—Eres un… —murmuró, pero calló al ver que por el pasadizo se acercaba el viejo Ollivanders del bracito de su ayudante.

Ella era una bruja que había estudiado en el curso de Teddy y que había sido la única en superar las pruebas que el viejo Ollivanders hacía cada año desde el final de la guerra para encontrar un aprendiz a quien dejarle la tienda. Había mucha gente que lo había intentado y solo ella había logrado convencer al viejo fabricante de varitas que tenía lo que se necesitaba para construir varitas y orientar a los compradores. Teddy me había hablado de ella, se llamaba Ivy Hickey. Había salido con un amigo suyo cuando aún estaban en Hogwarts, una chica extraña, errática y misteriosa.

—Buenos días —dijo la joven.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —musitó el viejo Ollivanders que desde hacía años necesitaba un bastón para andar. Papá decía que ya era viejo cuando le vendió su varita.

—Buenos días señor Ollivanders, señorita Hickey —les saludé yo.

—Ivy, por favor, Albus —respondió ella sonriéndome.

El señor Ollivanders se había quedado mirando a Ignotus intensamente.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a tu varita de madreselva Albus? —siguió preguntándome Ivy ignorando completamente la intensa mirada entre Ollivanders e Ignotus.

—No, no. Veníamos a comprar una varita nueva para… Scorpius —dije yo mirando a Ignotus que estaba tenso a mi lado y aún no había abierto la boca.

—Tu padre me había advertido de que vendríais —dijo Ollivanders mirándome casi tan intensamente como había estado mirando a Ignotus—. Una historia extraordinaria la de la varita de tu padre… —murmuró en tono ausente—. Así, ¿qué has hecho con tu varita de endrino y escama de serpiente, Joven? —le preguntó a Ignotus cayendo de repente de la nube de recuerdos en la que estaba, mientras se acercaba a él sacándose del cuello la cinta para medirle.

—Me la quitaron. Si supiera dónde está…

—No te serviría para nada —le cortó Ollivanders secamente.

—Deje que le ayude —dijo Ivy acercándose a Ollivanders y cogiéndole la cinta métrica de las manos para hacer ella las medidas pertinentes—. Así que endrino y serpiente, mh, debes ser bueno en pociones. Sí. ¿Señor Ollivanders, le importa si lo intento yo?

—En absoluto —dijo el viejo con una sonrisa misteriosa bailándole bajo la nariz. Mientras ella entraba en la trastienda a buscar unas cajas él se sentó en un taburete que había al lado del mostrador—. La suya también es interesante de varita, joven Potter.

—Cierto. Y la aprecio mucho —dije yo con una sonrisa.

—Madera de madreselva i corazón de escama de serpiente. Extremadamente flexible, buena para encantamientos y pociones, peligrosa en manos inadecuadas —dijo el viejo. Ignotus me miró alzando una ceja cuestionadota pero no dijo nada—. Es una lástima que perdiera la suya de endrino, era de una calidad extraordinaria, digna de un Malfoy, sin duda.

—La recuerdo del colegio —dije yo mirando a Ignotus que pacientemente se dejaba medir por la cinta que Ivy había dejado flotando en el aire mientras entraba e la trastienda—. Era la varita más elegante de todas.

—Con el núcleo de escama de serpiente veintitrés centímetros, era perfecta para pociones y… Es una lástima, una varita tan bonita… —divagó el viejo Ollivanders.

Entonces llegó Ivy.

—Creo que esta será buena para pociones también —sacó de la caja una varita grande y gorda, de madera rojiza—. Madera de corymbia, también conocida como palo sangre, y escama de serpiente veinticinco centímetros, robusta y…

La explicación quedó cortada por una increíble explosión que provocó la varita con solo entrar en contacto con la mano de Ignotus.

—Demasiado potente —rió la chica, y buscó entre las cajas que había cogido.

—Quizá con la acacia iremos mejor —dijo alargándole una varita más delgada, pero un poco más larga, de una tonalidad tostada—. Cógela sin miedo, tiene el núcleo de pelo de unicornio, raramente explotan.

Y no explotó, pero tampoco hizo nada más, casi parecía un palo inerte.

—De acuerdo, demasiado sutil. No nos desanimemos —dijo guardando la varita en su caja y sacando otra de madera negra con muchas vetas—. La madera de bocote también es increíblemente buena para pociones y la pluma de pegaso tiene más temperamento que el pelo de unicornio, creo que con esta iremos mejor. A ver, intenta hacer volar la caja.

Y sí, la varita obedeció a Ignotus y la caja voló. De todos modos parecía que un simple Wingardium le resultaba difícil de controlar.

—No está mal, pero hay alguna cosa incómoda —murmuró Ignotus— no es como si fuera mía.

—Es que no lo es. La varita y tú tenéis afinidad, si trabajaras con ella con el tiempo la harías tuya, pero no basta con eso para que una varita te escoja de buenas a primeras —murmuró Ollivanders—. Ivy, concéntrate en el joven. ¿Qué sientes? Olvídate de que es extraordinario en pociones.

—Tengo una idea, pero es…

—Sigue tu instinto —la alentó el viejo.

—Ahora vuelvo —dijo ella toda concentrada entrando a la trastienda de nuevo sin mirar la montaña de cajas que había dejado en el mostrador.

Volvió con una caja roja entre las manos.

—Madera de hiedra, rígida pero de una magia extremadamente maleable. Y núcleo de pluma de pegaso, de una yegua embarazada de hecho. Potente, con especial afinidad para la protección —dijo sacando la varita más extraña que yo había visto nunca. Era de una madera clara, suave y sin vetas, retorcida de forma natural, de unos veinticinco centímetros de largo.

Ignotus la observó muy atentamente antes de cogerla. Y en hacerlo un aire cálido se levantó dentro de la tienda que nos empujó a uno en brazos del otro.

—No ha sido tan difícil —dijo Ollivanders con suavidad mirando a la chica.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —pregunté yo desconcertado.

—Esta es la primera varita que hice —dijo Ivy.

—Es difícil desprenderse de las varitas que uno hace —dijo sonriendo Ollivanders—. Y la primera varita siempre es especial, dice casi tanto de quien la compra como de quien la ha hecho.

—Gracias —murmuró Ignotus batiendo la varita hizo aparecer una ramo de flores de belladona en las manos bacías de Ivy.

La chica rió y el viejo Ollivanders siguió observándonos detenidamente. Yo empezaba a sentirme incómodo bajo su mirada y me apresuré a pagar la varita nueva de Ignotus y salí de la tienda tan rápido como pude sin parecer maleducado.

—¿Por qué nos miraba así? —me quejé al salir notar un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda, a pesar de que había salido el sol.

—Creo que no era por nosotros sino por nuestras varitas —dijo mirándose su varita nueva y palpándola con mucho cuidado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No lo sé, es solo que tengo la sensación de que hay algo especial en esta varita —me dijo señalándome-la—, es difícil de describir. Y por como ha hablado el viejo Ollivanders de la tuya, tampoco parece común.

—No, no lo es —dije yo sonriendo orgulloso de mi varita de madreselva, sacándola de mi bolsillo y examinándola como él—. Recuerdo haber probado más de treinta el día que vinimos a comprarla, mi hermano se rió de mí durante meses por no ser capaz de encontrar una varita que me quisiera.

—Tu hermano es un… ¡Qué! —Exclamó mirándome y encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo siento, Severus, pero te lo mires como te lo mires tu hermano es una buena joya, es un golfo, siempre lo ha sido y probablemente siempre lo será. Y si he de serte sincero te diré que creo que es un sapo partero y un cárabo.

—Veo que no has perdido la habilidad de inventar insultos floridos —respondí yo tomándomelo con sentido del humor—. ¿Cómo era eso que me decías a mí cuando estábamos en Hogwarts? Cata… No, ca… ¡Ah sí! ¿Cabalero filantrópico, trozo de sabelotodo lunático y papanatas empantanoso? —sonreí al ver que se ponía rojo, avergonzado—. Todavía no entiendo qué querían decir todos estos insultos.

—Cabalero es el hijo que no es heredero. Antiguamente eran los que a menudo no se casaban y cursaban estudios para acabar siendo médicos, abogados, maestros… Filantrópico quiere decir que practica el amor hacia los otros hombres, que se preocupa por el bien del género humano.

—Dicho así no suena demasiado a insulto —dije yo sorprendido.

—No lo son. No del todo.

—¿Y lo de papanatas empantanoso?

Él rió.

—Empantanoso quiere decir molestia, aquello que lo empantana todo…

—¡Eh! —me quejé yo ofendido.

—Bueno, para mí, a veces eras una molestia. No es fácil estar enamorado de alguien que no te corresponde, con quien no tienes una buena relación y de quien no puedes esconderte.

—¿Y papanatas?

—Es una persona de excesiva buena fe, que se deja engatusar con mucha facilidad.

—Veo que lo de pensar que debo ser más cauto viene de lejos pues —dije yo abriéndole la puerta de la Apoteca para que entrara.

—No lo sabes tu bien —dijo entrando mirándome sonriendo.

La risa pero se nos quedó congelada en la cara cuando nos dimos cuenta de quien estaba en el mostrador.

—Gracias al cielo que llegas Al. La señora Malfoy no se creía que no había nadie más que yo y si no lo he entendido mal me ha amenazado de entrar por la fuerza a comprobarlo —dijo Roxie.

—Gracias Roxie —dije intentando darle a entender que ya me ocupaba yo.

—¿Quieres que avise a papá o al tío Harry?

—No, tranquila, estoy seguro de que…

—La señora Malfoy ya se iba —dijo con la voz dura y fría Ignotus a mi lado, sacándose la capa despreocupadamente.

—Scorpius…

—Señora Malfoy, le tengo que pedir que se vaya. No es un buen momento —le dije yo sufriendo por la musculatura tensada de Ignotis, quien a pesar de intentar no demostrar cuan afectado estaba su postura me hacía pensar que en cualquier momento se podía repetir una explosión como la que había provocado en la tienda de varitas de Ollivanders no hacía ni diez minutos.

—No será nunca un buen momento para decir lo que tengo que decirle a mi nieto Potter. Pero no hay tiempo y él lo sabe. Hijo…

—_Grand-mère_, por favor. Realmente no es un buen momento —dijo Ignotus.

Tanto Roxies como yo nos sorprendimos de que le llamara así, pero Ignotus hizo como si no lo hubiera notado y se giró hacia mi prima:

—Roxie, muchas gracias por todo. Ya puedes irte. Casi es la hora de comer y seguro que tus padres te esperan.

—Pero… —dijo ella nada convencida, quitándose el delantal y saliendo de detrás del mostrador para ponerse a mi lado.

—Vete, no sufras Roxie —le dije yo y le di un beso en la mejilla y aproveché para murmurarle—. Guárdanos el secreto, por favor. Gracias por todo —añadí luego acompañándola a la puerta.

La señora Malfoy e Ignotus se habían quedado en silencio mirándose fríamente y la tensión en la tienda se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

—_Mon petit_…

—_Grand-mère_, no puedo. No puedo hablar con usted, no puedo pensar en…

—No puedes quedarte desprotegido.

—Le aseguro que no está desprotegido señora Malfoy —dije yo metiéndome en la conversación para evitar que Ignotus explotara, ya le temblaban las manos y la última frase de le había muerto en el cuello.

—Usted no lo entiende Potter. Si mi nieto no vuelve a casa en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas…

—¡Basta! —Acabó exclamando Ignotus—. _Grand-mère_, márchese —dijo apretando los labios—. Márchese o la echaré yo mismo.

—Necesitarás esto para intentarlo —le respondió ella secamente sacándose de la manga la varita de endrino de Scorpius y lanzándosela despectivamente.

—Es la… —murmuré yo perplejo.

—La recuperé de la habitación de tu abuelo.

—Gracias —dijo Ignotus. Su voz había perdido la rabia de hacía unos instantes, parecía congelado. Quizá era el miedo de saber del cierto si sus padres sabían qué había pasado realmente y si habían tenido algo que ver en ello.

—Señora Malfoy, si no tiene intención de irse, diga lo que ha venido a decir y acabemos de una vez con esto. De verdad que no tenemos…

—Lo que tengo que hablar con mi nieto son asuntos de familia, señor Potter —respondió ella con toda la altivez de un Malfoy.

—Si cree que dejaré a Ignotus solo con ninguno de los miembros de su familia… —empecé a decir yo.

—¿Ignotus? —preguntó la mujer interrumpiéndome, mirándome primero a mí y luego a él.

Ignotus la ignoró y me miró a mí levantando una ceja sin ningún rastro de humor en los ojos.

—Lo sé, sé que te puedes proteger solo. Pero lo siento, Ignotus, no pienso arriesgarme —le dije yo.

Finalmente él hizo rodar los ojos y pude notar como una leve sonrisa se le escapaba por las comisuras de los labios.

—Ya le ha oído _Grand-mère_ lo que tenga que decirme tendrá que hacerlo delante de él. De todos modos le aseguro que yo mismo se lo hubiera contado luego igualmente.

—En este caso me limitaré a anunciarte que el enterramiento de tu abuelo será esta noche. Y como marca la tradición, a medianoche del miércoles celebraremos el ritual que nombrará al nuevo heredero. No puedes faltar.

—_Grand-mère_, hace más de cinco años que padre me desheredó; Y el abuelo… le aseguro que no tengo intención alguna de asistir a su entierro.

—Eres un Malfoy, Scorpius. Lo que tu padre diga o haga con las finanzas de la empresa no tiene nada que ver con la magia familiar o las tradiciones ancestrales.

—Padre y el abuelo me lo dejaron muy claro…

—Tu padre y tu abuelo hicieron lo que creyeron más conveniente. Si se equivocaron no es el momento de reclamos. Tu comportamiento tampoco fue digno de un Malfoy. Pero ahora tu abuelo ya no está y pronto tu padre será finalmente el nuevo cabeza de familia. La magia de la mansión ya ha empezado a cambiar y es importante que estés allí cuando el ciclo se cierre o las consecuencias pueden ser desastrosas para ti.

—Señora Malfoy —volví a interrumpirla yo—. Lo siento, pero si eso es lo que ha de decirnos, ya puede irse.

—¡Severus! —exclamó Ignotus mirándome mal.

—Si esperas que me quede callado mientras alguien amenaza a mi futuro marido enfrente de mí y en mi propia casa, es que no me conoces Ignotus. Por mucho que sea tu abuela.

El rostro de Ignotus se suavizó.

—No me amenazaba, Severus —dijo acariciándome la mejilla con un gesto eminentemente tierno—. ¿Verdad que no, Grand-mère?

Narcissa Malfoy no se dignó a responder, simplemente me miró con un gesto altivo. Para luego mirar a Ignotus con una mirada mucho más suave que parecía cargada de emociones que no podía o, quizá, no sabía como verbalizar.

—Gracias por venir, Grand-mère.

—¿Vendrás? —le preguntó ella.

—Me lo pensaré —acabó respondiéndole él al acompañarla a la puerta.

En silencio ella le acarició la mejilla en un gesto muy similar al que pocos minutos antes Ignotus había usado conmigo y luego salió de la tienda y se desapareció.

Cuando Ignotus se giró tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Yo me acerqué a él con los brazos abiertos y él se dejó abrazar, hundiendo la nariz en mi cuello y respirando con cierta dificultad.

No estaba muy seguro de qué era exactamente lo que le hacía llorar. Pero tenía claro que no podía ser fácil para él enfrentarse al pasado de eso modo.

—No lloro —murmuró pasado un rato, mientras yo le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello.

—Lo sé. Pero puedes hacerlo si quieres. No pasa nada.

—Quizá luego. Ahora tengo que contarte lo que acaba de pasar —era evidente que se había obligado a dejar las emociones a banda, pero no intenté hacerle cambiar de opinión. Me gustaba demasiado su capacidad de autocontrol y sentía demasiada curiosidad para hacerle afrontar en ese momento lo que evidentemente él no tenía ganas de dejar salir aún.

—Tu abuela te ha devuelto la varita y te ja ordenado sutilmente que asistas a las ceremonias familiares. ¿No? —pregunté yo extrañado, pero consciente de que me estaba perdiendo algo importante y un poco frustrado de no ser capaz de ver yo solo de qué se trataba.

—Te quiero —dijo él antes de besarme—. Pero aún tienes que aprender muchas cosas —añadió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Si sus besos no me hicieran parar el corazón para luego hacerlo saltar desbocado y me dejaran siempre con la cabeza dando vueltas en una nube de felicidad, me habría enfadado con él por reírse de mí. Pero no podía enfadarme con él cuando me decía que me amaba, por mucho que el tono burleta me pinchara, tenía demasiado claro lo profundas que eran las emociones que se escondían tras aquella palabra y aún me sentía totalmente sobrecogido cada me lo decía.

Entre los dos cerramos la tienda y subimos al piso de arriba.

Yo puse dos platos precocinados en el microondas bajo la atenta mirada de Ignotus y entonces, una vez en la mesa con la comida caliente delante le pregunté finalmente qué había pasado que yo no había entendido.

—Cuando hablas con un Slytherin, y en especial con un miembro de una familia de sangre pura como la mía debes prestar atención a los matices —empezó a decir con cara de estar buscando el mejor modo de hacerme entender aquello que yo claramente me había perdido—. Es muy importante entender porqué se han utilizado unas palabras y no otras, saber ver el motivo de esas elecciones —me miraba como si esperara que de repente yo ataría cabos y entendería sin más explicaciones su conversación con su abuela, al ver que yo no decía nada siguió explicándose con una ligera sonrisa bailándole en los ojos, pero sin perder la seriedad, porque a pesar de todo era evidente que consideraba caudal que yo aprendiera a entender situaciones como la anterior de la manera que él lo hacía—. Puedes aprender a ver el porqué se escogen unas palabras y no otras con la práctica, pero sobretodo necesitas el conocimiento detallado del interlocutor y su mundo. Mi abuela nunca, absolutamente nunca, habría admitido la posibilidad siquiera de que mi abuelo hubiera errado, ni siquiera delante de un Malfoy, nunca. Las mujeres de la familia siempre han mostrado una lealtad ciega hacia sus hombres. Pero hoy no lo ha hecho. Y lo ha permitido delante de mí, la victima, pero sobretodo lo ha hecho delante de ti, alguien que no es aún un Malfoy.

—Pero es que después de lo que hizo… —empecé a decir intentando sacarle importancia a aquello, ya que la abuela de Scorpius solo había admitido la posibilidad de que hubiera habido errores, ni siquiera había admitido abiertamente que su marido y su hijo hubieran obrado mal.

—No, no lo entiendes, Severus, yo mismo la he oído defender a mi abuelo por las elecciones que tomó en tiempos de Voldemort —me cortó él vehementemente—. La he oído defender que mi abuelo fuera un mortífago y que obligara a padre a serlo, y que fuera mi padre quien tuviera que arriesgar el cuello con solo16 años por los errores que el abuelo había cometido a ojos de Voldemort y salvar así a la familia de una muerte segura. Ella es la mujer de un Malfoy y defender a su marido, darle apoyo en todo lo que necesite es su tarea, es su misión en la vida, es una cosa que todas las mujeres Malfoy han hecho siempre y que ella había llegado a hacer hasta extremos imposibles de creer. Pero hoy ha admitido la posibilidad de que el abuelo se equivocara. Por primera vez ha puesto en duda las decisiones de su marido y de su propio hijo. Y lo ha hecho delante de mí.

—Pero tu abuelo ha muerto. Y quizá solo intenta hacerte ir a la reunión para… —yo seguía sin acabar de creer que aquello pudiera ser tan trascendental como Ignotus creía.

—Ha admitido que papá también se equivocó, Severus —siguió insistiendo él, sin perder la paciencia ni demostrar ningún tipo de antagonismo delante de mi escepticismo—. _Grand-mère_ aún me considera un Malfoy —dijo con evidente emoción en la voz—. Y eso significa que no sabe en qué me convirtió el abuelo, o lo acaba de saber al morir él y su lealtad finalmente se ha roto y me ha escogido a mí por encima de él y de mi padre para serme leal.

—¿Qué quieres decir que te ha elegido a ti? —Le pregunté sorprendido por la elección de palabras. Estaba aprendiendo deprisa.

—Al morir el abuelo ella debería ser el cabeza de familia por ser el miembro de más edad, y en cierto modo ya lo es, es el miembro más grande, la matriarca de la familia y lo será hasta que muera. Pero no es Malfoy de sangre. La magia que protege la mansión, la magia de la familia esta ligada a la sangre y ella no tiene poder suficiente sobre ella, pero su voto en relación a quien ha de ser el que controle la magia de la familia en nombre suyo pesa mucho, y creo que ella quiere que yo rea su próximo heredero, quiere saltarse a padre.

—Me estás diciendo que tu abuela acaba de venir a hacerte heredero de toda la fortuna… —realmente me había perdido toda la conversación entonces.

—No. Los negocios de la familia y la magia de la familia son dos cosas distintas. Padre es el dueño de los negocios, el administrador de la fortuna familiar, probablemente por el testamento del abuelo la abuela también tenga algunos poderes notariales sobre el dinero, pero no los suficientes para hacerme heredero de nuevo en el sentido económico.

—No serías el heredero de la fortuna, ¿pero sí de la magia?

Aquello era muy curioso e intrigante. Sabía de la existencia de la magia familiar, y había oído a hablar de ella como a algo poderoso y que se debía respetar, pero mi familia no prestaba atención a esas cosas, no había presenciado nunca ningún ritual de los que había oído que existían respecto a la magia de las familias y no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto eran leyendas urbana o realmente aún se celebraban, o hasta qué punto había nada de importante en todo aquello.

—Sí —respondió él, viendo que finalmente yo estaba empezando a entender de qué iba todo.

Yo no sabía qué conllevaba todo aquello, pero tenía muy claras un par de cosas, entre ellas que no pensaba permitir que nada de eso siguiera adelante si suponía que él tenía que sufrir más por culpa de su familia, y que no me fiaba un pelo de la señora Malfoy, por mucho que Ignotus insistiera que estaba de su parte incondicionalmente.

—¿Y quieres serlo? —le pregunté yo sin saber bien qué me respondería él.

—Sí, claro que sí —respondió confundido.

Pero el significado de ser el cabeza de familia mágicamente hablando no lo tenía demasiado claro.

—Bien, y qué conlleva ser el heredero de la magia de la familia —le pregunté decidido a entenderlo.

Él parecía sorprendido por mi ignorancia respecto al tema, pero nuestra educación había sido muy distinta en tema de tradiciones, especialmente las mágicas en mi caso y las muggle en el suyo.

—Responsabilidades —respondió inseguro de cómo más explicarlo—. Pero también la capacidad de decidir —añadió con energía y convicción—. Si yo soy el cabeza de familia la magia no me puede obligar a buscar mujer y tener hijos si yo no lo deseo —me explicó, casi como si me hiciera una promesa de futuro—. Y créeme, no lo deseo.

—Suena demasiado bonito para ser verdad —dije sin soltar aún el escepticismo que, básicamente, fundamentaba mi educación respecto a rituales de cualquier tipo.

—Quizá sí —admitió él, finalmente dudando por unos instantes de todo lo que me había contado.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ambos pensando intensamente.

—¿Por qué debe querer tu abuela que seas tú el nuevo cabeza de familia y no tu padre? —me pregunté en voz alta, dando vueltas a todo lo que Ignotus me había contado.

—Si quiere traicionar a mi padre de este modo, solo puede ser por el mismo motivo que ha decidido no seguir siendo leal al abuelo. Padre sabe qué me hizo el abuelo y ella no lo aprueba —dijo sin emociones en la voz y eso me alarmó un poco.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No puede haber ningún otro motivo? —Por mucho que él lo supiera esconder no podía ser que la traición de su padre no le afectara.

—La lealtad de un Slytherin está en la sangre, en la familia, en el nombre, las tradiciones. Declarándome a mí el heredero, _Grand-mère_ va directamente en contra de su marido y traiciona a su propio hijo, va contra las costumbres y tradiciones que siempre ha respetado.

—Pero quizás…

—La _Grand-mère_ no es leal a su propio hijo —lo decía con tal convicción, con un tono de tal trascendencia que incluso empezaba a hacerme dudar—. Y a no ser que padre haya cambiado mucho o que haya hecho algo para que ella se sienta traicionada, ella no me escogería nunca a mí; No habiendo sido esclavo sexual, no siendo gay y estando a punto de casarme y por lo tanto sin perspectiva de dar descendencia de sangre a la familia. Pero lo acaba de hacer, Severus —dijo como si quisiera decir: ¿no lo ves?—. La única cosa que se me ocurre que haya podido poner a _Grand-mère_ en contra de mi padre es lo mismo que la ha puesto en contra del abuelo, y tiene que ser que sabe lo que me hicieron, que los dos estaban involucrados.

—Lo siento —dije sin saber qué más decir, consciente de que lo que decía tenía mucho sentido y temiendo que tengas razón—. Guardaba la esperanza de que tu padre no…

—Ya lo sé Severus. Yo… no lo sé, supongo que sí, una parte de mí quería creer que era posible que padre no supiera qué hizo el abuelo. Pero han pasado cinco años, Severus, y no… —finalmente se le rompió la voz.

—Hagamos una cosa, esperemos a haber hablado con mi padre para decidir nada. Quizá él sabe qué puede haber hecho cambiar de opinión a tu padre.

—Tu optimismo idiótico fue una de las primeras cosas que me hicieron fijarme en ti —dijo mirándome como si fuera la cosa más dulce, tierna e irresistible de la tierra, sus palabras tintadas de una ternura y un cierto tono de melancolía que me estrujó el corazón—. Tu capacidad de ver lo mejor en los demás me hacía querer ser mejor persona.

—Ya eres mejor persona que nadie que conozca Ignotus —le dije yo, sobrecogido por la intensidad de su mirada.

Incapaz de resistirme al magnetismo de sus emociones y a las mías propias me dejé llevar por el instinto y pronto las palabras se volvieron superfluas mientras una vez más disfrutábamos uno en brazos del otro, por unos instantes olvidando que fuera de las cuatro paredes del piso había todo un mundo esperándonos.


	14. Cena

**NA/** Mil gracias a Adarae, quien se ofreció a betear mi traducción y cuyas aportaciones y correcciones la han mejorado. Evidentemente cualquier error restante es mío y solo mío. Gracias corazón.

* * *

**CENA**

Horas más tarde, ya vestidos para la ocasión y con un nudo en el estómago que no había anticipado, le rodeé con mis brazos y le dije:

—¿Preparado? —y acto seguido nos hice desaparecer a ambos.

La casa de mis padres no era una gran mansión como la que muchos creían que el gran héroe del mundo mágico se tendría que haber construido, pero no se podía negar que era un lugar con mucho encanto.

Mis padres nos habían llevado alguna vez a Godric's Hollow, a ver la tumba de los abuelos y a visitar la que había sido su casa, ahora restaurada y convertida en un museo mágico sobre los que dieron la vida para la paz, no sólo los abuelos sino todas las víctimas de las dos guerras.

La casa de mis padres, la casa de mi infancia, era un lugar que se parecía a ella. Aunque todos lo que hayan visto la Madriguera, la casa de la abuela Molly y el abuelo Arthur, no podría negar que también había algo parecido entre elles. Yo siempre he pensado que era la sensación de calidez y naturalidad lo que las hacía tan parecidas.

Casi nunca utilizaba la puerta del jardín ya que los miembros de la familia podíamos aparecernos en el jardín justo frente la puerta principal, yo y mis hermanos podíamos incluso aparecernos dentro de la casa si queríamos, pero James lo había hecho una vez y tras pillar a mis padres en la cocina los tres hermanos nos habíamos negado a ponernos en situación de repetir la experiencia.

Casi no recordaba como de agradable era la casa desde la calles. La verja que la rodeaba era baja, un pequeño muro de poco más de medio metro que dejaba ver claramente los rosales de mamá y el césped que papá siempre mantenía bien cuidado. Hasta el pequeño jardín de flores que mamá había dejado que Lilly tuviera o el rincón con hierbas medicinales que yo había cuidado con tanto esmero desde mi tercer curso en Hogwarts hasta que había dejado de vivir allí con ellos para montar mi propio negocio y que ahora cuidaban ellos por mi quedaba a la vista de todos lo que pasaran por delante.

—Hay un hechizo para que nadi pueda ver el jardín real, ¿cierto? —preguntó Ignotus, mientras yo llamaba al timbre, mirando a nuestro alrededor sorprendido por la falta de objetos mágicos y la apariencia tan banal del jardín que nos esperaba al otro lado de la verja.

—No. Mi padre está muy orgulloso de su césped —le dije yo divertido, pero no del todo sorprendido—. Cuando nosotros éramos pequeños sí que creo que había algún hechizo para que no nos pudieran ver, pero ya hace mucho tiempo que no está.

—Es curioso, no noto nada pero tiene que haber algún hechizo para que nadie pueda traspasar el muro… realmente tus padres deben ser muy poderosos si no puedo detectar ningún rastro mágico —murmuró él todavía mirando el jardín como si no acabara de creer que aquél fuera el jardín de los Potter y que estuviera a la vista de todo el mundo, muggles incluidos.

—Hay una alarma que avisa a la policía local y a los Aurores si alguien lo intenta, pero no, no hay ningún hechizo que te lo impida.

—¿Y no es peligroso? Quiero decir, cualquier loco se puede colar y…

—Ignotus, la mayoría de la gente no se cuela en las casas de los demás. Y para los que lo hacen ya están los Aurores, o la policía si son muggles. No es como si las barreras mágicas que pudieran poner mis padres no pudieran ser franqueadas por quien realmente las quisiera traspasar, ¿no?

—¿La policía, son los aurores muggles? —preguntó él, claramente ignorando mi razonamiento, seguramente porque lo encontraba ilógico y utópico y de una ingenuidad rozando la estupidez.

—Más o menos. ¿No hiciste estudios muggles verdad? —le seguí pinchando yo divertido.

—¿Estás de broma? —Respondió él sin sentirse ofendido, al contrario—. Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas. ¿Crees que en casa me habrían dejado hacer Estudios Muggles?

—No, supongo que no. Pero tingo la ligera sospecha de que te habría encantado.

Él me miró alzando una ceja, pero no se atrevió a negarlo, porque ambos sabíamos que esta vez yo tenía razón.

Entonces papá salió para recibirnos y nos encontró mirándonos con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenidos —dijo como si nada—. Pasad, pasad —dijo gesticulando para que franqueáramos la verja del jardín y llegáramos a la casa.

Yo, en un ramalazo salté el pequeño muro que separaba el jardín de la calle y caminé hacia la puerta casi corriendo. Aquella casa me hacía sentir como un niño, y más ahora que estaba lleno de felicidad incontenible.

—¡Albus! —me regañó mi padre.

Pero yo no le dejé decir nada más porque le abracé como si hiciera siglos que no le veía.

Cuando le solté Ignotus estaba ya detrás de mí, él había abierto la puerta del jardín para entrar y me observaba con una sonrisa irónica en la comisura de los labios.

De no haber sido porque aún tenía a mi padre agarrado me habría abalanzado a sus brazos para borrársela con un beso apasionado. Pero me contuve y solo me mordí los labios involuntariamente, reprimiendo el deseo que sentía.

—Bienvenido, Scorpius. Pasad, Ginny ya casi tiene la cena a punto.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Ignotus con una leve reverencia de cabeza. La formalidad de Ignotus me forzó a doblar los esfuerzos para controlar el deseo que sentía por él en esos momentos.

Una vez dentro, papá nos hizo sentarnos en el sofá mientras iba a la cocina a decirle a mamá que habíamos llegado. Ignotus parecía no tener bastantes ojos para absorber todo lo que nos rodeaba.

Mamá salió de la cocina quitándose el delantal que Lily le había hecho años atrás, secándose con él antes de tenderle la mano a Ignotus.

—Bienvenido, Scorpius. Supongo que no te molesta que nos tuteemos, ya que por lo que sé vives con mi hijo —dijo ella mirando hacia mí de forma reprochadora

—Mamá, no te enfades, te lo contaremos todo, de verdad —le dije yo en tono suplicante.

—¿Cómo puedes haberme ocultado que tenías novio, Albus? —me riñó directamente.

—No… —intenté explicarme, pero papá me cortó.

—Ginny, déjales tranquilos. Tampoco nosotros se lo contamos a tus padres hasta bastante más tarde de…

Mamá se puso colorada y yo también al verla e imaginar, sin querer, pero sin poder evitarlo, a qué se estaba refiriendo mi padre.

Se formó un silencio un poco incómodo que rompió Scorpius con un comentario sobre las rosas de mamá.

—Dime Ginny, por favor, nunca me ha gustado que me llamen señora Potter —le dijo mi made, y ella y mi padre se miraron con la complicidad que nunca habían llegado a perder y que les hacía tan especiales cuando estaban juntos.

Scorpius hizo una pequeña reverencia aceptándolo y entonces papá me pidió si queríamos tomar algo.

Dos minutos más tarde estábamos sentados de nuevo con una cerveza de mantequilla en las manos.

—¿Ha cocinado usted? —le preguntó curioso, Ignotus, tras un comentario de mi madre sobre el tiempo que tardaría la cena en estar preparada.

—Sí. Siempre he pensado que cocinar es como hacer pociones y como no tengo oportunidad de preparar muchas, pues con un maestro de pociones en la familia ya ni mi madre prepara pociones en casa. Siempre me ha gustado cocinar. Ya de pequeñita. Supongo que siendo la única hija de la familia mi madre se esforzó para que me interesara en estas cosas.

Mamá hablaba con la tranquilidad y la familiaridad de quien se encuentra en familia y eso me hizo sentir una agradable ola de gratitud hacia mis padres, por la buena acogida de Ignotus, por ser capaces de ver más allá de su apellido.

—Ollivander me ha comentado que ya habías ido a buscar una varita nueva para Scorpius —me dijo papá. Eso captó la atención de mamá y papá añadió mirando a Ignotus— me ha comentado que tu nueva varita es de lo más inusual.

—Sí —dijo Ignotus—. Es una sensación difícil de describir esta de tener de nuevo varita y que no sea la de antes —dijo dando vueltas a la varita nueva. Entonces se quitó la vieja del bolsillo—. La varita de endrino era perfecta, no era dócil pero respondía a mí casi como si anticipara mis órdenes. No tenía vida propia, pero casi; Tenía un instinto muy acusado que yo encontraba muy fácil de seguir —dijo alargándole la varita de endrino a papá para que pudiera examinarla—. Era, es, potente, es ofensiva y silenciosa, y potenció mi mente y mis habilidades en pociones. La he recuperado esta mañana, poco después de comprar la nueva. _Grand-mère_ la encontró entre las pertenencias del abuelo y me la ha traído. He pensado que quizá sería mejor entregarla a los Aurores, por los cargos pendientes.

—¿No te sabe mal desprenderte de ella? Parece que tenías mucha afinidad con ella —dijo mamá confundida.

—No. La varita de endrino no responde a mí como solía hacerlo. No sé si es porque yo he cambiado y ella lo nota o porque ya no me considera su amo. Ollivander nos ha contado que cuando el abuelo me desarmó la varita dejó de ser mía. Y de todos modos prefiero la nueva. Es igual de potente y las sensaciones que transmite son mucho más… agradables. Aun la conozco poco pero también parece tener un fuerte instinto, aunque parece muy distinto, es difícil de describir, es casi el mismo sentimiento que siento hacia Severus.

—¿Severus? —preguntó mamá desconcertada mientras papá seguía mirando la varita de endrino.

—Scorpius parece preferir el segundo nombre de Albus —comentó papá divertido ante la cara extrañada de mamá—. ¿Te importa? —pidió entonces tendiendo la mano hacia Ignotus que tras dudar un instante le entregó la varita de hiedra.

—Es muy protectora —comentó papá mientras la examinaba—. Es muy curiosa, transmite mucha fuerza. ¿De qué es el núcleo?

—De pluma de pegaso —respondió Ignotus.

—De una yegua embarazada —añadí yo recordando lo que Ivy Hickey había comentado esa mañana.

—Uau —exclamó mamá—. Incluso yo sé que las plumas de pegaso son núcleos de combate. Mi primera varita era de pluma de pegaso, con madera de avellano.

—Sí, parece la varita de alguien que no está dispuesto a esconderse —comentó papá devolviéndosela a Ignotus.

—En cierto modo noto que sí, que es más potente que la vieja, pero no en del mismo modo. No parece tener instintos ofensivos, parece empujarme más hacia la defensa. Por otro lado no creo que sea tan buena en pociones. Pero esto solo es una suposición ya que no lo he podido comprobar aún. No lo sé, tengo la sensación de que mi magia está mucho más conectada a los elementos con esta varita.

—Es la pluma de pegaso —dijo mamá—. Es capaz de hacerte mover montañas.

—Sí, yo he visto a Ginny dominar los vientos y los relámpagos con esa varita —dijo papá mirando a mamá con un punto de orgullo que normalmente reservaba para cuando hablaba de nosotros.

Mamá hizo rodar los ojos ante las alabanzas de papá y se levantó dándole un empujoncito en el hombro para hacerle callar antes de hacerla sonrojar. Y nosotros seguimos habando de varitas, de núcleos, y de tipos de magia.

Poco después mamá volvió a salir de la cocina con la cena flotando delante de ella y nos sentamos a la mesa.

En la mesa la conversación tuvo un tono cordial y desenfadado, mis padres me contaron las últimas aventuras de James y Lilly y no fue hasta los postres, cuando mamá propuso tomar el café en el sofá, que papá volvió a sacar la conversación que habíamos empezado con el tema de las varitas pero que habíamos dejado a medias.

—Así que Narcisa Malfoy te ha localizado.

—Sí. Ahora que el abuelo no está ella es la matriarca, y como tal tiene ciertas facilidades para encontrar a cualquier miembro de la familia.

—Papá —intercedí yo entonces—. ¿Nos podrías contar qué has descubierto de su padre?

—No demasiado, la verdad. Vino ayer por la tarde, como ya os dije. Quería poner una orden de búsqueda para ti. Cuando le pregunté porqué ahora, tras tantos años de no saber nada de ti, intentó hacerlo pasar por un motivo familiar, por el cambio de heredero y no sé qué de un ritual al que tenías que asistir.

Yo me estremecí ante la idea de que Ignotus tuviera que realizar ningún tipo de ritual mágico con su familia. Ignotus me cogió de la mano para tranquilizarme y no me soltó a pesar de la intensa mirada de mis padres.

—Le dije que no eras ningún fugitivo de la ley como él creía, que no estabas desaparecido. Que si tenía interés en hacerte llegar algún mensaje si quería yo podía contactar contigo y hacerte saber que te buscaba. Me pidió que lo hiciera pero se negó a hablar más del tema, y de hecho sin decirle nada de lo que tú me habías confiado no podía obligarle a especificar nada más que se trataba de un asunto familiar urgente.

—No sabes si él sabía que… —le pregunté yo nervioso.

—Antes de irme lo interrogue sobre la muerte de tu abuelo. El caso sigue abierto, porque las circunstancias son muy extrañas. Tu padre no parecía saber qué había pasado realmente, admitió que podría tratarse a un error de su padre mientras utilizaba algún tipo de magia negra, pero que él se inclinaba más por la hipótesis del asesinato. Y contrariamente a lo que yo esperaba no parecía tener mucha prisa para saber quien lo había hecho o querer pasar cuentas con el presunto autor. Cuando le comenté que parecía extraño que no quisiera saber qué había pasado… Tu padre no ha sido nunca una persona fácil de entender, Scorpius, ciertamente yo no le entiendo. No sé los motivos, no estoy seguro de que el tema de la herencia familiar sea el único motivo por el que te busca, pero estoy seguro que quiere contactar contigo cueste lo que cueste.

—¿Me puede repetir lo que dijo exactamente?

Papá parecía sorprendido por aquella demanda.

—Créeme papá si alguien es capaz de leer entre líneas lo que su padre dijera, es él —dije yo. Y esta vez fuimos Ignotus y yo quienes nos miramos con complicidad.

—A ver, dejadme pensar. Justo antes de irse dijo: «Evidentemente que quiero saber qué pasó, Potter. Mi padre, quizá no era una buena persona, pero era mi padre y no le deseaba una muerte tan horrible. Pero Scorpius es mi hijo y no necesito saber qué pasó, solo que vuelva para el ritual. Si sabes dónde está dile que me llame o que venga o que se ponga en contacto con nosotros, por favor». Y entonces se fue porque tenía cosas que preparar para el entierro de tu abuelo. Cuando le pregunté por el asesinato de tu abuelo dijo: «Claro que es posible que el maleficio que le mató saliera de su propia varita, Potter, pero dudo que mi padre muriera por accidente, mi padre podía ser muchas cosas pero era cuidadoso cuando hacía magia, especialmente si era peligrosa o ilegal».

Papá calló intentando recordar más fragmentos de la conversación que había tenido con Malfoy el día anterior.

Yo no estaba seguro de haberlo entendido todo y la cara de póquer de Ignotus era indescifrable. Pero tenía muy claro que Ignotus había extraído mucha más información que papá de todo aquello.

—A ver si lo he entendido… ¿Tu padre cree que fuiste tú? —me aventuré a preguntar en un susurro alarmado.

Ignotus hizo que sí con la cabeza.

Yo no podía dejar de dar vueltas a los motivos ocultos de su familia para localizarle.

—Y sabe lo que hizo —dije, esta vez sin preguntarlo, seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

Papá había abierto los ojos y había dejado de intentar recordar nada más para observarnos, y mamá nos miraba a los tres en silencio, bebiendo el café como si esperara que alguien atara cabos en cualquier momento.

—Quizá la _Grand-mère_ también lo piensa. Quizá por eso… —musitó Ignotus.

—¿Crees que realmente puede tener algo que ver con esto? —Yo me estaba poniendo más y más nervioso por momentos, notaba que había algo que se nos escapaba en todo aquello y no era capaz de descifrar el qué.

—Sí, si se lo ha tomado como una muestra de poder.

—Pero entonces… —de repente entendí a lo que se refería Ignotus y perdí la voz, inseguro, sin saber si ya tenía que asustarme.

Finalmente, viendo el cambio en mi rostro papá se decidió a interrumpir nuestros susurros y cavilaciones.

—¿Os importaría rebobinar para nosotros? —Dijo con un poco de impaciencia en la voz.

—¿Rebobinar? —Respondió confundido Ignotus, eso la había hecho salir de golpe del estado de trance en el que hasta ahora parecía haberse sumido.

—Es una expresión muggle —le aclaré yo, que a pesar de encontrar graciosa la situación estaba demasiado preocupado para poder sonreír.

—Oh —dijo levemente él, intentando entender aún la expresión de papá.

—Quiere que le contemos de qué hablábamos —le dije yo sonriendo finalmente.

—¡Oh! Sí, claro. Perdón señor Potter —exclamó Ignotus dándose cuenta de que mis padres no habían podido seguir ninguno de nuestros razonamientos inconexos.

—Harry —dijo papá con suavidad.

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar Ignotus, de nuevo confundido por aquél giro de la conversación.

—Que me llames Harry, por favor —dijo papá con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Sí, claro. Perdón. Sólo intentábamos entender porqué mi abuela quiere que yo sea el heredero en vez de mi padre. Esta mañana cuando ha venido a darme mi varita ha insinuado que si voy al ritual me hará heredero a mí; Como Matriarca de la familia su voto es el decisivo. No sabíamos si mi padre sabía que mi abuelo… —Ignotus calló un instante y miró a mi madre que no había abierto la boca desde que nos habíamos levantado de la mesa para tomar el café—. No sé qué le debe haber contado su marido, Ginny, dado que soy la pareja de su hijo es posible que le haya contado todo lo que me ha pasado, pero si Severus se parece a su padre tanto como creo es más que probable que… Harry —dijo mirando a mi padre de reojo, asegurándose que eso de tutearle era lo que papá quería—, haya intentado suavizar los hechos para que ni usted ni yo nos sintamos incómodos.

Mamá parecía por fin sorprendida, miró a papá y entonces a mí, y finalmente puso la mirada en Ignotus.

—Me temo que tienes razón, Scorpius, no creo que Harry me lo haya contado todo. Sólo me ha dicho que tenías algunos cargos pendientes, pero que no me preocupara, que todo eran faltas leves, que muchos habían incluso preescrito y que el principal problema era que tu abuelo te perseguía. Me temo que conociendo a tu abuelo no le pregunté siquiera el porqué. Simplemente asumí que tú eras el inocente, la víctima, y que como siempre, tu abuelo se había pasado de la raya con algo.

Ignotus asintió levemente y decidió ir un poco más atrás en las explicaciones para que mamá pudiera seguir la conversación que estábamos a punto de iniciar.

—El caso es que hace cinco años mi padre me desheredó cuando supo que estaba enamorado de un chico. Pocos meses más tarde, tras haber hecho cosas de las que no me siento nada orgulloso, motivo por el que su marido ha tenido que presentar cargos en mi contra, mi abuelo me localizó y me vendió como esclavo. Nunca supe si mi padre sabía nada de ello, o si lo había permitido. Tras lo que me ha dicho la _Grand-mère_, sé que ella no supo nada de ello hasta que mi abuelo murió. Papá también lo sabe, ahora, pero aún no sé si lo sabía entonces. Pero si las palabras son las que ha utilizado mi padre, le puedo asegurar que cree que yo maté a mi abuelo. Esta mañana pensaba que quizás la _Grand-mère_ quería que yo fuera el heredero porque estaba horrorizada por lo que el abuelo me había hecho, que quería saltarse a papá porque quizá él lo había sabido todo este tiempo. Pero ahora pienso que quizá la _Grand-mère_ simplemente también cree que yo maté al abuelo y ambos cree que soy más poderoso que ellos y por lo tanto sencillamente debo ser el heredero.

Mamá se había quedado un poco lívida, pero no dijo nada.

—Pero tu padre te desheredo, ¿no? —preguntó papá empezando a entender por donde iban los tiros.

—Económicamente hablando, sí. Pero ser el cabeza de la magia familiar… eso no lo puede escoger mi padre.

—¿Papá, mamá, vosotros sabéis algo de este tipo de rituales?

Papá hizo que no con la cabeza. Mamá, pero, se miró las manos y luego alzó la cabeza para mirar a Ignotus.

—Las familias antiguas como la de Scorpius o la mía se dice que tienen una magia particular. El tipo de magia que salvó a Harry de morir cuando era un bebé.

—Pero Dumbledore siempre dijo que me había salvado el amor de mamá —la interrumpió papá confundido.

—Es una forma de verlo. Ahora imagina ese amor acumulándose generación tras generación, ininterrumpidamente, reforzado por rituales de compromiso, respeto y cierto grado de sumisión hacia el nombre de la familia, el recuerdo de los antepasados y el juramento de perpetuar esos sentimientos en las generaciones futuras. Es una magia antigua, muy poderosa y que varía de una generación a la otra.

—¿Nuestra familia también la tiene? —pregunté yo sorprendido de que mamá supiera tantas cosas de ese tema.

—El abuelo Arthur es el cabeza de familia. La magia de la familia Prewett se perdió cuando los hermanos de mamá murieron, pero la familia Weasley tiene suficientes herederos para que no se pierda. El día que mi padre falte supongo que mis hermanos tendrán que participar en un ritual para escoger el siguiente heredero, pero nosotros no tenemos nada que decir en ello. Desgraciadamente no podemos estar seguros de si tu padre era o no el heredero de la magia de la familia Potter —dijo mirando a papá— así que vosotros —dijo mirándome a mí— no tendréis que hacer ningún ritual, quizá vuestros bisnietos puedan reforzar la magia familiar acumulada durante unas cuantas generaciones, pero por ahora solo somos dos generaciones así que no, no creo que nosotros tengamos una magia familiar reconocible.

—Es posible que la magia de la familia Potter no se perdiera del todo, al fin y al cabo su marido sigue vivo —le dijo Ignotus a mi madre.

—¿Estás seguro de esto que dices?

—Hay maneras de saberlo. ¿Tienen un elfo domestico?

—¿Kreacher? —preguntó asombrado papá.

—Los elfos domésticos pueden notar los vínculos mágicos de las familias, por eso su lealtad es casi indestructible. ¿Compraron el elfo o lo heredaron?

—Herencia de Sirius Black.

Ignotus hizo una mueca.

—Entonces es posible que no pueda decirle nada de la familia Potter. ¿Cuánto hace que está con ustedes?

—Lo heredé ahora hace treinta y cinco o treinta y seis años, todavía iba a Hogwarts. El pobre ya esta muy mayor, cuando lo heredé ya era viejo.

—Lo siento, sé que yo lo he preguntado, pero creo que nos hemos desviado del tema —dije yo.

—Cierto. Así que pensáis que todo lo que Malfoy me dijo ayer de la importancia del ritual y la reunión familiar, es cierto.

—Sí, la pregunta es por qué quieren a Scorpius como heredero —dije yo en tono lúgubre.

—Quizá si se lo preguntaras tú directamente sería más sencillo. Tú sabrías leer entre líneas mucho mejor que yo y enseguida sabrías si ir al ritual es una trampa o es una buena oportunidad para recuperar las riendas de tu vida —le dijo papá a Ignotus.

—Quizá sí —respondí yo—. Pero… no lo sé, papá, quizá soy un paranoico pero no me gusta la idea de dejarles a solas sin saber…

—¿Severus, eres consciente de que me sé defender, verdad?

—Puedo hacerle venir mañana mismo al despacho. En la oficina de Aurores no intentará nada raro —ni papá ni yo le hicimos caso.

—Mi padre no me diría nada allí. Las paredes tienen orejas —dijo Ignotus un poco molesto.

—¿Como dices? —preguntó papá desconcertado y ofendido por lo que eso implicaba.

—"Las paredes tienen orejas", es lo que papá siempre me decía cuando intentaba sacar algún tema delicado fuera de las cuatro paredes de la mansión.

—Quizá podríais concertar una reunión en algún lugar donde tu padre se sintiera más inclinado a hablar abiertamente. Si realmente sabe por lo que has pasado entenderá que no quieras volver a poner los pies en Malfoy Manor sin asegurarte antes de que esta vez no te pasará nada —dijo mamá—. Quizá podrías concertar la reunión con tu madre, seguro que ella acepta verte y hablar contigo allí donde tú decidas.

—No sé hasta qué punto mi madre sabrá nada de las intenciones de papá y la abuela. Cuando papá me desheredó mamá nunca hizo nada que me hiciera pensar que estaba de mi parte. No me interprete mal, quiero a mi madre, pero es una mujer bastante banal, su principal preocupación siempre ha sido y siempre será el quedar bien, la ropa, los actos sociales, el "_savoir fair_", mi padre se casó con ella por eso, su absoluta falta de interés en temas de política, economía y posiciones de poder fueron una gran aportación en la restitución del nombre familiar, en parte por eso ella es el tipo de mujer que un Malfoy debería buscar, capaz de instruir la descendencia en el refinado arte de la alta sociedad, los idiomas, la música, … Pero si me niego a casarme con una bruja de casa buena que me proporcione como mínimo un heredero… Bien, no creo que a mi madre mi homosexualidad le siente muy bien.

—Créeme, a pesar de todo esto que dices, que no digo que no sea cierto pero, a pesar de todo, ella te quiere y, si los motivos de tu padre y tu abuela son sinceros, ella querrá convencerte de que vayas pero si por el contrario traman cualquier cosa en tu contra querrá protegerte. Quizá no quiera que se sepa que estás con un hombre, con un Potter, pero tampoco querrá que te hagan daño, sea por el motivo que sea —intervino mamá.

Tras un silencio un poco incomodo papá se removió en la butaca donde estaba sentado.

—Scorpius, entiende que tengo que preguntártelo…

—¡Papá! —exclamé yo ofendido.

—No pasa nada. No, yo no he matado a mi abuelo. Aunque admito que no siento su muerte en absoluto.

—¡Papá, ni siquiera tenía varita!

—Lo sé. Lo sé —se excusó papá alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

—No se preocupe, me preocuparía que no me lo hubiera preguntado. El recelo y la precaución son necesarios. Llevo días intentando que su hijo lo entienda, pero no parece que esté haciendo demasiados progresos.

—Pararme a pensar antes de actuar y obligarme a evaluar bien los riesgos es algo que aprendí a golpes. Tampoco es una característica muy Weasley precisamente. Dale tiempo —dijo papá dándole ánimos como si yo no les estuviera oyendo.

—Aún estoy aquí —exclamé yo algo ofendido.

—Es la mejor y la peor cualidad de Albus —dijo entonces mamá también hablando de mí como si no estuviera.

—Si queréis me voy —añadí.

A mi lado Ignotus me miró levantando una ceja.

—En cualquier caso —dijo papá rompiendo el silencio que había provocado la intensa mirada entre Ignotus y yo— ahora te toca seguir tu propio consejo Scorpius. Es difícil decir cuales pueden ser los motivos reales de tu familia para querer que hagas el ritual. Es importante que piense qué quieres y qué estás dispuesto a sacrificar para lograrlo.

—Eso ha sonado muy Slytherin —comentó con evidente aprobación en la voz Scorpius.

—Tengo mis momentos —respondió papá sonriendo ante la cara alarmada de mamá y mi mirada de incredulidad hacia Ignotus.

Tal y como estaban las cosa no podíamos sacar nada en claro en ese momento. Y poco después nos fuimos a casa.

Papá no quería que Ignotus tomara ninguna decisión precipitadamente, ni que se sintiera forzado por su presencia a aceptar su ayuda o consejo, y se limitó a ofrecerse a ser él quien contactara con Draco Malfoy para decirle lo que fuera que Ignotus y yo decidiéramos hacer. Educadamente Ignotus declinó la oferta y haciendo uso de su chimenea nos fuimos.

—Severus… —me dijo Ignotus sentándose en el sofá de casa a mi lado, después de preparar té—. Hay todavía una cosa que no te he contado.

—Ignotus, me puedes contar lo que quieras, lo sabes.

—A ver, recapitulemos —dijo él ignorando el hecho de que un instante antes me quería confesar todavía otra cosa más.

Yo no dije nada, me limité a escucharle bebiendo el té que tenía en las manos.

—¿Podemos suponer por un momento que realmente no quieren hacerme nada malo y que sólo quieren que siga protegido por la magia de la familia? Sé que es una opción remota y no te preocupes, no me hago ilusiones, pero la posibilidad existe y quiero estar preparados para lo que sea.

—Me parece bien. Supongamos que no quieren nada malo. ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

—Aceptar ser el heredero. Sería una locura desaprovechar la oportunidad. Te lo dije, si soy el heredero se habrá terminado el sufrir por si la magia de la familia me quiere obligar a dejarte para dar un futuro heredero si no la domino yo.

—¿Qué tipo de ritual tendrás que hacer? —Pregunté yo. Eso era lo que más miedo me daba.

—No estoy muy seguro, pero me preocupa poco. El libro familiar lo explicará.

Nos esperaba una larga noche de deliberaciones.


	15. Testigos

**NA/** Mil gracias a Adarae, quien se ofreció a betear mi traducción y cuyas aportaciones y correcciones la han mejorado. Evidentemente cualquier error restante es mío y solo mío. Merci.

* * *

**TESTIGOS**

Tras hablar toda la noche, Ignotus y yo nos habíamos dado cuenta de que lo más prudente era que el miércoles por la noche, cuando él fuera a Malfoy Manor a la ceremonia que tenía que convertirle en el heredero, nosotros ya fuéramos una pareja formal.

A pesar de lo que él creía, yo aún no estaba al cien por cien seguro de que su abuela, y especialmente su padre, no le estuvieran tendiendo una trampa.

El plan era: buscar siete testigos, celebrar la ceremonia el martes al anochecer y así asegurarnos que el miércoles todo fuera más fácil y ventajoso para nosotros.

Los motivos para casarnos me parecían un poco turbios, ya que Ignotus quería ponerle las cosas lo más difícil posible a la magia familiar para rechazarnos y yo quería poder asistir a la ceremonia del miércoles a la que si no eras de la familia oficialmente no podías asistir. Pero ninguno de los dos quiso mencionarlo. Queríamos estar juntos costara lo que costara.

Así que temprano por la mañana bajé a poner un cartel de cerrado en la tienda y llamé a Roxie, a papá y mamá, y a James para que vinieran a casa.

El plan no les hizo una pizca de gracia.

James, que era el único que no sabía nada de Ignotus, puso el grito en el cielo al saber que mi novia secreta era un Malfoy. Después me recriminó hasta la saciedad que no le hubiera explicado la verdad hasta entonces. Pero uando supo lo del ritual de la herencia mágica, pero, fue cuando estalló de verdad.

James y Roxie no pararon de rugir durante una buena media hora: ¿Cómo podíamos querer que Ignotus volviera a tener relación alguna con la familia Malfoy? ¿Cómo podíamos estar planeando que yo me mezclara con la familia Malfoy de ese modo? ¿Cómo…?

Finalmente, con la ayuda de mis padres todos entendieron que su negativa a ayudarnos no serviría de nada. Estábamos convencidos que lo más seguro para nosotros era que Ignotus fuera el heredero de la magia Malfoy y que yo me casara con él antes de que eso pasara. Mis padres tampoco veían con buenos ojos que esa misma noche nos quisiéramos casar, pero sabían que si no nos ayudaban lo haríamos igualmente, a escondidas. Costara lo que costara.

¿Era realmente necesario casarnos? Yo era el único que habría podido poner freno a todo aquello pero, aunque Ignotus insistía en que no estaba indefenso, aunque insistía en que ni sin varita estaba indefenso, jo tenía serios problemas para creérmelo y sentía una angustiosa necesidad de no perderle de vista; Por lo tanto sí, nos teníamos que casar, porque no le pensaba dejar ir solo a la ceremonia de la herencia.

—Es lo más seguro para nosotros. Y por eso os hemos pedido que vinierais. Necesitamos testigos y tenemos poco tiempo.

Nos costó, pero al final les convencí de que pensaba casarme con Ignotus esa misma noche, sin testigos si hacía falta. Así que los cuatro acabaron aceptando ser testigos de nuestra boda. Nos faltaban tres.

Enseguida papá propuso la tía Hermione y el tío Ron. Roxie dijo que se lo diría a sus padres, pero ninguno de nosotros tenía claro que aceptaran hacer de testigos.

—Es bueno que no todos los testigos sean familiares Albus —comentó mamá antes de irse hacia casa.

Ella y papá habían decidido que el jardín de casa sería el sitio idóneo para la pequeña ceremonia. No podía ser nada demasiado elaborado no había tiempo para contactar con el resto de la familia ni buscar un lugar mejor.

—Lo siento —murmuró Ignotus cuando nos quedamos solos de nuevo en el piso.

—¿El qué?

—Que nos tengamos que casar así. Para empezar tú ni querías casarte y ahora encima no estará toda tu familia y casi parece que lo hagamos a escondidas.

—Tiene cierto encanto esto de casarse en secreto —dije yo. Y le besé.

No había tiempo para pensar en qué estábamos haciendo, necesitaba que dejara de darle vueltas al tema y de paso dejara de hacerme dudar a mí.

—Tu madre tiene razón en algo —dijo él cuando finalmente me aparté para respirar—. Debería haber como mínimo un testigo que no fuera de tu familia.

Dejamos a manos de papá y mamá la organización de la ceremonia. Y nosotros decidimos hacer una pequeña visita a Malfoy Manor.

Ignotus quería hablar con su padre antes de la ceremonia de la noche siguiente. Y sospecho que también quería ver qué pasaba si yo entraba en la mansión antes de casarnos, ya que no se opuso mucho a mi voluntad de acompañarle.

El sitio me pareció impresionante. El terreno estaba rodeado de unas paredes vegetales que mágicamente los protegían. La verja se abrió para nosotros sin impedimentos y enfilamos por el camino de grava que llevaba hasta el enorme edificio de piedra blanca. Tenía torres que me recordaron a las de Hogwarts y la nave principal se alzaba tres pisos hacia arriba y quien sabe cuantos sótanos hacia abajo. Era un palacio en toda regla.

—¡Ostras! —exclamé cuando la puerta principal se abrió dejándonos ver el recibidor de altos techos y la gran escalinata que daba a una gran balconada en el primer piso.

—Si todo sale bien el jueves podríamos estar viviendo aquí —me susurró él mientras me pasaba un brazo por la cintura de forma posesiva.

Yo había estado tan preocupado por la ceremonia de herencia y la boda que no había caído en esa posibilidad. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

Acto seguido un pequeño elfo doméstico se apareció delante de nosotros.

—¡Amo Scorpius! El amo Draco quiere que espere en el salón azul. Los señores están velando por el amo Lucuis en la cripta. Potty les avisará de que ya han llegado.

No nos dio tiempo a decir nada más, ya que el elfo se desvaneció. Ignotus me guió hacia el pasillo central que pasaba por debajo la escalera. El salón azul resultó ser una sala de estar grande como mi piso entero, decorada en tonalidades grises y azules.

Nos sentamos en dos butacas e Ignotus me estuvo contando cosas sobre esa sala. Yo estaba maravillado por la suntuosidad de toda la mansión, y él parecía disfrutar contándome los detalles de ella.

A mi me gustaba mi pequeño piso encima la apoteca, pero cuando le veía tan emocionado por volver a estar entre esas cuatro paredes me sentaba menos mal que, como él había dicho, si todo iba bien, esa mansión pudiera ser mi casa a partir del día siguiente mismo.

Draco Malfoy, pero, no vino a recibirnos, lo hizo su esposa, Astoria Malfoy.

—Scorpius, hijo, estas pálido —musitó ella acercándose a Ignotus y acariciándole la mejilla.

—Madre, estáis radiante —dijo él dando un paso atrás. Ella respondió dando también un paso atrás y girando sobre si misma para poder ser observada con más atención.

—Tu padre y tu abuela no pueden venir —dijo dejando de sonreír—. Están aquí los Bulstorde y otros conocidos en la capilla y ambos se han ausentado ya más de lo que corresponde. Tu padre me ha pedido que te dé esto —le dijo ella sin perder el tiempo, entregándole un sobre de elegante papel con un escudo en tinta verde y sellado con cera negra.

Ignotus lo abrió, leyó el documento y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

—Bien pues en ese caso, nos vemos mañana —dijo entonces despidiéndose.

—¿Pero ya os vais? —A pesar de la evidente sorpresa en la voz no pude evitar sentir que esa mujer no se sentía para nada dolida por una visita tan corta tras años de no ver a su único hijo—. Tenía ganas de hablar contigo, hijo. ¿No me contarás donde has estado todos estos años?

—No tengo tiempo, madre. Mañana, tras la ceremonia podremos hablar de lo que quiera —respondió él con un tono suave y cortés; Amable como quien habla con un infante.

—Me ha alegrado verte de nuevo —dijo ella sonriendo de nuevo. Parecía sincera.

—Gracias madre, a mí también —dijo él respondiendo con una leve sonrisa y una leve inclinación de cabeza como despedida.

Ella no nos acompañó a la puerta y en silencio seguí a Ignotus hasta la salida.

A mí me parecía todo tan surrealista, tan extraño, tan distante, que no me atreví a decir nada.

Cuando volvimos a estar fuera de los terrenos de Malfoy Manor nos desaparecimos al callejón Diagon.

—Ignotus… —susurré yo preocupado cuando nos pusimos a andar en dirección a la Apoteca.

—Cuando lleguemos al piso te enseñaré la carta, no sufras. No quería que madre supiera que te tengo tanta confianza —dijo él serio, todavía rígido.

—No era eso lo que quería decir. Yo… —le detuve cogiéndole del brazo para que parara y me mirara—. No quiero que te enfades conmigo pero… —dudé, su mirada era demasiado intensa y yo sabía que me estaba metiendo donde no me llamaban, así que aparté la mirada, pero seguí hablando igualmente—. Tu relación con tu madre no es demasiado estrecha, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo es —respondió él, casi diría que de forma desafiante—. Nunca lo ha sido. Madre no sido nunca demasiado maternal —aclaró después como si no acabara de decir nada importante.

—Lo siento —yo no sabía qué decir.

—Mi familia no es como la tuya Severus —dijo secamente poniéndose en marcha de nuevo.

Cuando entramos en casa fue Ignotus quien rompió el silencio con una inesperada explicación:

—Hasta donde yo sé, mis padres se casaron porque era conveniente. El apellido Greengrass ayudó a limpiar el Malfoy, la fortuna Malfoy dio estatus a mi madre y de rebote a toda mi familia materna. Yo nací porque tenía que nacer. Ya te dije que los Malfoy deben dar un heredero. No creo que ella deseara ser madre. Me educaron para ser un ejemplo modélico, casi se podría decir que me entrenaron para ser el heredero perfecto. Me adoraban y me consentían cuando hacía lo que ellos querían. Cuando dejé de ser… Bueno, es parte del juego, supongo.

—Ignotus… —dije yo acercándome a él con los brazos abiertos, sin saber qué decir.

—No hace falta que te pongas así, suena peor de lo que fue —dijo él encaminándose hacia la cocina, apartándose de mí. No quería mi compasión—. Tuve una infancia privilegiada en muchos sentidos —dijo con orgullo—. Y la _Grand-mère_ y mi padre… Es complicado.

—Pero… —intenté decir yo mientras él ponía agua a hervir para hacer té.

—No, Severus. No me mires así —dijo él duramente—. No me compadezcas. Por favor —dijo un poco más suave—. No quiero tu compasión. No soy menos que nadie por…

—Yo no he dicho que seas menos que nadie —exclamé un poco ofendido.

—Pero lo piensas.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Exclamé esta vez más vehementemente—. Sólo me sabe mal que…

—¡Madito seas Severus! —me cortó él.

—No te pongas así, solo he dicho que… —exclamé yo.

—No soy menos que tú —repitió él tercamente sin dejarme acabar.

—Eres un idiota, eso es lo que eres —le insulté alzando la voz, cansado de que no me dejara explicarme.

—Y tú un arrogante —respondió saliendo de la cocina—. No necesito la compasión de nadie, ni la protección de nadie ya que estamos puestos. No deberías haber venido a Malfoy Manor —murmuró entre dientes.

Eso me enfureció.

—¿Y el arrogante soy yo? —Exclamé irado—. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer, dejar que fueras solo?

—No necesito protección, Severus.

—Me da igual si no la necesitas. Yo quiero y puedo protegerte.

—¿De qué? ¿De qué tienes tantas ganas de protegerme Severus? —me pinchó él.

Y como buen Gryffindor de sangre caliente yo respondí sin pensar.

—¡De ellos! —Exclamé como si fuera evidente.

—Ellos, son mi familia Severus. No necesito protección de ellos.

Supongo que debería haber notado que me había pasado pero estaba obcecado.

—¿Entonces por qué puñetas nos estamos a punto de casar? ¿Y por qué demonios tienes que querer ser el heredero de la magia familiar? —le reproché, demasiado exhausto para darme cuenta de lo que hacía. Habíamos pasado la noche despiertos y las horas en vela y los nervios acumulados nos estaban ganando la partida.

—Pensaba que era por nosotros —respondió él claramente dolido.

—Yo también. Empiezo a pensar en si James no tenía razón esta mañana.

Él alzó las cejas y preguntó altivo, dolido, desgarrador:

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo me ha acusado de haberte maldecido con la imperius? ¿O cuando te ha acusado de estar loco?

—Cuando ha insinuado que sólo quieres el poder —sentencié yo.

Tras unos instantes de doloroso silencio, él respondió en tono herido.

—Si hubiera querido poder me habría quedado en Persia, Severus. ¿Si realmente me interesaran tanto el dinero y el poder no crees que, para empezar, no habría dicho nada de lo que siento por ti a nadie, en especial a mi padre? Habría buscado a una brujita guapa y joven, elegante y boba, como hizo él, para tener un heredero y habría esperado paciente a recibir lo que me pertenece por derecho de nacimiento. Si realmente quisiera poder no lo habría arriesgado todo por nada.

Sin siquiera darme tiempo a replicar se giró y con un par de zancadas salió del piso. Me dejó esperando un portazo que no llegó nunca y rumiando sobre mi imbecilidad.

Él tenía razón, y yo lo sabía.

Yo le compadecía por lo que había vivido. Creía sinceramente que yo había tenido mucha más suerte que él. Pero saber que había superado todas esas adversidades para convertirse en el hombre que era ahora me llevaba a quererle más como más pensaba en ello.

Y aquél era el verdadero motivo de querer casarme: Le quería. Y él también me quería, y no intentaba ganar poder, sólo intentaba protegernos.

No había demasiadas cosas que pudiera hacer para arreglar ese error. Sólo podía intentar demostrarle a Ignotus que casarme con él era algo que hacía con ganas. Tiraría adelante la ceremonia, ayudaría en los preparativos y esa noche me casaría con él y le pediría perdón por haber dicho… ¡No! No por haber dicho nada, no, por no pensar. Le pediría perdón por haber dudado de él, ya que no tenía motivos.

Con los ojos aún ahumados por unas lágrimas que me había negado a dejar salir y un nudo en el cuello que parecía atado a un gran peso en mi estómago me acerqué a la chimenea para ir a casa de mis padres a echar una mano con los preparativos.

Antes de irme, pero, tenía que hacerle saber a Ignotus, si volvía, que no había huido corriendo. Entré en el despacho y le escribí dos notas iguales.

_Ignotus, estoy en casa de mis padres. Te quiero. S._

Una la até a la pata de Bert y lo hice salir por la ventana para que se la entregara en mano. La otra la dejé encima de la mesa del comedor por si volvía antes de que el cuervo le encontrara, improbable, pero mejor ser precavidos.

En casa de mis padres la actividad era frenética.

El tío Ron y la tía Hermione estaban allí. Al verme me lanzaron una mirada grave pero no se acercaron a decirme nada.

James apareció entonces y se acercó rápidamente a mí.

—¡Al! —exclamó y arrastrándome del brazo me llevó escaleras arriba.

Mientras se cambiaba de ropa me contó que se dirigía a Hungría, a buscar a Lily.

—No pensabas casarte sin ella, ¿no? Papá ha movido algunos hilos. Mi traslador sale en veinte minutos. Llegaremos a tiempo, te lo prometo.

Antes de salir de la habitación me puso al día de lo que estaba pasando en el piso de abajo. El tío y la tía no querían ser testigos de mi casamiento y tampoco querían que sus hijos quedaran atados con un vínculo así con los Malfoy. No se lo podía reprochar, supongo, pero me dolió. A pesar de todo, asistirían a la ceremonia y habían aceptado ayudar con los preparativos. Intuyo que amenazados por mi madre, por las caras de mi tío.

Papá había ido en busca de Luna. Ella no era de la familia estrictamente hablando y podía ser un buen testigo, y quizá hasta su marido podía ser el séptimo testigo; dos testigos que no fueran familiares era mejor que uno. Con Lily, James, papá, mamá, y Roxie, ya les tendríamos todos, si Scamander accedía.

Mamá estaba en la cocina con la abuela, quien al verme me arropó con sus brazos y me apretó como si fuera la última vez que fuera a verme.

Después salí a fuera a ayudar a montar la zona dónde se haría la ceremonia. Los ojos llorosos de la abuela me ponían nervioso. Había mucho trabajo. Se tenía que proteger el jardín de la vista de los vecinos, limpiarlo de gnomos, purificar el aire, hacer espacio suficiente, crear el altar…

Pero tanto daba si estaba dentro o salía a fuera. Hiciera lo que hiciera, fuera a donde fuera, todos me preguntaban:

—¿Pero ya estás seguro? —Y entonces añadían—. Es un Malfoy.

Al final me hicieron enfadar y acabé respondiéndole al abuelo, que acababa de llegar con las bebidas para el ritual y noticias de que ya teníamos a un oficiante del ministerio, con un:

—Pues id acostumbrándoos, porque pronto yo también seré un Malfoy. Y no me gusta nada el tono con el que decís su apellido —todos los que estaban en la sala se quedaron helados mirándome con los ojos como platos y me di cuenta de que había metido la pata, de nuevo.

Había vuelto a dejar que los nervios me traicionaran y había herido a mi familia cuando no tenían la culpa de nada. Me estaban ayudando a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con lo que quería hacer, me querían y sólo se preocupaban por mí. Y lo sabía.

Avergonzado, pero demasiado enfadado para admitirlo me encaminé a la chimenea y volví al piso.

De la habitación salió Ignotus, con las mangas arremangadas, entrecerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Ignotus —murmuré al verle, notando como se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas una vez más—. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

—Severus, te quiero. Lo único que quiero es estar contigo. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a ello.

Yo hice un breve asentimiento con la cabeza, tragándome las lágrimas.

—Yo también lo siento —dijo entonces él aliviando el tono y dando un paso hacia mí—. Sé que sólo me querías proteger, pero no creo que necesite protección entre las cuatro paredes de Malfoy Manor.

—Dirás las cuatrocientas paredes de Malfoy Manor —dije yo con una risa suave. Me sentía exhausto por la tensión acumulada y la falta de sueño.

—No estoy indefenso, Severus —dijo él suspirando resignado. Entonces me alargó la mano y me llevó hasta el sofá—. Lo estaba cuando me enviaron a Persia, sin varita, como un esclavo. Pero allí aprendí muchas cosas. Entre ellas… —hizo una pequeña pausa, observándome y suspiró de nuevo antes de seguir hablando—. Entre ellas, a defenderme. El Maharajá temía por mi seguridad de manera obsesiva. Era, es, probablemente uno de los magos más poderosos que hay en la Tierra. No te puedes hacer una idea de lo que era capaz de hacer incluso sin varita, Severus. Y todo ese poder no le sirvió para proteger el amor de su vida. No estaba dispuesto a que me pasara nada. Así que hizo venir de Constantinopla unos guerreros legendarios para que me enseñasen a luchar. Soy prácticamente un Assassin.

—Tú no eres un Asesino —repliqué yo indignado por aquella información.

—Assassin —me corrigió él—. Es el nombre de los guerreros que me entrenaron. La palabra asesino viene de ellos. Sé más de diez maneras de matar sólo con mis manos, Severus —añadió como para asegurarse de que entendía el alcance de lo que me estaba confesando.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté entre curioso e incrédulo.

—Sí —respondió él seriamente, sin alardear, sin sonreír. Se le notaba en la cara que consideraba aquello muy importante, pero a la vez… no lo sé, avergonzado no es la palabra. Parecía más serio al hablar de eso que ninguna de las veces que me había hablado de su familia, de su abuelo, o toda la noche hablando de magias familiares y rituales ancestrales.

—¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? —pregunté yo poniéndome serio al comprender lentamente, por su expresión, cuan grave él consideraba que era todo aquellos.

—Como tantas otras cosas, Severus, por miedo —admitió sin vacilar. Era desconcertante que hablara con tanto aplomo. El corazón me dio un aguijonazo y en ese instante lo supe; pasara lo que pasara nunca podría dejar de amarle—. Miedo a que te alejes de mi, miedo a perderte. Miedo a que saber la verdad…

—Eres un bobo —le dije emocionado por la revelación que acababa de tener—. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que cuantas más cosas sé de ti, más me gustas?

—¿No te has dado cuenta de que soy un Slytherin? —replicó él, casi tan afectado como yo.

—Te quiero Scopius. Y creo que te querré siempre. Quiero que nos casemos. Más cada minuto que pasa. Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes de cuanto lo deseo. Supongo que todo ha ido tan deprisa que… Siento haber dudado de ti. No…

—Lo sé. Creo que todos hemos acusado los nervios y el cansancio. Ambos hemos dicho cosas que no deberíamos decir. Como mínimo en este tono.

Le cogí la mano y entrelazamos los dedos.

—Será bueno que seas tan paciente conmigo y tan diplomático —dije sonriéndole tímidamente—, a veces pienso que tengo demasiado de Weasley.

—No digas esas cosas. Ya es bastante difícil que seas un Potter, no me recuerdes que también eres un Weasley.

—Ignotus…

—Lo siento —dijo reaccionando inmediatamente a mi tono de voz—, sólo era una broma, no quería decir…

—No —le corté yo—. Me acabo de pelear con mi familia por como pronuncian el apellido Malfoy. Y desde mi punto de vista ellos tienen bastantes más motivos que tú para estar resentidos con tu nombre que tú con el suyo.

—Lo sé. Lo siento —dijo mirándome a los ojos, buscando mi perdón—. No volverá a pasar. Es una vieja costumbre que no pienso permitir que se repita en mí o en nadie más de Malfoy Manor. A partir de mañana los apellidos Malfoy, Potter y Weasley serán tratados con respeto y por igual. Te lo prometo.

—Tenemos una ceremonia por preparar —dije yo dando el tema por zanjado con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—Deberíamos dormir un poco —dijo él acariciándome el cabello.

—Después de comer —dije yo cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

Pasamos un rato en silencio y entonces, muy suavemente él me confesó en el oído:

—He preparado la ropa. Espero que no te moleste yo… He cogido dinero de la caja para comprar tela roja. Te lo devolveré —se apresuró a añadir.

—Ignotus, lo que es mío es tuyo —dije yo apretándole la mano y haciendo esfuerzos para no hacer rodar los ojos.

—Esto me recuerda que tenemos que escribir…, bueno, Tienes, que escribir, los votos —dijo sonriendo por debajo la nariz.

—¿Tengo? ¿Es que tú no piensas decir nada? —dije medio divertido, medio indignado.

—Yo tengo muy claro lo que diré, Severus —respondió con tono altivo, pero aún con una leve sonrisa escapándosele por la comisura de la boca. Nadie podía ser tan orgulloso y sumiso a la vez como lo era él.

Sin hacer caso de mi rodada de ojos me tiró para que me levantara del sofá y le siguiera hacia la habitación.

—Supongo que como ninguno de los dos es una novia no pasa nada si vemos el vestido del otro… —dijo mientras entrábamos—. Está por terminar —musitó cuando yo me quedé parado en la puerta viendo las telas escampadas encima de la cama y un ejército de agujas trabajando sobre ellas.

—¡Ignotus! —musité totalmente embelesado.

Mi capa verde estaba siendo bordada finamente con hilo plateado. Mientras una armilla larga, de color Burdeos, era bordada con hilo dorado.

—He pensado que si tú ibas de verde, era justo que yo fuera de rojo.

—Es precioso —dije.

—Tengo otra cosa —murmuró poniéndose la mano en el bolsillo.

Me temblaron las piernas cuando abrió la mano y dos anillos preciosamente trabajados brillaron intensamente encima de su palma.

—¡Ignotus, son preciosos! ¿Pero de sonde ha salido? Ni el dinero de todo un mes habría sido suficiente para… —eran joyas de las buenas, de las caras.

—No los he comprado —respondió él orgulloso.

—¿Son una herencia Malfoy? —pregunté dubitativo.

—No. Pero lo serán para nuestros hijos, espero —dijo sonriéndome. Entonces mirando los anillos añadió—. Los he hecho yo.

—¿Pero como? —dije sorprendido acercándome a él para poder verlos mejor.

—Ya te he dicho que aprendí muchas cosas en Persia —respondió él.

Los ojos le brillaban con una intensidad cegadora.

—¿Puedo? —dije sin atreverme a coger esas dos pequeñas piezas de artesanía.

Ignotus alargó la mano hacia mí y cogí uno.

Era increíble. Era de finísimo hilo dorado intrincado, tan fino que casi me daba miedo aplastarlo con los dedos. Una filigrana elegante, entrelazándose con motivos celtas y florales. En el centro, siete pequeñas gemas rojas, atrapadas dentro la red de hilo de oro.

—¿Qué piedra…? —Pregunté completamente maravillado por la delicadeza de la artesanía.

—Rubí para el tuyo, esmeralda para el mío.

Al hablarme del otro anillo dejé el de oro y rubí en su mano y cogí el otro. Era muy similar al primero, pero el hilo era plateado y las siete piedras eran verdes.

Se lo devolví, incapaz de decir nada. Así que le besé.

Después en silencio salimos de nuevo de la habitación dejando las agujas trabajar en los bordados, que ahora que había visto los anillos me di cuenta representaban los mismos motivos celtas y florales que las filigranas de oro y plata.

Ya en la cocina, preparando algo para comer, rompí el silencio:

—Son preciosos Ignotus.

Él hizo que no con la cabeza. Y suspiró cuando yo alcé una ceja.

—La orfebrería fue un buen pasatiempo. Nunca pensé que finalmente los podría utilizar —dijo sacándolos del bolsillo donde los había guardado.

—Pero los hiciste igualmente —dije yo inundado por la sensación de inevitabilidad que parecía envolver nuestra relación.

—Son las únicas piezas que se salvaron. Había hecho muchas más. La mayoría mejores, más elaboradas y bastante mejor trabajadas, con mejores materiales. Había un juego de oro blanco y ámbar, de colgante, brazalete y unas piezas para adornar las orejas y el pelo, que con tu pelo negro… —dijo con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos—. Estas son las primeras que hice, cuando aún no sabía muy bien qué hacía —dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca—, pero sobretodo antes de que el Maharajá supiera que me había hecho amigo del orfebre y había aprendido a hacer joyas con hilo de plata y hilo de oro. A partir de ese momento le tuve que enseñar todo lo que hacía. Él nunca supo que había hecho estos dos anillos pensando en ti. Los llevaba siempre conmigo por miedo de que alguien los encontrara y se los enseñara —dijo, claramente entristecido—. Después de todo lo que le había contado de Hogwarts, de las cuatro casas, de ti y de mí, no habría tardado demasiado en darse cuenta de que…

—Ignotus —dije su nombre intentando hacerle salir de ese espiral de recuerdos que parecía estar ahogándole en tristeza.

Él me sonrió y dijo:

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé —respondí yo y le besé.

Nos interrumpió una llamada de mi padre. Acababa de volver. Luna había aceptado encantada a ser nuestra testigo, pero su marido era de la misma opinión que mis tíos.

—He hablado con Ivy, ella será nuestra séptima testigo —dijo Ignotus sorprendiéndonos a ambos—. Ella y el señor Olivander vendrán a vuestra casa a las seis —añadió Ignotus.

—Nosotros llegaremos a las cinco, vestidos y preparados —dije yo.

Después de comer, Ignotus me obligó a tumbarme un rato con él en el sofá.

—Tómate esto —dijo ofreciéndome un vial, cuando estuve reclinado en su pecho.

—¿Qué es? —dije mientras abría la botellita. Curiosamente ni se me pasó por la cabeza no tomármelo.

—Un reconstituyente. Necesitamos recuperarnos. No podemos casarnos con estas ojeras —dijo sonriendo y abriendo otro vial para él.

—Mmm —murmuré una vez tomado—. ¿Qué lleva?

—Tomillo, camomila, menta, romero, angélica…

—Está bueno ¿La has hecho ahora?

—No —rió por debajo la naríz—. La hiciste tú. Lo siento. Te cogí un poco de la apoteca hace días.

—¿Por qué no me la pediste? Te la habría dado. No hacía falta robar.

—Cuando llegué estaba exhausto. Necesitaba recuperar fuerzas y no quería que supieras que estaba tan débil. Me habrías llevado al hospital.

—Soy apoticario. No habría necesitado el hospital —dije yo ofendido, aunque no logré levantar la cabeza de su pecho, estaba demasiado cansado y sus caricias en mi pelo eran demasiado agradables.

Me dormí.


	16. Ceremonia

**NA/** Mil gracias a Adarae, quien se ofreció a betear mi traducción y cuyas aportaciones y correcciones la han mejorado. Evidentemente cualquier error restante es mío y solo mío. Merci.

He estado a punto de partir este capítulo en dos por su longitud, pero finalmente os lo dejo todo en uno. Buen fin de semana!

* * *

**CEREMONIA**

Cuando me desperté Ignotus aún dormía debajo de mí. Me habría gustado volver a dormirme, pero teníamos todavía muchas cosas para hacer y muy poco tiempo. Le besé y él despertó lentamente.

Sintiéndonos revitalizados nos levantamos. Yo me senté para escribir los votos y él fue a la habitación a controlar nuestras ropas nupciales.

Mientras miraba de nuevo los preciosos anillos de hilo de metal tejido y piedras preciosas, con la libreta delante con los votos a medio pensar, recordé de repente una cosa que me había dicho cuando se había declarado.

—Ignotus —dije encaminándome a la habitación donde hacía los últimos retoques a las piezas de ropa ya bordadas—. ¿Si los has tenido todo este tiempo, por qué cuando te declaraste dijiste todo aquello de no tener nada que ofrecer? Deben valer una fortuna.

Él rió. Yo sabía, bueno, intuía, que se reía de mí. Pero no me molestó. Me gustaba demasiado verlo reír. Todo él se iluminaba de forma inesperada.

—Probablemente valen bastante menos de lo que crees Severus —me dijo haciéndome una carantoña cuando me senté a su lado—. Las piedras no son de la mejor calidad, tienen pequeños desperfectos e impurezas, por eso el orfebre me las dejaba usar para piezas de práctica, además ni siquiera están talladas a la misma medida exactamente. Son los restos que el orfebre no podía usar para las joyas del Maharajá. Y la filigrana… bueno, está llena de errores. Son los anillos de un principiante —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Son los anillos perfectos. Me sentiré como un rey cuando nos los pongamos.

—Después de la ceremonia de mañana por la noche te podré dar mucho más que unos anillos defectuosos y unas ropas bordadas rápido y corriendo —susurró, como si le diera miedo decir en voz alta lo que pasaría el día siguiente.

—No quiero nada más. Ya lo sabes.

—Lo sé. Y te quiero más por ello. Pero me dejarás darte todo lo que pueda, ¿verdad? —dijo en tono lastimero.

—Tendré que aprender a decir que no —dije mirándome embobado los anillos.

Poco después él me hizo levantar para probarnos los trajes.

Con mi camisa blanca y aquella casaca color cereza bordada con hilo áureo, Ignotus parecía un príncipe. Yo vestía lo mismo que había llevado a la fiesta de papá, pero aunque la capa bordada era aún más impresionante, me sentía bastante menos elegante que él con su casaca larga.

—Estás guapísimo —me dijo él contradiciendo mi opinión, repasándome con la mirada haciendo evidente que creía lo que acababa de decir.

—Y tú muy elegante —respondí cohibido por su escrutinio.

—No, elegante no es la palabra. Pero servirá. ¿Crees que deberíamos ir tirando hacia casa tus padres?

—Sí. Supongo que sí —dije un poco lacónico.

—¿Qué no quieres…? —Dije un poco preocupado.

—¡No! No es eso —le tranquilicé—. Es la situación. Es duro saber que todos ellos piensan que me equivoco —admití pensando en como me habría gustado que en mi boda mi familia fuera tan feliz como yo.

—Lo importante es lo que pienses tú. Y ellos también lo saben, o no nos habrían ayudado.

Ignotus tenía razón.

En casa, mis padres y toda la familia nos esperaba, al final sí habían podido reunir a casi todos, más algunos amigos íntimos, como Luna que haría de testigo, o Teddy y Andromeda, que eran casi de la familia.

—Me alegra que haya alguien de mi sangre —dijo Ignotus cuando nos acercamos a saludarles.

—Me gustaría poder decir que siento lo de tu abuelo —respondió la abuela de Teddy.

—A mí también —respondió Ignotus con una inclinación de cabeza.

Yo sabía que entre los dos Slytherin aquellas cuatro palabras habían significado bastante más que un parco saludo y besé a mi tía Andrómeda antes de alejarnos de ellos.

El único a quien no conocíamos era el oficiante. Alguien de confianza de la tía Hermione, del departamento de leyes. Un Hufflepuff, por lo que me dijeron.

—Dumbledore habría estado contento —fueron las primeras palabras que le oí al mago cuando nos acercamos a él para saludarle y proponerle de empezar con los preparativos de la ceremonia.

Papá nos prestó el despacho para que pudiéramos hablar con el oficiante con tranquilidad antes de la ceremonia. Para que nos explicara los procedimientos y porque por ley tenía que asegurarse que ninguno de los dos entraba en el círculo coaccionado de ningún modo.

Ivy y Ollivander ya habían llegado cuando salimos del despacho.

Poco después lo hicieron James y Lilly, quien me abrazó y luego se acercó a Ignotus y le pidió que me tratara bien o ella misma vendría a hacérselo pagar.

A medida que se acercaba el atardecer el ambiente se iba volviendo especial. Las pocas flores que mamá y las tías habían logrado recolectar se abrieron liberando una suave aroma en el jardín.

Entonces el oficiante hizo entrar a todos en un círculo de velas y cristales que había en el jardín. En el centro había un pequeño altar de roca donde descansaban una escoba, una cinta roja, un athame, un trozo de ropa blanca, una toalla, un bol con agua, un cáliz y una cajita metálica.

Justo antes de que el Sol se pusiera tras las colinas del otro lado del pueblo, empezó la ceremonia con el oficiante haciendo sonar una pequeña campana de cobre.

—Bienvenidos amigos y familiares —salido dejando la campana en el altar—. Habéis venido a celebrar la unión de las manos de dos jóvenes que hoy empiezan el primer tramo de su vida juntos. Acercaos —nos dijo a nosotros. Y obedientemente entramos en el círculo por la zona oriental del jardín hasta situarnos delante de él, al lado este del altar central—. Con esta ceremonia esta joven pareja quedará unida por un año y un día, momento en el que deberán decidir si quieren confirmar su unión para siempre o si ha llegado el momento de separar sus caminos de nuevo. Todos los presentes seremos testigos de este hecho y durante un año y un día seremos su familia. Si alguien no está dispuesto a cumplir esta función es el momento de salir del círculo.

Nadie se movió. Y entonces el oficiante alzó su varita y creó un círculo mágico alrededor de todos nosotros.

—Es el momento de que nos contéis por qué queréis uniros en matrimonio —nos dijo el oficiante mirándonos.

—Porque siempre lo que querido —dijo sin vacilar Ignotus—. Me enamoré de él cuando éramos muy jóvenes. Lo que siento por él me ha hecho pasar el peor de los infiernos. Y como un fénix he renacido por él. Por ti ahora estoy aquí —dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos—. Él es la razón de que yo tenga voz propia, él es la razón por la que todos aquí presentes me podéis ver tal y como soy. Lo que siento por él y mi miedo a confesárselo me convirtieron en poco más que une presencia sin voz propia e invisible para todos. Pero fue el amor que él es capaz de irradiar lo que me ha hecho renacer. Todo él es bondad, me acogió, me ofreció su amistad, me ofreció ayuda, me ofreció la vida y la libertad. Él siempre me había hecho querer ser mejor. Y finalmente creo que lo he logrado. Sé que muchos de los presentes me miráis y veis mi pasado. Cuando él me mira ve mi futuro, lo que puedo llegar a ser, ve lo que soy y no lo que fui. Estoy aquí porque quiero compartir mi vida con él y he tenido la inmensa suerte de que él quiera compartir la suya conmigo.

—Si esta pregunta me la hubierais hecho al alba, os habría tenido que decir que estaba aquí por las circunstancias. Mañana empieza una etapa nueva en la vida de Scorpius y necesito formar parte de ella; Quería nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre nosotros. La verdad pero, es que hubieran sido las circunstancias otras, quizás no hoy pero sí mañana o pasado, estaríamos igualmente aquí reunido, porque no me imagino la vida sin él. Su tenacidad, su fortaleza, su ingenio, su poder, su sensualidad, su bondad. He tenido la suerte de vivir i crecer rodeado de gente que me quiere y que se quiere —dije mirando a mis padres, a los abuelos, a los tíos—. Y sé que esto que sentimos el uno por el otro es amor. A su lado yo también he cambiado. Me siento más fuerte, me siento más vivo. Sí las circunstancias han sido importantes. Pero a la hora de la verdad lo único que importa es que a su lado me siento amado, respetado, y valorado. Y sé que él a mi lado se siente igual. Y nada me haría más feliz que seguir haciéndole sentir así para siempre.

—Todos habéis oído las razones por las que ellos quieren unirse. ¿Alguien entre los presentes sabe de algún motivo por el que no deban hacerlo?

Nadie dijo nada y Ignotus y yo respiramos aliviados.

El Sol casi se había puesto y la luna empezaba a brillar en el cielo rojizo del atardecer.

—Pues en este caso, y bajo el Sol y la Luna, repetid conmigo.

Y así, repitiendo las palabras del oficiante, nos prometimos amor, respeto y lealtad, en los buenos momentos y en los malos, hasta el fin de un año y un día o hasta que uno de los dos dejara de existir.

Una vez hechos los juramentos Ignotus me dio a beber del cáliz y luego yo le di a beber a él. Una ofrenda, un brindis, una promesa.

Entonces nos colocamos cara a cara dándonos las manos, derecha con derecha, e izquierda con izquierda, formando un 8. Y el oficiante hizo volar la cinta rija hasta que quedó enroscada en nuestras manos.

—Bajo la luz de la Luna y la luz de Venus yo os declaro unidos —dijo el oficiante apuntando con la varita la cinta roja que nos unía las manos, y aparecieron nuestros nombres en ella. Cuando la inscripción acabó la cinta se aflojó solo y cayó al suelo.

Entonces yo e Ignotus nos besamos por primera vez ya como esposos. Bajo los aplausos de todos los presentes.

—Para demostrarte mi total y plena confianza en ti —dijo Ignotus cogiendo el athame del altar—. Te doy un mechón de mis cabellos —dijo cortándoselo y colocándolo dentro de la cajita de plata.

—Para demostrarte mi total y absoluta confianza en ti —dije yo cogiendo también el athame y cortándome un mechón de pelo—. Te doy un mechón de mi cabello —dije cerrando la cajita de plata con nuestros cabellos dentro.

—En esta cajita restaran los dos mechones, hasta dentro de un año y un día. Cuando se comprobará si habéis sido fieles a vuestra promesa de respeto mutuo y por tanto estais preparados para uniros de por vida —dijo el oficiante haciendo volar la cinta roja que aún estaba en el suelo para atarla alrededor de la cajita de plata—. ¿Hay entre los presentes siete testigos que se comprometan a reunirse aquí dentro de un año y un día para comprobar que la promesa sigue intacta y que estos dos jóvenes merecen ser unidos totalmente en matrimonio?

—Sí —dijeron papá, mamá, Lily, James, Luna, Ivy y Roxie a la vez y dando un paso hacia delante.

Entonces Ignotus y yo nos arrodillamos y con la ayuda del athame cavamos un pequeño agujero en la tierra y colocamos en él la cajita atada con la cinta roja y envuelta con la tela blanca que había en le altar. Y con las manos desnudas la tapamos con tierra.

Mientras los siete testigos firmaban el acta de matrimonio Ignotus y yo nos limpiamos las manos con el bol de agua y nos secamos con la toalla. Entonces nosotros también firmamos. Cuando el oficiante hubo firmado, el pergamino se duplicó y todos los firmantes obtuvimos una copia.

Luego el oficiante cogió la escoba y nos la ofreció. Era el último paso del ritual.

—Antes de terminar —interrumpió Ignotus poniéndose la mano en el bolsillo del pecho de la casaca—. Sé que tradicionalmente hasta dentro de un año y un día no toca, pero yo no necesito un año y un día, y fueron tuyos desde el momento en que fueron creados, así que delante de tu familia, te quiero hacer entrega de estos anillos —dijo abriendo la palma y dejando ver los dos preciosos anillos.

Hubo una expresión de sorpresa general. Pero yo no me dejé acobardar. Al contrario. Con seguridad extendí la mano y cogí el anillo de rubís.

—En señal de mi pertenencia a ti, me pongo este anillo —dije colocándome por primera vez aquella preciosa filigrana de oro y rubíes.

—En señal de mi pertenencia a ti, me pongo este anillo —repitió él, con el anillo de plata y esmeraldas.

Entonces, sin consultar al oficiante, cogimos la escoba y la pusimos delante de nosotros. Suavemente quedó flotando. Con determinación nos cogimos de las manos y recitamos juntos:

—Juntos superaremos cualquier obstáculo. Juntos damos este paso adelante. Juntos afrontaremos sus consecuencias.

Y acto seguido nos dispusimos a saltar por encima de la escoba como era tradición. La escoba, pero, se movió y nosotros en vez de caer de pie al otro lado nos quedamos de pie encima del mango.

Todo el mundo miraba asombrado. Nosotros sabíamos que eso significaba que los obstáculos que tendíamos que saltar no serían normales. Nada que no supiéramos ya. Así que nos dejamos caer sentados encima del mango. Siempre cogidos de las manos y la escoba voló en círculos alrededor de todos los presentes.

El oficiante hizo brandar su varita rompiendo el círculo mágico que había instaurado al inicio y anunció:

—El círculo está abierto, pero no roto. La paz de los antepasados sea con nosotros. Benditos seáis.

E hizo sonar la campana de nuevo tres veces. Eso hizo que la escoba dejara de dar vueltas al círculo y se pusiera de nuevo en el centro. Donde todos se nos acercaron para besarnos y darnos su bendición.

Dentro nos esperaba una mesa llena de comida y bebida para celebrarlo.

A lo largo de la noche, entre bocado y bocado, entre baile y baile, todo el mundo se acercó a nosotros para felicitarnos. A pesar de lo que pensaban las tías y la abuela me abrazaron y besaron con toda la efusividad que un día de boda requería.

Ya tarde, los tíos nos hicieron salir a todos a fura al jardín para lanzar unos cuantos fuegos artificiales. Y en la oscuridad de la noche, iluminada solo por los estallidos de colores, Ignotus nos desapareció enfrente de la apoteca.

—Te quiero, Albus Severus Malfoy —me susurró al oído Ignotus tras pasarme un brazo por detrás de la espalda y el otro por debajo de las rodillas levantándome en brazos.

—Te quiero Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, te quiero —dije yo riendo, ebrio de felicidad y del vino de la cena.

A peso, me subió hasta el piso y conmigo riendo en sus brazos entramos en casa por primera vez como esposos.

Con suavidad me dejó en el suelo y una vez de pie delante de él nos besamos.

—Lo que es mío es tuyo —le dije sonriendo.

—Y lo que es mío es tuyo —respondió acariciándome la cara y mirándome como si no pudiera acabar de creer que estaba allí delante, totalmente suyo.

—¡Ignotus, estamos de luna de miel, mira! —dije riendo mientras observaba la sala llena a reventar de botellas de reluciente líquido dorado.

—¡Merlín! —exclamó con la boca abierta—. ¿Tu padre cree que soy un alcohólico?

Me reí. Feliz. Me lancé a sus brazos y él aún aturdido e incrédulo se dejó besar dócilmente.

—Creo que es problema de la novedad —murmuré metiendo la nariz en su cuello y aspirando intensamente su fragancia. El olor a cuero y jabón aún muy presente en su piel—. Soy el primer hijo que se casa.

—La tradición marca que el padre de la novia, o en este caso el contrayente que cambia de nombre —dijo rozando mi nariz con la suya—, debe dar en señal de aprobación al nuevo yerno todo el hidromiel que este pueda consumir en los 28 días de la luna de miel que siguen a la boda. No todo el hidromiel que pueda conseguir, ni todo el que uno pueda consumir en toda una vida —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Conociendo a papá, capaz ni conoce los detalles y sencillamente se ha dejado llevar por el entusiasmo Potter marca registrada. ¿Quieres que abramos una botella?

—¿No has bebido suficiente, ya? —me dijo con trazos de preocupación.

—Sí. Quizá sí. Quiero estar bien despierto cuando me hagas el amor por primera vez —le respondí en tono meloso.

—¿Quieres que te haga el amor? —Resopló sorprendido apartándome un instante de su cuerpo para poder observarme el rostro—. ¿Estás seguro?

—¿Me has o no me has desposado esta noche? —Exclamé alzando las cejas, divertido—. Tus obligaciones para conmigo por los próximos 28 días son muy claras y empiezan hoy mismo.

—Quizá deberíamos esperar a mañana para empezar la luna de miel, cuando todo haya pasado… —empezó a decir él, pero yo le corté de raíz con un grito.

—¡No! Es nuestra primera noche como esposos y quiero que me hagas el amor —dije contundente—. Quiero que me hagas perder la cabeza, Ignotus —añadí suavizando el tono de voz, dejándome llevar por el deseo y la ternura que me despertaban sus ojos—. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí y que el alba nos encuentre sudados y desnudos uno en brazos del otro gimiendo de placer. Quiero…

—¡Oh, Severus! —Gruñó acercándome a él para besarme de forma apasionada.

Sus manos me recorrían la espalda y me apretaban contra su cuerpo pequeño y firme. Su lengua tanteaba la mía. Y mi cuerpo temblaba de anticipación.

Sin decir nada más, cuando nos separamos para tomar aire, me cogió de la mano y me encaminó hacia la habitación. Con un pequeño gesto de varita encendió todas las velas de la estancia y acto seguido me cogió la cara con ambas manos.

—Te quiero —musitó mirándome a los ojos. Y me besó de nuevo. Esta vez pero no dejó que mi pasión le arrastrar y mantuvo el beso lento y suave. Sólo al final, antes de separarse de mí de nuevo, sus dientes capturaron mis labios.

Con manos firmes me desató la capa y la dejó caer a nuestros pies. Acto seguido coló sus manos frías por debajo del jersey gris, el contacto con la piel caliente de mi abdomen me hizo gemir. Poco después ya me lo había sacado por la cabeza.

Sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos se agachó delante de mí. Y con celeridad y precisión me quitó los zapatos y los calcetines.

—Siéntate —dijo con la voz ronca y yo inmediatamente le obedecí.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Ignotus se puso a horcajadas encima de mis piernas y volviéndome a coger el rostro me besó de nuevo.

Yo tampoco perdí el tiempo y le desaté la casaca y la camisa blanca hasta dejarle el pecho al descubierto. Los dedos acariciándole la piel blanca y suave hasta que le recorrió un escalofrío y el leve temblor de su cuerpo sobre el mío me hizo gemir.

Acabándose de quitar la ropa que yo le había desatado se apartó de mí y después me empujó hacia atrás, estirándome en la cama y encorvándose encima de mí. Con las manos aún acariciándome las mejillas empozó a besarme el cuello. Me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja provocando que mi cuerpo diera un espasmo debajo de él.

Rió y siguió besándome el pecho, repartiendo pequeñas mordidas y lametones, la piel de mi torso poniéndose rosada bajo su dulce tortura, dejándome con la respiración entrecortada y la sensación de que el cuerpo se me inflamaría de un momento a otro.

Me metió la lengua dentro el ombligo y grité excitado. El cerebro aturdido por un cortocircuito intenso y placentero.

Cuando me di cuenta, él ya tenía las manos dentro de mis pantalones, abiertos, y empujaba mis caderas hacia arriba para poder retirármelos. Salió de encima mío para poder desnudarme y aunque yo deseaba volver a notar encima de mí su peso cálido y reconfortante, sus labios en contacto con mis pies me hicieron gemir.

—Ignotus —susurré resoplando, alzándome sobre mis codos para poder verle.

Él alzó la mirada, de rodillas en el suelo frente mío, y yo noté un vacío en el estómago como si hubiera saltado por un acantilado. Sus ojos eran un pozo negro ribeteado por un intenso gris mercurio que cortaba la respiración.

Sus manos firmes me obligaron a doblar las piernas subiendo los pies a la cama, dejándome totalmente expuesto a él. Y no se lo pensó nada. Con las manos acariciándome las piernas y los muslos se fue acercando a mí y, sin apartar la mirada de mi rostro, puso la boca directamente encima de mi erección.

Mis brazos cedieron con un nuevo escalofrío que me nació de la ingle y me recorrió la espina dorsal y caí encima del colchón con un nuevo gemido mientas mis caderas subían de forma involuntaria.

Desde la primera vez que habíamos hecho eso lo tenía claro, mi pene pertenecía a esa boca. ¡Merlín!

—Oh, Severus —gimió mientras sustituía su boca por su mano—. Necesito que te pongas de rodillas.

—¿Eh? —Pregunté sin entender qué acababa de decir, demasiado inmerso en el placer que su mano aún me daba.

Me apretó un poco más y sonrió. Y entonces paró, sin soltarme, mientras con la otra mano me acariciaba los huevos para luego colar los dedos más allá pasándolos por el perineo y haciéndolos rodar por mi ano.

La cabeza, me cayó hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, sobrepasado por las sensaciones.

—De rodillas, Severus —repitió con un ronquido autoritario y tenso, y se apartó de mí.

Yo boqueaba y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos.

—Si realmente quieres que te penetre he de prepararte, Severus —me repitió consciente de que en ese estado me costaba entender lo que me decía.

Yo asentí y tragué con la sensación de que se me había secado la boca.

Dándome la mano me ayudó a incorporarme y una vez sentado de nuevo en el margen de la cama me besó con fruición.

Un nuevo gemido murió en mi garganta, atrapado por sus labios y su lengua que amenazaban de ahogarme de placer en cualquier momento.

—Ignotus —musité sin aliento.

—Ven —dijo él sonriendo y poniéndose de pie.

—Te quiero tocar —le dije agarrándole el culo y acercándolo a mí. Aun llevaba puestos los pantalones.

—Y yo que me toques. Pero si me los saco no aguantaré prepararte —confesó con una sonrisa tierna en los labios y los ojos encendidos, su pupila una explosión de puro deseo.

—¿Prepararme? —Dije yo en un hilo de voz, mareado de placer sin acabar de entenderle.

—No te han penetrado nunca, Severus, no quiero hacerte daño —me acarició la mejilla—. Hazme caso. Ponte de rodillas. Iremos despacio.

—No me da miedo —afirmé con toda la convicción de la que fui capaz.

—Mejor.

—Te quiero —suspiré.

—Te quiero —me respondió él.

Lo primero que noté una vez a cuatro patas encima de la cama, fueron sus dientes en mi cachete izquierdo, muy cerca del pliegue con el muslo, y gemí notando como me colgaban los huevos muy cerca de esa zona. Nada de lo que habíamos hecho hasta entonces me había parecido tan íntimo como aquello.

Sus manos me separaron las nalgas y su lengua llegó hasta la piel de debajo mis huevos. Y antes de que me diera cuenta un dedo untado y viscoso daba pequeños círculos en mi entrada. Un gemido de sorpresa murió en mi garganta seca. No era una sensación nada desagradable, al contrario, pero era una sensación nueva y no pude evitar que mi cuerpo se contrajera.

—Relájate. No te haré daño —dijo él con tanta suavidad como con la que me tocaba.

—Lo sé —afirmé sonriendo, contento y dócil.

—Si quieres que pare sólo tienes que decirlo. No hace falta que…

—Lo quiero —le corté con convicción, irguiendo mi postura y obligando a mis músculos a relajarse para corroborarlo.

Y entonces él hizo entrar la punta del dedo.

—Oh —respiré en un gemido ahogado.

Y se movió dentro de mí. Despacio. En círculos. Haciendo entrar el dedo poco a poco, una falange, dos falanges, y…

—¡Oh Merlín! —grité cuando de repente una corriente eléctrica, súbita, abrasadora y totalmente inesperada, conectó mi cerebro con mi entrepierna.

Mi erección que, desatendida, había bajado considerablemente, dio un respingo.

Ignotus rió mientras mi cuerpo, aturdido, se contraía alrededor de su dedo.

—Relájate —dijo de nuevo con una clara sonrisa en los labios, y me besó la parte baja de la espalda mientras seguía moviendo el dedo en círculos dentro de mí, entrando y saliendo, pero sin volver a acercarse a ese punto sensible.

Yo gemí.

—Ignotus, por favor —quería más.

Le noté cambiar de posición detrás de mí.

—Ahora meteré el segundo dedo, relájate —susurró, su aliento muy cerca de mis huevos de nuevo erizándome el cuerpo entero.

Y mientras me lamía los sacos colgando para terminar engulléndolos, ajándolos con labios, dientes y lengua, me quitó el dedo de dentro dejándome una extraña sensación de vacío y volvió a acariciarme en círculos la entrada con los dedos pringosos hasta que hizo cruzar no uno sino dos dedos en mí.

El sonido gutural que hice parecía uno de los ronquidos que daba Ignotus cuando llegó a casa sin poder hablar. De nuevo la ausencia de dolor me sorprendió gratamente y la fortaleza con la que mis músculos envolvían sus dígitos era desorbitante y sensual y desconcertante y oscura.

—Oh Ignotus, me siento lleno —dije entrecortadamente mientras él seguía jugando con mis huevos y su boca y los dos dígitos que me palpaban por dentro de forma aterciopelada y sinuosa.

Con un sonoro "plop" apartó la boca de mí y dijo:

—Eres tan estrecho, Severus. ¡Oh Merlín! —exclamó en un susurro ronco, mientras cambiaba el ángulo de penetración recostaba la cabeza en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Poco después eren tres los dedos que intentaban penetrarme.

—¡Ah! —gemí.

—Relájate —me repitió él con la voz estrangulada.

—Lo intento —le respondí. Por primera vez esa intrusión en mi cuerpo parecía más cerca del dolor que del placer.

—Gírate —dijo quitando los dedos de dentro de mí y dejándome de nuevo con la sensación de vacío y abandono que tanto me habían sorprendido antes.

Le miré para confirmar qué quería que hiciera, pero él estaba aturdido intentando quitar-se los pantalones. Cansado me dejé caer en la cama sin perder de vista ni un instante a Ignotus. Verle desnudándose era aún más erótico que verle vestirse.

Cuando estuvo desnudo me di cuenta de cómo lo estaba deseando él también eso de hacerme el amor y suspiré. La respiración, que se me había normalizado, se me quedó atrapada en la garganta i la erección que de nuevo había vuelto a bajar sustancialmente dio un pequeño tirón de felicidad al verle a él erecto y dispuesto como el mástil de la vela mayor.

—Boca arriba —dijo mirándome a los ojos acariciándose a él mismo los huevos y el pene de forma relajada y natural, casi como un movimiento inconsciente.

Yo le obedecí. Nervioso y excitado delante de aquél magnífico espectáculo.

—Volvamos a intentarlo.

—Dame un beso —le pedí incorporándome y quedando casi sentado delante de él.

Y esta vez fue él el que me obedeció mí. Cuando ambos resoplábamos ruidosamente en busca de aire me empujó con una mano plana en el pecho y se colocó entre mis piernas.

Fue entonces que vi por primera vez como se untaba los dedos con algo que había en un pequeño bote encima de la mesilla de noche.

Mirándome la entrepierna como si fuera un regalo de Navidad adelantado, se acercó a mí hasta besarme la punta. Y de uno en uno fue introduciéndome los tres dedos, untados y pringosos, de nuevo a dentro mientras se iba tragando mi falo pasito a pasito.

—¡Por Merlín y Morgana! —Exclamé yo cuando todo estuvo dentro. Mi erección endureciéndose por momentos a pesar de la leve molestia que los tres dedos me causaban.

Los pies planos encima de la cama, las caderas tiradas hacia arriba en busca de más contacto con él, el estómago contraído de placer y la cabeza tirada hacia atrás, incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos para ver el espectáculo.

Cuando volvió a tocar con los dedos ese punto dentro de mí que me cortocircuitó el cerebro de nuevo creí que no aguantaría más. Pero su mano se cerró alrededor de la base de mi pene, fuerte y segura, y sus dedos se retiraron de dentro de mí.

—Tendrás que subir las piernas, amor.

—¿Subir las…? —Pregunté confundido.

—Así, mira —dijo él cogiéndome un muslo y subiéndolo hasta recostar mi tobillo en su hombro.

Instintivamente subí también la otra y me quedé medio colgando de él con la espalda separada de la cama y mi torso y mi erección totalmente a su alcance.

—Ahora te penetraré —me avisó antes de moverse.

Y acto seguido noté una presión suave pero constante en mi entrada que con más facilidad de la que esperaba se dejó penetrar.

La sensación fue indescriptible.

La cara de placer casi doloroso de Ignotus una vez dentro de mí me sobresaltó.

—¿Ignotus estás bien? —Pregunté preocupado.

—¿Esto debería preguntarlo yo, no? —dijo él ahogando una risa que estaba a medio camino de ser un lamento.

—Pero tienes cara de estar sufriendo —insistí realmente preocupado. Quizá yo era demasiado estrecho y le estaba haciendo daño.

Estalló en una carcajada dolorosa que le hizo temblar todo él y meterse más a dentro todavía.

—¡Ah! —gemí, desorientado y sobrepasado.

—No podré aguantar demasiado, Severus, —dijo besándome con amor el interior de la pierna.

—Yo tampoco —le dije sonriendo moviendo la pelvis para generar movimiento.

—¡Oh, Merlín! —dijo él, y con un movimiento espasmódico e involuntario me penetró de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo.

Lentas sacudidas que parecía no tener fin, intercaladas de gemidos y bufidos. Yo no tenía fuerza suficiente para alzar la mano y masturbarme y él parecía demasiado abstraído, tan lejos de mi necesidad creciendo.

Hasta que mi pierna empezó a resbalarle y él tuvo que moverse y ayudarme para recuperar la posición inicial. Y con el leve cambio de ángulo, el siguiente embate hizo dar de lleno su sexo con ese extraño y misterioso punto de placer dentro de mí, arrancándome un grito gutural que hizo que a su vez él también gritara de euforia.

—¡Sí!

—¡Mas! —dije yo.

Y obedientemente él me dio más. Y más. Y más. Y cuando creía que no podría aguantar ni una sola estocada más, empezó a convulsionar en un grito sordo de placer, repicando en ese punto de modo que sin que me hubiera tocado yo también llegué al orgasmo con sus dedos clavados en mis muslos y su cadera aún golpeándome las nalgas en un movimiento afiebrado y sus ojos calvados en mí en un grito de posesión y rendición a la vez.

Cuando finalmente los dos nos quedamos quietos, el único sonido de la habitación nuestras respiraciones aceleradas. Salió de mí y con cuidado me bajó las piernas para después dejarse caer como un peso muerto a mi lado.

Nos miramos y sonreímos. Me acarició el rostro.

—¿Estás bien?

—Más que bien.

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé —respondí y le besé.

Me abrazó entre sus brazos delgados y fuertes y el beso se volvió lánguido. Nuestros cuerpos se acercaron el uno al otro y por fin noté su piel en contacto con la mía.

Mis manos le recorrieron la espalda. Acariciándole arriba y abajo con devoción.

Las suyas me agarraron las nalgas y un dedo juguetón se coló por la ranura hasta acariciarme la entrada que aún estaba untada y no ofreció resistencia alguna a la pequeña presión ofrecida.

—¿Más? —Le susurré a la oreja mientras él me besaba en el cuello con fruición para hacerme un chupetón.

—Siempre —respondió él con un gruñido—. Pero dame cinco minutos —añadió riendo, a la vez que empujaba mi cuerpo abajo hacia la cama dejando nuestras caderas una contra la otra. Nuestros miembros flácidos y relajados uno contra el otro.

—Mmm podría estar horas así contigo —le susurré yo.

—Te quiero —repitió.

Mis dedos le acariciaban las mejillas y luego, inconscientemente, acabaron sobre un pequeño tatuaje que Ignotus llevaba en el cogote a tocar de la raíz del cabello, del que no me había contado su significado aún. Claro que yo no me había querido aventurar a preguntar, ya que dentro de una intrincada T había lo que parecían letras árabes o algún tipo de dialecto desconocido para mí y que indudablemente había obtenido, quien sabe si a la fuerza, en Pakistán.

—¿Sabes qué pone? —Pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—Sí, claro —respondió tirando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Te lo hiciste voluntariamente?

—No. Pero no me desagrada su significado —se apresuró a añadir.

—¿Qué significa?

—Las letras de dentro son mi nombre de esclavo en farsi: Omid. En persa quiere decir esperanza.

Yo asentí, atento a su explicación. Aquél era el nombre que el Maharajá le había dado.

—La figura en forma de T, es una cruz de Tau. Simboliza entre otras cosas, la vida, la resurrección, y los sacrificios de sangre. También es un símbolo fálico —sonrió—. Es también el símbolo del Dios Mathras, símbolo en Persia de la justicia y poseedor de la verdad. Y es la marca que el Maharajá usaba con sus esclavos. Los distintos patrones que conformaban la T denotaban qué tipo de sirviente eras. La mía me marca como esclavo sexual del rango más alto. De hecho son tres tatuajes, ya que al inicio la T era diferente, menos trabajada, no pasé a ser un esclavo de la máxima categoría hasta más adelante. Y hasta que el Maharajá no se decidió por qué nombre me pondría me llamaba chico y en el interior de la cruz no había nada escrito.

—Podemos buscar la manera de quitártelo… —Ofrecí yo, sin dejar de acariciarle la piel marcada.

—No. No hay manera de quitarlo. Pero no sufras. Como te he dicho no me desagrada. No del todo. Además no es esta la parte de mi pasado que a veces desearía olvidar.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también.

—Lo sé. Abrázame fuerte. Quiero que me abraces y me hagas el amor de nuevo sin soltarme, Ignotus. Te quiero volver a sentir dentro de mí. Quiero que estemos lo más juntos posible. Quiero…

Me besó. Y el beso fue lento y profundo e incendiario.

—No sabía que mis labios eran una zona erógena tan potente hasta que me besaste —reí apretándole contra mí. Las manos enterradas en sus cabellos y sus nalgas en posición espejo de las suyas sobre mi cuerpo.

—Alza la pierna —me recorrió el muslo con la mano y lo hizo levantarse, doblando rodilla y cadera para enroscar mi pierna en su cintura.

Y en silencio me penetró de nuevo. Y me sentí lleno. Me sentí suyo. Me sentí vivo. Y querido. Y deseado. Y protegido.

—Tuyo —gemí cuando empezó a moverse, justo antes de que gruñera y me capturara los labios de nuevo.

Sus manos abrazándome los hombros, apretándome bien contra él en un intento de fundirnos el uno en brazos del otro.

Y su lengua penetrando la mía con la misma devoción con la que su sexo se enterraba en mí uniéndonos hasta el punto de no saber donde empezaba el uno y terminaba el otro.

—¡Mío! —gritó explotando dentro de mí.

Yo no podía dejar de moverme. Mi erección atrapada entre nuestros abdómenes. Buscando terminar y no llegando.

Cuando creía que el cerebro se me freía de deseo frustrado sus manos me atraparon las mejillas para obligarme a mirarle a los ojos. Casi negros completamente.

—Déjame ayudar —yo sólo pude gemir.

Él me separó de su cuerpo y pensé que me volvía loco. Pero entonces me besó el estómago y fue bajando hasta tener otra vez la boca envolviéndome el pene, y mi cerebro se desconectó de este mundo.

Cuando dejé de convulsionar, su cara estaba llena de salpicaduras mías y me sonreía desde entre mis piernas, las cuales no dejaba de acariciar con las manos.

—Tu boca —resoplé.

—Tu culo —me respondió riendo.

Los ojos de me cerraron y reí feliz. Él volvió a subir besándome el estómago y el pecho hasta terminar besándome castamente los labios.

—Te he dejado hecho un cromo —susurré sonriendo.

—Nunca he estado mejor —dijo él devolviéndome la sonrisa.

—Quiero más —confesé y él rió estirándose por encima de mí para coger la varita y limpiarnos a ambos—. ¿Siempre voy a querer más? —Pregunté confundido y cansado una vez limpios y de nuevo abrazándonos.

—Espero que sí —fue todo cuanto dijo él y me volvió a besar.


	17. Malfoy

**NA/** Mil gracias a Adarae, quien se ofreció a betear mi traducción y cuyas aportaciones y correcciones la han mejorado. Evidentemente cualquier error restante es mío y solo mío. Merci.

* * *

**MALFOY**

El miércoles llegó más rápido de lo que esperábamos. Nos despertó el repicar constante de una lechuza en la ventana.

Era temprano, demasiado temprano.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿De quien es? —Pregunté desde la cama, ya que Ignotus de había ofrecido a abrir él la ventana para ver qué pasaba.

Sin decir nada Ignotus me alargó la carta que había desatado de la pata del precioso animal que esperaba una respuesta colocado encima de la cabecera de la cama.

_Querido Scorpius,_

_Recuerda que la ceremonia empieza al mediodía. Es preciso que estés aquí antes de que comience, así que te esperamos para desayunar, a las 9 en el comedor de verano. Puedes venir acompañado si lo consideras necesario. Pero recuerda que la ceremonia es sólo para miembros de la familia._

_Atentamente, tu padre._

—¿Y qué hora es? —dije yo alzando los ojos de la elegante caligrafía de Draco Malfoy.

—Las 8 —dijo Ignotus acariciándome la pierna.

—Cuatro horas —gemí tumbándome de nuevo panza arriba y cerrando los ojos, estaba muerto de sueño.

Ignotus se me estiró encima. Piel a piel, ya que íbamos desnudos, excepto por los anillos que brillaban en nuestros dedos anulares.

—Se supone que no se debe dormir ni cuatro horas la noche de bodas —murmuró justo antes de darme un beso lánguido.

—Te quiero —musité cuando abandonó mis labios.

—Espero que no se te olvide.

Yo alcé una ceja.

—Nos espera un día muy largo, Severus.

—Nada nos puede separar ahora, estamos casados.

—Hasta dentro de un año y un día —me recordó él.

—Hasta que el amor dure —dije yo cintando los votos que diríamos dentro de un año y un día para hace por fin permanente nuestro matrimonio.

—Te quiero —dijo antes de besarme de nuevo.

—Hazme el amor una vez más —supliqué unos minutos más tarde.

Una hora después cruzábamos la chimenea en dirección a Malfoy Manor. Potty nos esperaba en una salita decorada en tonos grises y verdes. La salita de recepción; con tres puertas distintas. Potty nos condujo nervioso hacia el comedor de verano, una gran sala con paredes de cristal que daban a los jardines, de tonos suaves, amarillos y ocres y con muchas plantas. En una elegante mesa de cristal sobre un trabajado pie de hierro forjado, la familia Malfoy estaba ya asentada, a pesar de que no habían empezado a comer ni beber ninguna de las deliciosas cosas que esperaban en bandejas de plata delante de ellos. Los tres se alzaron cuando el elfo nos anunció.

—Scorpius querido, no es de buena educación llegar tarde —dijo Astoria Malfoy.

—Lo siento, madre, no queríamos haceros esperar, os pedimos perdón.

—Potter, bienvenido a Malfoy Manor —dijo la madre de Ignotus mientras nos señalaba las dos sillas libres.

Nos miramos antes de sentarnos. Pero ninguno de los dos corrigió a su madre.

—Potty, ya puedes irte —dijo secamente Draco Malfoy y entonces se dirigió a su esposa en un tono que a mí me pareció burlón—. Astoria, querida, el joven Albus ya no es un Potter.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella sorprendida, pero se repuso enseguida—. No lo había oído. ¿Así, joven, os habéis casado? Pues os felicito. Mi marido seguramente no estará de acuerdo conmigo, pero me alegra que no siempre sean las mujeres quienes pierdan el apellido por el de sus esposos. ¿Conocemos a la afortunada?

Ignotus y yo no pudimos evitar cruzar de nuevo la mirada. Ninguno de los dos no podía creer que no hubiera entendido que la "afortunada" era Ignotus, y que yo ahora me llamaba Malfoy. Por las caras de Narcisa y Draco ellos tampoco se lo podían creer.

Ambos sabíamos que nuestro matrimonio no les gustaría. Pero no se lo podíamos ocultar, no si yo quería ver la ceremonia. Así que habíamos optado por lo que creímos lo haría más evidente aunque sutil: No nos habíamos quitado los anillos. Pero quizá había sido algo demasiado sutil para Astoria Malfoy.

—¿He dicho algo malo? —Preguntó ella al ver como la mirábamos todos.

—¿Cuándo ha sido? —Preguntó su padre, cuando pudo dejar de mirar a su esposa con cara de desconcierto.

—Ayer —respondió Ignotus aguantándole la mirada.

—Hubiera sido un detalle nos hubieras informado, Scorpius —cortó el silencio Narcissa.

—Sí, supongo que sí —respondió él secamente

—No sabes lo que has hecho.

—Protegerme, _Grand-mère_ —dijo con calma Ignotus.

—¿Protegerse? —preguntó Astoria mirando a Narcisa y a Draco.

—Sí madre. No sé si sabe donde he estado todos estos años, pero no he estado de vacaciones, gracias por preguntar —dijo Ignotus claramente enfadado, aunque en ningún momento alzó la voz—. He estado al servicio del que hasta hace poco era el Maharajá Kaveh Tercero, bisnieto del Gran Pashà Shahrivar de Persia. El abuelo le debía un favor y le debió resultar conveniente usarme de moneda de cambio.

Narcisa y Draco rechinaron los dientes pero no dijeron nada. Estaban claramente molestos por lo que Ignotus estaba reprochándoles tan abiertamente, pero yo no tenía manera de saber si les molestaba que hablara del hecho de haber sido esclavo de alguien, o si les molestaba que culpara públicamente al, por suerte, desaparecido Lucius Malfoy. Astoria parecía aún confundida a pesar de que empezaba a dar signos de escándalo.

—Como comprenderá, madre, no tengo ningún deseo de confiar jamás en nadie más sólo porque sea de mi propia sangre.

—¿Y era necesario que te casaras con un Potter? —Preguntó su abuela, claramente más disgustada por mi presencia que porque su nieto no confiara en ellos.

—Peor, madre, medio Potter, medio Weasley —añadió Draco Malfoy.

—Yo soy un Malfoy y aún es hora que nadie de su familia me lo haya tirado en cara delante de mí como están haciendo ustedes —les regañó él, sin duda, intentando sentar precedente para así cumplir la promesa que me había hecho.

—¡Claro que no, son Gryffindors! —Exclamó Narcissa Malfoy.

—Yo también —hablé finalmente. Me había mantenido en silencio por prudencia, pero no pensaba dejar a Ignotus solo en esa lucha inútil—. Siento que esto les ofenda, señor y señoras Malfoy, pero soy un Gryffindor, soy hijo de un Potter y una Weasley, y desde ayer soy un Malfoy, tanto como lo son ustedes señoras Greengrass y Black.

—Les agradecería que de ahora en adelante si tienen alguna opinión que no sea de respeto por las familias Weasley o Potter se la guarden para ustedes, o como mínimo para cuando nosotros no la podamos oír. Al fin y al cabo son Slytherins, no debería resultarles difícil.

—¿Hijo te has casado con un hombre? —destacó lo evidente, Astoria.

—Sí madre —respondió él con una mueca en la cara que me hizo pensar en si no estaría empezando a pensar que su madre estaba loca.

—¿Pero y el heredero? —exclamó horrorizada por la aparentemente súbita noticia.

—Astoria, querida —intentó decir el padre de Ignotus. Pero la proximidad de la mano que le tendía para tocarle el brazo pareció que la alteraba todavía más.

—¡No! ¿No esperarás que te dé otro hijo para que pueda ser el heredero? —dijo mirando a su marido con fuego saliéndole por los ojos.

—No espero nada, querida —fue la mordaz respuesta de Draco Malfoy apartando la mano.

—Créeme, Potter, vete ahora que aún puedes, no te ates a esta familia maldita, Scorpius no podrá hacerte feliz —dijo altivamente sin mirar ni a su marido ni a su hijo, mientras se levantaba de la mensa del comedor de verano.

—Señora Malfoy —dije yo levantándome como el caballero bien educado que era. Pero no me pude reprimir de añadir—. Lo siento, pero se equivoca, Astoria. Scorpius ya me ha hecho feliz.

—¿Cuánto hace que os habéis casado? ¿Doce horas? —dijo antes de irse definitivamente.

—La debes dejarla ir con la última palabra, ya te acostumbrarás —me murmuró Ignotus cuando volví a sentarme.

—¿Desayunamos? —dijo entonces Draco Malfoy como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Yo no podía creer que súbitamente los tres actuaran como si nada pasara. Pero eso era exactamente lo que hacían. Los tres. "Pásame la mermelada de naranja, _Grand-mère_ por favor", "Prueba la de frambuesa, hijo", "¿Le pongo más té, madre?".

—¿No tiene hambre? —me preguntó Narcissa preocupada—. Si hay nada que le apetezca más, sólo tiene que decirlo, Potty le cocinará lo que quiera —añadió.

—No debes hacerle caso a mi madre, Severus, es extremadamente dramática. Pero no sufras. Esta noche cuando sea la hora de la ceremonia habrá olvidado que…

—Los Slytherins no olvidamos —le cortó su padre—. ¿Le has llamado Severus?

—Es mi segundo nombre —respondí yo curioso por el tono de sorpresa de Draco Malfoy.

—Todo el mundo parece olvidarlo —comentó Ignotus con una sonrisa bajo la nariz, dando un mordisco a una tostada.

Una vez acabado el desayuno nos levantamos de la pequeña mesa de esa especie de invernadero, para ir a un comedor propiamente dicho que a mí me hizo pensar en el comedor de Hogwarts, con el techo de tres pisos, las paredes de piedra, las antorchas iluminando la estancia y la gran mesa de madera presidiendo la sala.

El padre de Ignotus se disculpó y salió del comedor para ir a buscar el libro de familia. Y su abuela no desaprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con nosotros.

De repente el ambiente distendido y ameno que se había creado entre los cuatro mientras desayunábamos desapareció como quien soplando apaga una vela.

—Tu padre será el oficiante de la ceremonia, como corresponde al legítimo heredero.

Abuela y nieto se miraron intensamente y ella se acercó hasta poner una mano en su mejilla. Ignotus hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza. Estaban teniendo una conversación silenciosa e imagino que dolorosa, al fin y al cabo estaban planeando traicionar al único hijo de una y al padre del otro.

—Sed inteligentes y aprended todos los pasos —no lo dijo, pero esta vez sí entendí el mensaje entre líneas: "los suyos y los vuestros".

—No sufra _Grand-mère_, todo irá bien.

—Que él no os descubra —dijo en tono suplicante, y esta vez también me miró a mí, la necesidad marcada en sus pupilas dilatadas.

—Todo irá bien —la reaseguró de nuevo Ignotus.

—Si no estáis allí en el momento de la ceremonia…

—Fue una ceremonia preciosa —les interrumpí yo. Ellos habían estado tan absortos con sus miradas que no habían oído los pasos de Draco Malfoy acercándose de nuevo al comedor.

—Maman dejad de pensar en ceremonias matrimoniales, ahora ya se han casado y no hay vuelta atrás, es necesario que nos centremos en la herencia de la magia familiar, ya sabe que no será una ceremonia fácil —dijo Draco Malfoy dejando en la cabecera de la mesa el pesado volumen que llevaba en los brazos.

—¿Este es el libro familiar? —preguntó Ignotus acercándose instintivamente la mesa y al gran volumen que descansaba a penas un brazo de distancia.

—Así es —respondió fríamente su padre.

—No lo habías visto antes —no pude evitar musitar.

Era evidente que Ignotus estaba muy sorprendido de ver el libro, no sólo no lo había visto nunca antes sino que no había anticipado verlo ahora tampoco. Aquello me enfureció. Ese libro representaba el legado mágico de su familia y era evidente que nunca habían tenido ningún interés en compartirlo con él.

—Ni siquiera yo tenía acceso a él —me respondió la abuela de Ignotus con tono de suficiencia como si aquello fuera algo como para estar orgullosos—. Este libro sólo es para los ojos del heredero, Draco. No deberías haberlo bajado.

—El libro pertenece a toda la familia, Maman. Las cosas deben cambiar en esta casa, y esperar a la ceremonia para hacerlo sería demasiado peligroso.

—¿Peligroso? —Pregunté entonces distraído de repente de la rabia, rápidamente sustituida por preocupación.

—Por favor, sentaos —nos dijo Draco—. No os he pedido que vinierais a primera hora para disfrutar de vuestra compañía. Tenemos muchas cosas a discutir y poco tiempo para preparar antes de la ceremonia.

—Hijo, el testamento de tu padre deja muy claro como debe llevarse a cabo la ceremonia, no hay nada a preparar que no haya sido tomado en consideración ya —dijo Narcisa.

Y yo tuve la extraña sensación de que ni siquiera Ignotus estaba entendiendo lo que se estaban diciendo sólo con miradas madre e hijo.

—No hay nada que papá considerara importante que se haya tenido en cuenta, es cierto. Por suerte hay más cosas en este libro que las que padre consideraba importantes. Madre, por favor, siéntese.

La mirada entre madre e hijo habría podido cortar la sangre de cualquiera. Pero finalmente la señora Malfoy se sentó, aunque no dejó de mirar mal a su hijo.

—¿Papá? —interrumpió el incomodo silencio Ignotus. Ni él ni yo nos habíamos sentado aún.

—Un minuto hijo —le dijo con una mirada que no supe entender. Entonces volvió a mirar a Narcissa—. Antes de nada necesito saber si padre le había dejado nunca hojear el libro, _Maman_ —preguntó cogiendo el pesado volumen de la mesa.

—Me enseñó unas páginas concretas —respondió con altivez Narcissa.

—¿Así sabe lo que contiene? —Preguntó Draco con la voz casi tan tensa como su madre.

Las miradas se volvieron aún más frías, especialmente las de Draco, quien tenía el libro cogido contra el pecho y los nudillos de las manos se le habían puesto blancos de tanta fuerza como hacía.

—Claro —respondió altiva y claramente recuperando la sensación de superioridad Narcissa—. El libro de toda familia mágica contiene rituales de unión y continuidad de la magia de la familia como la de la ceremonia de bautizo de magia, o la ceremonia que tenemos de realizar esta noche para designar el nuevo cabeza de familia. También contiene información de la familia como los árboles genealógicos, la historia de cada miembro importante. Y todos los hechizos y pociones inventadas por la familia.

—¿Pero lo ha hojeado nunca libremente mamá? —preguntó aún muy tenso Draco.

—Sólo el cabeza de familia es libre de hojearlo como dices tú —respondió con cierta sorna ella.

El suspiro que profirió entonces Draco Malfoy nos dejó a todos descolocados.

—Papá era muy bueno —dijo sonriendo—. Por todo lo que se podría decir en su contra se le ha de reconocer que era muy, muy bueno. _Maman_, no creo que ni siquiera usted fuera consciente de cuan buen mentiroso y qué buen manipulador era.

La risa que profirió entonces Draco Malfoy me heló la sangre.

—Oh, Scorpius, por Merlín, sentaos de una vez. Y usted _Maman_, coja el libro y hojéelo mientras os cuento lo que he querido decir con cambiar las cosas —dijo entregándole el libro sin miramientos.

Era evidente por como Narcissa Malfoy recibió el libro en su regazo que le daba miedo lo que éste podía contener. La tensión en la habitación entre nosotros tres era casi palpable y si me lo hubieran preguntado habría jurado que hasta el aire se había espesado, ya que me costaba respirar casi.

Entonces todo cambió.

—Hijo, quiero que sepas que soy gay —dijo directamente el padre de Ignotus con un tono de voz y una mirada tan llena de afecto que por un instante me pareció que quien hablaba no era su padre sino el mismo Ignotus.

Y no sé quien de los tres abrió más los ojos de la sorpresa, si Ignotus, su abuela o yo.

—¡Hijo! —Exclamó Narcissa levantando la nariz del pesado volumen que hojeaba en silencio.

—¿Pero? —Preguntó confundido Ignotus.

Yo estaba demasiado aturdido como para hablar. No entendía nada. ¿Draco Malfoy era gay? ¿Por qué confesaba ahora? ¿Era toda una estrategia? ¿Qué pretendía conseguir?

—Hace muchos años, antes de conocer a tu madre hice exactamente lo mismo que hiciste tú —empezó a contar Draco sentándose cómodamente en la silla de la cabeza de la mesa aprovechando el sorprendido silencio—. Fui a mi padre, en quien confiaba y creía que a pesar de todo me amaba sin reservas, y le confesé que estaba enamorado de un chico que había conocido en Hogwarts.

Los tres entendimos rápidamente en qué situación podía haber desembocado aquella confesión a Lucius Malfoy. ¿Si su nieto había sido vendido como esclavo sexual, qué le habría pasado a su hijo?

—Si las circunstancias le hubiesen sido favorable para obtener un nuevo heredero no tengo duda alguna de cual habría sido mi destino —respondió Draco a la pregunta no formulada—. Nunca supe como, pero papá logró que Terry me dejara, aterrorizado de relacionarse con los Malfoy y sin querer saber nada más de mí. Dos semanas más tarde se anunciaba públicamente mi boda con tu madre. Y no hubo nada más que yo pudiera hacer para impedirlo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces? —Logró preguntar Ignotus con un evidente tono acusativo.

—Para protegerte, hijo, evidentemente.

Narcissa Malfoy había dejado de mirar a su hijo con mirada asesina, y con un asentimiento nos confirmó que lo que Draco decía tenía sentido.

—Creí que la única manera de que tuvieras la oportunidad de ser feliz era alejarte de la familia. Creía que mi padre había dicho la verdad y que la magia familiar no permitía parejas del mismo sexo.

—¿Así, no corremos peligro? ¿La magia familiar no nos perseguirá ni intentará separarnos? —Interrumpí yo sin poderlo evitar. No es que no sintiera descubrir que el padre de Draco había sido forzado a separarnos de la persona que amaba, pero sinceramente lo que me preocupaba en esos momentos era la maldita magia familiar que parecía controlar los movimientos de todos los miembros de la familia a la que me había unido.

—No, no si cumplís con vuestra obligación con la familia. Pero de eso hablaremos después de la ceremonia.

—Tu padre tiene razón —dijo Narcissa mirando unos instantes a Ignotus para luego seguir hojeando con las manos temblorosas el pesado volumen—. El libro… el libro habla de cómo… no lo sabía Draco, tienes que creerme.

—La creo _Maman_. Padre siempre hizo las cosas a su manera, independientemente de si era la forma correcta o de si era lo mejor para los demás. Y como he dicho no se puede negar que Padre era muy bueno en el arte del engaño. Pero yo no quiero seguir sus pasos, nunca he querido hacerlo. Admiraba muchas cosas de él. Pero…

Narcissa se estiró por encima de la mesa y le ofreció su mano a su hijo, quien no dudó en apretársela de forma tan tierna que la leve presión que su madre hizo sobre sus dedos, a mí, desde fuera, me pareció el abrazo más efusivo que había visto nunca fuera de las cuatro paredes de mi casa.

—Te dije que no era menos que tú —me susurró Ignotus en el oído mientras me acariciaba el brazo.

No me costó nada saber que me hablaba de la discusión que habíamos tenido antes de casarnos. Como tampoco me costó nada darme cuenta que tenía razón. Su abuelo podía ser un monstruo con el corazón podrido, y su padre y su madre y su abuela podían no ser efusivos como mi familia, pero había amor entre ellos, y una fuerte necesidad de ser comprendidos y aceptados y de protegerse los unos a los otros corría por sus venas.

—Creo que tu marido empieza a entender qué significa ser un Malfoy —dijo Draco con cierta sorna en la voz, pero su sonrisa era sincera. Lo supe enseguida porque era como estar viendo a Ignotus sonreír.

—Por todo lo que se pueda decir de su linaje, por sus venas corre suficiente sangre Black.

—_Grand-mère_ —dijo Ignotus en tono de aviso—. Sabe perfectamente qué significa ser de nuestra familia —afirmó entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.


	18. Alianzas

**NA/** Mil gracias a Adarae, quien se ofreció a betear mi traducción y cuyas aportaciones y correcciones la han mejorado. Evidentemente cualquier error restante es mío y solo mío. Merci.

* * *

**ALIANZAS**

Yo era consciente de que la situación había cambiado. Pero no estaba seguro de cómo. La confesión de Draco Malfoy lo había cambiado todo. Ya no estábamos allí para amotinarnos contra él, estaba casi seguro. Narcissa había vuelto a cambiar de bando, pero seguíamos sin saber si al inicio quería que el heredero fuera Scorpius por lo que le había hecho su abuelo o porque como Draco creía que Ignotus había matado a Lucius.

—Soy partidario de respetar las tradiciones. Pero, _Maman_, estará de acuerdo conmigo que en este caso lo mejor es ir al grano y dejar que Scorpius y Severus vean el libro.

—Entiendo qué quieres hacer hijo, pero no es necesario. Scorpius sabe que puede confiar en mí. Y ahora yo sé que puedo confiar en ti.

Un silencio intenso se hizo entre todos nosotros. Me lo había parecido o Narcissa Malfoy acababa de confesar que habíamos estado planeando un golpe de estado en su contra por decirlo de algún modo. Todo aquello de hablar entre líneas estaba a punto de causarme un ataque de nervios, si no fuera porque a mi lado Ignotus parecía de lo más tranquilo.

—No quiero la confianza ciega y devota de mi hijo sin que sepa porqué puede confiar en mí como cabeza de familia. Quiero que ambos lo sepan, _Maman_ —siguió diciendo Draco mientras yo intentaba asimilar qué estaba pasando.

—Papá —les interrumpió Ignotus—. La _Grand-mère_ tiene razón. Las tradiciones tienen su razón de ser y sólo el cabeza de familia debería ver este libro libremente.

Después Ignotus me tendría que explicar como podía estar tan seguro que podía confiar en ello dos.

—No quiero hacer la ceremonia si no confías en mí —insistió Draco mirándome de reojo.

—Si me dices que como nuevo cabeza de familia pretendes romper con las tradiciones y acabar con como han funcionado las cosas en la familia los últimos quinientos años, Severus y yo nos sentaremos con _Maman_ y hojearemos el libro. Pero si sólo quieres romper la tradición para demostrarme que puedo confiar en ti, no hace falta —insistió Ignotus muy calmado.

—Quiero que lo sepas. Quiero que…

—Lo sé —le volvió a interrumpir Ignotus cogiéndole el brazo—. Pero yo también valoro las tradiciones y confío en que actuarás con el mejor interés para todos nosotros en mente.

—¿Estás seguro de ello? —Si los Malfoy no fueran expertos en esconder las emociones habría jurado que Draco estaba emocionado.

—¿Papá —dijo Ignotus muy serio—, tú sabías donde estaba?

Era imposible apartar la mirada de padre e hijo mirándose tan intensamente.

—No —respondió rápidamente Draco con un deje de ansiedad en la voz muy poco característico de un Malfoy que me hizo pensar que decía la verdad.

—Si hubieses sabido lo que el abuelo había planeado hacerme lo habrías intentado impedir.

—Sí —respondió, esta vez más compuesto, con seguridad y gravedad en la voz.

—¿Me quieres? —Preguntó Ignotus y ahora sí que estaba seguro de estar observando un intercambio totalmente extraordinario entre Ignotus y su padre.

—Más que nada en este mundo —dijo Draco con una ferocidad que, en boca de cualquier otra persona de mi familia, habría ido acompañada de lágrimas, besos y efusivos abrazos, pero que en boca suya y desnuda de ningún contacto físico o reacción sonaba devastadora y desgarradora.

—No necesito saber nada más para confiar en ti —e Ignotus sí que caminó los pasos que le separaban de su padre y le abrazó.

Mi corazón dio un salto, consciente de la importancia de ese momento para Ignotus. Yo podía no estar entendiendo del todo porqué estaba pasando, pero Ignotus estaba recuperando a su familia y nada ni nadie me habrían convencido de no darle mi apoyo incondicional aunque no supiera los motivos exactos de todo ello.

Draco le abrazó con fuerza y le besó la cabeza antes de apartarse de él para mirarme a mí, a pesar de que seguía hablándole a Ignotus.

—¿Y él? Tu marido no tiene motivos para confiar en mí —por un momento temí enrojecer ya que parecía que Draco me hubiera leído la mente.

—Sí que tengo —dije yo interrumpiéndole, intentando parecer molesto porque hablara de mí como si no estuviera delante suyo, pero sobretodo intentando que la emoción del momento no se notara en mi voz—. No entiendo el motivo y es verdad que tengo muchas preguntas, pero Scorpius confía en ustedes y sé más allá de ninguna duda que él nunca pondría en peligro nuestra relación.

Ignotus volvió a mi lado y me cogió de la mano de nuevo. Un nuevo gesto desnudo de grande espavientos y que por el contrario ningún otro me habría parecido más significativo y conmovedor. Comenzaba a entender la importancia de cada pequeño detalle en aquella familia que ya era la mía.

—Me alegra saber que vuestra relación es así de fuerte —dijo mirándonos a ambos—. De todos modos ahora eres un miembro de esta familia y me gustaría que confiaras en mí, no por lo que Scorpius pueda pensar sino porque me hayas dado tú tu confianza. Así que por favor, formula tus preguntas.

—No creo que a Scorpius le guste que le interrogue señor Malfoy, ya habrá… —dije yo intentando evitar esa conversación. No quería cargarme el ambiente con preguntas y acusaciones, no en ese momento cuando Ignotus a penas acababa de recuperar a su padre.

—Scorpius se tendrá que aguantar. Tienes dudas sobre mí y es natural. Quiero que confíes en mí como lo hace él, pero él tiene razones para creerme porque sabe que le quiero, tú no. Enseñaros el libro era mi modo de daros razones de peso para creer en mí. Pero Scorpius tiene razón, las tradiciones existen por una buena razón y no me gusta romperlas si se puede evitar. Así que pregunta, Severus, por favor.

—Está bien —dije y entonces pensé un instante como llegar a donde quería ir a parar—. ¿Por qué esperó a que muriera su padre para poner una denuncia de desaparición?

—Porque soy un ingenuo que todos estos años creyó que había podido engañar al gran maestro del engaño, Lucius Malfoy. Pensaba que Scorpius se había escapado con quien fuera que amaba, creía que alejándolo de la familia había logrado darle la libertad.

—Mi padre no sabía que mi abuelo me había vendido, Severus —intercedió Ignotus cogiéndome del brazo como pidiéndome que no siguiera preguntando.

—¿Mató a Lucius Malfoy? —le pregunté entonces.

—No —respondió serio Draco Malfoy pero sin perder la postura.

—¡Severus! —exclamó por contra Ignotus totalmente escandalizado por mi atrevimiento.

—¿Sabe quien fue? —insistí yo consciente de que si nunca Draco Malfoy daba explicaciones a nadie sería a mí en ese momento.

Draco Malfoy dudó.

—No —dijo finalmente.

—Miente —le acusé totalmente convencido.

—No. No sé qui fue —me respondió él y esta vez sí parecía sincero.

—No miente, Severus —dijo muy suave Ignotus—. Pero si hiciera falta lo haría —añadió y entonces miró a su padre intensamente—. Sabes que cree que le maté yo.

Ignotus nos miraba a ambos con una ternura y una pena en los ojos que me rompieron el corazón.

—Ignotus no fue —dije con vehemencia mirando a Draco Malfoy, reaccionando al instinto de proteger a Ignotus, la necesidad de que su padre me creyera más fuerte de lo que nunca habría esperado.

Pero en vez de decir que ya lo sabía o buscar la confirmación en los ojos de su hijo, o de decir que tanto le daba, o de pedir más explicaciones, o pruebas de lo que decía, me dejó perplejo haciéndome una pregunta totalmente inesperada.

—¿Ignotus?

—Scorpius —me corregí luchando contra el desconcierto, pero aún con los cabellos de la nuca erizados ante la necesidad de proteger a Ignotus.

—¿Ignotus? —preguntó de nuevo Draco Malfoy, esta vez alzando las cejas y buscando una respuesta en el rostro de su hijo ya que yo no le había respondido lo que esperaba.

Entonces Ignotus me sonrió y me apretó el brazo para que me calmara y seguidamente les empezó a explicar como cuando estaba a Persia había acabado bajo una capa de invisibilidad y bajo el conjuro macabro que le había quitado la voz. Como volvió a Europa con la esperanza de reencontrarme. Y como yo, sin saber que era él, le había acogido y bautizado con el nombre de Ignotus.

—Por Ignotus Peverell, el primer propietario de la capa de invisibilidad —no pude evitar buscar la mirada de Ignotus y sonreír recordando que él tampoco había atado cabos a la primera.

—Las reliquias de la muerte —murmuró con fascinación Draco.

—Lo siento, pero a pesar de la curiosidad que mi hijo siente por este tema, creo que nos hemos desviado de la conversación —dijo interrumpiéndonos Narcissa.

—La _Grand-mère_ tiene razón. Ya habrá tiempo para explicarnos anécdotas los unos a los otros. Ahora somos familia —dijo Ignotus cogiéndome de la mano una vez más—. Y deberíamos estar preparando la ceremonia de esta noche.

—Está bien —concedió su padre. Y haciendo petar los dedos Draco hizo aparecer tres pergaminos.

—Lo primero que necesitáis saber es que la ceremonia os atará a la familia hasta que yo muera. Tu abuela se ha enfadado contigo —le dijo a Scropius al darle su copia del pergamino— porque sabe que ahora ya no tenéis un año y un día para decidir si estar juntos es lo que queréis. Estáis casados y cuando hagamos la ceremonia será irreversible.

—Soys tan jóvenes —dijo Narcissa mirándonos con los ojos llenos de angustia.

—_Grand-mère_, somos jóvenes pero ni por un momento insinúe que no sabemos qué hacemos o qué queremos. No sé si habéis notado que nos hemos dado los anillos. Para nosotros volvernos a reunir dentro de un año será una mera formalidad que se debe hacer por tradición, y bien, personalmente tenía la esperanza de que sería la oportunidad de celebrar nuestra boda como es debido.

Aquello de cómo es debido me habría ofendido si no hubiera estado casi seguro de que Ignotus se refería a celebrar nuestra unión con las dos familias reunidas. De repente tuve un escalofrío con esa imagen cruzando mi mente.

—Está bien —va dijo Draco dando el último pergamino a su madre—. Como podéis ver el ritual es complejo. Pero los cinco somos magos preparados y además estamos de acuerdo.

—¿Los niños también deben participar? —pregunté sin poder apartar la vista de las instrucciones de ese pergamino. Una de las primeras normas decía que todos los miembros vivos de la familia que tuvieran que seguir siendo de la familia debían tomar parte en la ceremonia.

—Sí. Por suerte no hay ningún infante entre nosotros. Ni ningún Squib.

Y me di cuenta de lo ciertas que eran esas palabras. ¿Como se suponía que un infante, o peor aún un bebé tenían que encender una vela sin tocarla o lanzar un hechizo?

—Hemos tenido suerte de que la luna nueva haya coincidido a los pocos días del entierro —dijo Narcissa.

—Sí —confirmó Ignotus.

Y yo no pude evitar preguntar de nuevo.

—¿Por qué luna nueva?

—En la noche más oscura, como símbolo del momento más oscuro de la vida, la muerte, las energías fluyen más intensamente porque el Sol y la Luna están alineados; Pero al contrario de la luna llena, la luna nueva es símbolo del renacimiento y de las ataduras invisibles —respondió Narcissa.

—Entre _Maman_ y yo hemos reunido todo lo que necesitaremos. Pero no contábamos con vuestro matrimonio. Por favor decidme que por lo menos os habéis casado con túnica.

—No del todo —dijo Ignotus.

Draco hizo una mueca.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunté yo de nuevo, evidentemente el único que no estaba entendiendo de qué iba esa conversación.

—Nos casamos con prisa. Pero las ropas servirán —dijo Ignotus con un leve tono de ofendido sin responder a mi pregunta—. Son de seda, con bordados de hilo de oro y plata y aunque no sean túnicas, son ropas mágicas no muggles.

La mirada de Draco hizo que Ignotus casi hiciera rodar los ojos, y yo intervine para evitar discusiones:

—Scorpius me bordó la capa que llevé al ministerio el día de la fiesta de mi padre.

—¿Te casaste de verde? —Preguntó Narcissa sorprendida.

—Y yo de rojo —intervino Ignotus con cierta petulancia que no acabé de entender—. Con una casaca larga como aquella que llevaba papá el día de mi graduación.

—De rojo.

—Sí papá de Rojo.

—No te enfades. Es una buena elección. Ambos colores son una buena elección —tuve la sensación de que quería añadir que él habría escogido una combinación similar si hubiera podido escoger.

—Y no son túnicas pero tendrán que servir —dijo Narcissa rompiendo el silencio.

—¿No les pasará nada a la capa y la casaca, verdad? —Le pregunté en el oído a Ignotus. Él me apretó la mano para tranquilizarme. Sabía que era una tontería pero quería conservar esas piezas de ropa.

—Papá —dijo entonces Ignotus—, esta poción…

—Tranquilo, ya está hecha. La empecé la misma noche en que… cuando el Auror Potter se fue me puse a ello.

—Es una poción muy extraña —murmuré yo fijándome en que las instrucciones que había a media página.

—Sí. Y peligrosa. Por surte tanto _Maman_ como yo somos buenos en pociones. Lo más importante, pero, es el hechizo. Debemos saberlo hacer todos y lo tenemos que hacer a la vez. Maman ya lo ha hecho, yo y Astoria lo hemos estado practicando estos días.

—No parece difícil —murmuré leyendo las instrucciones de esa parte del ritual.

—No lo es cuando sabes focalizar tu voluntad y tus pensamientos. ¿Cómo se te da la Legilimancia Severus?

—No lo sé. Estudié pociones, yo no…

—Sabrá hacerlo —intervino Ignotus—. Se parece a como te curé la mano.

Eso me puso nervioso. Ese recuerdo era uno de los más eróticos que podía recordar. No estaba preparado para una experiencia parecida delante de su padre y su abuela. Ignotus rió por debajo la nariz.

—Lo harás bien.

—Señor Malfoy, no sé Legilimancia pero sí sé Oclumancia. Le importaría dejar de intentar… —la presión que había estado notando en el cogote paró.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Ignotus totalmente escandalizado.

—Tiene aptitudes —dijo entonces Narcissa Malfoy—. Lo va a lograr.

—¡Abuela! —Exclamó Ignotus de nuevo dándose cuenta de quien había cometido la incorrección de intentar leerme la mente no era su padre.

—Era la forma más fácil de comprobar sus aptitudes —dijo la señora Mafoy encogiéndose de hombros como si lo que acababa de intentar no fuera nada del otro mundo.

—Madre —intercedió Draco en tono reprobatorio.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo la mujer—. Albus, siento mucho haber intentado leerte la mente.

—Sólo hacía falta preguntarme si sabía Oclumancia —dije yo sin saber demasiado bien como reaccionar. Nunca nadie fuera de las sesiones de práctica con papá había intentado leerme la mente.

—Pero no sabes legilimancia —dijo Draco Malfoy, como si eso fuera sinónimo de no saber Oclumancia.

—Podrías haber mentido —añadió Narcissa antes de que yo pudiera decir nada.

Pero Draco dejó de mirarme para girarse hacia su madre y decir energéticamente.

—No —todos le miramos sorprendidos y él añadió—. Madre, por favor. ¿De verdad crees que podría mentir sin que ni Scorpius o yo lo notáramos?

—No hace falta saber legilimancia para saber Oclumancia —dije yo sin saber si ofenderme por lo que acababa de decir Draco Malfoy o no—. Papá nos enseñó a todos lo que el profesor Snape le enseñó a él antes de la guerra.

—¿Snape le enseñó Oclumancia a Potter? —Preguntó Draco con un hilo de voz. Y de nuevo me sorprendió cuan poco sabía aquel hombre de la guerra que había ayudado a ganar.

—Papá, nos hemos vuelto a desviar de la conversación —intervino Ignotus mirando con extrañeza como su padre me observaba.

—Sí, perdona hijo.

—El hechizo lo tenemos que hacer todos. Pero la poción… —dijo Ignotus.

—No, la poción es sólo para ti y para mí —dijo Draco centrándose de nuevo en lo que teníamos entre manos—, porque somos los únicos que tenemos sangre Malfoy. Reforzará el hechizo.

Los cuatro seguimos leyendo en silencio unos minutos más. Hasta que yo decidí verbalizar mis dudas.

—No sé si lo he entendido del todo. Se trata de encadenar la magia ancestral de la familia al nuevo cabeza de familia. Para que no se disipe.

—Exacto —dijo Draco escuchándome atentamente.

—¿Al morir su padre la magia quedó desconectada? —Pregunté sin querer ofenderle.

—Sí y no.

—¿Y si en vez de atarla a una sola persona la magia familiar estuviera repartida no se evitaría que al morir un miembro de la familia se tengan que hacer nuevos rituales?

—La magia ya está atada a todos los Malfoy. Pero si no hubiera un cabeza de familia claro con el tiempo la magia se iría disipando. Es por eso que las familias que no siguen esta tradición no cuentan con el mismo bagaje mágico que nosotros. Piensa en la magia familiar como la herencia. Si se reparte se agota más rápidamente, pero si se invierte genera beneficios. Escoger un cabeza de familia que controle la magia es una inversión de futuro. Evita la disipación de la magia, evita que se pierda todo aquello que se ha recogido en generaciones demasiado antiguas para ser recordadas. La magia se fortalece. Y la familia perdura más tiempo. La casa tiene una magia propia que sin un cabeza de familia se disiparía.

—Siento hacer todas estas preguntas —me disculpé.

—No. Es importante que todos tengamos claro lo que estará pasando. No tendremos una segunda oportunidad si las cosas no salen bien.

—¿Si no hubiésemos venido? —Pregunté envalentonado por las palabras de Draco.

—_Maman_, Astoria y yo habríamos hecho el ritual igualmente.

—Pero entonces Scropius habría quedado fuera de la familia para siempre —intercedió, Narcissa—. La magia familiar que le protege habría desaparecido.

—Siento decirlo, pero no le protegió demasiado cuando le… —no acabé la frase porque Ignotus me cogió del brazo pidiéndome que callara.

—Ser el cabeza de familia conlleva una gran responsabilidad, pero también un gran poder. Sólo mi padre habría podido hacer lo que…

—Si lo hacemos —le corté yo, entendiendo a lo que se refería.

—¿Severus? —dijo Ignotus mirándome con las cejas alzadas.

—Si hacemos el ritual —seguí yo, ignorándole y dirigiéndome a su padre—. Ha de prometerme que le protegerá.

—Albus Severus Malfoy —exclamó Ignotus—. Pensaba que te había quedado claro que necesito ni deseo la protección de nadie.

—Pensaba que te había quedado claro que me da igual. Si a tu padre se le ocurre hacerte algo con la magia familiar no te servirá de nada todo lo que…

—No necesito que nadie me proteja de mi padre porque él nunca me haría…

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Es tu padre, te quiere y le quieres, y yo me alegro. Pero quien te vendió como esclavo sexual también era…

—No —nos cortó Narcisa Malfoy.

—Señora Malfoy, lo siento, pero su esposo era un mal nacido.

—Mi marido era muchas cosas —dijo ella estoica—. Y no hace falta hablar en estos términos. Ha quedado bastante claro que mi hijo no tiene intención de hacerle nada a mi nieto.

—Pero podría —la interrumpí.

—Sí. Podría —dijo Draco—. Pero no lo haré. Entiendo tus dudas y me alegra que te preocupes por el bienestar de Scorpius antes que del tuyo. Porque te recuerdo que una vez hecha la ceremonia, tú serás parte de la familia Malfoy.

Me tensé de golpe, porque tenía razón y yo ni siquiera había pensado en que yo también quedaría a merced de Draco Malfoy.

—No te está amenazando. Te da las gracias por preocuparte por mí —me dijo Ignotus antes de que se me pasara por la cabeza replicar.

—¿Ya se te ha pasado el mal humor? —le respondí.

—Es adorable que te preocupes así por mí, pero también es condescendiente y no me gusta —dijo tras suspirar—. Debes pensar un poco más en tu propia seguridad.

—No empieces con eso de nuevo —le pedí haciendo rodar los ojos.

—¿Tú te puedes preocupar por mi seguridad y yo no me puedo preocupar por la tuya? —Me increpó él.

—Sí —exclamé, entonces le vi los ojos y rectifiqué—. No. No es lo mismo. A mí no…

—Severus te recuerdo que eres tú quien acogió en casa a un desconocido que… —dijo él antes que yo pudiera decir nada sobre su abuelo.

—Sabes que sabía quien eras.

—No al principio.

—No, pero por eso contacté con mi padre. Además ¿Qué quisieras que hubiera hecho, echarte?

—Sí —exclamó él con la misma exasperación que yo hacía unos instantes antes, pero entonces me miró y él también rectificó—. No. No lo sé.

Me puse rojo de repente al darme cuenta de que el padre y la abuela de Ignotus nos observaban atentamente.

—¿Continuamos? —Preguntó pasados unos segundos de intenso silencio Draco Malfoy.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y entre el padre y la abuela de Ignotus nos acabaron de contar los detalles de la ceremonia y preparativos que tendríamos que hacer.


	19. Herencia

**NA/** Mil gracias a Adarae, quien se ofreció a betear mi traducción y cuyas aportaciones y correcciones la han mejorado. Evidentemente cualquier error restante es mío y solo mío. Merci.

* * *

**HERENCIA**

Era media mañana cuando al fin terminamos. Narcissa se ofreció a enseñarnos a realizar el hechizo para que Draco pudiera ir a ultimar detalles con Astoria.

Yo medio temía que al quedarnos solos de nuevo abuela y nieto volvieran a hablar de ponerse de acuerdo para que Ignotus fuera el heredero en vez de Draco, como que lo que el padre de Ignotus había confesado no fuera verdad o como si la aceptación de Narcissa e Ignotus hubiera sido falsa y parte de su plan secreto. Pero no fue así. Y respiré tranquilo.

Diligentemente Narcissa nos enseñó a hacer el hechizo que tendríamos que realizar esa noche.

El objetivo del ritual era conectar la magia familiar de nuevo a todos los miembros según el nuevo organigrama familiar causado por la muerte del cabeza de familia.

Narcissa y Draco nos habían contado que de forma natural los lazos entre miembros de una familia mágica se redistribuyen solos; Cuando nace un nuevo miembro o hay una boda se crean nuevos lazos, cuando un miembro muere el lazo se disipa. El proceso tarda más o menos dependiendo de la importancia del mago o bruja dentro de la familia, de la cantidad de lazos que haya entre los demás miembros conectados a él, de la potencia mágica de ese mago o bruja. Pero con el tiempo ese lazo siempre acaba desapareciendo. Con ese hechizo se evitaría que los lazos del fallecido se perdieran atándolos a los demás miembros que restaran vivos. El nuevo cabeza de familia quedaría conectado a los lazos del pasado que la familia hubiera ido acumulando hasta entonces. Y estos le darían ciertos privilegios a Draco, pero también unas obligaciones de las que no nos habían podido informar. "Scorpius las conocerá el día que le toque ser cabeza de familia, cuando pueda leer el libro" había dicho su abuela cuando por tercera vez pregunté por esas obligaciones que parecían preocupar tanto a Draco Malfoy.

El hechizo que teníamos que aprender buscaría todos los lazos mágicos del mago a quien se lo lanzaríamos, en este caso el fallecido. Aplicado repetidamente con la intención adecuada el hechizo actuaría de tijera, cortando esos lazos y entrelazándolos con los del nuevo cabeza de familia.

Para practicarlo Narcissa empezó lanzándonoslo a nosotros para que notáramos la sensación de la magia buscando nuestras conexiones mágicas con nuestra familia. El momento en el que la magia encontró la conexión creada entre Ignotus y yo por la boda de la noche anterior fue muy intenso y nos dejó a ambos resoplando en busca de aire.

—Ahora probad de lanzároslo el uno al otro, y cuando notéis de nuevo esta sensación es que lo estáis haciendo bien. Recordar que sólo tenéis que pensar en encontrar estas conexiones, nunca en cortarlas, no queremos accidentes.

A parte de nuestra, más que evidente, conexión, el hechizo me hizo recordar a todos y cada uno de los miembros de mi familia incluso algunos que no conocía en persona. Unas conexiones mucho más tenues y nada intensas, pero que estaban ahí y que me rodeaban. Y de repente me sentí como si nunca más pudiera volver a sentirme realmente solo en este mundo.

Estuvimos practicando hasta que Draco y Astoria volvieron unas horas más tarde y anunciaron que la comida estaba servida. Ni Ignotus ni yo nos habíamos dado cuenta del desgaste físico que habíamos sufrido hasta que no tuvimos delante la suculenta comida que habían preparado los elfos de la mansión.

Después de comer volvimos un momento al piso de la Apoteca para recoger nuestras ropas nupciales como las llamaba Ignotus. Y yo aproveché para llamar a casa para poner a papá al corriente de lo que sabía. Les tranquilicé diciéndoles que no pasaría nada, que Draco nos había asegurado que la magia familiar no nos haría nada, pero que era importante que estuviéramos presentes para formar parte de la familia Malfoy, que entre otras cosas significaba que la Mansión nos aceptara como tales y no nos tratara como invitados el resto de la vida de Draco. Papá parecía más tranquilo después de hablar conmigo y enseguida nos volvimos hacia Malfoy Manor.

La tarde pasó volando. Practicamos un rato más hasta que Narcissa y Draco nos dieron su aprobación. Entonces nos llevaron al mausoleo familiar donde haríamos la ceremonia. El cadáver de Lucius Malfoy descansaba dentro un ataúd muy elegante de madera negra. Ébano, nos contaron. Una madera poderosa, excelente para la defensa, disipación de magia negra y reversión de hechizos, que se nutre de la fuerza de los cuatro elementos, y con facilidad para los poderes mentales. Una reliquia de la familia, usada para este ritual desde hacía más de quinientos años.

Por suerte la tapa cerrada hacía más fácil imaginar que era un ataúd vacío y olvidar, a pesar de la parafernalia, el ritual que estábamos preparando y que esa noche tendríamos que abrirlo para lanzarle al fallecido un último hechizo.

Después de cenar nos retiramos a las habitaciones. Tras un rato de relajación con Ignotus, que me enseñó su habitación, fuimos acomodados en distintos baños de la mansión para un baño ritual de purificación del cuerpo.

L a estancia donde me llevaron no era muy grande en comparación con el baño de la habitación de Ignotus. Pero la decoración era igualmente ria y ampulosa. Suelos y paredes de mármol verde con una bañera dorada en medio. El elfo Potty me ayudó a lavarme con agua de romero y luego a vestirme con una túnica negra de Ignotus bajo la capa verde. Todos debíamos llevar nuestras túnicas nupciales a la ceremonia. Sin zapatos ni ropa interior. Ignotus llevaría una túnica blanca bien ceñida bajo la casaca roja. Las ropas muggles con las que nos habíamos casado no estaban permitidas.

Cuando faltaba exactamente media hora para la media noche nos reunimos al pie de la escalinata de la entrada con el resto de miembros de la familia y me sorprendió que la túnica de Narcissa no fuera blanca, como la de las novias habituales.

—En mi época el blanco no estaba de moda —dijo ella. La pieza de ropa era atemporal y muy seductora, le dejaba la espalda completamente al aire y, sin ceñirla, le hacía una figura espectacular.

Draco Malfoy apareció con una elegante y sobria túnica gris perla, de cuello alto y manga larga. Astoria sí iba de blanco, con una exuberante túnica con mucha tela y ricos bordados, que me recordaron a las revistas de vestidos de novia que corrían por casa los abuelos de la época en la que Victorie se casó.

Una vez purificados no podíamos tocar a nadie ni nada que no fueran nuestra ropa y nuestras varitas. Así que con mucho cuidado y con la asistencia de los elfos domesticos fuimos de nuevo a la cripta. Después los elfos se fueron y nos quedamos lo cinco solos con el fallecido.

Me sobrecogió que fuéramos tan pocos. Pero Lucius Malfoy no había tenido hermanos y ninguno de los antepasados Malfoy estaba vivo. Pensé en papá. Los Potter también éramos solo cinco.

—Por favor. Que cada uno de nosotros encienda una vela blanca con la varita —dijo Draco empezando el ritual.

Las velas estaban situadas alrededor del ataúd formando un círculo junto con ramos de hierbas y cristales diversos.

—Ahora Scorpius colócate al otro lado del ataúd. Maman, Astoria y Severus, apartaos por favor.

Sólo los familiares de sangre tenían que acercarse al ataúd en la primera parte del ritual. Ni siquiera su esposa podía hacerlo. Las instrucciones dejadas por el propio Lucius en su testamento y, según Draco, extraídas del mismo libro familiar, indicaban que eso era para señalar a los candidatos a heredar la posición de cabeza de familia, ya que solo un Malfoy de Sangre podría ostentar ése cargo.

Siguiendo a Narcissa y Astoria me coloqué a tocar de la pared mientras Ignotus daba la vuelta al ataúd para colocarse opuesto a su padre.

Entre los dos abrieron el ataúd. El cadáver no parecía un cadáver, sino que sencillamente que el hombre se hubiera dormido. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

—Id repitiendo conmigo, por favor —dijo Draco cuando la tapa del ataúd quedó apoyada al fondo de la estancia—. Que el fuego de estas llamas queme tus pecados.

Cuando lo repetimos el resto de velas de la sala se encendieron de golpe iluminandolo todo.

—Que el agua que lloverá lave tus lágrimas.

Esta vez no sucedió nada dentro de la cripta pero inmediatamente después de terminar la última sílaba un trueno retumbó a fuera.

—Que el aire que te dio la vida sople tus pesares.

Un golpe de aire entró en el mausoleo llevando el olor a humedad de la lluvia que había empezado a caer a fuera y haciendo volar todas nuestras túnicas.

—Y que la tierra que te acogerá te dé descanso.

Un silencio expectante nos envolvió pero nada sucedió.

—Ahora por favor, acercaos —nos dijo Draco.

Las dos señoras Malfoy y yo nos acercamos. Cada una de ellas se colocó a banda y banda de Draco. Yo tal y como me habían indicado previamente me coloqué al lado de Ignotus.

Con esa simple acción Narcissa y Astoria declaraban su voto para Draco como futuro sucesor. Durante la tarde les había preguntado si yo no debería ponerme también al lado de Draco, pero "el sitio de la mujer de un Malfoy es al lado de su marido" fue la contundente respuesta que recibí. Así que me situé al lado de Ignotus y Draco prosiguió.

—La familia ha escogido.

Con un movimiento de varita, Draco hizo volar dos copas hasta delante de él y de Ignotus. Y padre e hijo se bebieron el líquido en aceptación a la elección de la familia. Un paso que ponía en grave peligro aquél miembro de sangre de la familia que no lo realizara o no bebiera la poción. Draco no nos había llegado a contar el cómo, pero por las caras que había puesto esa mañana, entendimos que no queríamos saberlo.

—El momento de retirarse ha llegado —dijo Draco cuando ambas copas bacías hubieron volado hasta el suelo a la cabeza del ataúd—. Que lo que aún te ata a este mundo de libere y encuentres la paz allí a donde vayas.

Al unísono los cinco recitamos el hechizo que habíamos estado practicando todo el día, dirigiendo las varitas hacia el difunto.

Yo no noté nada, pero ya me habían advertido que podía pasar, ya que Lucius había muerto antes de que yo me casara con Ignotus y por tanto nada me unía a él. Lentamente y sin alzar la voz lo fuimos repitiendo una vez y otra. Y a mi alrededor fui viendo como todos ellos reaccionaban a los lazos rotos. Ignotus parecía sufrir, Draco parecía aliviado, Astoria parecía asustada y temblaba como una hoja y Narcissa Malfoy lloraba silenciosamente. Una vez recitado dieciséis veces, por las dieciséis generaciones anteriores que habían realizado ése mismo ritual, callamos. Y lentamente apuntamos con la varita a Draco Malfoy.

Cuando las cinco varitas le apuntaban una nueva corriente de aire entró al mausoleo, todas las velas se apagaron menos las cinco que habíamos encendido nosotros al inicio, y el rostro de Draco cambió, ya no parecía aliviado sino preocupado.

—Ya está, se ha ido —dijo Draco y Narcissa le cogió de la mano con fuerza—. Los chicos y yo le enterraremos madre, Astoria y tu volved a dentro.

Narcissa le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió hacia la mansión seguida por Astoria que seguía temblando peo no dijo ni hizo nada.

Cuando estuvimos solos Draco apuntó el cuerpo de su padre, que de repentí sí parecía un cadáver, y lo hizo levitar.

—Tapad el ataúd. Recoged los ramos y los cristales y apagad las velas.

Dicho eso él también salió del mausoleo con el cuerpo de su padre levitando tras él.

En silencio Ignotus y yo hicimos lo que nos había pedido su padre. Cuando ya estaba todo recogido bufamos una a una las velas y sin decir nada más salimos del mausoleo.

A fuera llovía con cierta intensidad y en la mansión casi no había ninguna luz encendida. A lo lejos oímos ruidos, pero no Ignotus ni yo queríamos acercarnos al cementerio donde Draco estaba enterrando a su padre. En silencio, cogidos de la mano nos alejamos de la mansión hacia la verja de la entrada. Tan pronto estuvimos fuera de los terrenos de la familia nos desaparecimos hacia el Callejón Diagon.

Ya en casa, acurrucados dentro de la cama bajo las mantas, en la oscuridad de la noche, Ignotus arrancó a llorar entre mis brazos. Sin soltarle ni un instante le acaricié hasta que el sueño y el agotamiento le vencieron.

Sabiendo que esas lágrimas eran el inicio de la sanación de todas las heridas que aún restaban abiertas en el corazón de mi amado Ignotus. Al romper el alba yo también me dormí.

Éramos jóvenes, estábamos profundamente enamorados el uno del otro y creíamos firmemente que nada se podía interponer entre nosotros. Pero no nos podíamos imaginar todo lo que el destino nos tenía preparado aún. Y arropados por la ignorancia de todo lo que aún nos tocaría vivir, dormimos abrazados un sueño profundo y tranquilo hasta bien entrado el nuevo día.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Grissina:** _Y aquí termina el último capítulo de la primera parte de esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado. No tengo palabras para agradecer la acogida que ha tenido esta historia. Sólo deseo poder terminar pronto la continuación y compartirla con vosotras. Gracias todas y que paséis un buen verano/invierno._


End file.
